Clipped Wings
by BFOREVERYOUNG
Summary: Jessica Teller was used to living with people telling her what to do, she had also had acknowledge that she was stuck in this life whether she liked it or not.
1. Death and Memories

Jessica Teller was as strong as she needed to be for that was the only way to be growing up in the Mc world she called family.

Her childhood wasn't the same to the kids she went to school, when Neeta her sitter couldn't take care of her she was always at her parents shop. Not being allowed to hang out with kids her age she spend time with the guys from the club who were very protective of her.

She always made sure they had everything they needed she understood everything in her world but to say the truth she wanted no part in it.

Even though her mother told her she was destined to be a strong and loyal old lady that everyone would respect, while her brother was to be part of the club their father had created.

_~1991~_

"_Hey Dad" I called out as I noticed he was sitting on the picnic table as I made my way out of the clubhouse._

"_Hey Jess come here." he called out as I went over to him and sat down as he stood up and grabbed my hand. _"_Let's go for a ride." he said as he still held my hand as he started walking over to his bike. _

"_Alright let me just ask mom." I suggested as he let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder as he turned to face me._

"_I'm your father you don't have to ask for permission if your with me." he said as he smiled at me then we made our way over to his bike. _

_He took me to a small place that overlooked Charming it was great you could see everything. It had been a year already since Tommy had died, I had noticed dad had changed he was rarely at home or at the club and he seemed to always be away._

_I could always count on Clay if I needed any father advice but Jax was always my go to person for __everything. I resented him sometimes when I saw mom suffering alone while he was away Clay stood by us while he was gone. That day we just stayed quiet as we watched the day pass by. _

The memory that sticks with me the most was the last time I had talked with him alone and he had been acting a little more distanced than usually. It had been a month before he passed as I tuned out everything that was happening around me as I thought back.

_~1993~_

"_So are you ready for high school?" he asked as he joined me at the table. _

"_Yeah but I think it's going to be too much since mom wants me to go for early graduation." I said as I really did not want to think about that right now. _

"_That's good it will probably give you an advantage getting into a good college." he said as I looked over at him. I was barely going to high school and he was already thinking about college. _

"_You okay dad?" I asked as I moved closer to him. _

"_Yeah just wanted to spend time with my baby." he said as he kissed my head as he put an arm around me. _

"_Are you sure you seem worried about something?" _

"_I'm fine. Jess I need you to promise me something just in case something ever happens to me." _

"_What is going to happen?" I asked as I got worried I knew something was up. _

"_Nothing" he said as he smiled over at me. "Jess I want you to go as far away from this place when you finish school, you're better than anyone here." _

"_What's going on dad?" _

"_Just listen this life is not for you no matter what your mother tells you." he said as his phone began to ring. I was shocked with what he had just told me. Was he planning on leaving us? __ I began to think __what would mom feel if dad left her for good probably break her heart._

"_Let's go your mom is waiting for you at the club."_

"_Okay" I had already made up my mind about him I was already pissed at him and he hadn't even left yet what a coward._

That was a month ago as I sit here next to mom and Jax holding Jax's hand as we both silently cry as we did when Tommy died but it feels like if it was that time again like if the Teller's were just being dragged down inch by inch. Your father has died I heard mom's voice over and over every time I looked at his coffin.

"You want to go for a walk" I heard Jax whisper in my ear as people were still saying goodbye to my father. I just nodded my head even thought I didn't want to go but I knew Jax wanted to get away from here.

We walked away from everything and ended up on Tommy's grave there were times when me and Jax would never shut up but there were times when just being there together and not say anything was just comfortable.

Jax and Opie were allowed by Clay to ride with the club so when Opie came running for us that it was time to go we were full blown crying holding each other. Opie being the good friend both of us had just stood back as he called my mother.

When mom arrived Luanne and Lesley were by her side. Lesley and I never got along and right now she was the last person I wanted to see, she was Otto's and Luanne's daughter. She never knew when to shut up, who kept claiming my parents were going to divorce and that mom was with Clay.

"Let's go we need to get back to the house." said mom as she kneeled in front of us as we did not want to leave as she stood up.

"I can make sure they get home" said Opie. I didn't hear moms response but knew that she had already left us with Opie.

After awhile and we both had stopped crying Jax got up and gave me his hand to help me up. We walked over to Jax's bike and Opie was still there, I just got on Jax's bike and did not ask where we were going to go. We stopped at the place where dad usually take us when he wanted to talk. At this moment I did not want to be here at all. I got off the bike and went to sit on the table while Jax started to drink something Opie had gotten from the bar of the clubhouse as he sat away from us.

"Here get one I got them from someone." Opie said as he held out a bag of shrooms. I knew better than to take one as Tig had told me several times to stay away from them but I did not care right now.

I ate it as I closed my eyes I did not know how much time passed but I felt like air passing thru my body like if I was flying. It felt as if I was dreaming especially when I opened my eyes and my surroundings looked as if I was walking on the sky.

"Jess" I heard my father call out. "Jessica come here" he yelled as I tried to look for him but I was not able to see him at all.

"Dad where are you?" I yelled as I kept trying to find him.

Out of nowhere I heard Clay's voice. "Hey baby girl" he called out as I began to feel more calmer than when I had heard dad's voice.

"Clay" I called out as I didn't see him either but remained calm.

"Everything will be better now. Do you trust me Jess?"

"Yes I trust you" I said as I felt my surrounding change as I was now standing in the middle of the road that felt like mud.

"Jessica" I heard my father's voice call out in anger as everything seemed to turn red as I kept walking down the road as I noticed a pack of crows.

The crows all seemed to have different vibrant colors. One of them stood out as it seemed her feathers had shade of pink as I got closer I noticed that her feathers were clipped as they all stood around her.

Out of nowhere I saw a crow fly over me and had white shadowy feathers when I heard my father's voice once again. "Promise me" he said but his voice now seemed as if he was far away.

"Baby girl come with me your mom is waiting." I heard Clay say next to me. I stared up at the sky as the crows flew away as the sky seemed to be changing. I looked back down and noticed that the crow with the pink feathers was unable to fly with them.

"Someone help her" I called out as I tried to reach her but I was unable to help her out. She wasn't in danger but was all alone and looked lost as she looked around.

A black crow with matching black eyes landed right next to her. He seemed intriguing and mysterious, he picked her up and seemed to have taken her with the others as everything went black.

~ Clubhouse ~ Lesley~

"What are you saying Gem?" I heard Clay had screamed into the phone, once he hung up he made his way outside where most of the guys were.

"Tig" I heard him yell out as he noticed that he wasn't at the picnic table.

"What Clay?"

"Gem can't find the kids last time she saw them was at Tommy's grave." he said as he got the attention from the guys.

"Well let's go look for them." demanded Piney as he stood up.

"Yeah everyone should check different places." suggested dad as mom came and stood next to me.

"You should take Lesley she knows where they usually spend their time." said mom as she pushed me forward.

"Alright you're coming with me." said dad as he put his arm around me.

We ended up going with the Tacoma guys in the van, and dad was driving I was sitting in the back with Happy, Kozic and Lorca.

"Lesley where's the first place we should check?" he asked as I scooted closer to him.

"It's this place in the woods where you could see all of charming." I said they were going to kill me for this but it was worth a shot.

As we got out the van I heard Jessica laughing while Jax was screaming. I ran after the guys as we noticed Jess was pretending to fly and Jax seem to be punching the air. Jess was moving her arms up and down as she was smiling. We all stood there and figured out that they were high.

Opie was under the table banging on it as if he was trapped and couldn't get out. Dad moved toward him and dragged him out as he stopped fighting but went into full panic mode till dad had him calmed down. Both Lorca and Koz grabbed Jax till he calmed down a bit, Hap was just looking at Jess not moving or anything since he didn't want her to panic as she stopped and stared at him back he went to her silently like if she was his prey.

"She can't fly." said Jess in a whisper.

"Jess" Hap called out as it seemed Jess passed out as Hap caught her.

"You got her?" asked dad as Hap didn't say anything as he carried her and making sure her dress was down, stupid bitch she was in the arms of Hap and was out of it. We all got in the van Opie and Jax fell asleep as was Jess while Hap had a tight hold on her.

When we got back to the club Gemma and Clay were sitting with mom at the picnic table. Gemma looked mad rather than sad as earlier to me it seemed Jax and Jess felt it all while she just seemed to store her feelings or something.

Once Clay saw dad he walked over to him as he saw that Opie and Jax were being taken inside the clubhouse.

"Go with Gem, put her down in my room." Clay suggested to Hap as Gem lead the way inside the clubhouse.

"Where were they?" he asked dad as he sat down next to mom.

"They got high, Jax was fighting air and Opie was trapped under a table." said Otto looking over at Tig.

"Hey I didn't give it to them and besides I told Jess never to touch that shit." said Tig raising his hands.

"What about Jess?" asked Bobby.

"Girl thought she could fly." said Lorca as Kyle was trying to suppress his laugh. Clay shot him a shut the fuck look.

"Shit" said Clay as if Jess was really that innocent.

"Them idiots could have gotten her hurt" added Piney as I just rolled my eyes.

"They will pay for this." said Clay as I decided I had enough of this and headed inside with the ladies and decided to help out.

~ The Following Day~

I moved to the other side of the bed but ended on the floor as I fell down. Hey what am I doing at the club last thing I remember was crying at Tommy's grave. Oh dad died I said to myself as I heard the door open and found out it was mom and the look she was giving me was not one I expected as it seemed she wanted to kill me.

"What were you thinking Jessica" she screamed at me while I was still on laying on the ground.

"What are you talking about mom" I said trying to sit up.

"Shrooms is what I am talking about" she said what shrooms oh I took them from Opie shit, shit I'm not getting out of this one. I just shrugged my shoulders and just dealt with it as always.

"_Hey mom's mad at me." I said sitting down next to dad as he had just came back from Belfast. He didn't even acknowledge me as I sat down next to him. _"Hey e_arth to dad" I said waiving my hand in front of him. _

"_Hey Trin ugh Jessica what did you say?" he asked as looked at me. _

"_Nothing forget it." I said and walked away from him, he didn't even call me back like if I wasn't there. I went to the garage as I knew Clay would be working there I could always talk to him about everything and right now he was teaching Jax something about a car. _

"_Hey guys" I called out as I reached the car they were working on._

"_Baby girl what are you up to?" Clay asked as he kept his eyes on what Jax was doing. _

"_Just trying to escape mom's anger."_

"_Any luck with that." asked Jax as he looked up at me. _

"_Well you know the answer to that." I told him as Clay smiled knowing too well how mom was. _

"_Hey what brings you here princess?" Piney said coming out of the office. _

"_Learning auto shit" answered Jax for me as I just rolled my eyes. _

"_What you want to be a mechanic?" asked Bobby as we all knew the answer to that. _

"_Nah she wouldn't make it she would be worried about her shoes getting dirty." said Clay as he looked over at me._

"_Oh whatever guys." I said still watching Jax closely paying close attention to what he was doing._

"_Jessica" I heard my mother call out._

"_That doesn't sound good." said Bobby as he looked over at mom._

"_It isn't'" I said as I made my way out of the garage._

"_Jess come over here." called out dad as I passed by him. _

"_Dad, moms looking for me." I said as I stood in front of him not moving. _

"_Well then walk fast little girl." he said as I made my way over to him. _

"_Jess I love you, you know that right." he said as he reached over to me and pulled me into a hug. _

"_Yeah dad I do" I said trying not to cry since it had been awhile since he had hugged me. _

"_I never want you to doubt that." he said kissing my forehead as I held on to him. _

"_I won't"_

"_Promise me." he asked as he held my hand. _

"_I promise dad" He finally left me go as I went to look for mom hopefully she had calmed down which was never possible._

Mom was just standing their looking at me waiting for an answer that I knew she was not going to accept.

"I just didn't think about it." I said laying back down hoping she would just go away.

"We'll deal with this later get up and change you got kitchen duty" she said as she walked out of the room. Leave it to mom to want to clean after what happened.

I had to get ready before she came back angry again. I had a temper but no one would beat my mother. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen shouldn't I be crying that my father had just died, nope not in this life we move forward and not move back. I was surprised to see Jax and Opie were in the kitchen helping.

"Hey what are you guys doing here" I asked either the prospects would help out or the women and these two were neither.

"We were ratted on." they both said as they glared at Lesley.

"Figures told you never to take her there if you wanted to keep it a secret she will always fuck it up." I said to Opie.

"So I see we are all on the club's shit list?" Opie said as we looked over to the guys.

"Yeah" I said trying not to laugh just in case Clay heard is as we all three seemed to be on the shit list. "Let me take these to Pops." said Opie as he stepped out of the kitchen.

I was used to dad not being around but when Opie said something about his father it hit me again that I would never see my father.

I tried hard not to cry but damn tears escaped before I could wipe them away so no one could see them. Jax pulled me into a hug and it was like if someone had told me to let it out because I couldn't stop crying.

"Let's go to my room." said Jax as I just leaned into him as he led the way.

"Jackson what's wrong" I heard mom behind us. Jax didn't stop he was crying now and both of us needed to be alone how could she not be like us why did she hide it.

"I have this Gemma" I heard Opie call out as he followed.

"Hey don't pull any shit like yesterday." she said as Opie closed the door.


	2. Time Moves Forward

I awoke and noticed Jax was sleeping on the floor, as Opie was asleep on a chair. I got up and noticed that it was three in the morning.

Hopefully everyone would be asleep so that I could have some alone time. I went outside as I passed the bar people were passed out everywhere every charter had come and paid respect to my father.

So the club was filled way pass to capacity there was even people sleeping outside. I decided to the roof of the club thankfully it was all alone. I was thankful to find my secret pack of cigarettes but my lighter was not here fucking Jax never puts anything back.

"Hey" I heard the usual raspy voice that always seem to be able to calm me.

"Hey" I answered back. He just sat back and stayed quiet like always, he got his lighter out and lit my cigarette.

"Thanks"

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked as I passed my pack over to him as he grabbed a smoke.

"No" I answered.

"You alright?" he asked as I just shrugged my shoulders as he got up and grabbed me by my arm and picked me up.

"Let's go." he said leading the way down the clubhouse to his bike. I didn't ask him where we were going as I just took his sweater that he was offering and got on behind him wrapping myself tightly to him. Riding with Hap was different than riding with my father or Jax and the other guys.

_I was sitting on the bench waiting for Neeta to pick me up as she was already thirty minutes late and wasn't answering her phone so I had decided to call the shop. _

"_Hello Teller-Morrow" mom answered the phone._

"_Hey mom it's Jess, and well Neeta hasn't picked me up." I said trying not to sound angry, since I __couldn't find Jax nor Opie they were probably skipping like always._

"_Shit where are the shit heads" she asked as I looked around. _

"_I don't know i came out a little late so they probably thought i had left already." I lied since I was not going to rat them out._

"_Alright i will send one of the guys to pick you up baby." she said before hung up. I just sat back on the bench and closed my eyes for a while as I waited for someone to come when I heard the person I hated the most._

"_Well what do we have here." said Darby's son Aaron. I hated how he thought he was all that but in the end he was a fuck up wannabe Nord. _

"_Looks like the Samcro princess is all alone." said one of his friends._

"_I suggest you guys fuck off." I said not even looking at them hoping they would just go away or one of the guys would be back soon. _

_I looked up as Aaron came close to me almost touching me. _"_Did I forget to mention the kick in the balls you'll be receiving if you touch me." I told him as I stood there in front of him, out of nowhere I then felt someone tug me back and stand in front of me it was Happy. He didn't even have to say anything he just stood there and they left. _

"_You know I could of taken care of them." I said as he put his arm around my shoulder._

"_Right" he said taking my things as we reached his bike. _

"_I don't always need your guys help." I said standing next to his bike._

"_Just get your ass on the bike Jess" he said as he turned on the engine._

_When we got to the shop Otto gave me the what are you doing with Hap look. Otto was very overprotective of me but I think he should be more protective of his own daughter who was already __reaching the sweetbutt reputation. Only Otto and dad had told me to keep my distance from Hap, Clay always trusted him with me so i didn't have a problem with him. Even though the shit he did I knew he was still a good guy who cared about his family. Since then Hap has always had my back._

When we got where we were going, I noticed it was a shooting range, only Happy would think shooting a gun can fix anything but it's not like if i was going to question it. He put some targets and then handed me his gun. As I held the gun I actually felt powerful with a gun like nothing could touch me.

"Channel your anger and shoot." he said just standing there next to me.

"I'm not angry."

"Really your not angry that your father is not here anymore?" he whispered in my ear.

"No" I answered and I was double guessing my answer maybe I was angry at dad.

"Really your not angry that he is not going to be here for you and Gemma, to see Jax patch in, to see you get mar..." he said I didn't let him finish as I just started firing I emptied out the clip and he gave me another clip. When I finished that one I noticed he wasn't behind me as I felt like if something had been uplifted from my shoulders.

"It's so relaxing like you want to keep shooting at everything." I said as I looked over at him.

"Okay Jess give me the gun" I laughed and put the safety on just in case as I handed it back to him. I sat down next to him and leaned into him.

"Is it the same feeling like shooting something and shooting someone." I asked as I sat down.

"Not for me." he answered.

"So it's different for everyone huh?"

"I enjoy the shit I do for the club Jess." he said putting his arm around me.

"Your still a good man Hap no matter how you feel about it." I was so tired i just closed my eyes.

~A~

I awoke when I felt the sun in my face as I tried to move but Hap's hand was tightly around me, so I just poked him getting no reaction from him. So I just tried to move his hand which he moved but did not get up.

As I stood up I got up and stretched as I heard him groan as he sat up.

"What you preparing to fly away?" he said getting up

"What?" I asked him.

"Yesterday you were pretending to fly when we found you." he said with a smirk.

"We?" I asked embarrassed.

"Always saving your crazy ass." he said walking to his bike.

"I was not in danger, that i think of." I said following him.

"Right" he said as he turned on the engine.

"I'm not crazy Hap" I said as I got on behind him and put my arms around him.

~A~

When we got to the clubhouse some members were outside thankfully not my mother or Luanne were there. I got off and handed Hap his sweater back and thanked him for helping me out before I made my way over to the clubhouse.

~Lesley~

I awoke and went outside, I hated staying at the club later today Clay would become the president of the club and mom said hopefully they would make dad Vp. Yeah you get respect for being the daughter of a Son but being the daughter of the Vp is something more. I really hope they do make him Vp I can just wait, yeah Jess was the daughter of the president not anymore I will be higher than her for once.

"Hey dad" I said as I saw him coming towards me.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"Mom woke me up they are already in the kitchen." I answered as I had no idea why she would since she knew I never wanted to help.

"Have you seen Jess and Jax? It's going to hard for them for some while and I want you to be there for them mostly for Jessica the guys will deal there own way and if we are not careful they will drag her with them." he said it bothered me that he was always making sure Jessica was alright. What about me?

"Yeah I will dad don't worry." I said as I heard a bike pulling up into the club parking lot.

"Shit is that Jessica with Happy?" dad asked getting up. Yeah the bitch was going to need help right. I don't even know how they could hang out, Happy never talks to anyone what is it about Jessica that he talks with her.

As Jessica was walking over here after she hugged Happy, dad walked over there to where Happy was putting on his sweater.

"Jessica we should go help in the kitchen." I told her maybe I could get something out of her. She just walked in not even paying attention to me. I followed knowing if I brought it up with the other Old ladies she would have to spill especially if I did in front of Gem.

"Jess come help me in the kitchen." I heard Gemma as Jessica was walking by. I saw who was in the kitchen Precious as I found my partner.

"Hey Mom, Precious, Gem" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" they all answered back it actually smelled good in here.

"So Jess where did you and Happy go?" I asked as she gave me a glare damn she reminds me of Gemma but she wont be able to get away from it now.

"I thought you were asleep Jess?" Gem asked not even looking at her for answers she knew she was going to get.

"I just wanted to go for a ride and Hap was the only one awake and he offered by the way." she said still glaring at me, probably wishing I was the potatoes she was slicing.

"So you and Hap huh?" asked Precious.

"You guys do seem to get well when he comes to visit." said mom as Gemma turned around to look at Jess.

"Maybe more than well?" asked Precious.

"As you all know I'm still with James and not interested in any Sons." she answered. She could have any son she just doesn't want to deal with any of the clubs rule with the sweetbutts and she preferred James from high school.

"What's going on? Clay asked as he walked in.

"Fuck" we heard Jess say then we saw her wrapping her finger in a towel.

"What happened baby girl?" asked Clay who went to inspect her.

"It's just a small cut." she said as Clay took the knife away and looked at the cut.

"Lesley get Chibs will ya" requested Clay.

"Sure" I said. Its just a cut why get a medic, I looked around the clubhouse nothing i wasn't in such a hurry so i took my time and headed outside when I noticed him with the guys.

"Hey Chibs they need you in the kitchen."

"Why whats wrong lass" he asked as he stood up.

"Oh just Jess cut herself suddenly." I said and walked in. Happy almost stepped on me as he followed Chibs inside.

"Why would she do that?" I heard dad ask behind me.

"She was cutting the potatoes." I answered as I was glad they took it the way I meant it.

"Shit Les you made it sound like she slit her damn wrists." dad yelled as he passed by me leaving the kitchen.

"I'm not suicidal, Lesley what the fuck did you tell them." I heard Jessica call out. As I saw that Happy was standing next to her as Chibs was cleaning her cut and all the Sons were around her. After they realized she wouldn't need stitches all of the sons went there way except Happy.

~Happy~

I was fucking relieved when I saw Jess with a cut on her finger and not on her damn wrists. That stupid bitch made it sound like if Jess had tried to kill herself.

I should have known Jess wasn't that fucking stupid, Gem would of revived her just to kill her again herself. I left her with Chibs so that Otto wouldn't give me shit just cause I respected him but I was not known for taking much I had to get my ass back to Tacoma. Just to get her out of my mind. Right

~1996~

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." It didn't bother me as much as I thought it was going to be, I was glad to see that mom was happy and moving on. Jax pretended he was okay with it but with time everything will be better.

Everyone seemed to had seen it coming since no one made a big fuzz about it they just understood and went on with it.

"_We need to talk" mom said closing the door as me and Jax sat back and looked at each other._

"_About" asked Jax annoyed that he was pulled away from Tara._

"_Things are going to change around here and I wanted to let you guys know rather than find it out by someone else." she said looking at Jax then over to me._

_Once again I looked at Jax then back to mom. "Is this about you and Clay?" I asked._

"_How do you guys know?" _

"_Mom who doesn't know" said Jax walking out._

"_Yeah you are worse than Jax and Tara." I said trying not to laugh. _

"_Do not compare to that little tart." mom said with disgust._

"_Oh common give her a chance she ain't that bad." I said getting up_

"_Hey I don't trust the bitch" she said grabbing my arm as she gave me a hug. _

"_Of course you don't mom." I said leaving the office. _

As I notice Tara sitting alone she still wasn't on mom's good side. She and Jax did not even look like if they were going to make it they would always fight every Friday at the club.

"Jess get your ass over here for the pictures." mom called out, I looked over at her she looked beautiful and happy I really hoped things stayed this way.

"Coming" I called out.

~Happy~

Fuck I thought when I saw her. She looked hot in that fucking dress, and I had to stop staring at her since I don't want shit from Otto. I respected the man he was my brother but to tell me what I can and cant do didn't sit right with me when It wasn't club shit.

I expected more from Piney all he said was that if I hurt her he would kill me, and for once I didn't doubt a death threat. I wasn't even with her and all of Samcro had already made sure I wouldn't fuck it up. Shit all of Samcro had a soft spot for her but she had me the first time I saw her.

"Hey Hap" she said as she hugged me from behind as I was sitting with Piney at the table.

"You alright?" I asked her always worrying about her crazy ass.

"If I say no would you let me go gun crazy." she said laughing, yeah she was good.

"Nope"

"I'm playing Piney." she said as he gave her a disproving look. She went to give him a hug then Clay came and took her to the dance floor. Now he was going to take his place as her father since he had adopted Jax and Jess. I saw Piney get up from the table and grumble about something and headed over to the bar. Something seemed to have bothered him all day.

(Thank you for reading and reviewing)


	3. Dreams Should be a Reality

I left the wedding with Luanne we were going to set up the after party at the club. We picked up every decoration we could find and since we are not party planners as my mother we already knew it wasn't going to go so well.

We had the guys blowing up balloons and well they could not blow up for shit if you asked me they had gone thru three packages of wasted balloons.

"Maybe we should get the crow-eaters to blow them up there used to it." said Luann as I looked over at the guys.

"Shit for once we found a good use for them." I said as I knew she was right.

"Tig can you hang that banner were it's centered to the door." I told him since he was just standing around as I put him to work.

"Why Jess no one is going to see it." he said getting back up on the chair.

"Just fix it Tig please." I said hoping he would get it right and stop complaining.

"All they want to do is party it up not look at banners believe me." he said finally after making sure it was centered he got off the chair.

"No that is what you want to do." I said to him, which resulted with him smiling and nodding his head.

"Hey Tiggy I didn't know you took commands from a bitch." said Kozic who I could not stand just like Kyle.

"Oh that was not necessary asshole." I told him as he began to laugh.

"Sorry princess." he said shrugging his shoulders as he was about to walk away.

"The problem is with me asshole so leave her out of it" Tig said jumping of the table and stepping in front of him.

"Well I am having a problem with the Charming Princess and I mean no disrespect but if she keeps toying with my boy there are going to be serious problems." he said looking at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him as Tig stood between us.

"Oh common Hap has been fucking every blonde bitch with blue eyes, you got his shit twisted and all your being is a goddamn tease." he said glaring at me.

"That ain't your shit to air asshole." said Tig pushing Kozic who pushed Tig back. This was not a good time for a fight and Bobby was no where in sight.

"Hey I'm just watching out for a brother."

"Shut up asshole" said Tig as they began to fight, they couldn't fight not right now this time was for family.

~Luann~

Shit I have to find Bobby he seems to calm everyone hopefully he is outside. I went to look for him and thankfully I found him outside by the tables.

"Bobby we need you inside." I told him, he figured why by himself since he didn't ask as he just rushed inside.

"Hey break this shit up not today" he told them trying to separate them he had Tig off Kozic while Happy was picking Kozic off the floor both Tig and Kozic were bleeding.

"Get clean up before Clay and Gemma arrive." said Bobby as he let go of Tig.

"Jess the caterer is here." I called out to her she went to help Tig. Shit I didn't even know what the hell we ordered and how much it was going to cost. "Jess" I called out as she not got here fast enough. ~Jess~

"Hold on" I yelled out to Luann as I helped Tig out first.

I went out of Tig's room after helping him clean his cuts. I passed Kozic who stopped in front of me.

"Hey can we talk?" he asked me opening the door to one of the rooms.

"Sure" I said Luann could take care of the caterer for now.

"Hey about earlier shit with Tig messes me up man." Kozic said I took it as an apology

"Yeah I can see that." I told him I will always side with Tig and he knew.

"Hey but about Happy I'm serious for the shit he does for the club he don't need a bitch twisting his mind up." he said as he got up from the bed.

"I'm not interested in Hap, Kozic and I never told him I was." I told him now turning to face him, it was the truth well maybe something about Hap made him special but nothing to make me change my mind about having something with a Son. Or was I really taking that into consideration no no I wasn't.

"Just back off" he said getting up and walking out of the room. I guess he knew more about Hap since he is close to him I guess. Oh shit I should go help Luann before she has a breakdown.

"Hey where's your Luann?" I asked Lesley who was just sitting down like there was nothing to do, lately she has been pissed about something.

"In the kitchen having her second meltdown of the day." she answered.

"Well then lets go help her." I told her so that she would pitch in.

"Why if I'm not even an Old lady" she said, I wouldn't know who would make her one. Well to tell the truth these guys never cared that their women had slept with have their brothers some sweetbutts had been lucky mostly in Tacoma.

What if Hap gets with one, well it shouldn't matter since I don't feel anything for him right.

"Doesn't matter so let's go." I said going to the kitchen.

"Yeah whatever Gemma" I heard her whisper I was not in the mood to fight with her, not that the guys would even let us. Also being called my mother wasn't offensive to me, I admired my mother.

"Hey Luann what's going on." I said as I saw that she was already drinking. Where was Precious, but knowing her and Luann don't even stand each other lately and Precious being eight months pregnant did not help her temper that much so her not being here was okay for now.

'What's going on look at this shit" she said pointing at the food.

"Well who ordered it?" I asked her as I went to look at it.

"You were the one responsible for all the food Jess." she said as I looked back at her.

"Its all organic" said Lesley as she also checked the food.

"Organic Bobby went with me that day." now that I remember I stayed talking to the assistant while Bobby took over.

"You were the one responsible for these." she said throwing her hands up and walking out of the kitchen.

"We could still feed them the stakes." I called out to her and it's not like if they were here to eat. There was going to be enough alcohol and sluts to keep the guys occupied. I walked back to the bar where Jax had sat down.

"Hey Jax" I said sitting next to him, he was already drinking. We never really talked about how we felt with mom getting married to Clay. I went back to the time we had talked about their relationship.

"_I had just come back from the club with Donna, I took off my heels so that I wouldn't make noise. As I was looking for my keys Clay had opened the door I was going to hide but then I thought What the hell is he doing here at this time. When he saw he was surprised then he looked angry._

"_Hey what are you doing outside." he asked me putting his hands on his waist._

"_Looking for the newspaper. You?" I replied back._

"_I fell asleep on the couch." he said which I knew was a lie since mom prohibits anyone on her couches __for more than sitting, you cant even put your feet up let alone lay down without her trying to kill you._

"_See you tomorrow Clay" I told him as I walked into the house and locked the door. I rushed upstairs to Jax's room._

"_Jax wake up" I said tapping his shoulder_

"_What do you want Jess" he mumbled as I laid down next to him. _

"_Guess the rumors are true." I told him we had overheard Piney talk with someone on the phone about mom and Clay._

"_You woke me up to gossip call Donna" he said putting a pillow on his head._

"_I just saw Clay sneak out of the house." I told him leaving out the part that I had just arrived. _

"_What" he said sitting up and looking at me._

"_Yeah what you just heard so I guess they are together or helping each other cope." I said trying not to laugh. I was not angry mom was happy that's all I cared it was not like if dad was going g to come back._

"_Are you pissed?" I asked him since he had not said anything. I guess since he is a guy but he is a momma's boy so he did care about mom's happiness._

"_Um I don't know. You?" _

"_If mom is happy which she has been I guess I'm fine with it." I told him stating the facts._

"_Yeah I guess I'm okay with it, better Clay than someone else right." he said looking at me._

"_Yeah someone we know and not a creep." I said as I laid down as he did too._

"Hey Jess everything ready?" he asked as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah hey I heard Clay is letting you prospect already?" I said with excitement I knew that is what he always wanted to do get a Cut.

"Oh yeah he is taking me to get a new bike and everything." he said with a huge grin.

"I'm happy for you Jax, but please don't change and become an asshole." I said as I punched his shoulder.

"Never for you." he said as he grabbed me and pushed me into him in a tight hug. I really hoped that the cut didn't change him.

"Oh look at my babies" mom said hugging us both. She sometimes made us feel like little children.

"Mom you are ruining the moment" said Jax next thing you hear is a smack on his head.

"You little shithead" she said as she looked over at me.

"Now that is our mother." I said and moved fast I did not want to get hit.

"Hey Jess, James is outside looking for you." I heard Lesley say as she was standing by the door.

"Oh I forgot the cake" I said as I began to walk outside of course he parked outside on the other side of the street, he had to man the fuck up. As I walked passed the picnic table hoping Tig wouldn't notice me but to my luck he did.

"Hey what is he doing here." he said already getting up from the table.

"Relax Tig he is just here to drop off the cake." I said as I tried to move around him.

~Bobby~

"Hey Hap want a have some fun brother" I heard Tig call out at Happy after Jess walked towards her guy.

I saw them walk where Jess was talking with James with the cake in her hands, Tig and Hap had there guns out as they stood behind Jess. You could see the kid shaking with fear from here, the way the kid left meant they had gotten there point across.

No one knew why Jess chose someone from the outside. Jess was fuming by the time she reached up to the guys.

"You guys have got to be kidding me" she said looking at mostly at Tig knowing it was his idea.

"Hey it ain't our fault your boy is a pussy." Tig told her as he sat back down.

"Oh shut it Tig" she said walking away towards the club.

~A~

I was cleaning some things in the kitchen hoping to get an some sleep since I had been up early with the whole wedding thing.

"Hey" I heard Hap call me as I turned around and noticed he was standing by the door. Back off I kept telling myself as I remembered what Kozic told me.

"Hey" I said to him as he came up to me.

"Jax told me you wanted a tattoo." he said looking at me.

"Um yeah but..."

"What you don't trust me?" he asked as he moved closer to me.

"It just something simple but when can you do it" I asked as I was now second guessing myself if I was going to be able to stay back.

"Right now you know what you want?"

Jess just say no back off. "Yeah it just my last name." Well it was not like If I was going to sleep with him it was just a tattoo.

"Then we should do it now" he said leading the way to his dorm.

~Happy~

As I closed the door to the room I noticed she didn't seem nervous she sat on my bed as I got my stuff out. I rarely did small shit but for her I wouldn't mind.

"So you know what you want." I asked her as I knew what she wanted since Jax had already talked to me about it.

"Yeah I just want Teller on my hip, just to test it out if I can handle the pain to get something else." she said as I kept my eyes on her.

"Left or right" I asked trying to quiet my fucking mind over what I wanted to do with her.

"Um I think on my right side it will look good." she said raising her shirt in front of the mirror. Shit anything would look good on her.

"Lay down and get comfortable." I said to her as she walked over to the bed.

"It wont take long right I've been up since four dealing with Bridezilla and Luann." she said yawing and stretching and reaching for a pillow as I sat down in front of her.

"Don't fall asleep on me sweetheart." I said as I unbuttoned and lowered her jeans just the right amount I needed for the job. Shit my body went against me as I felt my dick twitch, as I felt her soft skin and kept my eyes on her stomach.

"I won't" she said looking at me.

"So Jax was telling me about you two getting a tribute tattoo together." I said beginning to work on her.  
>"Yeah but I still don't know yet."<br>"Well let me know I'll do it for you." There was no way anyone was touching my baby. Wait fuck what am I thinking she ain't even with me yet. She will be mine, then what do I want her as my old lady.  
>"So I'm your baby huh." She said as she was now standing in front of me. Shit I said that aloud.<br>"Why don't you show me how yours I am Hap." She said as she straddled me. I went at her with full force. I was on top of her taking off everything she had on. Her legs were already wrapped around my waist as I thrusted inside of her. I needed her so damn bad. She felt so fucking good better than any bitch I ever fucking had. "Oh fuck hap that feels good." She said as I pounded into her.

"You enjoying this baby" I asked her but I kept feeling someone tapping on my leg.

"Hey earth to Hap." It was Jess calling me out of my fucking dream.

"And I thought I was the one who needed sleep" she said. I was almost done with the tattoo but I had another problem I was fucking hard and I had to relieve myself fuck.

"I'll be back" I said as I went to the restroom. Felt like a goddamn teenager as I jerked off to the way her soft skin had felt under my hands, the way she laughs with no fucking care in the world.

Shit this bitch had me all twisted up. I finished and went back out when I noticed Jess had fallen asleep waiting for me. I wrapped her tattoo as slowly as I could not to wake her up. I moved her up to the other pillows so that she could rest. I turned off the lights and locked the door and got in the bed next to her and went to sleep.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

Waking up to a pain on my right side as I noticed I had slept on Hap literally as my face was on his chest, I slowly moved off him as I tried not to wake him which had not gone my way as he awoke.

"Hey" he said as I fixed my hair as I noticed myself in the mirror.

"Morning" I called out as I got out of the bed.

"You fell asleep on me last night."

"I can tell." I said as I really wanted to ask him why he didn't wake me up, if someone walked in and saw us it would really not end well.

"Let me get my shit together and I'll finish it up." he said pointing to my hip. He set up and we resumed our positions from last night. Shit mom was going to leave early today and thankfully we said our goodbyes yesterday so I didn't worry about her looking for me.

When he finished I went to check it out it looked good I was very happy with it. "I really love it. Thanks." I told him as I gave him a quick hug.

As I was pulling away, he pushed me into him and crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him as he took control of the kiss as he had my back pinned to the wall.

"Well what do we have here." Tig said standing with the door open with a smirk. Oh shit he wont let me live this one down that's for sure.

"Um I have to go" I said as I got out of Hap's grasp, as he did not even seemed bothered by Tig.

"Hap we're at the table." Tig said as I heard him as he followed me down the hall.

"Jess I didn't know.."

"Don't even start Tig" I said stopping him before everyone heard what he was going to say.

"Jessica what are you doing here?" Otto asked me as Tig was hoovering behind me. "Did you stay here?" He asked not even giving me a chance to answer as he looked over at Tig. I probably looked like I had just woken up.

"I was looking for my purse, and well I stayed at Donna's." I said walking away to the kitchen ignoring the looks.

"So" said Tig as he stood there by the kitchen door.

"Shouldn't you be in the Chapel." I said as I got a cup of coffee and avoided facing him.

"We're discussing this later Jess." he said and walked away from the kitchen. Over protective much Ugh I got my car keys and left.

~A~

As I got to the house I noticed Jax was not even home, I love having the house to myself I made sure the door was locked and ran upstairs.

As I was about to take a shower my phone rang. "Hello" I answered without checking who it was.

"Jess come to St. Thomas Precious is in labor." Luann answered back as I resisted groaning into the phone.

"Um I going to take a shower I will go there in a bit." I said as I hung up, why did I have to be there. I took a shower than decided to call Donna so we could go eat.

~A~

Once I got dressed and got my keys I left the house to go pick up Donna. I had parked a couple of houses away from Donna's since her parents don't like me and always tell her that I was a bad influence.

"Hey" Donna said as she got in the car.

"Hey I got to stop by the hospital first then we can go eat." I told her as I pulled away.

"Okay is everyone alright?" she asked as she already seemed more worried.

"Oh yeah just one of the ladies is giving birth." I said as we stopped at the hospital. I noticed that none of the bike were here so she still hasn't given birth yet.

"Hey Luann any news yet." I asked her as she was pacing probably more worried than Bobby was.

"Hey girls, no not yet and Bobby isn't even answering his phone." she said as she walked over to us and gave a quick hug.

"They may be still in the chapel, when I left this morning they were getting ready to be at the table." I said we would probably never know what they were up to.

"That explains not that I expect him here but just to let him know." she said sitting down.

"I can stop by the club before we go eat." I said hoping she didn't expect me to stay.

"Okay but come back after your done."

"Okay sure." I said not really planning on coming back.

"Let's go." I told Donna as I lead the way out of the waiting room.

"Are we really going to have to spend the day at hospital?" she asked getting into the car.

"Nope let me just let the guys know then we can go shopping." I told her I needed to clear my mind.

~A~

When we got to the club Donna decided to stay in the car, so I had to find Bobby and let him know before anyone noticed I didn't have a prospect with me. I walked into the club and all the guys were around the pool table, I noticed Hap was with a bitch by the stripper pole but whatever its not like if we had something going on it was just a kiss.

"Hey Bobby congrats your going to be a father again." I told him as he sat at the bar then turned around to look at me.

"Your pregnant?" he asked looking at me confused.

"What?" I asked him why would I be pregnant, ugh I couldn't even think of it.

"Jessica" I heard Otto coming to the bar and the whole club went silent as they stared at me.

"Jess you cant know after one night." said Tig looking over at Hap.

"Tig" I yelled for him to shut up. I'm guessing he thought something happened between me and Hap.

"What hell Tig?"" Otto asked as he was now glaring at him.

"Hey I didn't do anything." Tig responded as he raised his hands up in defense.

"No one did anything and Bobby Precious is in labor." I said hoping to clear everyone's mind.

"I have to go back." I said and left the guys there talking.

~A~

We had decided to go eat and shop before we headed over to see Precious. Once I dropped Donna off at her house since she had to go to work I headed over to the hospital. As I arrived I noticed the guys were all here as I parked next to Luann's car.

I called Jax to see where he was so that he can say that we were both together and thankfully he was on his way to the hospital so I waited for him to get here before going in.

~Lesley~

I had been with mom all day at the hospital dealing with Precious. Walking over to the waiting room I find it hard to believe that this woman is ready to be a mother she does not have any patience in her body.

None of the guys had made the effort to come and check how we were doing, and besides Bobby hadn't called nor answered his phone in my opinion if he doesn't care why should we.

The other thing that is pissing me off is that Jessica was not even here, she is out there probably getting high with Opie and Jax.

"Hey mom" I said as she came back to the waiting room.

"Hey Lesley any news from the guys? Or Jess?" she asked sitting down.

"Nope I've tried Bobby's and dads phone but nothing." I said shrugging my shoulders as I wanted to ask her why she even cared or stressed about it.

"They should be here at least to see the baby." she said getting her phone out.

"They are guys mom what do you expect." I told her as I went back reading.

"Yeah shit when Gemma gave birth all of the Samcro charter was here and other charters. " she said as I looked over at her.

"Well it was a good thing Jax was a boy." I said already knowing Jax's future position with the club.

"They were here for the three times Gemma gave birth. It didn't matter what she had, they came to show their support and loyalty."

"Was dad here when I was born?" I asked hoping she said yes as I also wanted to know who was here.

"No I was stuck with a prospect since Gemma was on bed rest pregnant with Jess and the guys were on a run." she said. A prospect was here just a damn prospect you have got to be kidding me not even Gem.

"That sucks."

"Yeah imagine my feelings when Gemma went into labor five days later and everyone shows up." she says with a hint of anger. I didn't say anything because I noticed dad and Bobby walk into the waiting room while Tig and Happy walked in after looking like they wanted to be somewhere else. As Tig spotted us he looked around looking for someone.

"Where the fuck is Jess?" he asked annoyed that she wasn't here.

"She left earlier with Donna, she told me she was going to the club." mom answered as she looked over at Tig and Happy.

"She had no prospect with her?" asked dad standing over mom.

"Did you guys put a prospect on her?" mom asked. As they were about to call her you could hear Jessica's laugh down the hall.

"Jax put me down." we heard Jessica yell as Jax came carrying her over his shoulder while she was trying to get down.

"Okay." said Jax throwing her on a chair but she fell to the floor.

"Ow Jackson." she said as she got up. They could act like children, there were people staring at them as he helped her get up from the floor.

"So what did she have?" asked Jessica as she looked over at mom avoiding me.

"A girl." mom answered all happy. I don't know why she would happy there really was nothing good for a woman in the MC world.

"Poor kid" said Jessica and for once I agreed with her.

"Hey Chief what brings you here?" asked dad as he saw Unser approach us.

"Just here to congratulate Samcro on their new addition." he answered as he stood there as we all stared at him.

"Ready to deal with another Samcro kid on the lose?" mom asked as his face answered for him.

"Oh your kidding right I'm still surviving the Tellers." he answered pointing over at Jax and Jessica.

"Hey now I am offended." Jessica called out at Unser.

"Oh so the underage drinking, possession, indecent exposure, trespassing charges stand for?" Unser asked as all the guys stared over at Jess.

"Okay stop airing out my record." Jessica said raising her hands in defense. She and Jax always got in trouble with Opie but they never got after them Jessica always had Tig helping her out.

"Indecent Exposure?" Bobby asked looking at Jessica.

"She flashed a cop ." answered Opie with a smirk as Jess glared over at him.

"It was all Donna's fault." Jessica answered trying to defend herself as Jax made her laugh.

"Turned out he was a newbie and called Unser." said Opie trying to hold in his laugh.

"You were there Opie?" Mom asked him.

"Yeah me and Jax tried to stop her but she and Donna wouldn't listen and ended up flashing Charming PD."

"You see what I have to go thru, well congrats Bobby I have to go back to work." Unser said as he walked away.

"Okay so if she had the kid why are we still here?" asked Tig who was already annoyed.

"We are heading back to the club see you girls later." said dad as all the guys got up.

"You young lady where are you staying tonight?" dad asked Jessica as he was always worried about her.

"At Donna's with Jax and Opie." she answered back as Jax and Opie agreed also. Right away I knew it was a lie.

"Guys nothing happens to her." said Bobby as they walked away.

"Let's go" said Jax as he put his arm around Jess as Opie followed them out.

~Jessica~

As we left the hospital I had planned on going home and staying the night. Knowing Jax was going to spend his night with Tara I just wanted some alone time and thanks for Jax who didn't have a problem with me staying at the house, but I did lie to him that Donna was going to come later.

I walked into the house making sure everything was locked and decided to crash in the living room and watch T.V for a while.

~Happy~

Shit Jess felt good on me like if she was where she belonged and she was going to be mine. As she gave me a hug I accepted it only woman I have hugged is my mother and her ain't no other bitch in my mind beside these two women.

Fuck it I thought I always go for what I want as she was moving away from me I pushed her into me the way her fucking body felt against mine almost made me lose my shit. Her fucking body was made for me perfect tits, and her tight ass was just icing on the fucking cake. I had her pinned to the fucking wall. Fucking Tig cock blocker.

"Hey Killah we gotta talk" Tig said after church.

"There ain't nothing to talk about brother." I told him hoping he got the point and left me alone.

"Yeah there is its about Jess, you for one know that I never give a shit about pussy but Jess ain't just a bitch she is something man. That girl has saved my ass so many fucking times we both have each others back I care for her." he said.

So what his brother was saying is that he wanted her too ain't gonna share her if she gets with me she is only mine ain't no other fucker gonna touch her.

But deep down Hap knew Tig didn't want with Jess he would of already said it he always had her protected always had the fuckers that were after her in line.

Shit I still remember Jess bailing us idiots out of jail before anyone found out.

_We were all sitting down in a fucking jail cell, all because Tig decided to have a little fun knew this shit was going to happen, but when shit is kicking I'm in. _

"_Clay is going to shit man." Bobby said as he punched Tig who was still drunk._

"_Nah just call Jess she will bail us out man." Tig said laying on the bed. _

"_Bail is three hundred each and there are six of us asshole." said Piney. Shit I didn't want Jess to be forking up money over for our fuck up. The old man was right Tig was an asshole._

"_Nah Jess got my back." Tig said._

"_Yeah and why don't you call her?" Bobby asked as he kicked him. _

"_I fucked it up last time she called me to bail her out I left her waiting for almost two hours after she called me. I came and bailed her out, she was like a little Gemma and a caged animal all wrapped up in one attacking me because I chose pussy over her. Almost got both of us arrested outside the damn station." he said getting up._

"_Asshole" I told him. _

"_Hey I bailed her out, always got her back." _

"_Let me go use my fucking phone call and wake her ass up were gonna owe her for this shit" said Bobby. _

"_What the hell was she in for." I asked him, Jess was a goddamn jailbird since she Clay got her a fucking car._

"_Indecent exposure." answered Tig as if it was nothing._

"_What" I asked what the hell was she thinking showing her fucking body like that._

"_Yeah the stupid ass and her other fucking friend flashed as they passed a patrol car it was a fucking newbie so he booked them and called Unser." he said still pissed at what had happened it seemed. I __was fucking pissed another man saw her fucking tits. _

"_Crazy ass bitch." I said shaking my head._

"_She is on her way." bobby said as they brought him back in._

"_Did she ask anything?" said Piney probably knew she was going to give him shit._

"_Nah just asked how much." Bobby said as he sat on the bed._

"_That's my girl" said Tig smiling. _

"_Oh what do we have here." Jess asked as she was smiling as she stood outside the cell._

"_Boys your bail has been posted except..._

"_Tig" said Jess finishing up for Unser._

"_Awe common Jess" said Tig getting up and standing by the rails._

"_Common guys out" said Unser opening the cell._

"_Piney" Jess said as she looked at the old man._

"_Indecent exposure" Piney said back raising an eyebrow at her._

"_Fair enough." said Jess as she shrugged her shoulders._

"_See you later Tig." Jess said as she waived at him._

"_You really ain't going to bail him out?" Bobby asked Jess._

"_I already did just letting him sweat a bit" she said as she walked out of the station. _

_~A~_

"She is different she respects the club, and well the club is in her blood she knows her place. She sees the real person passed the cut." Tig kept going on why he cared and respected Jess.

That is one thing I did notice about Jess she seemed to see me as who the fuck I am not just the killer for the club, she saw me like only my mom sees me.

We had just gotten back from the hospital fuck this shit I was going to go get what was mine.

~A~

"How do you know she is alone Aaron?"

"I had you here all fucking day and you told me no one came and no one left just that Samcro bitch." I told him holding back the urge to hit him I needed all my energy for my bitch.

Darby always told me to stay away from her but I wanted her I needed her so fuck you dad. I got out of the car and told him to park a few houses away.

I broke in by the side door that led to the kitchen it was too fucking easy. I walked into the kitchen the house seemed to be very quiet just some noise from the living room where I saw her on the couch.

"Well hello Samcro Princess"

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	5. The Storm

I grabbed her by the hair so that she could see my eyes, I saw panic in her eyes and I loved it as she looked vulnerable. I yanked her hair back harder as I moved my gun under her chin.

"What the fuck do you want?" she had the nerve to ask.

"You." I answered as I cocked the gun as if I was going to shoot her. I saw her gulp and take in a breath.

She kept her eyes on me I was not ready to let her see who I was that would come later. Right now this was part one I wanted her to beg for mercy. I wanted to make her mine and that was what I was going to do.

~Happy~

As I walked outside on my way to look for Jess I ended up bumping into Jax as I noticed Jess was not with him.

"Hey where's Jess?" I asked him.

"She is at Donna's" he said as he walked into the club. I headed to the bike I tried to remember if I once dropped Jess off once at her friends house.

What did I offer Jess would I make her my Old lady did I even want one. Shit this club wouldn't let me take her to Tacoma that's for sure. I just got on my bike and headed to where I thought Donna lived.

~A~

When I got close I noticed Opie dropping off Donna but not Jess, after Opie left I stopped in front of her house.

"Hey." I called out to her as she jumped up at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah your Jess's friend?" she asked keeping her distance

"Do you know where she is?" I asked hopefully not with that pussy ass guy of hers.

"She told me that she was going to be at her house. Is she alright?" she asked moving closer. "Oh wait she is calling me" she said. "Hey Jess whats wrong Jess." she asked as her expression changed.

"Hey what is going on?" I asked as I snapped my fingers in her face to get her fucking attention.

"I don't know she is crying wants me to go to her house." she said still with the phone to her ear.

"Get on." I demanded as I grabbed her arm and pushed her to the back of my bike. Why was Jess crying well maybe it was bitch shit if she called Donna.

~A~

As I reached the house a fucking cage almost collided with me as they sped off as I noticed Jess's car in the drive decided to give those assholes a pass since I still didn't know what was wrong with Jess.

I parked my bike Donna just got off and I followed her to the door I stopped her when I noticed the door was open. I got my gun out and told her to stay behind me why would Jess call her if she was in danger and not someone from the club.

"Oh my god Jess" I heard Donna call out as she passed me to enter the living room. What I saw was Jess on the floor as her clothes were ripped and she had her hands tied together with rope. Donna got a blanket from the couch and covered Jess body as I reached her.

"Jess what happened?" I heard Donna ask her as Jess just started to cry then Donna started to cry as she held Jess who was now trembling in her arms as she was telling her about the attack.

Jess was attacked and raped, someone dared to touch and hurt what was mine.

"Jess who was it?" I asked as I got close to her, and placed my hand on her back and she flinched away from me.

"Jess it's okay it um.." said Donna trying to remember my name.

"Jessica it's Hap." I told her as she looked over at me.

"Hap" she whispered, her voice sounded strained.

"Yes Jess it's me what the fuck happened?" I asked knowing that she was attacked but who the fuck would dare touch her.

I got my phone as I needed to call the club and let them, and all I knew right now was that this whoever did this was going to die painfully. Out of nowhere I saw her hand grab my hand as she closed my phone.

"Jess I need to call the club" I told her as I tried to get the phone from her hands as she shook her head no.

"What the fuck am I supposed to fucking do?" I asked her what the fuck was I doing listening to her.

"No Hap no one can know." she said. Was she in shock what the fuck is going thru her fucking head, did they threaten her. I can't fucking think like I do this shit doesn't happen to me.

"Jessica what the fuck is your problem?" I asked her but in reality I was asking myself.

"Hap this wasn't about the club." she said as I didn't care if this wasn't about the club, she was a part of the club.

"Who did this to you? What happened?" I asked hoping to get something out of her it felt like if time wasn't even passing.

"I need to take a shower Hap I need him off me." she said as Donna tried to help her get up but they were having a tough time. I reached out to her and Donna moved so that I could pick her up she winced as I got a tight hold of her.

"He kicked me on my ribs and it hurts to breath." I just nodded and loosened my grip on her as I carried her up to her room. Donna went to to the restroom to turn on the water for Jess as I laid her on the bed.

"Give me my phone Jess." I demanded as the light was brighter in the room and I could see her cheek was swelling up and she had a busted lip.

"Hap just please don't, I just want us to know no one else." she told me. What the fuck is she thinking I just wanted to slap her to get her thinking right.

"Jessica you were raped and you want me to keep quiet. What is wrong with you?" I asked her maybe she would get some fucking sense into her fucking head.

All I did was make her cry harder, could I be less of an asshole. "Shit hey calm down" I said as I grabbed a blanket from her bed to cover her up more.

"Can you sit me up Hap I can't breath and well I don't want to lay down."

"It's better if I sit you up on the chair rather than the bed." she just nodded. As I put my arms on the back of her thighs she put her arms around my neck as I moved her over to the chair.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her not even knowing what I wanted to do.

"Hap this has to stay between us." she said she was still crying as I couldn't believe her.

"Jess I cant..

"Hap please for me just please." she said as she grabbed my cut and begged me. I didn't know what to do this shit doesn't happen to me. I didn't want her like this so I just agreed as she held my hand after letting go of my cut.

"The water is ready." Donna called out as I thanked her as I carried Jess over to the restroom as I helped her stand up as she leaned on me.

~Donna`

I don't even know what is going on with Jess but she needs me and I'm here for her. My heart broke when she told me someone raped her it was like if I wanted to her to say she was lying but in her state that we found her it was so real.

Her shirt was ripped as her bra, I just started crying as she cried it was like if both of us were hurting. Whatever she needed it I will always be with her as she has always been there for me since we met in school.

I just got the water ready while Jess was talking to Happy, who knew he had it in him to help Jess but you could see that he cared for Jess even though you couldn't figure him out. He came in carrying Jess and helped her stand up. I don't think Jess would be able to shower herself.

"I think I should get in." I told Jess as I helped her remove what was left of her clothes she just nodded. I took off my shirt and shorts and got in the shower as Hap helped Jess in as I helped Jess lean into me.

"Do you want to stay standing up or do you want to sit down?"

"I think I should sit down." she said as she grabbed my hand as we both sat down.

"Jess what are you going to do why don't you want to tell anyone?" I asked as I just sat there with her in my arms.

"The club doesn't need this and I didn't even see who it was he was wearing a black mask." she said. I looked over where Hap was he was sitting with the back to the tub as I tapped his shoulder.

"Can you hand me a wash cloth?" I asked as I pointed to the cabinet in front of him. "Thanks" I said as he handed it to me.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital so they should check your left side it looks like it hurts and its bruising up maybe you have a fracture." I told her as it was turning a dark purple shape.

"I can't go to one here in Charming or anywhere it will show up in the insurance."

"Maybe we should call Neeta and ask her about the one she goes to in Lodi remember when we went with her." I told her as I thought of a plan to get Jess checked out.

"Don't you remember where it is I don't want to involve Neeta?" she asked as I was at least glad she was willing to go somewhere.

"I don't know if it's safe to go alone it was very ghetto." I told her as she just nodded and said nothing yep we are going without Neeta.

"You want to get up?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah I think we should go in the morning before Jax gets here." she said as she tried to pull herself up. Shit we didn't think I couldn't get up she didn't weigh anything but I did not have the strength to get us both up.

I think Hap noticed since he got up and turned around to help us both get up. He grabbed us some towels as I helped Jess wrap herself I also noticed she was moving more than earlier.

Hap helped her get out of the shower she insisted in walking to the room. I knew she was still in pain as I put my clothes back on Jess is very stubborn.

I noticed the time it was two in the morning my mother probably already sent out a search party for me.

"Get some clothes for her I'm going to get an ice pack." said Happy as he left the room.

"Jess you do know you cant hide this." I told her as I got her clothes.

"I just cant tell anybody Donna."

~Happy~

I went downstairs and went to the living room to see if they left something I grabbed Jess phone that was there where she had been.

There was nothing so I just locked the front door and I went to the kitchen as I noticed the side door was open. I had to find this asshole and make him pay. I got a bag of frozen something it was small so it worked. I headed upstairs as I reached the door and heard them whispering.

What the hell was she telling her that she couldn't tell me?

"You know like it hurts like a lot ." I heard Jess whisper.

"Maybe you have a tear. Jess you wont be able to hide your bruises. I think you should tell them Jess" I heard Donna whisper back.

"I cant put this on the club Donna this was about me I'm sure. It was my stupid fault I wasn't supposed to be alone but I was, I went against everything they have taught me, I was alone I fought back but it didn't help I just wanted it over." I heard them start crying again.

~At a private meet~

"So tell me Aaron did it go according to plan?" I asked him.

"Yeah but someone already found her." he said. All he wanted was to fuck her, sick asshole shit even the people that wanted to hurt her wanted her. I just wanted her out of the picture so that I could be the center of attention, the Samcro Princess.

"Who showed up?" I asked him probably Jax as I wonder why they haven't called me yet to see where I am.

"Wasn't Teller that's for sure" he said shrugging his shoulders and Hmm I will find out later.

"So what do you get Lesley?" he asked me. What I get is to watch her life crumble and get what she deserves.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	6. Aftermath

I closed my eyes but I kept opening them as I couldn't sleep at all and every time I opened my eyes I saw him but just his fucking eyes, I had seen them somewhere I just didn't recognize his voice.

This shit isn't suppose to happen to me. I really want to stop this crying I feel my eyes are super puffy from the crying.

I noticed that Donna fell asleep, I knew I was lucky that I have her as my friend. Everything hurt as I moved to get up shit everything hurts lying down.

My skull hurts as if I was dragged by my hair, I think it was all the hair pulling, it feels like if I got in a fight with a bitch. I went to the restroom as I wanted to see my body in front of the wall mirror.

The left side of my cheek was swelled up like if the ice did nothing for me. I remembered he backhanded me as I had kicked him.

I could still feel his hands on me, I got a new wash cloth and started cleaning my face again and my neck. I cannot believe how he took control of the fucking situation. I wiped away my tears that wouldn't stop. I really hoped the swelling would go down before anyone else saw me.

I had trouble removing my shirt but I finally managed to. As I put the wash cloth under the water as I noticed I had a couple of bite marks. The water was hot but I really did not care as I just wanted him off me, as I kept scrubbing but all I ended up making my skin red.

My left side had a bruise that had already formed it looked like the end of a boot. Boots was what he was wearing but not cowboy boots what kind of boots were they? I touched the bruise and it hurt just by looking at it but I wasn't having trouble breathing anymore.

Fucking asshole kicked me as he fucking left, but someone had called him because his phone rang and he was the one that panicked. Why didn't he threaten me? I felt bad in dragging Donna and Hap in this. Wait Hap wasn't even supposed to even be here, what was Hap doing here I only called Donna.

"Hey" as I heard a voice I jumped which made me yelp with pain from my left side.

"Fuck hey I got you it's me Hap" said Hap turning me around to face him I was already crying again as Donna came running in.

"What happened?" she asked as she got to my side.

"Nothing I just got scared that's all" I said wiping away my tears, she just nodded and turned off the sink.

"I'm going to get you some clothes." she said and left the restroom.

"I'm sorry Hap for all this shit" I said and let go of his arms. That's when I noticed my nails they were fucked up almost all of them were broken, as I regretted not having fake nails even though it was not the right time to think about that.

"How is the pain is it bad?" Hap asked me as he looked at my bruises.

"Yeah like worse than yesterday." I answered.

"We need to tell the club" He said. Ugh really ugh why cant he understand that I don't want to tell them.

"There is nothing to tell them Hap." I told him as it was the truth I didn't see him all I saw were his eyes.

"What and last night did not happen?" he asked as he grabbed my arms.

"Hap what are we going to get if we tell them huh, it's just going to rile up the club that's all I have nothing to say I didn't see him." I told him as I moved away from him.

"Jess I don't do this shit." he said still getting closer to me.

"Then don't all I am expecting from you is not to say anything." I said can I fucking stop crying before I start babbling.

"I cant fucking do that." he yelled at me.

"This ain't your thing to tell Hap." I told him hoping he would get it through his mind that it was my decision in the end.

"You were attacked, shit you were raped and that asshole is out there like nothing and you just want to keep it to yourself." he kept yelling at me.

"And what if we tell the club I will still be the one that was raped Hap, nothing will change all that will change is that everyone will know." I said I had with the way he fucking looked at me but that was enough.

"Since when do you fucking care what other people think of you huh?" He asked me as he grabbed me again. Since when did he fucking cared about someone he only cared of his things. He could kill people and not have a conscience of it shit he enjoys it but he can't just let this go.

"Why do you care I'm nothing to you Hap?"

"What the fuck is a matter with you, you are mine you're my family." he yelled at me.

"Then stand by me Hap." I said as I really needed him to do.

"How the fuck are you going to heal huh?"

"Hap how will I heal with everyone knowing and people reminding me with the way they will look at me?" I told him it was the truth they will look at me like if I was fucked up.

How would my mother handle this if she wont even allow people to see her cry, how would she handle her only daughter allowing herself to be attacked when all my fucking life they prepared me to fight off an attack.

"I need to get ready" I told him as I went over to the room.

"Jess if I don't go home my mother is going to put up missing person signs." Donna said. Shit I forgot about her parents.

"You should go I'm fine I will go to the doctor with Neeta." I said hoping Neeta was not busy and could go with me so that Hap could go back with the club.

"Jess you better promise me that you will go with Neeta and not alone." she demanded as she handed me my clothes.

"I promise" I told her.

"You better or this friendship is over and I mean it Jess." she said.

"Okay I will I can't live without you." I told her as she hugged me and I didn't care about the pain.

"You have no other choice but me Jess." she said with a smile.

"You know there is still Lesley." I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"You know she will just try to one up you on this than help you." she said. She was right probably fake her own rape and stab herself to add more drama.

"True and I can't stand her." I said she already knew but we just kept her out of the loop.

"Okay that's my mother I have to go call me later Jess." she said as she ran out of the room.

I didn't have trouble getting dressed as I thought I would but putting on my converse was the worst. Hap noticed I was having trouble and put them on for me, I owed Hap a lot. I was really counting on him to stay quiet.

The make up helped a little but did not cover it all maybe if I bought a stronger cover up since mine is really light.

"Ready?" Hap asked me as I finished up.

"Yeah" I said getting my purse. When I noticed the clothes from last night were still on the floor. I started tearing up again and Hap noticed and went to get a bag from my restroom, he picked it up and put it in the bag.

"We should dump them away from here" he said as I just nodded.

"You can leave me with Neeta and you can head back to the club." I told him as I got my keys.

"No I'm coming with you might need to leave my bike at her house just in case Jax shows up. Can you drive?"

"Yeah." I think I wasn't fond of being alone in the car but I couldn't keep dragging Donna with me everywhere and shit Donna probably would be grounded till she moved out with the stunt of last night.

I got in my car and locked the door and turned on the car. Jess you are alone you are fine I kept repeating to myself as I pulled out of the drive way.

~A~

When we arrived at Neeta's she was sitting outside. As I got out Hap was already by my side we both walked to the porch I felt like a child when they would drop me off till I was in front of Neeta they would leave but this time Hap was not going to leave.

"Morning." I told her as she got up and came up to me as I took my sunglasses off before she got after me.

"Morning baby." she said with a smile and then it faded yep she saw my face.

"Don't tell me he hit you again?" she asked me. Really out of the things she could say she had to say that in front of Hap.

"No" I answered ignoring Hap's glares. James had once hit me and it was a total mistake and Neeta never believed me.

"Are you lying to me girl?" she asked as she pointed a finger at me.

"No I'm not I need you to take me to one of your clinics." I told her hoping I didn't have to explain myself.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked getting her purse.

"No." I answered knowing she would understand.

"Okay but I will ask some questions later."

"Alright, Oh and Hap needs to leave his bike here." I said as she looked over at him.

"Okay let me open the garage." she said as she walked away. I stood there on the porch as I noticed I was alone as Hap and Neeta were in the garage my hands began to shake.

"Hey baby common." Neeta yelled over at me. I seem to be having trouble moving and suddenly Hap came up to me.

"Hey you alright?" he asked. Did I really just felt unsafe. Am I loosing my mind. "Oh shit Why did I stop fighting?"

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	7. Part of the Healing

Hap had to carry me to the car since I wouldn't stop shaking and I felt like I couldn't breath at all. I felt panic being inside the car so I leaned into Neeta who was in the back seat with me.

As I leaned into her she rubbed my back which kinda helped me with the breathing. As we were driving Hap kept loosing his temper with the other drivers.

He kept telling almost everyone off that was near us. I remember when dad got me the car and had Jax's show me because he was not going to get in a cage. I was surprised we didn't crash that day as I kept speeding.

~A~

When we arrived at the clinic it looked like the community clinics in Charming. Hap got out and opened the door of my side and helped me get out I had stopped shaking which was a good thing.

As I sat down in one of the chairs I was feeling like if the pain had gotten worse and I was feeling very dizzy. I knew this place because I once came with Neeta who was taking care of me because mom had some stuff to do for a charity in town.

There wasn't that many people but it was early so hopefully they wont take long. As I got up when Neeta was calling me as the whole room began to spin as blacked out.

~A~

I opened my eyes and noticed I was alone in an office and then the door opened and dad came in.

"What are you doing here your dead?" I asked as he came and sat next to me.

"I trusted them to take care of you and look at you?" he said I looked at myself my hands were shaking and were covered in blood. Was it my blood?

"It was my fault I stayed at the house alone." I said as I watch the blood from my hands disappear.

"You know who it is remember Jessica." he said as he grabbed my hands and placed them on his.

"Where were you I need you, your the one that left me." I told him.

"I taught you to fight. My blood is strong." he said shaking his head.

"Jessica." I heard Hap's voice screaming for me.

"Sir please step away we need to check her." an unknown voice came out.

I opened my eyes and saw someone on top of me. I started to kick and scream, I screamed harder as someone grabbed my legs.

"Get the fuck off her." I heard Hap yell at someone.

"Jessica calm the fuck down." I heard Hap say to me, he was now the one above me. I started to shake but had stopped screaming.

"It's alright I have you." Hap said as he pulled me up into his chest as I started to calm down and noticed I was already in a room.

"Okay mam are you calm?" I heard the nurse ask as she was in front of me ask me.

"Yeah Hap I'm fine." Hap removed my hands from his shirt it seemed I was holding on pretty tight. I sat up and fixed my clothes.

"Okay I will send a nurse in a couple of minutes." she said as she stepped out.

"Do you really have to glare at her?" I asked Hap as he stared at the door.

"Bitch wouldn't let go of you." he said as he sat down. Hap didn't have his cut on him, but he was one of the sons that did not need his cut to scare the living shit out of someone.

"Okay Ms. Crow if you would please undress and put this gown on and the doctor will see you" the nurse said as she walked in and handed me the gown and stepped out of the room.

"Crow" I said to Hap who just smirked as he got up and helped me stand and helped me undress.

"I think I'm going to keep my underwear on till he has to check me." I told him as he helped me out of my shorts. He just nodded his head and handed me the gown as I put it on and waited for the doctor. "Okay Ms. Crow, I'm Dr. Wills so what is the reason for your visit?" he asked as he pulled his chair over to me.

"I think I cracked a couple of ribs." I said and watch him put on some gloves.

"Okay let me take a look at them" He said as I started to panic since I didn't want his hands near me I started to feel like I couldn't breath and started to shake.

"Hey you alright?" asked Hap as he came to stand next to me.

"Mam do you suffer from panic attacks?"

"No" I said as I grabbed Hap's hand as I needed him close.

"Okay maybe we should look into that have you experienced any trauma lately." he asked looking at me with curiosity.

"She was attacked last night" Hap answered for me.

"Okay we can go from there." the doctor said.

"What are your injuries?" he asked me as he examined my cheek.

"I think I broke a some ribs."

"Maybe not since your breathing is fine do they hurt?" he asked as he checked them.

"It's like very sharp pains when I breath." I said and winced as he touched them.

"I could recommend you use elastic bandages. Ribs pretty much heal themselves. Oh and the cheek the swelling will go down lets say two to three days. The bruise will fade within a week it will get lighter with time. Anything else." He said as he was writing down something.

"She was raped" Hap said as I guess he figured I wasn't going to say anything.

"Okay let me go get a kit and I will be right back." he said stepping out of the room. As I moved forward to take my underwear off I had to let go of Hap's hand as he moved forward to help me. I didn't really wanted Hap to help me but I was having a hard time.

"Jess I've see you naked this past few hours." he said with a smirk.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." I said as I smiled back to him.

"I wont even look." he said as he took them off.

"Okay I have everything that I need, but I need to know first are we reporting this." he said as he washed his hands and put on new gloves.

"No." I said as fast I could.

"Okay that is your choice to make, let us have a look." He said as he motioned me to lay down.

"Well you seem to have some tears but only small ones, your cervix is sore so that will heal in a couple of weeks. So for health and safety reasons no sex lets give it about couple of weeks." he said as he stood up and handed me a paper with prescriptions and washed his hands and left the room. I got up as Hap helped me dress.

"Am I that damaged?" I asked as I saw all the different medications on the slip.

"Shut It Jess." he said as he took the paper from me.

"Hey that's my prescriptions." I said as he crumbled the slip. We found Neeta outside talking to some people and then we went to a pharmacy.

~A~

"I need to get back to Tacoma so I'm leaving this afternoon" Hap said as we stood outside of Neeta's house.

"Okay" I said thinking I would be fine as I have Donna and Neeta.

"Your going to stay here for today right? He asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah I'll have her call the club later."

"If you need anything call me." He said as he kissed my forehead and left.

I walked back to where Neeta was now sitting on the porch again. I sat down on the steps and laid back.

"So your staying here tonight?" Neeta asked as she watched me.

"Yeah mom is still out."

"Does she know what happened to you?" she asked as she came and sat next to me in the stairs.

"No, no one knows." I said sitting back up the medication was working as I was feeling numb.

"And how is that going to work for you?" she asked me as she stood up.

"Once I heal I will be fine Neeta." I said and laid back down,

"Not all scars shows. Not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't see, the pain someone feels." she said and went inside as I really had no idea what she meant by saying that.

~Lesley~

I arrived at the clubhouse around lunch time, all of them were working so it must be really busy but why haven't they found Jessica.

Where is Jessica? I noticed Hap had arrived and like always was looking pissed.

"Hey guys." I called out to those that were sitting on the picnic table.

"Hey" some of them mumbled.

"Has anyone seen Jessica?" I asked curious of their response.

"She's at Neeta's." said Jax Fuck so the club still doesn't know.

"Hey dad." I said as he walked out of the club.

"Hey Lesley what are you doing here none of the girls are here?" he asked as he knew Jessica and Donna excluded me from their plans.

"Mom sent me to check if the girls were here?" I lied

"Not here you could go to Neeta's that's were Jess is." he suggested.

"Okay well I'll see you later." There was no way I was going to Neeta's house that lady drives me insane. I couldn't really announce that Jessica was attacked because it seemed that she hasn't told anyone. Maybe they haven't found her but the idiot said that someone had showed up. I decided to find out who was the one that found her.

"Hey Aaron" I said as he had picked up the phone.

"Hey what do you want?" he said trying to sound important.

"I need to know who found Jessica last night." I told him hopefully he remembered something.

"It was that guy that is always with her but he didn't have a helmet the chick in the back had it."

"Opie?" I asked he had said it wasn't Teller.

"Nah the other one the bald one Smiley or some shit." he said as my heart stopped.

Fuck Happy found her.


	8. Halfway There

It had been a month since the attack and my life seemed to be going on without me. Everyone thinks I'm going crazy and I guess I didn't hide it well. I have good and bad days.

At least I get out of bed on my bad days at the beginning I would stay in bed all day long and watch tv, as Hap always made sure I was alright. It had been to weeks and I didn't want to get up and do anything when Hap came in and made me get up.

_I was asleep when I felt someone carry me and then the next thing I knew cold water hit me._

"_What the fuck" I said to Hap who was standing outside of the shower looking down at me. 'Take a shower." he said and walked out of the restroom._

_When I came out I went to the room to get dressed. _

"_Where are the fucking pills." Hap asked me as he was standing by the closet. He was talking about my sleeping pills which Donna claimed I was going to get addicted to them, and that all they did was make me groggy all day._

_"Give them to me or I will find them my way." he said glaring at me. I didn't want him to destroy my room so I went to get them from my drawer. _

_"Satisfied__?" I asked him as I slammed them into his hand. _

"_No" he said and grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the restroom. _

_He made me flush them as if that was going to help me sleep I was pissed. I remember when I told him that I couldn't sleep he would come and stay with me till I feel asleep when he was here in charming, Donna stays on her days off. _

_When they couldn't stay I would be pacing around my room like a crazy person and when Jax would stay at the house I would sleep with him, but I didn't want to bother anyone so I went to Luann and told her I was having trouble sleeping and she recommended these pills._

_Luann could get you any pill you wanted without asking you anything. "It better be the last time I find out your taking this kind of shit Jess, because next time I wont ask for them. Put some shoes on let's go" he said._

_~A~_

I was now sleeping on my own but still woke up in the middle of the night but at least I still got enough sleep without the help of pills.

Today I was taking care of the office today and it was a slow morning with everyone working the garage. I notice that Tig keeps looking at me thru the window as if I was going to have a another breakdown. He has been like that as I had a breakdown a week after the attack.

Happy had told me that Tig asked me if he was the reason I was losing myself. Then he confronted James who admitted that I was distant to him also.

Piney just said that alcohol can fix anything. What I found odd was Lesley asking me if I am all right, like if she knows something but Donna said she was just being nosy like always.

As I got up to take the repos to the guys I noticed I had several missed calls from Donna shit. As I was going to call I noticed Donna speeding into the shop and stopped right by the office I was surprised she did not run over someone. She didn't even get off the car.

"You will get your ass in the car right now" she yelled at me as I stood by the door.

"Um I'm a little busy." I said not really wanting to do anything.

"I don't care Jess. If you think I'm spending my day off with my mother your wrong. Now move it." she said as she stood by the car.

For Donna to be this mad meant that she was having a bad day and needed me Jess not the other crazy person I was becoming.

"Okay would you stop screaming at me." I said back and got in the car.

"We need to go to your house you look like shit" she said as we left the shop.

"Oh that's great thanks." I told her as I looked at what I was wearing.

"Your back up is following." said Donna as I noticed the prospect was following us.

"Haven't you noticed he is my new accessory." I told her as I already knew I couldn't do anything without the prospect hovering over me and lately I was okay with it.

~Happy~

I had just arrived to Charming as Clay had called me over for some business so Lorca tagged along. I didn't mind riding with my brother but I loved the road when I was alone.

When we got to the club I noticed Jess as she was wearing the Teller Morrow shirt that looked like it belonged to Jax because I knew hers fit perfectly unless she was losing weight again with shorts and converse and noticed her hair was up, as I preferred her hair down.

I remembered being pissed at her when Donna had approached me that she thought Jess was getting addicted to some pills she was taking. Donna got my respect since that night she was there for my girl, even though I can't stand how they both start crying over everything together like if they both feel what each other was going thru.

I just went inside to see my prez to see what he needed. One thing is for sure I needed to talk to Jess. Clay needed me to take care of some Mayans which I was glad to lately I had taken my frustration out on my jobs.

Lately I didn't even dare to get in the ring with my brothers I was angry with myself that the asshole was still out there.

This job had to be done till Sunday and tomorrow was Friday so it meant one thing their was a party tonight and their ain't nothing like a Samcro party.

I called the prospect to see where was my girl. I got on my bike and headed to where Donna had dropped her off.

~A~

When I got to the cemetery I told the prospect to get lost as I noticed Jess was leaning on John's grave. The good thing was that she was not crying I didn't mind her talking but the tears I just don't understand them.

"Hey." I called out to her.

"Hey Hap" she said as she sat up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking around as I had no idea why should we be here.

"I usually come here to think." she said as I just nodded my head and went to sit behind her so that

she could lean into me. We sat there for a while without talking.

"So what brings you to charming?" she asked.

"Well there is this crazy person I have to check on." I said as she turned over to look at me.

"Really so tell me how is the bitch?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know you tell me." I told her hoping she would talk.

"I feel like I'm losing myself over this." she said and leaned back into me as I put my arms around her.

"You got to make a choice Jess either let this consume you or move the fuck on." I told her. It was harsh but shit what else could we do. Then her phone rang I noticed it was her pussy ass guy. She put ignore and threw it on the ground. "Still with him" I asked.

"Yeah but I have been avoiding him at all cost." she said as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey common lets get your ass home." I said getting up then helping her up.

"Thanks Hap for everything." she said.

"Common lets go" I said pulling her to my bike.

~Gemma~

I saw the prospect that was in charge on keeping on eye on Jess arrive without her, I went straight over there before he got off his bike.

"Where is my daughter?" I asked him getting straight to the point.

"Uh Hap is with her, he is the one who said for me to get lost." he said hoping he did no wrong.

"Where were they last?" I asked as I got my keys out.

"Jess was at John's grave and Hap was there with her." he said. I just nodded my head and got in my car, it was time for me to find out what is going on with those two.

~A~

I got to the cemetery and parked where they could not see me when I saw them sitting in front of John's grave well John you must be rolling in your grave to see your baby with the man you didn't want her to be with.

There was something going on with these two and I cant say I like it. I am not willing in losing my daughter to another charter, time to talk with Clay about these two.

(Thanks for reading and for the reviews.)


	9. Done

When I dropped off Jess I saw that Gemma was behind us so I knew that she wasn't going to be alone at the house, I wanted to get off and check the house but then noticed Clay was behind Gemma. I nodded at clay who nodded back and signaled Jess to go inside. As Jess walked inside Clay walked over to where I was.

"Hey Happy." he said as he reached my bike.

"What's up prez?" I asked seemed like he had something to say.

"You and Jess that going anywhere." he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Don't know." I said with out much thought. I am never one to talk about my shit.

"Well figure that shit out before you hurt my girl." said Clay and walked in.

~Happy~

I headed back to the club needed a distraction. I sat down with Chibs and Lorca.

"Hey where you been Killah." asked Lorca as he looked over at me.

"Around" I said and signaled a bitch to follow me to my room as I found my distraction.

~Jess~

I was awake when I heard mom come into the room to wake me up to go help her with the party and the charity tomorrow. "Jess wake up" I heard mom call out as I then felt her sit on the bed.

"I'm up" I said removing the covers as I opened my eyes as I felt mom raise my shirt.

"When did you get a tattoo." she said crossing her arms as she looked up at me as I sat up.

"The night of your party."

"Hmm I suppose Happy did it for you" she said raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah Jax would not let anyone else ink me."

"So you and Happy?" mom asked as I knew that was question was coming.

"Mom" I said hoping she would get the point.

"What just want to know what is going on with you two?" she said as I got up to dress.

"Nothing is going on."

"It doesn't look like it." she said. Knowing my mother she would not be dropping this soon.

"We are both there for each other that's all." I said, it was the truth even though it was mostly Hap. "Well you guys looked like there was something more yesterday at your father's grave."

"Wait what? " how did she know about me and Hap at the cemetery. "Are you kidding me?" I asked her.

"What." she said unaffected like if it was okay to follow me. Okay I understand the need to have a prospect with me at all times when I'm alone but who gave the right to my mother to spy on me.

"I have to go." I said grabbing my purse and stopped mid way as realized my car was at the club. Shit.

"I'm just making sure you don't get hurt." mom said getting her keys as we walked outside. Right she probably wants to chain me to the damn club here in charming.

~A~

We arrived at the club as mom had gotten a call from Luann so she left me alone for the time being.

I was planning on going to the store with Donna but we needed Jax's truck to bring back the supplies for the party and the Taste of Charming. I went inside to check where Jax was only Piney was awake by the bar already drinking.

"Morning Piney." I said as I went to give him a kiss.

"Princess what are you doing here so early." he said mumbling.

"Looking for Jax." I said looking around the club.

"Over by the sofa" he said as he pointed.

"Hey this came for you yesterday." he said giving me a card.

"Thanks" I said it was a plain white envelope with my name and the Teller-Morrow Shop address but no stamp. I opened it and it was a sheet of paper with the word You in written with blood in the middle of the sheet. Oh shit.

"Hey is Hap still here?" I asked Piney as I put the sheet back before Piney noticed it.

"Yeah should be in his room." he said going back to the bottle. I just headed to his room that he always stayed in.

When I reached the door I knocked and waited to see if he was there. Like seconds later Hap opened the door and a whore came out half dressed still dressing on the way out typical son. When the whore saw me she literally ran as fast as someone could with one heel on.

"At least give the whore time to dress." I told Hap who seemed really uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"You alright?" he asked as I stood by the door.

"I got this, well Piney told me it came in the mail yesterday." I said as I handed him the card as my hand was shaking as he took the card. He opened it and saw the words. He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside his room and locked the door.

"What does this mean?" he asked me as I did not want to go back to that night. Shit I still couldn't go to the living room in my own damn house. "Jess what does this mean?" he asked again.

"It has something to do with the attack Hap." I said as I sat down on his bed ignoring the fact that the whore was here. "When I asked him what he wanted he said you." I said and wiped away my tears again with the crying.

"That's why you said the attack was about you." he said and I just nodded. He crumbled the note. "Did Piney say who gave it to him".

"No he said it came in the mail but that's not possible it has no stamp. Someone put it there."

"Jess" I heard Jax calling me as I walked over to the mirror I looked like I had been crying. Jax and his damn timing. I went to open the door as I still had a red nose and puffy eyes fucking perfect. I closed the door behind me.

"Hey" I said hoping he was still asleep and wouldn't notice that I had been crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I was looking for you."

"Yeah Piney told me you were with Hap" he said crossing his hands.

"Yeah I was asking him to help out tomorrow at the charity." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Shit I forgot about that we all have to go huh?" he said as he already knew the answer do his own question.

"Yeah you know mom, hey I'm going to need your truck." I said hoping he would just hand over the keys.

"For whats wrong with your car?" he said as he handed his keys.

"Supplies nothing fits in the car."

"You think you can include Tara?" he asked as I knew I was not going to be able to say no right away. "Do we really?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yeah if you want to use the truck." he said as he reached over for the keys.

"I guess but call her I have to go pick up Donna first." I said as I put the keys away.

"Okay" I said as he left and I went back to Hap's room for my purse.

"Can't you stay here at the club?" Hap asked me as I grabbed my purse.

"Nope have a lot of shit to do." I said its not like if I could hide forever. Even though I didn't feel safe at all.

"Can anyone else do that."

"Hap." I said already frustrated.

"They just sent you this shit, and you want to be all over the place." he said as he towered over me as my back was to the door.

"I'm not going alone I'm going with the girls and a prospect." I said "I also have my gun with me." since the accident I carried it with me at all times not in my purse.

"Fuck the prospect I'm going." he said as he put on his cut and left the room. Just what I needed for my mother to not shut up ever again.

"Hey Clay." I said as I passed the picnic table.

"Jess." Clay called out as I was halfway to Jax's truck.

"Yeah." I said walking back to where he was sitting with Otto.

"Who is going with you?" asked Otto as he looked at the keys.

"Donna and Tara." I said leaving out that Hap was going.

"Let me get a prospect." suggested Clay looking around when Hap came out of the clubhouse.

"She don't need one." said Hap as he pulled me to Jax's truck.

~A~

I picked up Donna first then called Tara who did not know that I was picking her up, damn you Jax I thought as we were waiting for Tara for twenty minutes.

I made Hap go into all the stores since we were going to need his help carrying things he ended up glaring at me every time we stopped at a store, he was the one that volunteered should of brought a prospect with him.

As we were heading to go eat Tara finally spoke after me and Donna stopped talking for a while.

"Hey Jess I thought you were the one that was dating James." said Tara as I looked over at her.

"What do you mean? I am still with him."

"Oh well I think Lesley is trying to get to him." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked.

"Well I saw them both together at his apartment when I went to visit my aunt yesterday and they looked cosy." she said. You have got to be kidding me. I got out my phone as I headed back to the club.

"James are you fucking Lesley?" I asked him straight up as he picked up.

"Jess what are you talking about?"

"If you lie to me I will have Tig go for you so answer the question."

"Jess I love..."

"Answer the question." said Donna into the phone as we were beyond pissed.

"Jess I fucked up I don't like her she came on to me." he said as I cut him off that was all I needed I was going to kick Lesley's ass.

I pulled into the club I knew the bitch would be here. I didn't even park the truck I just left it right in front of the club as I got out as I felt Donna next to me as we walked into the club.

There she was sitting on a stool so I just went up to her and punched her. "you stupid bitch" I said I kept hitting her, It felt good as it seemed that I was letting out some anger.

"What the fucks your problem Jessica?" she asked she had the balls now that Hap pulled me away from her.

"Oh you know my fucking problem bitch, you knew I was with James." I yelled at her. I just wanted to hit her one more time but Hap had a good grip on me.

"Well if you would open your legs for him he wouldn't be coming to me."

"Stupid bitch" I didn't know how I got out of Hap's arms but I was on Lesley the minute I didn't feel his hands holding me back. Now the guys were holding us back.

"Jess what is your problem?" Otto asked as he stood between us.

"That stupid bitch is my problem." I said totally forgetting she was her father.

"Why don't you shut up." said Otto. I think Hap figured I was going to tell Otto off because the next thing he does is puts his hand on my mouth and carries me off to his room where he throws me on his bed.

"I wasn't going to say anything to Otto." I said to Hap as he looked down at me.

"You still disrespected him." Hap said. Shit that's true but whatever I wont take it back. The bitch got what she deserved Mom came barging into the room like if she owns the place.

"What the hell was that?" mom screamed at me when I noticed Donna smiling behind her.

"James was screwing her." I said to her.

"So that is why you went at her?" mom asked as she already knew why.

"I know she is Otto's daughter but the bitch deserved it."

"I'll talk with Luann, take the girls and get ready for tonight." she said and left the room. I just fixed my hair which was all over the place and put it up as I walked out to the club with Donna looking for Tara. Otto and Lesley were nowhere in sight which I was very thankful.

"Hey Jess" I heard Tig call out.

"Yes" I said as I turned around to face him.

"You know I'm going to kill him right." he said talking about James.

"He didn't hurt me Tig believe me." I said and walked to my car. I signaled the prospect to follow me so that I could go get changed and take the girls home.

~A~

I had dropped Donna at home first and told her to call me when she was ready and then I dropped Tara off who seemed not interested in going to the party said she will call Jax later.

I just wanted to go home and take a shower my hands hurt and I had a headache.

When I got to the house I told the prospect that he could come inside I haven't been alone in the house and I wasn't planning on starting that again. I went to my room while he stayed in the living room. I kept telling myself that I did not feel anything for James, but he saw me for me not the club it didn't matter to him who I was.

Shit Tig called him a pussy well everyone did but he was still there for me. I ignored him for a month what did I expect that he was going to be there waiting for me when I was over my shit, but did he really have to go with Lesley.

He was something that was apart of the club, no one knew our business and I was fine with that but Lesley had to ruin it. I heard the phone so I finished showering and went to answer it. I changed and headed downstairs to go pick up Donna and head back to the club.

I was sitting on the table with Donna and Tara when I saw James walking toward the table if Tig saw him he would kill him.

"James what are you doing here?" I asked wanting to walk away from the club before Tig or Hap noticed.

"Jess can we talk?" he asked maybe I should let Tig kill him.

"I suggest you leave." I said hoping he would listen.

"Jess can you let me explain yourself." he said as he tried to touch my hand and I moved back.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Tig asked as he came to stand next to me.

"Tig he was leaving let it go." I said putting my hand on his arm as I tried to get him to leave.

"Nah he hurt you Jess" he said moving in front of James.

"Tig he didn't hurt me." I told him but of course went his own way and ended up hitting James. We were causing a big commotion as Tig was beating James as I saw Hap coming our way.

"What's going on?" asked Hap.

"Nothing James is leaving." I said helping James stand up.

"Shut it Jess." said Hap as he grabbed me and moved me away from James.

"Hap just leave him alone." I said trying to push Hap but having no such luck but I knew I had to stop him.

~Gemma~

I went to see what the big commotion was and I really hoped Jess was not involved.

"What is going on over there?" asked Luann as she walked over with me.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I said when I noticed Tig and Happy were fighting with James.

"Why is Jess on Happy's back?" asked Luann as I noticed that Jess was involved. I should have known she's my daughter after all. "She looks so small compared to Happy" said Luann as Jess was trying to stop Happy from hitting James.

"I should look for Clay." I said to Luann who was way too busy enjoying the fight.

"Clay come put a stop to this" I said to him while he was talking to Bobby.

"What is going on here?" asked Clay when he reached Tig and Happy. "We're going to need Unser for this shit." said Clay looking at James.

The kid got what he deserved as I saw Jess trying to help Tig sit James up as Hap moved forward and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away to where Donna was.

"Take her home." I heard Hap tell Donna who just nodded at Hap.

"Get some sleep I'm picking you up early." Hap said to Jess as she just nodded.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	10. Planning is the first Step

"Hey get ready I'm passing by in an hour." said Hap and hung up. Still not telling me anything of where we were going. I took a shower and got dressed and headed downstairs. Mom and Clay were in the kitchen talking about something important because when I stepped into the kitchen they both stopped talking.

"Morning." I said as I went to get coffee.

"Morning baby." said mom as she came and gave me a kiss. I went to sit down and wait at the table. My hands still ached a bit I did get a chance to hit Lesley enough before Hap pulled me away.

"So Otto called said you and Lesley went at it yesterday." said Clay as he looked over at me.

"Yeah she was fucking James and threw it at my face." I said, it bothered me that it was Lesley out of all the whores in Charming he had to go to her as Clay just nodded.

"Hey this thing with Lesley is it settled?" he asked while reading the newspaper.

"If she don't bring it up again I wont do anything to her." I said, even though I still wanted to kick her ass but she was a members daughter and that meant she was going to be involved and the club couldn't have two bitches going at it every time they saw each other.

"I think she got what she deserved." said mom shrugging her shoulders.

"Of course you do." said Clay shaking his head.

"Where are you going?" mom asked me as she looked over at me.

"Um I'm going somewhere with Hap." I said quickly. Mom raised her eyebrow at Clay who had put the newspaper down.

"Where?" asked Clay who was now looking at me.

"I don't know he wont tell me." I said as my phone rang. Saved. " I have to go." I said getting up and giving them a kiss and rushed out of the kitchen before they said anything.

"Hey remember I want you at the charity today Jess." I heard mom yell out.

~Gemma~

I just looked at Clay when Jess said she was going to go with Happy. Then like nothing he let her leave with Happy, I trust Happy but Jess is my baby and no one is going to take her away from me that's for sure. Jax and Jess are going to stay here in Charming, and no one is going to change that.

"So nothing to worry about." I said to Clay who did not look pleased she had gone somewhere with Happy but didn't want to be proven wrong.

"It's Hap." he said going back to his newspaper.

"Exactly Clay he can have whichever bitch what does he want with Jess?" I asked him. If he just wanted a quick fuck with Jess he could of already had her. So there had to be more there, Happy did not look like he was one to have an Old Lady.

"Tomorrow I will talk to him again." he said and got up.

"I thought you called him for club business?"

"Yeah I did its tomorrow that's why I'm not talking to him today." he said still standing there.

"Clay I know what Happy does for the club that don't mean he ain't a good person everyone deserves someone, but this is our daughter we are talking about." I said I needed him to hear that I was depending on him to keep Jess here for Jax.

"Hey he ain't going to take my daughter anywhere, to begin with we still don't know what is going on between them so don't start losing it." he said and left.

I know just the person who could know what is between them, but I will talk to her later I'm going to go and make Lesley's life a living hell no one messes with my baby and gets away with it. Even though Jess didn't seemed broken over James.

~Lesley~

I couldn't feel my face it was numb, I just didn't know what I was thinking in when I told her the reason James came to me, even though James came to me to see what was wrong with Jessica but I found an opportunity to fuck with her.

She seemed a little different not that depressed but not herself yet. Did she received the letter that I put in the mailbox. I wanted her to cry or fall apart not attack me shit she put Gemma to shame.

I wanted to tell her alone I don't know how she found out. I told dad I didn't know why Jess attacked me but if he asks around he is going to find out. I noticed Gemma came into the room.

"Hey baby." said Gemma with a smile.

"Hey." I said no one knew about last night because if they knew Gemma wouldn't be here with a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked couldn't she see my face, I needed to play the victim here.

"Gem about yesterday I don't know what was wrong with Jess she just attacked me she hasn't been herself lately." I said trying to start to cry.

"Hmm you know its kind of stupid to mess with someone who was a whole charter behind her and let alone Tig and Happy that would do anything for her." said Gemma, where was she going with this.

"Gem I don't.."

"Save the tears bitch" she said as she put her hand on my throat. She knew and she was going to kill me. "If you think of hurting Jess again I will gladly tell Happy to take care of you and believe me he will make you pay." she said as she let go of my throat.

"Oh and lets make sure you don't talk about our little arraignment here baby unless you want me to send Tig to make sure you don't talk." she said and left my room.

What was I thinking imagine if it comes out that I was behind Jessica's attack. Happy would probably skin me alive. Mom came into the room as I quickly pretended to be sleep.

"Hey wake up we need to help Gemma." mom said and left the room. I took the covers off me and went to take a shower hoping the make up would cover some bruises.

~Hap~

I saw her come out of the house I knew where I needed to take her.

"Hey." I said to her once she reached to where I was.

"Morning" she said with a smile. She looked better than yesterday which was a good thing.

"Let's go." I said. We didn't have much time Gemma wanted her at the Charity shit.

"You do know we have to be at the charity right?" she asked me. We? I don't do charities.

"We?"

"Oh yeah I volunteered you."

"I don't volunteer."

"Oh whatever where are we going?" she asked as she looked at me as if I was going to tell her.

"You'll find out if you shut up and get on."

~Donna~

I was waiting for Opie to pick me up to go help with Charity, but I noticed it was Gemma the one that was heading my way. Oh boy.

For some reason me and Gemma never really clicked. So what was she doing here, I called Jess earlier and said that she was going somewhere with Happy then to the charity.

"Hey get in Opie had something to with the guys said he will see you there." said Gemma. I hesitated but Opie wanted me to help out so this was for Opie not for her.

I don't really like the club, Jess just helps me a lot in accepting the club but she is used to it she grew up in it like Opie and Jax.

"Morning." I said trying to be polite. Gemma reminded me of my mother when it came down to letting Jess do something. I know that Gemma does have a great influence on Jess but I really hope she doesn't become like her.

"So Donna how do you feel that Opie is prospecting for the club?" she asked. Here we go with the questions like always.

"It's what he wants to do so I'm happy if he is." I said. Even though Opie was following his father's footsteps he was happy to be apart of the club.

"Hmm." she just said. What did she wanted me to say I am unhappy he joined the club I don't understand this woman. "So you and Jess are close right." she said. I cannot believe this lady we met in elementary have been friends since and we share everything.

"You know that we are." I said now what did she want to know about Jess that she did not want to tell her.

"Right. She said. "So what is going on with her and Happy?" she asked me. Shit what was I suppose to say.

"Nothing." I said rather quickly than I wanted too.

It was the truth Jess never talked of Happy like if there was something she would of told me. Even though I noticed Happy worried a lot about Jess before the attack more now.

I still remember when I told him that Jess was taking those damn pills that were fucking her up more than helping her the concern then the anger that showed in his face showed he really cared for her.

"Well you do know if she gets with Happy she will be leaving to Tacoma right?" she asked as we got to the place with the charity was taking place. "You know since you are like sisters." she said as I got out and just nodded.

I didn't like the fact that if Jess would get with someone not from Charming she would have to leave.

"Hey Luann." I said she was the one already there getting everything ready for the queen as we were her servants for the day.

"Hey Donna how are you?" she asked always upbeat.

"Good." I said as I began helping her as I noticed Lesley was setting up Bobby's booth. I wanted to kick her ass too since she hurt Jess and that did not sit well with me.

"Donna you and Jess will be in charge of the egg toss." said Gemma pointing where the prospect was setting up. I had no idea what I was going to do but I just nodded.

"Okay." I said as I walked over where the prospect was when I spotted Opie.

"Hey." he said and gave me a kiss.

"Hey heard you were busy." I told him kinda mad that he didn't pick me up but didn't want to fight over a little thing.

"Yeah sorry so who picked you up Jess." he said looking around.

"No Gemma."

"Where is Jess?" he asked looking around.

"With Happy."

"What is she doing with Hap?" asked Opie he seemed like if he got a little mad.

"I don't know." I said as I knew I had to pay attention to the kids.

"Okay I'll talk with Jax about that then, I'll be with the guys babe hey did you already tell her the news."

"Not yet."

~Jess~

I had actually convinced Hap to come to the fundraiser he accepted since Lorca and Tig were going to be there.

When we go to the fundraiser it had already started the minute I stepped into the gate mom called me.

"Yeah mom." I said as I reached our booth.

"Jess go help Donna with the egg toss she is going to run out of prizes if she keeps giving them to every crying kid that lose."

"Okay." I would rather spend the time with Donna than hang around Lesley.

"Hey Donna." I said as I went to stand next to her.  
>"Hey where the hell have you been?" she asked me ignoring the game.<p>

"Around with Hap took me shooting." I told her as I noticed some Nords walking around, all of Samcro were around also hopefully they wont start a fight because mom would have a breakdown over it.

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

"Good I guess." I said I didn't tell her about the letter that I received yesterday. I did not want her to worry.

"Hey remember our counselor that we helped move to her new office maybe you can talk to her about it." she said. I still remember her she was a great person hmm I will keep that in mind.

"Yeah I'll think about it."

"Hey so what are we doing about Lesley?"

"I don't know but we are going to make her life a living hell but we have to keep on the down low." I said as she nodded.

"Maybe we should go egg her car." she suggested with a carton of eggs in her hand.

"Right Donna no one would know it was us."

"True." Donna said as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well figure something out later." I said as I watched all the guys standing by a gate looking at everyone while Bobby was the only one working a booth.

"Maybe we should steal her car like when we stole Opie's truck." she said still thinking of what to do to Lesley.

"Yeah but this time the owner doesn't find it." I said as I saw Donna was still thinking about something.

"Maybe we should torch it." she said with a smile. Maybe I am a bad influence on her.

"Hmm we might need some help with that." I said as I was looking at Tig. "I will be right back." I said as I made my way to where Tig was with the guys.

~A~

"Hey Tig."

"Hey Jess." he said leaving the group and walking my way.

"I need your help" I said as he stood in front of me.

"What are you going to do?" he asked already knowing I was up to something. As he put an arm over my shoulder and we began to walk away from the guys.

"Me and Donna are planning on getting back at Lesley but on our own not with the club." I told him as I knew he would help us out.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Just making sure you got my back." I said with a smile.

"You know I want to know what crazy shit are you girls planning."

"Don't worry we wont kill her." I told him as he just smiled at me and shook his head.

"This shit wont blow back to the club right?" he asked pointing a finger at me.

"I promise Tig." I said and walked back to Donna.

(Thanks for reading and for the reviews)


	11. Not Every Plan goes right

We had got everything together while the prospects cleaned and mom was picking up the money earned.

Donna and Opie had left earlier since Donna had to go work, also Jax left to spend time with Tara so I was stuck with mom since I came with Hap.

"Jessica can we talk." Lesley had the nerve to speak to me.

"Lesley for your safety I suggest you get the fuck away from me." I said not even looking at her. The guys were by the gate so we were alone at the booth.

"I just want to apologize." she said probably Otto made her apologize. I wanted to kick her ass but that wouldn't sit well with Clay.

"Get lost." I heard Hap tell Lesley. Who listened and left the booth.

"I wasn't going to do anything."

"Right come on lets go" he said it was better than being stuck with mom so I just followed.

~A~

We got on the bike I thought he was going to take me home but we ended up going to the small place that overlooked Charming. I got off the bike and went to go sit on top of the table. Hap came and stood in front of me.

"Last time I was here I ended up high." I said as I just stared at the sky.

"Yeah I found you remember." he said and that was true.

"Well I cant remember but you told me, all I remember is that I didn't want to come here that day."

"Why?" he asked as I looked over at him.

"I had remembered when dad brought me here to talk."

"Shit you want to leave."

"Nah I'm fine." I answered as he sat down next to me.

"What were you talking to Tig about?" Hap asked me as he lit a cigarette and looked over at me.

"When?" I asked I wasn't going to tell him anything.

"When you were all over him," he stated.

"I was not all over him." I stated as I had no idea why he was mad.

"Right." he said then his phone rang and then my phone started ringing I noticed it was mom.

"Hey." I answered the phone.

"Where are you?" she asked as I noticed her voice was a bit panicked.

"With Hap whats wrong."

"Come to the clubhouse they broke into the house."

"What?" I asked as I stood up.

"Just come to the clubhouse Jessica." she said and hanged up.

"Whats wrong?" asked Hap after I put my phone away.

"Someone broke into the house, I have to go to the club house."

"Jess."

"I know Hap."

"Do you Jessica?" he asked me as he put an arm around me.

"Yes Hap I know I was the one attack. I am the one still dealing with it."

"You're not fucking dealing with it." he said as he grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

"I have to go to the club house Hap." I said to him so that we could put this conversation to rest. Then my phone began to ring again.

"I am on my way." I said and hanged up, not even looking at who it was but it was probably my mother.

"Let's go" said Hap not even looking at me.

The ride to the club seemed quick I just wanted to go to sleep and forget about all this. Oh how I hope this was possible.

"Donna wants me to talk to someone like a professional." I told Hap as I got off the bike.

"You going too?" Hap asked finally looking at me.

"I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Let me know what you choose." he said as I just nodded.

"Jess." I heard Jax call me. I did not want to deal with him right now, but like always I have to.

~Jax~

I saw that Hap pull up with Jess riding bitch. I had called her to see where she was and she just yelled at me and hung up. What is going on with Jess?

"Jess." I called out.

"What Jax?" she asked as she began walking towards me.

"Let's get some air." I said pointing to the top of the club house. She didn't say anything just climbed the ladder. I lit up a joint and passed it to her.

"You know this never ends well right." she stated as she passed the joint back.

"So you and Hap?" I asked her which was the reason I wanted to talk to her.

"Oh not you too, common Jax." she said. I wasn't really going to say anything against it.

"Something I should worry about"

"Nope." she answered right away.

"You know what he does for the club right?" he asked as they were few that really did not know but I knew Jess did.

"Really Jax are you going there." she said staring at me

"Yeah." I said as I did not really want to think about my sister with the club's enforcer. I always wanted her to end up with Opie but then again they are like brother and sisters.

"What do you think like if I go somewhere like away from the club for awhile you know to clear my head?" she asked as she stared at the sky.

"What where are you going?" I asked getting pissed.

"Nowhere I'm just asking you what you think."

"Who would you go with like alone?" I asked confused.

"Like school study something" she said. It didn't sound bad Tara was going to go to Oakland for school. Why couldn't Jess?

"Why away from the club Jess?" what the hell was up with her.

"Like to just be Jess, not the daughter of an outlaw you know what I mean. Something other than the Samcro princess shit." she said. I got her point all she does is handle the shop and that's all.

While I had the club but I don't want to lose her what if she likes it wherever she goes and doesn't come back.

"I get what you are saying Jess but I don't know." I told her the truth.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea you know." she said as she leaned on me.

"You think mom would let you?" I asked her we we both knew mom wouldn't let her not even if her life depended on it.

"I don't think so but I think I'm going to look into it." she said and she sounded determined.

"Jess I will support you. You know that, short time right."

"Jax if I do go I will come back." she said. Yep she has her mind made up.

"That's if ma lets you go." I said knowing that mom wont let her out of her sight that's for sure.

"True." she said "How are things with Tara?" she asked.

"Good I guess, thinking about starting school and shit."

"Hmm." she said I knew she didn't like Tara at all just like mom.

"Jessica." I heard mom call out.

"Go mom is calling you." I told her before mom came and make me go back inside.

"Jackson." I heard her call out. Shit.

"Now she is calling both of us." she said as she smiled over at me.

"I'll go down first to catch you if you fall." I told her even though I knew she wasn't high.

"I'm not even high you hogger." she said hitting my shoulder as I passed by her.

"Where have you guys been?" mom asked grabbing Jess by the arm and dragging her inside while I walked behind them. Yeah right mom will let her go anywhere.

"Just getting some air." I heard Jess tell mom.

"Should of got more air you smell like pot." she said finally letting go and staring at me. Since when did she have a problem with hash.

"It's good for the heart mom" I stated to mom as she just glared at me as I went to look for Tara.

~Jess~

Mom dragged me all the way to the kitchen, I had forgotten that someone broke into the house and that she needed to see me right away.

"Hey mom what happened at the house?" I asked she didn't sound like if it was a big deal now.

"They just broke in while me and Luanne were putting some things away" she answered.

"Is everything fine?"

"Oh yeah just a couple of kids, Clay is taking care of it."

"Here take the baby and go sit at the bar." demanded Precious.

"Did you just hear what you just said?" I asked her as she put the baby in my arms.

"Move it princess." said mom.

"Feed her she must be hungry." she suggested as she gave me a bottle. I went to sit at the end of the bar where it had a little bit of space so that I could put her on top. I saw Jax walking my way with Tara. Oh now thanks to him my night just got better.

"Hey keep her company don't let her out of your sight." said Jax telling her to sit down. Tara did not fit in at all mom had not even noticed her and well ignored her all the time.

"Hey Jess how have you been." she asked trying to make a conversation.

"Good stuck babysitting tonight." I said as I tried to get the baby to stop crying.

"Whose child is this?" she asked playing with Tiki.

"Precious and Bobby's." I said finally getting the baby to stop crying.

"This ain't a place for a baby." she said looking around. Nah really I wouldn't know.

"Yeah and this ain't a place for outsiders either."

"So you work full time at the shop." she said changing the subject.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Oh I thought you were going to college." she said. Did I really want to go. I thought but like always mom wont let me.

"I think I am haven't applied or anything but i hope I find time." I said which was what I was thinking of doing then talking with mom.

"Oh I'm going to the college in Oakland for now they got good classes."

"Unless they build one here in charming there ain't no way I'm going." I said facing reality.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked over at me.

"Just like Jackson I'm destined to the club." I said repeating my mothers words.

"You can choose whatever you want Jess." she said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"So what are you going for?" I asked changing the topic.

"Medical." she stated.

"Hmm that would come in handy for the club."

"What do you mean." she asked before I answered, Precious was in front of me.

"Hey thanks Jess I'm heading home." she said getting the now sleeping baby.

"Okay." I knew why probably Bobby sent her home so he could have his way with the sweetbutts like always.

"Hey I thought we were in lock down" I said looking around.

"Nah just you guys since they need to fix the door."

"Oh okay see you soon." I said. Not really liking the idea of staying at the club house.

"Hey so what happened at the house?" asked Hap as Precious was getting her things.

"Mom said some kids broke in." I answered as that maybe meant it wasn't something about the attack.

"Kids?" he asked making a face.

"Yeah said Clay was taking care of it, her and Luanne were at the house when that happened."

"Is Gemma alright?" He asked.

"Yeah she is already in the kitchen." I said pointing to the kitchen where mom had some whores cleaning.

"You staying at the club house?" he asked.

"Yeah."

~Tara~

When I first saw Jess she seemed like any other person, but when Jax introduced me as his girlfriend she looked me up and down and then faked a smile.

Jax did not even notice the way she saw me since he was preoccupied with Opie.

Then Jax left me with her and her friend Donna and told Jess to go the club that there mother was waiting for her.

I had been at the shop before but with my father and not really left his side when we were here. Now there I was without Jax and with his sister that you could see that she didn't like me.

_We didn't go to the shop we went to the other place the club, Jess left me and Donna who seemed like me and not really wanted to be there sitting at a bar while all the guys stared at us. _

_Jess on the other hand was like if she had been raised here and nothing seemed to bother her._

"_Hey I have class with you right?" I told Donna trying to make a conversation._

"_Yeah" she answered as she turned to face me._

"_So you and Opie?" I asked they always seemed to be together._

"_Yes. So you and Jax?" she asked._

"_Yeah, he wants me to meet his mom." I said as her face changed._

"_Good luck with that, you will need it." _

"_What do you mean?" I asked as I really wanted to know._

"_Jess what did I say about strays?" I heard a woman yell pointing at me._

"_Excuse me?" I asked who the hell was this woman calling me a stray. Donna just looked at me and shook her head._

"_Mom she is Jax's girlfriend." I heard Jess yell back who was with the guys. She didn't say anything so this was their mother she just looked at me from top to bottom and just left not a fake smile nothing._

Gemma has not spoken to me nor looked at me but that hasn't stopped her from insulting me. I don't really like it here at the clubhouse, and I notice the way people looked at me like if I stand out.

Well I do stand out but still they look down on me when they should look at themselves first. I know how Jax feels about his mother and his sister but they don't make my life easy.

Even though Jess makes more efforts for Jax. I know I wanted to spend some time with Jax but he just left me with his mother in the kitchen, who ignored me while I sat in one of the chairs while she and the one stood talking about Jess and this guy Happy.

Jax said not to leave his mother's side so when she went outside I didn't know what to do so I just stayed in the kitchen till he came and looked for me.

I really thought we were going to spend some time together but he just passed me on to Jess who was at the bar with a baby. Only here would you see a baby at a bar. I just made small talk with her.

I feel bad for her having Gemma as a mother must be hard she seems to always be all over Jax and Jess. I know that Jess doesn't like it when they talk shit about her mother or anyone in her family, she in some ways reminds me of Gemma but is much nicer and gives you a chance.

Even though Jess seems to have a temper like Jax. Gemma on the other hand does things her way and by the looks of it I am at the bottom of her shit list. I notice how people treat Jess with respect even that lady Precious who is a total bitch is nice to Jess. I guess it has something to do with who her father was.

The only thing that I find interesting is her connection with this guy Happy like when they talk its like its only them in the room.

Precious was moving around them to get her stuff, Happy seems to always seek Jess out. I had over heard Gemma talking that there was something going on with these two and I guess she is right, but shouldn't Gemma be happy that Jess has found someone, the other one the porn star seemed ecstatic that Jess is with Happy.

To me this guy just freaks me out well the way he presents himself like he is ready to attack, and also the fact that his nickname is Killah doesn't really help him that much.

There is a thing of the way he looks at Jess like if she belongs to him the way he stands in front of her almost towering her, if he would be like that with me I would be scared but Jess seems comfortable with it.

I know I don't belong here, its like if I don't find myself here in Charming, and by the looks of it Jax and me are being separated more since his involvement with the club and I have no one to talk to about it.

Maybe I should talk with Donna she seems not to happy with Opie we might bond a little something to make these club trips bearable. I notice that Jess was interrupted by Gemma and here we go back to the kitchen.

Where the hell is Jax?

~Gemma~

As I see Jess with the baby I just hope she changes her mind of not wanting to have children all due to the family curse. I know that she will be a protective mother like me if she follows the path that I want her too.

Bobby had told Precious to head home probably for him to have his way with the damn crow eaters. I noticed Happy approach Jess I never had a problem with Happy he always had the club's back no matter the circumstances but right now he is fucking everything up for Jess.

I did not want her to become the next April who is not allowed to come to the club house because Kyle is fucking every woman in sight, or Precious that lets Bobby push her around.

I want her to stand her ground and Happy seems to me that he will break Jess. I noticed Jax's tart looking at both Happy and Jess I am not the only one that notices that they seem to have a connection.

Luanne told me that Otto had a problem with Happy over Jess, she did not know why but I told her to find out what it was. Maybe I could use that when I talk with Clay again over Jess and Hap's little relationship.

Jess could cause a distraction in Happy's life with Clay because it seems he ain't going to do shit about it. Jax doesn't seem to mind but I am sure he wont let her leave.

"Jess." I called out to her to get her away from Happy. I noticed Happy moved away from Jess so that she could come to the kitchen.

"Hey mom." came in Jess with Tara behind her.

"Where is Jax?" I asked I needed to talk to Jess alone.

"I don't know. I'll be right back." said Jess and walked out to where Donna was.

~Jess~

"Hey Donna." I said as I was glad to get out of the kitchen and away from mom.

"Hey we need to talk." said Donna. With Donna this could be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Okay is everything alright?" I asked hoping everything was fine with her and Opie.

"Yeah I'm moving in with Opie." she said all happy. I was happy for her to finally be away from her family.

"I am so happy for you." I said and pulled her into a hug.

"I know me too." she said as she was smiling.

"Hey I have to go back to mom we will meet up later." I said she just nodded and went back to Opie. Hopefully moving into their own place it may help their relationship.

~Later that night~

Me and Donna had gotten the slim Jim from the tow truck and went back to my car unnoticed.

Well almost unnoticed, since we heard a knock on my window and we both gasped who could be out at this time. Of course it was Hap, I lowered the window to see what he wanted and began to think of an excuse of what I was doing.

"What are you two up to?" Hap asked as he reached thru the window to unlock the door.

"Um something." I said smiling up to him who was now glaring at me. I just gave up. "Okay we are going to do something to Lesley." I said not even looking at him.

"Move." he said as Donna crossed to the back and I moved to the passenger seat as he got in.

"Hap." I said as I had promised Tig that I would not involve the club.

"What are you going to do?" he asked looking at us as I looked over at Donna then back at Hap.

"Nothing." I said since we could do this when Hap is in Tacoma.

"Exactly." he said as he took the slim Jim and got out of the car.

"So." said Donna.

"He leaves tomorrow." I said and got out of the car and she followed.

"Shit" I said as I looked back at the clubhouse.

"What?" asked Donna as she looked over at me.

"He has my car keys."

( Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	12. I Need You

~Two weeks later~

I awoke and I knew I had to go open the shop, and I decided that I needed to start running again. I had just passed main street it was filled with normal boring people, who loved to stare and whisper as if they knew my fucking life.

~A~

As I reached the shop I was out of breath I might have pushed myself a little to hard today. My heart doctor told me I could do everything and that everything would be okay only if I was constant with my medication.

I noticed none of the mechanics were in yet so that meant I was going to have to beg the guys to work today. I wanted to shower before I opened the shop so I headed over to the rooms.

I got to Jax's room of course there was a slut there I grabbed my things and went to take a shower hoping when I got out that the slut would have left already. My brother had a luck with the ladies I didn't even know why he was even with Tara when he had a different chick every night.

I got out and got dressed I had left the door open knowing Jax would know it was me taking a shower and kick the slut out. As I left the restroom I noticed Jax was already sitting up in the bed smoking.

"Hey man whore" I called him as he smiled over at me.

"Morning shower hogger." he called me getting up from the bed putting out the cigarette.

"I'm going to need you at the shop today." I told him as he walked passed me.

"Okay let me put some clothes on I'll see you there." he said with a smile. He was such a pretty boy no wonder he was pussy magnet.

"Oh please tell me you are going to shower." I said looking at him so he knew I wasn't playing.

"Yeah yeah whatever you want." he said walking to the restroom.

~A~

As I walked to the bar I noticed Bobby was already up in the kitchen.

"Hey Bobby I'm going to need all the guys at the shop." I told him as I got a cup of coffee.

"Alright but they are going to be pissed." he said already on his way to wake the guys up. Shit I preferred them pissed than being at the shop all day, having them all work meant we closed earlier.

I walked outside and noticed Dog was already there he didn't have Lowell that only meant one thing.

"Hey morning Dog. Lowell?" I asked already knowing his response.

"Morning Jess, seems he relapse again." he said shaking his head.

"I'll let Clay know." I told him, Clay was practically raising him trying to show him it was better to live the clean way.

As I opened the shop I noticed all the guys mumbling complaining as they started working. I decided to call mom and tell her to bring breakfast for the guys and to let clay know about Lowell.

I had helped Donna move into her new house all last week, so I had been away from the shop and and there was a lot of paper work to deal with.

We had finally gotten back at Lesley they still haven't found her car which was a good thing. Everything that could go wrong did so in the end Hap and Lorca ended up helping us and now I owed Hap big time.

~A~

The day was a slow one so I had volunteered to go pick up the things for mom's dinner.

"Jess this is all I need" she said as she handed me a list.

"Okay." I said grabbing my things and headed over to the store.

~A~

I was looking at the list mom had given me when I noticed Darby was staring at me. You have got to be kidding me.

"We need to talk Teller." said Darby now close to me, as he pretended to be looking for something since the people in the store were staring.

"Take it up with the club Darby." I said moving away from him. I knew he wouldn't do anything stupid since he knows he has no chance against Samcro.

"This ain't about the club princess."

"Then what do you want?" I don't even know why I asked but something told me too.

"I know about your attack" he said and I literally thought my heart was going to stop beating. "I didn't order your attack, I know damn well not to mess with Clay that way" he said as I did not know what to do at the moment.

"How do you know?" I asked looking at him.

"Son of a bitch is bragging about it, its a problem for my shit I just need your word."

"You ain't getting shit from me." I said I was already thinking of what I had to do.

"Hey I know for a fact you haven't said shit about it." he said he was right. The club would go to all of their enemies and they would hit up the Nords first.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked as he moved closer to me.

"I want you to know that I will take care of it and it never blows back on the Nords."

"Nah I take care of it and we bury this shit, because if this ever reaches the club I promise you Darby I will blame it on you and believe me Clay would hunt you all down."

"Save your threats princess, we all know what Samcro is capable of."

"Who was it?" I asked maybe I should talk with Happy. What the hell am I doing?

"Aaron." he said. That son of a bitch I thought. "He always had a thing for you, like father like son." Eww I thought Darby always has had a thing with mom.

"Keep the comments to yourself." I said as I moved away from him wanting to keep my distance.

"How are you going to take care of it." he asked as he glared at the people that kept staring at us.

"I have someone on my side, you just act like nothing happened."

"How do I trust you?"

"You came to me didn't you." he just nodded and once again moved closer to me despite my protest.

"Aaron and Jake." he whispered into my ear as he went his way.

I got on the phone and called Hap as I knew he was the one that would help me with this.

"Hey" he answered fast. "Get out" I heard him yell, as always with his whores.

"I need you, everything is fine but you need to come to charming."

"I am on my way." Hap said as he hung up.

(Thanks for reading and Reviewing)


	13. Everything They Deserve

I had called Hap yesterday and the nerves were killing me. I just made a deal with Darby and I don't know what the hell I was thinking.

Donna had called me and invited me to go shopping but I had told her that I was waiting for Hap. I was happy for Donna and Opie. Things were going good with them since Opie is planning on proposing to Donna.

The only thing with them was that Opie hasn't told Donna about what the club was. I had stayed at the office all day filing so that I wouldn't go crazy. The garage had closed so I was alone working in the office when I decided to call it a day. I was about to close the office when I felt someone standing behind me. I turned and it was Happy.

"Hey" I said as he just stared at me.

"What happened?" He asked pushing me into the office. Shit now that he is here what am I suppose to do, I need to make sure he will stay with the plan. "Jessica" he said. I guess I was taking a long time.

"Okay I need you to stay calm." I said knowing full well he wont be.

"Yesterday I was at the store when Darby.."

"That son of a bitch" said Hap already trying to get out of the office I stepped in front of the door.

"Hap wait." I said putting my hands on his chest. "Darby knows about the attack, he told me who it was." I said letting him process what I was telling him.

"He ordered the attack." he said probably wanting to go kill him since his face changed.

"No"

"What" he asked confused.

"Do you think he would of ordered it he would tell me." I said hoping I sounded confident because I wasn't feeling it.

"Who the fuck was it?"

"Aaron." I said and he began pacing around the office.

I stayed glued to the door knowing there ain't no way I would be able to stop him. I did not want him not to do anything stupid, but he would have to push me away from it to leave.

"Is there something you ain't telling me?" he said just staring down at me. Shit hated the fact that he could figure me out so easily.

"I kind of made like a deal with Darby." I said avoiding his glare.

"You did what?"

"A deal that I take care of the problem and this attack never comes up again." I said as I stared at the floor as he came and stood in front of me.

"So I am taking care of this asshole and Darby gets a clean slate." he said as I nodded.

"Darby had nothing to do with it Hap" I said as I tried to explain the reason on why it was a good thing to make the deal.

"How the fuck do you know huh?"

"I just do okay and besides he said it was Aaron and James that's all Hap." I said sliding down on the floor.

"Who the fuck is James?" he asked as I closed my eyes as he stared down at me.

"I don't know." I answered as I then felt someone try to open the door.

"Jess." I heard Kyle call out as Hap grabbed my hand and helped me stand up.

"What?" I said as I stood in front of Hap as he walked into the office.

"Gemma needs you at the club, Otto has been arrested." he said and walked back to the club while me and Hap just stood there in the office.

"Why did he come and look for you?" asked Hap. What did Otto do?

"What?"

"Kyle" he said as I looked over at the clubhouse and noticed that no one was outside.

"I don't know. Why did they arrest Otto?" I asked him as he was leaving the office.

"Hap" I called out as he stopped and looked back at me.

"I want to be there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." I said and walked to the club with him.

~A~

When we walked in mom was with Luanne who was crying.

"Hey mom" I said as I went to stand next to her to find out what happened and why she needed me to be here.

"Jess I need you to go comfort Lesley." she said. Oh shit do I really have to help out with her.

"Mom I don't..." she cut me off before I tried to get myself out of that.

"Jess suck it up and go." she said as I saw Lesley was sitting down at the bar. Maybe I could get her drunk or I could get drunk to make this easier on me. I just gave up and went to where she was sitting down.

"Hey how are you?" I asked her she was crying.

"Leave me alone Jess." she said as she stared at the wall.

"Okay" I said and got up. At least I tried as I saw Jax and Tara walking towards me.

"Hey did you hear?" asked Jax as he stood in front of me.

"I just heard he got picked up. What happened?"

"Second degree murder and Vehicle theft." whispered Jax in my ear. Fuck I thought.

"You think Tara can talk to Lesley comfort her." I asked Jax as he looked over at Lesley.

"I'll just sit her there." said Jax.

~A~

I headed over to the kitchen and found mom cleaning.

"Hey."

"I thought I told you to stay with Lesley." she said turning around to look at me. I get the have each others back but my hypocrisy only goes so far.

"Tara is with her, she did not want me to be with her." I said as I sat down.

"I'm taking Luanne home." said mom. I felt bad for them Otto was going to do hard time. I just sat there its bad when a member goes in especially to do hard time, its rough on the club and the family.

"Jess what is Happy doing here?" mom asked standing in front of me.

"I don't know."

"Well Clay seemed surprised that he and Lorca showed up." she said as I knew she was trying to figure something out.

"Maybe they like Charming" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"See you later baby." she gave me a kiss and left the kitchen.

"You should go home." suggested Jax as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm in charge of Lesley." I said looking at her she was now drinking. Well maybe I can just make sure she makes it to a room to sleep it off.

"Good luck with that." said Jax as he walked back to the bar.

I went to look for the prospect so that he could keep an eye on Lesley. He was probably outside I had heard from Jax that they were not going to patch him in so I kinda felt bad for him but when your not cut out for it there is no other thing you could do.

I went outside to check if he was there but nothing shit.

"Hey." I jumped up as I heard someone behind me.

"Hey kyle." I said as I turned around to face him.

"What are you doing outside at this time?" he asked sitting down on one of the picnic tables.

"Looking for the prospect." I said thinking about going back inside I trusted these men but alcohol can cloud their judgments especially Kyle.

"You need a real man not a prospect." he said. I tried so hard not to laugh. Some man he thinks he is while his wife is pregnant here he is getting drunk and fucking everything with a pulse.

I was going to say something when I noticed Kyle was already passed out on the table. I was going back inside as I did not want to deal with his drunk ass.

~A~

"Hey." I heard Lorca call out.

"Hey Lorca." I said as he came and gave me a hug.

"Hap's ready" he said and pointed over to a van.

"Jess, Lesley is taking her clothes off." yelled Jax from the door. Shit he could take care of her, not like they haven't seen a naked bitch before. I thought as I followed Lorca to the van.

When I got in the van I noticed he already had Aaron and another guy so he must be James. I sat in the passenger seat while Hap drove and Lorca followed on his bike.

"How did you get them?" I asked Hap. Hap seemed different he was in killer mode.

"No one saw." was all he said. "Did both of them?" he asked as he looked over at me.

"No." I said cutting him off.

"You sure you want to see the shit I'm going to do to him?" he asked. I wasn't but I was already here.

"Yeah."

We were driving into the woods, maybe this could bury all this shit. Lorca had opened my door, did Lorca know I thought to myself he seemed closed to Hap. Hap got off and went to the back while I stood there with Lorca.

~Lorca~

Hap had dragged the first guy by his hair, we had tied them and gagged them when we picked them up.

"What is going on" asked the guy after Hap took the rag out of his mouth.

Hap took out his bag where he had all his different kind of tools and shit. I noticed Jess was still standing next to me I don't know why he let her come, not that I know the situation that much.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the guy.

We had already dug a hole earlier so I knew these guys fate, what I didn't get was what did they do. If they had hurt Jess wouldn't this be a club decision. The guy then turned to where we were when he saw Jess his face changed.

"Hey I had nothing to do with this it was all Aaron." he said looking at Jess.

"You hurt what is mine." said Hap as he kicked the guy on the ribs, and head and all over his body.

When I saw Hap with the lighter fluid I knew what he was up too. Shit did Jess really have to see this shit. Fuck I thought when I saw Hap lit a match and threw it at the guy. Jess cringed and turned around but you could hear the screams of the guy. What did these assholes do to Jess? What was Hap planning for the other guy?

~Aaron~

I couldn't see anything and I didn't hear or feel James next to me anymore. I did not get to see who grabbed us, all I knew was dad was expecting us so he would know something went wrong.

I could hear James screaming in pain what the fuck was this about? That I know of we had no beef with the sons yet or anybody else. I heard screams again but louder holy shit. I didn't hear him screaming anymore had they stopped what did they want?

I heard the door open that's when I saw his face, he looked ready to kill. His face looked dark like if he was not there.

"Your turn." he said with a smirk. What did the Sons want with us, is James still alive I could not here him at all?

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me and let me go where there was a spots of blood on the floor. I looked around when I spotted Jessica standing with some guy. Oh fuck now I know what this was about.

I saw the guy walk back to where she was and was talking to her. How did they fucking find out about this?

~Lorca~

Hap was talking with Jess over by the van. Kozic was right there was something about these two and with what Hap has said to the first guy that he had hurt something that was his meaning Jess.

Hap could deny it all he want but this bitch had him all around her finger. It was good for Hap to have someone for himself, the shit he does for the club needs a distraction.

Kozic is the only one who seems to have a problem with it as he brought it up in church last time when Hap was in charming. I had noticed Hap now had left Jess by the van as he picked up an axe.

I thought he was going to cut off the assholes damn head but instead was hitting him like if he was chopping wood all over his body but not through the bone.

He didn't let him say anything he just started cutting. After the guy had stopped moving he chopped up his body.

"Hey Hap." I called out trying to get his attention.

"What." he said dropping the axe.

"Take your woman back, I'll clean up brother." I said nodding to Jess who was now sitting on the floor leaning on the van.

"Thanks man." he said and walked towards Jess.

~Happy~

Lorca was going to clean up so that I could take Jess back to the club, maybe it was a bad idea to bring her I didn't want her to see me in this light, but this was part of who I was.

"Hey you alright?" I asked her she was sitting on the floor.

"Yeah." she said getting up from the floor.

"It's done." I said she just nodded. "Let's go" I said. The ride back to the club was quiet, she didn't see me different which I hoped didn't change later when the shock goes away.

When we reached the club everyone was passed out. I lead her to my room, it was time I fucking stepped up and finally claim her as mine.

(Thanks for reading and for the reviews)


	14. Yours and Only Yours

I kept my eyes on her as she just stared at the floor, I had no idea what to tell her as I looked around the room.

"You want to stay here?" I asked as she just sat on the bed.

"I don't know how I am supposed to feel like I know I didn't do anything but shouldn't I feel wrong." she said as she looked up at me.

"No" I said as she just started to laugh.

"It's not funny." she said as laid back as I walked over to the bed.

"You alright?" I asked sitting down and stared down at her.

"Hap I'm fine." she said and sat back up.

"So you staying" I asked her as I really wanted her to say yes but at the same time I wanted to demand her to stay.

"I have to go look for Lesley." she said getting up and grabbing her things. I got up and reached the door as she was about to open it when I pinned my hand on the door preventing her of opening it.

"Hap I'm fine." she said as she turned around to face me.

"I know." I said as I looked down at her.

"Well then?" she asked as she was smiling.

"I think its time," I said as she looked confused.

"Time for what Hap?"

"For you to know who you belong to."

"I'm not property Hap." she said crossing her arms.

"I know." I said as I put my hand on the back of her neck and kissed her before she said anything. She moved her arms around my neck pushing her body more into me. I moved my hands to her ass and pick her up pinning her to the door.

~Jess~

Hap kissed my neck as I tried to catch my breath from the kiss as I held on to him. "Hap" I called as I tried to get his attention as I wanted him but not against the door.

"Hmm." was all he said as he kept kissing and biting me as he made his way down to my collar bone. "Take me to the bed" I whispered into his ear as I wanted him now. I placed a kiss on his neck as I kicked my heels off as he carried me over to the bed.

Once we were on the bed I reached down to take my shirt off but Hap was one step ahead of me as he took off my shirt and threw it on the floor, I reached back and unclasped my bra and took it off.

"Fuck Jess." Hap said as he kissed his way down to my breasts.

"Hap I need you." I said as I moved my hands to his shirt as I pulled it off, moving my arms on his upper body as I gave him a kiss as he raised himself from the bed as he unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans without breaking the kiss.

I kept my eyes on his body as I raised my hips to pull down my pants as he reached over to help me take them off. Once I was in just my underwear I pushed myself back to the middle of the bed as he crawled over me as he grabbed my knees as he slowly pulled my underwear off.

He placed a kiss on my lips as he positioned himself between my legs as I wrapped them around him as I kissed him back.

"Hap just fuck me." I said out of breath as I couldn't wait anymore as I looked up at him as I reached down as I was about to grab him he grabbed my hand and held it above me as he moved his other hand down my body.

"You want it baby?" he asked as he pressed down on my clit, rubbing my fleshy button hard as I arched my back as he entered me slowly as I gripped his arms.

"Hap." I moaned as he began to move inside me, sliding his hard cock in and out of me in long, hard deep strokes.

"Shit baby, you feel so good." he groaned as he shifted his hips slightly to find an even better angle, his merciless momentum never faltering.

I moved against him as he pounded his cock in and out of me, his hips banging against mine and his balls slapping against my ass as he fucked me.

He lowered his head down to my chest and I gasped as he sucked the nipple into his mouth without stopping or slowing his thrusts.

"Hap fuck" I moaned as my mouth fell open slightly as he fucked me harder and faster. I tightened my legs around his waist and squeezed hard, clamping down on his cock with my pussy just as hard, and it had the desired effect.

"Jess" he grunted as he bit my neck as I knew I was about to come.

"Oh.. My Hap Fuck" I said as my orgasm hit me as he joined me right after as I felt him come. I was exhausted as he kissed me and then laid his head on my chest as I ran my finger nails slowly down his back as we catched our breath.

"Jess"

'Hmm" I said not wanting to talk not that I even had the energy to anyway.

"You tired?" he had the nerve to ask.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not transferring to Charming Jess."

"I'm not leaving Charming Hap" I said I think I needed him to know that I wasn't going to follow him.

"I'm not good at this shit."

"Okay" I said not really knowing what he meant at the moment.

"I might fuck this up, I might hurt you. Road bitches wont mean shit to me, your the only bitch that will ever mean something to me."

"Just don't take me for granted, because unlike the others, I'm not afraid to walk away."

"Your my bitch baby no one else."

(Thanks for Reading and Reviewing)


	15. Not Everyone Approves

~Happy~

I sat up and watched Jess sleep, and questioned myself if I had what it takes to take care of her treat her like she should be.

Shit I had no fucking control a couple of minutes ago as I fucked her, not once did I think of her vulnerable but as I see her right now I question her ability if she can handle to be with an asshole like me.

My club comes first, and her family comes first for her.

~Jess~

As I opened my eyes I tried to stretch but I was fucking sore, I don't think I am going to be able to walk. I sat up ignoring the pain as I looked around for my clothes.

My clothes were on the other side of the bed, I saw that one of Hap's shirt was near me so I grabbed it and put it on I was not planning on walking around naked picking up my clothes.

I finally found all my clothes and headed to the bathroom as Hap was still asleep. I tried to look decent enough to go out to the club, my hair was a mess I tired untangling it with my fingers to no such luck so I put it up when I noticed the bite mark he had left. I just left my hair down fuck it. Before I left the restroom my phone rang, and let out a sigh when I noticed it was mom.

"Hey." I said as I answered the phone.

"Where are you? Are you with Lesley?" she asked right away.

"I stayed at the club." I said not answering about Lesley who I had no idea where she was.

"I'm picking you girls up in thirty." she said and hanged up. Shit today was not a good day for any of that.

I left the restroom and looked for my shoes totally regretting the idea of wearing heels but there was no way I was walking barefoot the floors of the clubhouse.

I opened the door trying not to wake him up as I got outside I closed it quietly and was about to go to the bar when I noticed Piney staring at me shit.

"Morning." I said as he stood there looking at me then looking to the door.

"What's going on?" asked Opie as he came walking toward us.

"Nothing." I said as Hap's door opened.

"Hey Jess what are you doing here?" asked Jax. Shit really did everyone had to come out at this moment.

"I am looking for Lesley." I said to Jax.

"Last time I saw her she was on top of the bar." said Jax pulling me towards the bar, Opie followed us but Hap and Piney just stood there looking at each other.

We found Lesley on the floor with Kyle, double eww.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Jax as we just stared at them.

"Someone should wake them up." I suggested as I knew it was not going to be me.

"Maybe you should wake her up." said Opie to me. As he said that the club door opened and Clay walked in.

"Do I even want to know?" Clay asked as he saw Lesley and Kyle.

"No." all three of us answered at the same time.

"Clay we need to talk" I heard Hap say, my heart almost stopped beating.

"Okay." said Clay as they both walked to Church.

"What's that about?" asked Opie.

"Probably Tacoma shit." said Jax. I had to talk to Donna she will kill me if I didn't tell her first.

"Hey Opie wheres Donna?" I asked as I moved away from the bar.

"At the house." answered Opie. I got my things and was going to head over right now before mom came.

~A~

On my way to my car I bumped into Lorca.

"Hey can you let Hap know I'm with Donna." I told him as I was passing by him.

"Yeah where is he?"

"Talking with Clay" I said as I kept walking.

I got in my car as I pulled out of the club mom was pulling up. I kept going even though she kept honking to get my attention.

~A~

As I reached Donna's house I got out and went inside to find her sitting in the kitchen staring at nothing.

"Hey." I said as I put my purse on the table.

"Why didn't Opie come home last night?" she asked me.

"Oh he probably had club business Donna."

"What kind of business keeps you away at night Jess?" she said. Shit.

"You need to ask Opie about that Donna." I said best friend or not it was not my place to say anything about the club.

"When if we never have a chance." she said as she finally looked over at me.

"Hey I thought you guys were doing fine." I said so maybe the move did not help them.

"One day we are fine, then the next day we are not."

"Hey I have to tell you something." I said trying to clear her mind by changing the subject.

"Oh my god what?" she said looking concerned.

"Oh don't worry it's not bad"

"Then?" she asked,

"I'm with Hap." I said smiling at her as her face fell the minute I said it, okay that was weird.

"What?" she asked as she got up.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused of her reaction since I was happy.

"It's bad enough I think I'm losing Opie, and now I'm losing you. Your mother was right." she said and walked out of the house.

I just sat there lost in what just happened, and of course my mother was apart of it. I got up and locked the house with my spare key and headed to the club I needed to talk with mom.

~A~

I reached the club and saw that mom's car was still there. I walked in there seemed to be something going on, but right now I was losing my friend well that was what she thought. Mom was in the kitchen so I went straight to her.

"What did you tell Donna?" I asked standing in front of her.

"Oh here comes the nothing is going on between us." she yelled at me.

"It just happened." I said. "What did you say to Donna?" I went back to why I was here.

"So what you were just another notch on his belt." she said as she leaned into the counter. She is your mother I kept repeating through my head so I wouldn't do anything to my her.

Chibs walked into the kitchen with a rag in his hand it was covered in blood.

"What happened?" mom asked as we both stared at the rag.

"Jax and Hap went at it." he said.

"What" both me and mom said at the same time.

"They are both fine." Chibs said and left the kitchen.

"Satisfied?" mom asked me and left the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" I called out after her as she turned around to face me.

"If you wouldn't open your damn legs this wouldn't happen." she said.

"Oh you just ugh" I said the whole club was quiet everyone was looking at us. "You are so fucking worried that Hap was taking me away but I'll tell you this mother it's you." I said and left the club. I was already had reached my car when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Hey what was that?" Hap asked.

"What happened between you and Jax?" I asked looking at his face he had a cut above his eye.

"I asked something first."

"Mom said some shit to Donna." I said leaning on my car.

"Hmm."

"What about you and Jax?" I asked again.

"Where are you going?" he asked ignoring my question.

"To go see Donna. Why are you not answering my question?"

"Be safe." he said as he pulled me into a kiss and walked away. That just not even fair.

I just got in the car and headed home to take a shower since I was still wearing yesterday clothes and then off to look for Donna.

~A~

I had arrived to the house and went right in that's when I noticed I was alone in my house for the first time. I just went in and made sure that the door was locked and rushed to my room.

I really was in the mood for a bath but I still needed to talk with some people so that would have to wait. I took a quick shower and got dressed and headed to Donna's work.

~A~

I walked in the office to see that Donna was at her desk, we went to school with the receptionist so she knew me and let me pass.

"Hey." I said as I sat down.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be on your way to Tacoma." said Donna without even looking at me.

"I never said I was going to Tacoma." I said. Why in the world did Donna even listen to mom.

"Your with Happy and he is from Tacoma Jess." she said going back to her work.

"Are you even listing to me Donna?" I asked frustrated.

"I need some time alone Jess."

"Donna we don't do good with time alone. What's going on?" I asked as I knew something was totally wrong.

"I don't think me and Opie are going to make it." she said as they were both driving me crazy with their back and forth decisions.

"What are you talking about? You guys just got a house."

"My mom is moving out of Charming."

"Wait your thinking of going with her?" I asked as I knew this was all her moms idea.

"I don't know."

"You just accused me of leaving, and you are thinking of leaving." I said getting up and I left I couldn't really be mad at her I was the one thinking the other day of leaving for school.

I just sat in my car then decided to go back to the club.

~A~

I reached the club I noticed Jax left the club on his bike I decided to follow him, we reached the cemetery.

"Hey." he said as I got out of the car. I saw he also had a cut on his face. We both walked to Tommy's grave.

"What is it with us that something goes wrong we go to the cemetery?"

"Were fucked up" Jax said sitting down.

"That could be the reason."

"So talking about how fucked up we are, you and Hap." he said looking at me. He didn't sound mad or anything.

"You and Hap in a fight now that is fucked up." I said knowing only someone crazy would go against Hap.

"Dad didn't want you with Hap."

"Dad's dead Jax." I said not really caring what my father wanted.

"I'm not."

"Jax you're my brother, I expect you to just stand by me not dictate."

"He is going to hurt you Jess." he said.

"That's what he said."

"Shit he comes with his own warnings and shit, he does belong in our fucked up family then." he said as I laughed.

"How are you and Tara?" I asked knowing they were fighting yesterday.

"She is becoming distant, I guess the club is getting in the way."

"Hey have you talked to Opie about Donna?" I asked as I leaned on him.

"Why?"

"Donna is over thinking shit Jax, it doesn't look good."

"Shit" said Jax standing up.

"I'm heading back to the club have to talk to mom." I said as he helped me stand up.

"Good luck with that" Jax said.

"We are not that bad." I said as I got to my car.

~A~

When I got to the club I noticed mom was in the office, I headed over there before anything got in my way. When I walked I closed the door and sat down.

"Hey."

"I talked with Clay." she said "It ain't going to work Jess. Trust me." she said moving her chair closer to me.

"Let me figure that on my own mom."

"I just don't want to lose you baby."

"I'm not going anywhere mom." I said. I know that this all goes back to us losing Tommy.

"You talk with Jax?"

"Yeah cleared up some things."

"That's good."

"Yeah" I said as I was about to stand up.

"Why Hap?" mom asked.

"I don't know." I answered as I knew that if I didn't want him I would of stopped him and walked out of that room. I guess it just grew into something more.

"I'm having a family dinner tomorrow." mom said and left the office.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	16. Chapter 16

Clay

As I see both Gemma and Jess working in the kitchen I am Happy is letting Jess stay with us, Gemma would go crazy without Jess that is for sure.

"_So what do we need to talk about." I asked Hap who sat across of me._

"_I'm with Jess" said Hap just like that._

"_So how is that going to work?" I asked not really fond of Jess leaving Charming._

"_She wants to stay here." he said_

"_So your going to let her stay here?" I asked _

"_I ain't going to force her to do something she doesn't want." he said. _

"_So she is your Old lady" I asked didn't want Jess to just be a bitch on the road for anyone._

"_She is mine" Hap said and left. Shit Hap wanted Jess to be happy so he was going to let her stay in Charming, if it were me and Gemma I would have dragged her ass where I was going to be I have to give him credit for that. Maybe that way it would be easy for Hap since he ain't like the one to take a permanent bitch. All I needed to know now was that Jess was going to be a distraction on my go to hit man. I had to make sure Hap head is still in the club._

All the Samcro guys seemed okay with them together all they were worried was losing Jess to another charter, and for now Jess would stay in Charming.

Jess

We had been in the kitchen for two hours already getting everything ready for the dinner.

"Did you invite Hap" mom asked me

"No" I said

"Why the hell not Jess." mom said

"Um aren't they all invited?" I asked

"Yeah charming guys." she said

"Oh." I said

"Call him." mom said. I just cleaned my hands and went to the hall to call him.

"Hey" I said as he picked up.

"What's up" he said as I heard

"Are you busy?" I asked hoping I was not interrupting something.

"Nah just here with the guys." he answered

"Are you coming to the dinner?" I asked

"You want me there?" Hap asked me.

"What do you think" I said

"Then I'll be there." Hap said

"Okay I have to go back" I said

"okay" he said as he hanged up. I went back to the kitchen.

"Is he coming?" mom asked

"Yeah" I said as Luanne and Lesley walked in.

"How are we doing?" said Luanne

"About time you showed up." snapped mom at Luanne.

"Sorry been working my ass of today." said Luanne

"Lesley go set up" said mom to Lesley who was being very sketchy. Probably because the whole club knew she slept with Kyle not that they cared but she may now be free game.

"Were home mom" screamed Tig from the front door.

"Shut up Tigger." screamed mom back.

"I need to go change" I said going up stairs as the guys went to the living room.

Lesley

Here I was setting up the table by myself I have been on Gemma's shit list since the incident with Jess. I had to come up with another way to hurt her but with what. I had called Aaron today but someone else answered his phone but I it wasn't Aaron so I hanged up.

"All done" I told Gemma

"Go check on the boys" Gemma said dismissing me from the kitchen. That is what I dreaded the most Tig had been after me since yesterday morning.

"You guys need anything" I asked standing by the door not really wanting to go in the living room.

"Yeah you on your knees baby" said Tig. I wanted to hit him but I know there wouldn't be a good outcome for me.

"How about some beers" said Bobby

"Now would be nice darling" said Chibs as I turned and walked away, for sure they wouldn't have talked to Jess like that. As I walked into the kitchen I overheard mom and Gemma talking.

"So Jess and Hap are finally together.

"Yeah Hap talked with Clay" said Gemma.

"Oh shit so we are losing Jess" said mom. Yes I thought the bitch was leaving, lucky bitch she snagged Hap he probably feels sorry for her.

"No he is letting her stay here in Charming" Gemma said. What that stupid bitch.

"Hey the guys want beer" I said leaning into a counter hoping to catch more of the conversation. I was beyond pissed how the hell does she have a guy like Happy wrapped around her finger. Any other old man would drag his woman wherever he was.

"You know where it is" Gemma said looking at me to get the hint I guess.

"Yeah" I said glaring at mom in the process who just shrugged her shoulders. I went to get the beer as I went back to the living room I noticed Kyle and April came in shit.

"Thanks sweetheart" said Kyle winking at me. Ugh fucking piece of shit.

"Finally" said Tig yanking a beer from my hand.

"Guys the food is ready" Gemma called out.

"Let's go" said Clay walking out of the living room. I noticed Jess was already bringing the food with Gemma to the table. Jess sat next to Gemma like always but now in my mothers seat which was next to Jess was Happy so it was official. Piney sat next to Clay as Jax and Tara sat next to him. Tara looked like she was pissed, she never belonged to this life I don't know why Jax doesn't get that. Opie looked nervous and Donna was just picking at her food someone else that doesn't belong here.

Jess

Dinner was going good for once which was a good thing but kind of boring. Till Opie decided this was the time to prove to Donna he wanted her in his life.

"Excuse us guys I have an announcement well a question" said Opie as he turned to Donna and got on one knee."Donna will you marry me." all of us were quiet while Donna just stared at Opie. I looked at Jax who was staring at me and just smiled.

"Yes" Donna finally said hugging Opie.

"We should look for a camera" said mom grabbing my arm and yanking me to the kitchen.

"Ow" I yelled as my hip hit a counter.

"What was he thinking?" said mom

"Mom what are you talking about." I said looking for the camera to get back to Donna.

"She doesn't belong here, she doesn't accept the club." said mom

"Mom Opie ain't your child, and Donna is happy with Opie so stay out of it." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. Jax was standing by Opie as I went to hug Donna.

"Oh your engaged." I said smiling at Donna

"I know" she said as we began to laugh.

"So mom disapproves" whispered Opie

"What made you think that." I said

"The way she dragged you out." said Opie

"You know how she is." I said as I pulled him into a hug he gladly gave back.

"I will protect Donna Jess" he said

"I know Opie" I said

Happy

I felt Jess yanked out of her chair by Gemma and pushed into the kitchen, while Donna answered Opie. Shit Donna getting hitched meant Jess would want that right fuck. Clay motioned for me to join him in the other room.

"I got a hit for you" said Clay

"I got this." I said without hesitation anything for the club.

"Tig will join you, it has to be tonight." said Clay. I usually did my shit alone didn't mind one bit that Tig would join me on this.

"Consider it done" I told Clay as we walked back to the table. Jess was already sitting down while everyone was now congratulating Opie.

"Hey" said Jess putting her hand on my leg.

"I have some shit to do, I'll pick you up later." I whispered into her ear.

"Okay be careful" she said. I gave her a quick kiss and got up Tig following me.

"Where to Killah" I asked Tig

"Club we need the van" he said as we went to the bikes. We arrived at the club and as we just picked up the van as Tig drove to the place we needed to be. We stopped at a house, I never asked questions just got shit done. We went behind the house to enter the house by the back, we broke in and Tig walked into a bedroom. I noticed the hit it was a bitch, she was asleep and noticed she was marked on her hip probably ran from her Old man. Tig could do this hit why did they need him to do it. I noticed her body she reminded me of Jess, bitch had blonde hair like her you got to be fucking kidding me. I helped Tig grab her as she awoke and started to freak out.

"Do we knock her out?" Tig asked smiling.

"Nah she should be awake." I said as Tig just stared at me, what did he expect to go against orders just because she reminded me of my girl. We carried her body to the back of the van, got in on our way to the woods.

"Bitch fucked around her Old man and thought she could just walk away." said Tig. The shit bitches would do to become an Old lady, but once they want out they think they can just walk away just like that. If things didn't work out with Jess he would let her walk that was the only way it wouldn't result with Jess being taken out.

Lorca

I had just arrived at Tacoma, Hap decided to stay one more day in Charming I couldn't blame him with a bitch like Jess I would stay by her side any chance I got.

"Hey brother where's Killah" said Koz who was sitting outside the clubhouse.

"Stayed in Charming with his lady" I said breaking the news to Koz.

"What" said Bully

"Fuck he finally hit that royalty pussy" said Donut

"That bitch ain't nothing but trouble" said Koz

"What up man pissed it ain't your dick" I said to Koz

"Hey calm it" said Bully. "Jess is a beautiful girl what did she see in Hap, mean motherfucker." said Bully shaking his head. Only Bully could get away saying that shit about a bitch.

"She is a Teller, club runs in her blood but that don't mean shit look at her father after he lost his kid." said Donut.

"Yeah but she did come from Gemma" said Bully.

"So" said Donut

"That is her weapon" said Bully standing up and walking into the club house. I walked into the clubhouse needed a shower and a bitch. I forgot to give Hap Jess phone I found it in the back of the van after I picked up Hap's tools. Lesley had called her but ended up hanging up.

Happy

The hit was done without a over thinking didn't let it get into my mind at all.

"You staying a couple more days" asked Tig as we buried the bitch.

"Nah have to head back tomorrow." I said

"Already talked with Jess" Tig asked

"Nah later" I said "Hey keep on eye on her" I said as we reached the club.

"Always man" said Tig. I got of the van and headed to my bike I was going to go pick up Jess and take her where I knew we could talk. She seemed to be more interested into shooting than my dick for tonight that wouldn't be a problem.

(Thanks for the support that I am getting for this story. I have already outlined the next chapters so I know where I want to take this story. Hope you like this chapter. J)


	17. Chapter 17

The dinner was going good till a fight between Bobby and Precious began, no one was really shocked but there was going to be some cleaning to do after the commotion was done. It turned out that Bobby had a child with another woman and Precious just found out. There is something going on during mom's dinner we just can never sit back and relax.

"So Hap had to leave early" said mom while we cleared the table while the guys went to the living room.

"Yeah he had somethings to do" I said heading to the kitchen.

"It's better to know Jess" said mom as she brought the dishes to the sink. I don't really share her theory Hap can tell me if he wants I know what he does for the club I don't want details.

"I'm going to head out Gem" said Luanne.

"Okay I will call you tomorrow." mom said and walked with Luanne outside.

"Hey you calling It a night" Clay asked

"Hap is going to pick me up later." I said turning to face him and leaned into the counter. By the look in his face it looked like he was not okay with it.

"He hasn't claimed you as his Old lady Jess." said Clay

"I'm staying at the club." I said as I left the kitchen. I went upstairs to change into something comfortable when my phone rang. It was Donna.

"Hey" I said trying to hold the phone and change at the same time.

"I'm engaged" said Donna like if she still did not believed it.

"I know he asked in front of everyone." I said couldn't Opie at least try to be more romantic and do it somewhere special not in one of my mother's dinners.

"I know, its just wow I thought he wasn't sure about us but I was wrong." she said.

"Yeah you should wait before jumping into conclusions." I said. Would it actually be bad and just go with Hap to Tacoma.

"I know shit I was just over thinking things you know how I am." she said which was true this was Donna.

"So you and Happy look good together." she said I know that she doesn't sound to convinced this is a good thing.

"Yeah" I said not in the mood to talk to Donna right now.

"Hey is something wrong?" she asked as I got another call.

"No, I'll call you later" I said and hanged up. The other call was Hap.

Gemma

I noticed that Jess had finished in the kitchen so I decided to cal it a night. When I reached the rooms I see Jess walking out of hers.

"Where are you off too?" I asked before she walked passed me.

"I'm going with Hap" she said as she tried to pass me again. I grabbed her arm to stop her. "What mom?" she says.

"Since you were old enough to know your place in this life you have fought it, but now Happy comes in the picture your all for it. There is something there or something your not telling me, I just don't understand." I said remembering all the times Jess would blow me off when I mentioned her being with a son.

"Yeah and you were all for me to be with a Son, now your against it that I don't understand mom." she said.

"Happy ain't a one woman man Jess." I said knowing that was what bothered Jess more to have to share her man with whores.

"Yeah and which Son is mom." she said and walked away.

She was right, but shit this is not going to end well at all she will crack the first time Hap fucks up. I just went to the room to find Clay in bed already reading a magazine.

"Hey baby" says Clay as I take off my jewelry.

"Hey" I say

"What's wrong" he asked knowing full well something is bothering me.

"I fucked up with Jess" I said only admitting it to him.

"What did you tell her?" Clay asks

"I should of stopped this shit with Happy since the beginning." I said, I should have listened to John.

"Yeah I know what your saying, we need to use the fact that Jess will stay in Charming use that to our advantage." said Clay. He was right, Jess was John's daughter and that was her weakness, she could be tough when she needed to be but she saw good in the world.

Happy

I had called Jess she was taken her fucking sweet ass time, I finally saw her come out.

"Took you long enough" I said putting an arm around her waist and pushed her closer to me.

"Sorry mom stopped me on the way out" she said as she put her hands around my neck. "Are we going to the club" she said leaning more into me.

"Nah common lets go" I said. As she got in the back and wrapped her hands around my waist.

Jess

"Shooting" I said when we arrived at the shooting range. I pulled my hair back and waited to for him to get off the bike.

"Something up with you?" Hap asked as he got off the bike and came and stood in front of me.

"I'm fine" I said

"You lying to me" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"No just Clay and mom.."

"Think your just another bitch for me huh" said Hap not giving me a chance to finish.

"Yeah something like that" I said looking at his Tacoma patch avoiding to look at him.

"If you were just a bitch I wouldn't have said shit to Clay." he said as he moved his hands to back of my thighs picking me up and pinning me to a wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist, as I put my hands on his neck and pressed my lips into his. As we kiss I can stop thinking what mom said I was against a relationship with a Son what is it about Hap that changes things. Will he never transfer to Charming will I have to move to Tacoma, I am really hating mom for putting that shit in my head. Oh fuck this I am just going to go with it lets see where it leads.

"Hap" I said

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to go to Tacoma" I asked not knowing why I just blurted that out.

(Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like it)


	18. Chapter 18

"Yes, but that is not what you want" said Hap as he kissed down my neck.

"I want too." I said I don't know what I was doing.

"You sure Jess" he said now looking directly at my eyes.

"Yeah" I said hoping he wouldn't figure out I was not sure.

(One Week Later)

Telling my family that I'm moving to Tacoma Is the hardest thing I have done in my life so far. Can I survive without without Donna and my mother? It had been a week since me and Hap talked about it and I couldn't tell anyone my decision because I knew it was going to be bad. I knew who I had to talk to first.

"Clay can we talk" I said to him as he stopped working on a bike.

"Yeah what's going on baby girl" he said leaning into the table.

"In private" I said as I noticed Tig was looking at us.

"Sure" he said as he lead the way to the office. I closed both doors to make sure no one heard.

"What's going on?" asked Clay looking at me with curiosity.

"I'm moving to Tacoma" I said looking straight at him.

"What?" he asked moving closer to me."No" said Clay

"I'm not asking Clay" I said still looking directly at him, I wasn't going to be convinced otherwise. Well hopefully I was strong and I could make my own decisions even though by the way he was looking at me I wanted to take it all back.

"You ain't fucking going anywhere" he said and left the office. Shit I thought he was going to be the easiest one.

"Church NOW" screamed Clay at the guys. Shit Jax.

"Jax" I screamed after him as I saw he was already on the way to the club.

"Hold up I have Church" said Jax and walked into the club. Fuck it cant wait shit Clay was going to use the guys against me.

I went back to the office I had to call Hap. I got my phone and dialed his number, please pick up they are going to kill us.

"Hey" said Hap

"Hap I just told Clay" I said

"Shit what did he say" he asked I noticed I was trembling.

"He called Church." I said

"Fuck Jess" he said knowing this wasn't good at all.

"I know Jax is going to kill me." I said.

"You haven't told him?" he asked

"No I just told Clay today hoping he would take it fine, as I prepared to tell my mother." I said sitting down before I lost it.

"Shit when I'm finished with some shit I'm dealing here I'm going to Charming" he said

"Um Hap maybe you should wait till it cools a bit don't you think." I said hoping they would not take it that bad and not really care. Right.

"Call me after they end church." said Hap and hanged up. Yeah that's if they don't kill me.

"What's going on?" asked mom walking into the office.

"I don't know" I lied and left the office as I saw Donna pull in. Really are you serious?

"Hey" said Donna as she got out of her car.

"Hey Donna" I said trying to hide everything I was feeling.

"Whats wrong?" she said. Your going to hate me I thought.

"We need to talk" I said as I saw Jax from the corner of my eye. Shit

"Your not moving to Tacoma" said Jax roughly grabbing my arm. I was stuck I think my heart stopped beating.

"What" I heard mom say as I heard her coming my way. I felt like I couldn't breath and began feeling a sharp pain in my chest I just blacked out.

Clay

I'm moving to Tacoma was all that was going thru my head. I wanted to hit her to set her straight, I wanted to ride to Tacoma and kill Happy with my bare hands. What was she thinking that son of a bitch looked me in the eyes and told me he wasn't going to force her in moving. She wasn't even his Old Lady she was still my daughter. I had to get out of there it wasn't going to be good if I stayed.

"Church Now" I said to the guys. I heard Jess call out Jax she hadn't told anyone probably only she and Happy kept there plans to themselves.

"What's the problem brother" asked Clay as he sat down next to me. I waited till all of them were quiet I knew they would not like the idea of Jess leaving Charming.

"Our Jess has planed to move to Tacoma" I said full of anger.

"What no fucking way man" said Tig

"What that's bullshit" said Chibs looking at me.

"She is not leaving Charming" said Piney slamming his fist on the table.

"All for Happy huh" said Kyle. I noticed Opie and Jax had been quiet when I noticed Jax's hands they were curled up into fists. Bobby was quiet just observing everyone's reaction.

"She ain't leaving" said Jax and walked out of church, Opie following behind.

"It wasn't your thing to share" said Bobby standing up and looking at me.

"What she is my daughter" I said getting up to face him.

"She's Happy's" said Bobby and walked out of Church.

"I told you this was going to happen" said Piney and walked out with Chibs.

"Clay they need you outside" said one of the newer prospects. I just sat back down when I noticed he was still standing there. "Um Jess fainted or something about her heart" said the prospect. Shit. When I walked outside I saw Jess being in a stretcher in the back of an ambulance. Fucking family curse. I should have fucking known. I saw Gemma getting in and Opie holding Jax back as he tried pushing him into Donna's car.

"Let's go" I said to the guys as we headed to the bikes.

"Meet you in ST. Thomas" said Opie as he got in the car and pulled out.

We were way passed speed limit to get to the hospital, I needed to be there with Gemma didn't need both my girls on hospital beds. We walked into St. Thomas to see Gemma talking with a nurse.

"Is she taking her medication?" the nurse asked Gemma, Donna came and stood by her and began answering the questions she probably knew more.

"Is there a possibility she may be pregnant" asked the nurse. Both Donna and Gem looked at each other.

"She is on birth control" said Donna.

"Okay that's it for now we will let you know if we need anything else" said the nurse and walked away.

I looked around people were looking at us as I saw what they saw were all of us standing around feeling numb. I noticed Jax sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands, while both Chibs and Bobby were leaning on the wall with blank expressions. Tig was standing by me we haven't moved since we got here. Piney was just sitting down with a worried face. I noticed someone approach Gem and it was Luanne walking Gem to a chair.

"How is she?" said Unser walking into the waiting room.

"We haven't heard anything" said Tig as Unser nodded and walked to where Gem was. I can only imagine how Gem is feeling not knowing how bad Jess is.

"Where the fuck is the doctor?" I said out loud.

"Sir the doctor will be with you shortly, they still need to know what is wrong." said the nurse in the front desk.

"Sir please take a sit" said one of the security guards who was now standing in front of Tig who was there separating us.

"Clay" I heard Gem call me so I went to her.

Donna

I don't even know what was going on all I knew was that Jess was moving to Tacoma. The minute she said she was with Happy I knew. It was the way she was and I was loosing my best friend. I was mad at her but at the same time worried for her it was not the first time she had collapsed in front of me because of her heart condition.

"Hey baby" said Opie as I moved next to him.

"Opie hows Jax?" I asked as I noticed Jax hasn't moved since we got here.

"He is just worried for Jess." he said putting an arm around me.

"She is leaving right" I said it wouldn't matter to Jess if everyone was going to be mad at her she always got her way.

"Yeah" said Opie. I just sat back and how was I going to survive Charming without Jess. Would she come to Charming often, I need to talk to her. Shit has anyone called Happy I thought I didn't know how the guys had taken the news not knowing if Opie would tell me.

"Do they all know" I asked Opie looking at the guys.

"Yeah Clay told us" said Opie. What why would Clay know before me, why didn't Jess tell me before anyone.

"How did they take it?" I asked knowing how protective they were of Jess.

"Not good everyone got pissed, I don't know what Jax would have done if Jess wouldn't of blacked out." said Opie

"HE knows she is still going to go right." I said looking at Jax.

"Yeah that is what bothers him more I guess." said Opie

"Since when has Jess been with Hap" Opie asked me.

"Since the fight between me and Jess" I said. Maybe her attack brought them together, maybe she doesn't feel safe here in Charming. I had suggested for her to talk with someone but she probably didn't. I noticed Gemma stood up as a nurse came and stood in front of her.

St. Thomas Nurse- Adele

As I got the file of Jessica Teller I was going to be in charge of her check up. She was picked up at the Teller Morrow shop and was shocked in the ambulance due to having a faint heartbeat that made her collapse. When she arrived her heartbeat was irregular. No surgery planned as she was started in a new medication for the Arrhythmia. She will be monitored for forty eight hours. The whole hospital was talking about the club that were in the waiting room waiting for news on Jessica. I had gone to school with the Tellers and Opie, didn't know much about the club but like the town I knew they were more than a motorcycle club. They have their way around town like if they own it. As I looked at Jessica who was just staring to the ceiling I can imagine what she is feeling.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Teller I'm the nurse"

"It's Jess is there a way you can hold off my family from coming in and can I get my phone" she said sitting up. Her things were brought in when they gave her a room so I just handed out her phone.

"Thanks" she said. She probably didn't remember me at all. As I look at Jessica I still envy her but don't wish harm to her. Every guy wanted her in high school it was like she had something none of us girls had. She was always dressed in best clothes wearing the best heels. Her blue eyes stood out with her blonde hair, she was always laughing with Donna and Opie and Jax. Her life seems perfect she has people who want to be her. I was one of them I wanted to ride in the back of motorcycles be apart of her family have all the things she has. I stepped out of the room to inform the receptionist she was not up for any visitors when I saw Gemma Teller Morrow walking towards her room with all the guys following behind her. These people did not follow rules what meant that they were going to listen to me but it my responsibility that nothing caused stress to Jessica. I stood outside her door blocking it, when Gemma stood in front of me glaring.

"The patient is...

"I suggest you move if you know what is good for you" said Gemma I just wanted to run like a crazy person and get away from her. She went passed me and walked in as all of them did.

Jess

I felt like if I was hit by a damn car as I sat up. I had to call Hap when the nurse gave me the phone I noticed Hap had called me eight times. I hoped she could hold off the guys but I knew better so I had to make this quick.

"Why the fuck haven't you answered your phone" growled Hap as he answered.

"I was busy trying to live." I said

'What the fuck happened?" he asked

"I blacked out seems my heart was giving up or some shit like that, the family curse." I said

"Where are you?" he asked

"At the hospital Hap, I don't think Chibs can treat heart conditions." I said where else would I be.

"Fuck Jess" he said

"Hey don't worry about me my heart beat is back to normal, and I think the guys wont be so hard on me I hope" I said didn't need him to be worried about me, maybe I shouldn't have told him.

"Yeah you say that like if It is that fucking easy Jess." he said

"Just deal with your things" I said

"Your one of my things Jess. I should head out tomorrow" said Hap

"Hap they might kill you, it doesn't seem like they didn't take it well." I said

"What the fuck does that mean your not coming to Tacoma" he said

"No I am I just don't think they want to see you and it may start something" I said.

"You let me deal with that shit, I'm heading out tomorrow weather you like it or not." he said of course he was. I saw my mother coming in.

"Hap I have to go" I said and hanged up. It wasn't just my mother it was everyone.

"Oh baby" said mom coming to me and gave me a hug, all I felt was pain so I tried to get out of her grasp.

"I'm fine mom" I said as she sat on the bed.

"Damn it Jess are you taking your damn meds." said Piney

"Yes" I said

"Excuse me there is a limit of visitors" said the nurse.

"Bitch doesn't know when to quit" said mom

"Can you give us a couple of minutes" I said before mom insulted her more, she just nodded and left the room.

"It was caused by stressed" said mom fixing my hair.

"Yeah you should take some days off from the shop" said Clay who came and gave me a kiss.

"You look like shit" said Tig pulling me into a hug.

"Oh thanks Tig" I said.

"You still look beautiful darling" said Chibs who took Tig's place.

"Thanks Chibs" I said. I noticed Jax was not in the room.

"Where's Jax?" I asked nobody specific.

"He is outside, he took this hard" said mom.

"Yeah" I said I knew they didn't want to bring up the Tacoma issue and Clay was still thinking I was going to stay.

"They are going to keep you for observation for forty eight hours" said mom

"Yeah they said it was normal with my heart condition" I said

"Yeah but you will at least need to rest these days" said mom

"Yeah" I said. It was there and I know she was holding back, everyone was holding back hopefully they hold back when Hap got here but I doubt it.

"Yeah bed rest and all that shit" said Clay

"Start your appointments again" said mom

"I'm still leaving" I said might as well deal with it now I thought.

(I hope you like it let me know. Thanks for the reviews. J)


	19. Chapter 19

"What" said mom

"I haven't changed my mind" I said looking straight at her.

"Do you even know what you are committing yourself too" said mom

"Yeah I'm making it work" I said. I avoided Piney's glares and all the guys too.

"You belong in Charming" said Tig

"People move" I said

"Enough" said Clay "Your not going and that is final" said Clay and left the room with Tig.

"I suggest you listen to Clay love" said Chibs and left the room.

"How do you think Jax is going to take this Jess" mom asked

"I'm going to talk with him, it's not permanent mom" I said

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Jess" said mom as she got up and left the room.

"Well I do know how to clear out a room" I said to Bobby who know came and sat in the chair next to me.

"There going to need time" said Bobby

"Your okay with this?" I asked him

"No but everyone makes there own decisions" he said

"Thank you Bobby" I said

"Get some rest Jess" he said as he turned on the TV. I laid back I think I am causing some problems with Hap.

"Bobby it was my decision not Hap's" I said.

"I know" said Bobby. I just closed my eyes and went tried to tune out the world.

"Miss. Teller" I heard a distant voice as I tried to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a nurse, why did they have to wake me up. As I began to sit up I noticed a doctor was in the room.

"Good Morning Miss. Teller" said the doctor not even looking at me. Shit I slept all night as I checked the seat next to me I found mom asleep.

"Were here to do a check up" said the nurse.

"When can I leave?" I asked not really caring about anything else.

"We just want to keep you in for a few extra days" said the doctor looking over my paper work. Are you kidding Hap was on his way and I had to talk with Clay. I needed out of here before shit went down.

"Is it necessary?" I asked not really planning on staying.

"Miss Teller your heart is stable for now, we think with a few more days we can see that it will stay that way if it doesn't surgery is the next step." he said. Fuck no I wasn't and I'm not having open heart surgery.

"Is that all" I said hoping he would leave before mom would wake up and my plan of leaving the hospital failed.

"I will check you in two days" he said leaving the room. In two days I would already be in Tacoma. I turned to see my mother was still asleep she didn't have to stay last thing I wanted was for her to remember her time with Tommy. I just hope this Tacoma thing wouldn't ruin our relationship more.

"Did the doctor come in already" said mom stretching as she was waking up.

"Yeah you just missed him" I said

"What did he say" she asked now walking around the room.

"I might be released today or tomorrow" I lied but it was for a good cause.

"We need to talk" said mom

"Yeah we do" I said as she sat down on the bed.

"What happened between us." she asked

"Nothing we are still the same" I said not really understanding her question.

"Really because you made this decision on your own." she said

"Mom I'm allowed to make decisions on my own, I was going to leave Charming with or without Hap" I said which was a fact but instead of Tacoma I was going to go to school.

"So I should be grateful you chose Happy." she said

"He is always in Charming." I said

"That was before Samcro was against him with taking you away." said mom

"Your all acting like if I'm not going to return." I said leaning my head back.

"You are so sure of that." she said

"Well with the club against me moving not that sure." I said

"I'll talk with Clay, but I want you here every holiday and all the special shit" she said pointing a finger at me.

"Yes mom" I said smiling to her.

"I hope you know what you are doing Jess" That was way too easy I thought. "Going home a for a little. You'll be okay. They have a new prospect sitting outside." said mom of course they do.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. I have to get out of this hospital before I go crazy. I reached for my phone to check up on Hap.

Happy

I wanted to head out as soon as Jess had called me, I should have told her to wait that I would of talked with Clay but knowing her she would want to do it. I wanted to have everything ready before she came I had gotten an apartment didn't want her living at the club. I hadn't told her about this shit as me and several guys worked on the furniture shit the rest she was going to have to do. I was heading to Charming tonight.

"How did Charming take it?" asked Lorca

"Pres called church over it" I said. He understood why they would get pissed over it. They had known his bitch since she was born and they had been so fucking used to protecting her that he knew that them being pissed off was nothing against him it was about losing her. He wasn't going to hold her back if she wanted to go back to Charming she could go back but he wasn't going to let her go. She was still going to be his.

"That bad huh" said Lorca as my phone rang.

"Hey" I answered stepping out of the apartment. It was about time she fucking called.

"Hey just talked with the doctor" she said she sounded tired.

"Your not stressing over this shit Jess let me fucking take care of it." I said with a sigh.

"I'm fine Hap I'm getting released today." she said

"Ain't it too early thought they were keeping you under observation and shit." I said

"Nope they said I was fine and ready to go" she said. I knew she was fucking lying.

"You better not be planning shit Jess." I said letting her know I always knew what the fuck she was up too.

"I'm not. So when are you going to come" she asked

"I'm heading out tonight so don't do anything stupid." I said knowing I would have to drag her ass back to the hospital.

"Okay bye" she said and hanged up.

"Problem with the Princess" said Bully who was climbing the stairs.

"Nah just some shit" I said.

"Pissed off mother charter your taking the girl from them." he said as we went inside the apartment.

"Yeah something like that." I said not wanting to talk about it.

"Wouldn't blame them they don't want an asshole fucking up their princess." said Bully

"Shut up brother" I said and began to help set up the shit that was still not done.

"Shit Killah if my old lady see this shit, she is going to start bitching about living at the damn clubhouse." he said

"Don't worry I doubt Jess would let Sparkles step into this place" I said knowing how Jess was with people she didn't know.

"Good enough for me bro." he said clapping my back.

"Let's finish this shit" said Lorca annoyed he was doing all the work.

Jess

The morning went by fast, they had brought in the lunch and I preferred to starve rather than eat hospital food. I had given up on the TV there was nothing good. As I was going to lay back down I heard a knock.

"Hey Chief" I said as Unser walked in. I found my accomplice to get out of this hell.

"Is it lunch time yet" said Unser holding up take out food.

"You are my favorite visitor" I told him with a smile. Good thing he knows what I like since I always made him by me lunch when I got locked up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down on the chair, as he took out our lunch.

"Good already want to leave this hell." I said as I took the hamburger with fries.

"Heard your leaving Charming." said Unser

"You heard right" I said hoping he wasn't going to give me hell.

"You coming back" he asked as we began to eat.

"Yeah I cant stay that long away from my family." I said. I really appreciate what Unser did for the club even though they were not always grateful.

"That's good that you are planning on returning." he said

"I need your help" I said really hoping he would help me out.

"What's wrong?' he asked getting up

"I need to get out of here." I said

"What your under observation." he said moving back to the bed.

"I'm fine" I said I just needed to get out of here.

"Why do you even need to leave?" he asked

"Are you going to help me or am I doing this alone" I said

"First your going to tell me why you need to get out." he said

"There is a reason I'm leaving Tacoma, and that reason is getting here tomorrow." I said

"Let me guess the club is going to do something about it." he said sitting back down.

"Yeah" I said

"Why me?" he asked

"Your the only one not chewing out my ass" I said

"So deal with the consequences Jess you get away with a lot" he said

"Chief were talking about dead bodies in Charming" I said exaggerating a bit.

"How bad is it going to get." he asked shaking his head.

"Really bad if I don't stop it" I said not really sure of what I had to do yet.

"And how the hell am I going to get you out of this place." he said

"We just walk out all I need is a ride." I said

"Jess you think you can go unnoticed whole damn town knows your in the hospital." he said

"Shit really" I said not really liking the idea of everyone knowing where I was.

"Yeah" he said

"Okay go get your car and I will meet you thru the emergency room" I said

"You do know they have someone outside." he said reminding me of the prospect.

"Shit he is green tell him that I don't know your the chief of police command him to leave or wait in the waiting room." I said taking out the I.v.

"What are you doing" he asked looking at me

"I don't think I can leave the hospital with an I.V on my damn arm Chief." I said "Now go" I pointed to the door before he changed his mind. I had to get dressed then get these sticky things that monitored my heart and get out before they realized where the alarm was coming from. As I moved out of the bed it felt like I had been ran over, everything hurt, but I couldn't afford to stay. I still had so many shit I had to do, I still had to talk to Donna and didn't want to leave here with all the guys mad at me. I was already dressed have way when my phone rang. It was Hap. I decided to ignore it he would figure me out and I didn't need that distraction. I moved closer to the monitor my heart seemed normal right nothing was wrong, I decided to pull them all together and walk out as fast as I could. The minute they were off it started beeping thinking my heart had stopped. I left in a hurry pulling my shirt on by the door and heading to the elevator. I went straight into one avoiding people and not looking back. My phone rang again, it was Hap.

"Hello" I said trying to sound less stressed

"Why didn't you answer the phone" he asked

"Sorry talking with Donna" lie after lie.

"Shit how she take wants to kill me too huh." he said he was going to kill me when he finds out what I'm doing.

"Yeah"

"She still there" shit caught.

"Nah just left" I said knowing why he asked

"Right" he said

"Yeah" I said trying to hang up

"I'll deal with you tomorrow." he said and hanged up. I finally reached Unser's car.

"I knew you were trouble" said Unser

"Oh I am not that bad" I said

"Yeah whatever, where do you need to go." he asked pulling out of the hospital.

"The clubhouse" I said needed to talk with Clay.

Gemma

"She is going to go whether we like it or not" I said knowing Jess was determined. I talked with Clay before he left to the shop.

"So what we just let her go" said Clay

"If we don't want to lose her yes" I said even though it hurt that she was leaving but if we held her back or held Happy back from her she was going to do it her way just like I did.

"What" said Clay glaring at me.

"Let this happen she will be back Clay, I know her she wont last in Tacoma she needs her family." I said

"i don't like it" said Clay.

"Me either." I said hugging him.

"I'll see you later have to stop by Luanne's then heading to the hospital." I said leaving the house.

Clay

Maybe I should talk with Jess right now that she is alone, I had to make her understand that I was just thinking about protecting her not hurting her. I heard the front door open thought Gem had just left when I noticed it was Jess.

"What are you doing here" I asked as she froze

"I just got released" she said walking into the kitchen.

"The prospect brought you in the back of his damn bike." I said getting angry that the prospect was that stupid.

"No bumped into Unser and he offered a ride" she said sitting down at the table with me.

"You should call your mother" I said knowing Gem didn't know she was released.

"We need to talk Clay" she said

"Yeah" I said.

"I know you don't approve of me moving to Tacoma, but this Is about me not Hap. Something happened to me and Hap helped me heal ain't going into detail over that yet. I want you to accept this because I don't want to leave and let this thing hang. I respect you, I love you as a father because you have been there for me even when my father was alive. That is the reason I went to you first, even before Donna and that is a big deal and you know it. Hap wanted to wait to talk to you himself, but you know how I am, so this is basically my shit not really his. I can come back any time I want, Hap supports me on that, he isn't taking me away from you guys. Mom said she will only accept if I come back during her holidays and dinners and shit like that, but I cant come back if you all don't accept Hap." I said.

"Being with a Son ain't like, shit you've been through some shitty relationships." I said Jess has had a rough time with the pieces of shit she has chosen, but this was different this was a Son Happy nonetheless. I guess its time to realize that she will never really be home to stay, to visit yes but not to stay.

"I will handle whatever life decides to throw at me with Hap, I am not saying I will do it perfectly but I will handle it and that is because you and mom and the guys raised me." she said and left the table.

Jax

I had not talked to Jess at all, I went later yesterday to find mom and Jess sleeping I just sat there looking at them. I loved them both but they can be so much alike sometimes that I just cant stand them, I want to support Jess and her stupid idea she has stuck in her head, but I feel like I'm going to fucking lose her.

"I knew I could find you here" I looked up as I heard Jess voice.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the fucking hospital Jess?" I asked as she sat down on the grass.

"Got released this morning" she said

"Bullshit" I said knowing the truth it ain't the first time she left the damn hospital without being discharged.

"My heart is stable that is all that fucking matters." she said leaning into me.

"So you decided this on your own" I asked Jess putting my hand around her.

"Yeah I did Jax, it's something for me." she replied.

"You said school not following Hap" I said remembering our talk.

"I know, I just don't feel like myself Jax here in Charming" I said

"You hate cold weather, rain." I said

"Yeah I know" she said

"How do I know you will come back and not just stay over there." I said

"You just know Jax" she said.

"I'm not okay with it, but I cant hold you back can I" I said

"Nope" she said as she reached for my hand.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this" I said taking her hand.

"I need you to take care of Donna, and mom you know how she is going to get." she said. She was just going to drive me more crazy.

"When is Hap coming" I asked thinking of what I was planning to tell Hap.

"He should be here tomorrow" she said

"I'll talk with Clay." I said getting up and helping her get up.

"I'm going to Donna's, if you see mom let her know I got discharged." she said as she hugged me and walked to her car.

Jess

I got in my car after talking with Jax and I just sat there for a while knowing that talking with Donna was going to be the hardest.

"Hey" I said as she opened the door. She pulled me into a hug and before we knew it we were crying. Thankfully Hap wasn't here since he already claimed that he couldn't handle anymore crying from both of us.

"Shit Jess" she said as we walked into the house.

"I know I need this Donna" as we sat on the couch hugging each other.

"Yeah I know" she said wiping away the tears.

"I'm not going to miss anything" I said

"How is that going to work if your in Tacoma" she said

"I already talked with Hap whenever you need me I'm here" I said

"Just when I need you" she asked

"Hap loves Samcro parties" I said

"So your coming the weekends." she asked

"Every other weekend depends with Hap and the club." I said

"We better talk every damn day or we are going to drive the guys crazy" said Donna.

"True" I said said laughing

"When do you leave" she asked

"In two days hopefully." I said

"Wait why are you not in the hospital?" she asked now staring at me.

"I got released this morning." I said

"Damn it Jess" she said. why do they always figure me out.

"I had shit to clean up" I said smiling at her. My phone and her phone began to ring.

"Hello" I answered getting up from the couch.

"Jessica Teller where the hell are you" screamed mom

"At Donna's " I said

"What were you thinking" she kept yelling, I guess she found out.

"Mom you are creating a stressful environment for me, call me when you have calmed down" I said and hanged up. "Donna we need to leave" I said pushing her out of the house. I still needed to pack the things I was going to take.

(Thank you for the reviews. I rambled a lot in this one, but hope you enjoyed it. J)


	20. Chapter 20

Gemma

When Jess told me she was at Donna's I knew that she wasn't going to be there for long. Only my daughter would leave a damn hospital. I decided to go straight to the club, where would Jess be, I knew she would tell Jax where she was. I walked into the club to find that the guys were in church. I decided to call Jess again which went straight to voice mail.

"Jax where is Jess?" I asked the minute I saw him walk out the room.

"Said she was going to Donna's" Jax said

"Where else" I asked getting frustrated.

"Wait isn't Jess in the hospital"asked Piney

"No she decided to leave" I said

"She left to Tacoma" said Piney

"What" all the guys said at the same time.

"I thought you said she doesn't leave till two days." Tig told Jax.

"She left the hospital Tig." I said Jess wouldn't of just left like that.

"Wait Jess is leaving to Tacoma?" asked Luanne as she came into the clubhouse. Great just the person I didn't want to find out.

"Let's go" I said dragging Luanne outside. "Hey if you hear from Jess tell her to call me." I said to Jax.

"I thought Happy was going to let her stay, well it did sound to good to be true." said Luanne as we walked to the office.

"I need you to get a hold of that Tacoma bitch" I told her

"Sparkles or Linda" she asked I hated both bitches but knew that Linda could have more information.

"Linda" I said

"What do we want to know?" she asked. "Oh before I forget Lesley is pregnant." said Luanne.

"What" I said hanging up her phone.

"Yeah she told me this morning." said Luanne sitting down.

"James" I asked already knowing.

"Yeah" she said as I saw Jess car pull up to the shop.

"Both of you keep that shit to yourself." I said and left the office and walked towards Jess.

Jess

I had just pulled in to the club when I saw mom walking my way. Donna had helped me pack my things , but it was time to face the guys.

"What were you thinking?" asked mom once she got to where I was.

"Mom would you stop screaming at me" I said walking right passed her.

"Hey I just want you to take your health serious Jess this ain't a game." she said

"Mom I know okay, look set up an appointment tomorrow we will go okay." I said hoping she would get off my case.

"Alright, does Happy know you left the hospital on your own." she asked

"Yeah" I said and began to walk to the clubhouse.

"Hmm I'll talk with him tomorrow." I stopped walking when she said that.

"Wait. What? Why? Mom." I said and followed her since she wouldn't stop.

Luanne

I had to call Tacoma's president Old lady,even though Linda was from Charming we never really became that good as friends.

"Hey Linda" I said I hated her as much as Gemma did.

"Oh Luanne, what is it this time." she said

"Oh just want to catch up with an old friend of mine" I said not really knowing what Gemma wanted.

"Let me guess this is about Samcro's Princess coming to Tacoma." she said

"Oh so you have heard more than me" I said

"Let me guess, Gemma is against it huh she was always a controlling woman. I guess the Princess is the same must be something to bag Hap." she said.

"Jess has her Gemma moments" I said

"Well I am the queen over here, hope she realizes that fast and doesn't expect anything from us." she said. Jess was a great person better than Gemma but then Gemma trained her well. She learned from the best to get what she wants.

"Happy hasn't said anything about Jess." I asked

"Nah just several guys here, to let you know that it doesn't even look like Hap has an Old lady compared to all the sweetbutts he's had this week." she said like if that was something new when it came with a son.

"Well it has been a week since they last saw each other, and what do we expect he is a Son." I said

"Hap to me never seemed one to take an Old lady, must be something special." she said

"Well not all Sons are interested in making sweetbutts Old ladies." I said and hanged up she was lucky Sam made her his Old Lady.

Gemma

You could feel the tension in the clubhouse as me and Jess were sitting at the bar. Jess had finally left bugging me so that I wouldn't tell Happy, but I was still going to have a conversation with him. I was just worried that Jess would make Happy her world that never ends well. I saw Luanne walk in and motioned me to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked

"I talked to Linda" she said sitting on the counter.

"So" I didn't know what I wanted to find out.

"Well she still hates you." she said

"Figures, the bitch wanted John." I said

"Oh she will probably take it out on Jess, but knowing Jess she will probably dish it right back." she said.

"True but Jess doesn't need that shit." I said

"Maybe that will get Jess to come back to Charming sooner." said Luanne

"So this pregnancy with Lesley is she going to keep it." There was no way in hell it was going to come out to Jess that it was Jame's baby.

"Well we just found out she is not sure. Why?" she asked

"It never reaches to Jess that its James baby. You make sure it stays that way Luanne." I said and walked out.

"Hey baby" I said as I sat down with Clay.

"They all want to have church with Hap" said Clay

"How do you think it will go" I asked

"Well find out tomorrow. What's on your mind?" said Clay

"Lesley's pregnant" I said before it comes out and he gets mad no one tells him anything.

"Why do you care?" asked Clay.

"It's James." I said maybe we should have let Happy kill the guy.

"Wait till that gets out." said Clay looking at Jess.

"It ain't, Jess doesn't need that shit." I said

"That shit always gets out" said Clay and went outside. Clay was right, but I guess I will give it more time.

The Next Day

We all had decided to call it a night at the clubhouse as I stretch I realize it was a bad idea. I wonder how Jess will take it living at the clubhouse shit she hates lock downs. I had to get ready to take Jess to the damn doctor before she changed her mind. I got ready and got a prospect to put up some coffee, lately these prospect wouldn't last so the guys just had them for fun lately. I walked into Jax's dorm to find Jess and Jax still asleep.

"Jess common wake up, want to see you up and changed at the bar." I said as she sat up and nodded her head. I went back to the bar where Clay had already woken up.

"What are you up to this early." Clay asked me as I sat down.

"Going with Jess to the heart doctor." I said

"Is she alright, I thought she was released." said Clay. Maybe no one really tells him anything.

"Just a regular checkup" I say as I finally see Jess walk out of the dorms.

"Morning" said Jess sometimes she could be a pain in the ass with her cheerfulness in the morning. It wasn't an everyday thing but it dives me crazy.

"You ready" I ask getting up and grabbing my things.

"I haven't even have coffee yet" said Jess

"Believe me you don't need it this morning" I said grabbing her arm and dragging her outside.

Jess

I don't know what the hurry was to get me out of the damn clubhouse, until I saw Hap walking towards me.

"Hey" I said as he stopped in front of me.

"See you still ain't in the hospital." he said crossing his arms staring me down.

"I'm going to the doctor" I said

"Hey Hap we need you inside" Bobby called out. Shit.

"Hey" said Hap putting his hand behind my neck. "Don't worry about this shit" he said and gave me a kiss and walked to the clubhouse.

"Get in" said mom as she pulled up in front of me. "Now Jess" I knew I couldn't go inside, hopefully Hap will tell me what happened.

"Do you know what they are going to do?" I asked mom

"They are just going to discuss something In church." said mom

"I hope so" I said

"Don't make it a big deal Jess, unless you wan to end up in the hospital, and my guess Hap wont let you leave till they discharge you."Shit she was right I had to calm down or the doctor would find something wrong. "This is a bad idea" I said as we reached the hospital, maybe I could get out of this.

"lets go." she said and got out. The doctor's office was not that full so hopefully we could get out of here soon. Thirty minutes later and every different kind of snack in the vending machine they still haven't called me.

"Would you sit down" mom grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to a chair.

"Don't worry they are still in church" said mom

"How do you know" I asked

"I have the prospect to call me when they get out." said mom

"Of course you do." why didn't I think of that, or at least have Jax call me.

"Jessica Teller" called out a nurse

"About time" said mom getting up and walking before me. As we entered the exam room to wait for the doctor. "We need to talk." said mom as she closed the door.

"Couldn't we talk like thirty minutes ago." time would have gone a lot faster.

"You were too busy eating everything out of the vending machine." snapped mom at me.

"Now what do we need to talk about." I said

"You will be representing the Tellers and Samcro." said mom.

"Okay I will think before I react, how about that." I said did not really want to have this conversation.

"Jessica Teller good to see you back." what kind of doctor says that? I was going to try spend the day with Donna after she gets off from work I think she will be the hardest to say goodbye too. I just wanted to close and open my eyes and already be in Tacoma skipping the goodbyes something I am not good at. I had tuned out the doctor while mom kept asking questions.

"Jessica do you have any questions?" the doctor asked.

"No" I said hoping mom covered everything.

"Okay then I will see you in two weeks." he said and left the office.

"Why am I seeing him again" I asked getting off the exam table.

"Follow up, Jess did not hear anything he was saying.?" mom asked grabbing her things.

"Yes just making sure" I said as we walked out of the room.

"So when are you leaving?" asked mom once we reached the car.

"I think early tomorrow morning." I said I was going to tell everyone goodbye tonight and stay at the house and head out from there.

"You have everything ready?" she asked as we pulled into the shop.

"Yeah me and Donna packed my stuff." I said

"How is Donna taking this" she asked as we went into the office.

"We start to talk about it and we start crying" I said sitting down.

"How the hell did you pack." mom asked laughing.

"Ice cream helped." I said as mom's phone rang.

"Church is over" said mom

"How did it go?" I asked getting up.

"He is a prospect Jess" said mom as Hap walked in.

Happy

"Hey" I said as I walked into the office where Gemma and Jess were.

"I"ll be at the clubhouse" said Gemma as she left the office.

"How was it." Jess asked as I closed the door.

"Well I'm still breathing" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm here worried and your just like" Jess just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey I told you not to worry." I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pushed her to me. "What did the doctor tell you." I asked worried about her health.

"Um I have to see him in two weeks." she said.

"I have some things I need to take car of, what you up too." I asked

"I'm spending the day with Donna" she said

"Alright" I said

"Be safe." I said

"Always" she said as she went to get her stuff.

"Hey I grabbed her hand. "We still need to deal with the little stunt at the hospital." I said

"But I'm fine" she said

"Don't give a shit" I said

"Hap" she said as I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I got shit to do, we will deal with this later." I said and walked out.

Jess

How did Hap know I left the hospital, well the whole damn club knew. Shit what happened in church I noticed all of the sons were leaving. Maybe mom can tell me something I closed the office and walked to the clubhouse when my phone began to ring.

"Hey" I said as I noticed it was Donna.

"I'm out are you picking me up." I would ask mom later.

"Yeah I'm on my way." I said as I walked to my car looking for my keys. I knew where I could take her to talk. I headed to Donna's house as she was checking her mail.

"Ready" I said as I pulled up next to her.

"Yeah let me get my purse." she said walking back inside. I had to do a small pit stop at the house.

"How was the doctor's appointment" asked Donna as she got in.

"Good, I have a check up in two weeks." I said

"That's good" said Donna

"Let's go I'm going to get some things" I said as we got to the house. I noticed mom's car was in the driveway wasn't she at the club.

"Mom" I called out.

"Yeah" said mom from her room.

"Come on" I said to Donna.

"Jess" mom called out as I went into my room.

"Yeah" I said not wanting to walk to her room.

"What are you up to?" said mom as she walked into the room.

"Going shooting" I said grabbing a couple of guns from my supply.

"I need to blow off some steam too" said mom

"Your welcome to come" I said smiling at her.

"We are going shooting?" asked Donna

"Yeah"

"Why do you have so many hand guns" asked Donna she knew I carried with me but I guess she just thought it was one. I had never taken her shooting so this was going to be a good distraction.

"Presents" I said almost all I got from the guys were guns during birthdays and Christmas or just because.

"Ready" said mom

"Yeah" I said putting them in my purse. As we walked to the car, mom was taking hers since she had to stop at Luanne's we were going to met her over there.

"So your leaving tomorrow morning." said Donna

"Yeah well I think." I haven't really talked to Hap of when we were leaving.

"Oh" said Donna this was not a good thing for our friendship.

"Yeah Donna I know this sucks but I need to get away from Charming." I said I did not want to lose her.

"I know Jess it's just were so used to being together" she said

"True, I will probably go crazy on the way over there." I said.

"Jess is this where you and Hap, against the wall sex." she said

"Oh Donna we didn't fuck everywhere." I said getting out of the car as mom parked next to me.

"You got the targets" I asked mom as she got some posters out.

"Yeah we are against blonds today" said mom.

"Hey, I feel outnumbered now." I said

"You will hate them too." said mom putting them up.

"We are shooting porn stars" said Donna

"If you want to shoot real ones we can go to the cum factory." said mom to Donna.

"Um no this is fine" said Donna pointing to the posters.

"She's kidding Donna" I said laughing. I took the guns out so that Donna could pick which one she could handle.

"Okay make sure you pay attention to the weight and the size, choose one that fits your hand perfectly." I said as Donna walked over to them. She finally picked one as mom helped her find the perfect way to stand and handle the weapon I was not good for teaching.

"Okay now pull the trigger" said mom to Donna. Hopefully Opie wouldn't mind we are finally teaching Donna how to shoot. She didn't hit the blonde but on the side of the poster.

"Remember we want to kill Blondie here." said mom to Donna

"I'm feeling real unsafe now" I said what was her problem with them this time, last time it was red heads.

"Shut up and start shooting" said mom to me. Donna was still not good but she could handle the gun a little better so mom moved to her target.

"Stupid blonde bitch" said mom and started shooting.

"Can we limit the comments" I said as I began shooting, Donna just stared at us both.

"Common Donna we have enough bullets" I said encouraging to continue. We were having a good time that we began to notice we needed new targets.

"Having a good time girls." said Clay. As we all turned all of Samcro were there and some Nomads staring at us.

"I'm thinking they got a little out of control." said Jax looking at the posters.

"Damn girls those posters were usable." said Tig

"Tig" said mom as he was trying to get the extra ones.

"Why are they all blonds" said Opie to Jax

"Maybe they have a problem with blonds." said Bobby

"You do know your a blond right Jess" asked Tig

"Really Tig here I thought I was a brunette." I said sarcasticly

"I think you are out numbered baby girl" said Clay

"Yeah you should have heard the comments" I said looking at mom.

"It's getting late, head back to the club its not safe." said Clay

"Yeah since they seem so helpless" said Tig looking at the guns.

"Move it Tigger" said mom as she began to put her guns away.

"Why do you all need so many guns" said one of the Nomads.

"It's a hobby" said mom as she threw the extra posters at Tig. We packed everything away, there was something off with Donna and Opie he didn't even acknowledge her.

"Heading to the clubhouse Jess" asked mom. I looked at Donna and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah" I said. We drove behind the guys which is very frustrating when you want to get there fast.

"Everything alright with you and Opie" I asked Donna who was staring at the outside.

"Yeah like always" she said as we pulled into the club. I got off when I noticed Hap walking towards my car.

"I already told Clay we are leaving in the morning" said Hap

"Okay, I going to spend more time with Donna somethings up and then I'm going home." I said

"Want me to go with you later" he asked

"Yeah I was thinking of staying at the house" I said hopefully he didn't want to stay at the club.

"Okay let me know when your leaving" said Hap as we walked to the clubhouse.

"Okay" I said and walked inside while he stayed with the guys outside.

Happy

I noticed what Jess was up to she was saying goodbye to the guys without them noticing spending time with them. I noticed that her hardest was Piney as he was the one who noticed what she was doing. I observed she skipped Opie since he was clearly fighting with Donna.

"I'm leaving" said Jess as she came and stood by me.

"You ready" I said

"Yeah" she said and walked outside

"You alright" I asked as I put my arms around her as we walked to her car.

"Yeah it's just." she said

"Yeah I'll meet you at the house." I said as I walked to my bike.

Jess

I couldn't get away fast enough, because I knew I was going to start crying like if I was never going to see them again. I arrived at the house mom had told me that she was going to stay at the club, and stop by in the morning.

"Hey you got all your shit ready?" asked Hap as we walked to the door.

"Yeah me and Donna finished up." is said as we went to my room.

"Not much is going to fit in your cage." he said

"Yeah we both figured that out, so once I'm settled and if I need anything I can ship it over there." I said. As I put down my purse in the bed my phone began ringing. I grabbed it and it was Donna it was going to be one of those nights I would be by the phone convincing her to stay with Opie.

"Hey" I said

"Is this what your taking" asked Hap as Donna mumbles incoherently. I just nodded. "Keys" he asked I just pointed to my purse.

"Donna you need to calm down" is said

"I..Know" said Donna after rambling something about Opie and whores. I knew Opie was more faithful than all the sons put together, but if he was going to want someone in this life he had to explain it to Donna. Even though she was my best friend it wasn't my place to let her know about club rules.

"Donna what happened?" I asked as she had composed herself so that I could understand.

"I'll call you tomorrow my mom is here for me." said Donna

"Donna" ugh she hanged up. Really. I called her back and her phone went straight to voice mail. I fought the urge to slam my damn phone to the wall since I was going to need it tomorrow.

"Everything alright?" asked Hap who was sitting on the bed.

"Opie and Donna shit" I said as I saw that Hap had put everything in the car.

"Noticed they were fighting." said Hap

"Yeah it's normal" I said Donna would get mad at her mother and go back to Opie ignoring everyone in the process including me.

"I need to take care of something for Clay, I'll be back" he said as I got ready for a shower.

"Alright" I knew what he was going to do, but like I had told mom I didn't really need details of his work when she insisted that I stayed in the know with Hap.

"Keep your gun close to you" he said as he gave me a kiss and left. I put my things away and headed to the shower. I tried calling Donna again and it went straight to voice mail I would have to count on Jax to make sure they stopped being stubborn. I got in the shower hoping tomorrow would go by fast and without incident. I got out and dried myself and realized I left my clothes on the chair. I walked into the room and noticed Hap was back.

Happy

I had just gotten back and decided noticed Jess was still in the shower. I was thinking about joining her in the shower when I heard the water turn off. Jess came out of the restroom with just a towel wrapped around her body. I knew what she wanted when she got on the bed instead of putting on some damn clothes.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked Jess as she came and straddled me.

"Anything you want." she said as she took off the towel. I put one hand behind my head to get a better view fuck I loved her body. She moved her hands up my chest as she moved her damn body across mine till we were face to face. I fought the urge not to fuck her, so she could know who was in control even though right now she was killing me.

"You want my dick inside you, baby?" I asked her

"mmm, yes Hap." she said as she rubbed her body against me.

"Fuck Jess" I said as I flipped her so that I could be in control she wasn't going to get what she wanted. Yet.

Jess

"You want this" said Hap as he slid in his head lightly and then removed it teasing me.

"Yes I want it all in me" I said as I crushed my mouth to his I wanted him.

"Just like this" he said as he slowly moved his dick in and out of me.

"Happy" I moaned out in pleasure as his hands grasped my breasts.

"Yeah Yeah" I said as he picked up his pace.

"Your pussy feels so good" growled Hap as I arched my back and began to move with him.

"Ahh don't stop Hap" I said as I was close to cumming.

"Yeah baby" he said as I came, he came moments later as he marked my neck.

Everything felt alive I wanted to stay in this place forever. It felt like if it was just us and nothing could come between us even if I wasn't so sure but one thing for sure

I was in love with him.

(Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think. J)


	21. Chapter 21

As I got up I noticed Hap was asleep, in a couple of hours I was leaving Charming I actually wanted to go now, try something different. I knew the ride over there was going to be difficult for me, so used to being around my family and just leaving them was not something I was planning on till now. I moved his hand so that I could take a shower and get ready. I decided to wear something comfortable I called Donna and the phone was still off so I left her a message. I started the water and got in. I still had to call Clay to tell let him know I was leaving I had talked to him yesterday but just wanted to let him know. I heard my phone ringing but the water was so comfortable I chose the water I could always call back. I got out and dried myself, I checked the phone and it was Lesley there was no way I was calling her back so I just ignored it. I got my makeup bag and put my makeup in the restroom so that I didn't bother Hap who was still asleep. I decided to skip the mascara just in case I lost it on the way over there. I decided to leave my hair down and not make a big fuss about it. I got dressed with the light from the restroom since Hap was still asleep. I decided to go downstairs after to put some coffee as I put on the coffee I decided to call Clay, after like a million rings Tig answered the phone.

"What" said Tig with his usual morning mood.

"Morning to you to Tig." I said

"Hey Jess, what's up" said Tig I heard a lot of beer bottles hitting the floor in the background.

"I need to talk to Clay" I said hoping he was up.

"Let me get him" he said. I heard him say that it was me on the phone.

"Baby girl" said Clay groggy shit I woke him up.

"Hey Clay sorry woke you up, I was just letting you know I was leaving this morning." I said I knew I was going the cowards way but for now.

"You ain't coming to the clubhouse." he said.

"Um no" I said hoping he wouldn't make me.

"Would of preferred you came to the clubhouse but your choice." he said

"Yeah I will see you when I get back to Charming" I said and hanged up. I noticed the coffee was done and did not hear anything yet from Hap so I just took my cup up to my room. I wasn't really a morning person but I could manage in my good days, what I wasn't good was having time in my hands. I sat on the chair and looked around my room I remember Jax being mad at everyone because I had a room to myself and he had to share with Tommy, but dad said that I needed a room to myself since I was a girl. Jax called it favoritism. Since Tommy had gotten sick me and Jax shared a bed either in his room or mine, when Tommy died we shared the bed with mom at all times. I don't blame mom for being how she is a little over bearing but I guess she has her reasons. It seemed we lost more in this family than gained. I remember when me and Jax promised we wouldn't leave each other after mom and dad were having a fight. We both knew things weren't good, kids shouldn't deal with death, their father hitting their mother. Kids did not belong in this world that was me and Jax had decided. That was one of the many reasons I had decided motherhood was not for me or being an Old lady. As I look at Happy I was going against one of my rules and it was the only one I was going to break. How can someone like Hap look so peaceful when he is asleep like if he had no worry in the damn world. I decided to get another cup of coffee since I had already finished this one.

Happy

I awoke to find myself alone in Jess room, as I sat up and lit a cigarette. As I leaned back I noticed Jess walk in with a cup of coffee already dressed, when the hell did she wake up and got ready if I didn't hear shit.

"Morning you want coffee." said Jess as she sat on the bed by y feet.

"Yeah" I said accepting the cup.

"You want any breakfast" she asked getting up. Where does she get the fucking energy.

"Yeah whatever you make is good. " I said getting up to get ready pulling her into a kiss. After I finished I headed to the kitchen but some pictures caught my attention. There was one with just Jax and Jess outside the clubhouse I think it was the night Jax got patched. The other one was of Clay and Gemma with Jess and Jax they looked happy almost too fucking perfect like if they don't live in danger, like if they don't have a fucking target they are probably the first ones to get hurt when it comes to club life. Now it was my full responsibility to keep my girl safe against anyone.

Jess

After breakfast I cleaned up as Hap checked his bike. Passing the Thank you for visiting Charming like a wake up call. Even though I was ready to go I was fighting the urge to turn around to see the Welcome to Charming sign to feel at home. My phone began to ring it was mom, not even a minute out of Charming and she was already calling me.

"Hey mom" I said as I picked up and turned off the radio.

"Did you talk with Clay before leaving." mom asked couldn't she ask Clay.

"Yeah before I left I called him." I said

"How did he take it?" asked mom.

"He said he would of preferred If I would have gone to the club." I said

"Yeah the guys were looking for for you when Piney let them know you had already said goodbye last night" she said

"I know I just couldn't" I said hoping she didn't hear my voice break.

"Yeah I understand baby" she said.

"Mom I'll call you later." I said hanging up as I began to cry. I had to stop this before it got out a hand. I took a couple of deep breaths and turned up the radio hoping to get distracted with the music. Almost twelve hours on the road between break stops and phone calls all the way to Tacoma all I wanted to do now was sleep. I wanted to stop the car and get out to and kiss the sign when I saw welcome to Tacoma sign. I was that relieved.

Happy

"I thought we were going to the clubhouse" Jess asked getting out of the car.

"Nah come on" I said took out the keys.

"Where are we?" she asked yawning and walking up the stairs far behind me.

"Jess how about walking a little faster." I said stopping so she will catch up.

"so where are we?" she asked again now finally close to me.

"Our apartment" I said as I opened the door and lead her inside.

"You got an apartment?" she asked looking around.

"You'll see it tomorrow common" as I pushed her to the room.

I awoke all of a sudden remembered we stayed at the apartment. I had a prospect prepare a room at the club after I showed her the apartment but knew she was tired so we ended up sleeping on the sheet less mattress in the bedroom. Jess was curled up and using me as her damn pillow, she had only complained that she wouldn't be able to sleep in this cold and no damn pillows. Women were never fucking satisfied. I knew she had cried all the way here, found out the second I saw her face. My pre pay began to ring and I had left it in my cut that was on top of the dresser. I had to move Jess off me carefully so she wouldn't wake up it was too fucking early. I picked up my phone noticing it was Lorca.

"What" I answered.

"Hey don't kill the messenger asshole, everyone wants to see the princess" he said

"Ain't taking her today" I said it was time we spend time alone without anyone fucking bothering us.

"Shit Bully got his hopes up and shit." said Lorca letting out a laugh. Bully had known Jess since she was a baby he hadn't shut the fuck up the whole week they were preparing the apartment.

"Too fucking bad" I said and hanged up. I walked back into the room but stopped when I noticed Jess was sitting up talking on the phone.

"Yeah sorry I didn't call you last night ma was really tired." she said, leave it to Gemma to call this damn early.

"No he got an apartment" I didn't miss her smile when she said it.

"Ma it ain't a shit hole far from it actually." she said with a laugh.

"Mom call you later" she said as she noticed me standing in the door way.

"Okay love you too." she hanged up.

"Morning" she said putting the phone in the night stand.

"Morning" I said moving towards her. I pulled her up for a kiss. "you alright" I asked

"Yeah mom just called pissed I didn't call her when we got in." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"She was already on her way out here" I asked laying back down on the bed.

"You know her well." she said

"You alright with all this shit." I asked looking around the room.

"I love the apartment Hap" she said straddling me and began kissing her way down my chest.

"I'm glad" I said as I flipped us over so that I could take control of the situation. I reached down to take off the damn hoodie taking her shirt with it.

"Hap I'm freezing my ass off and you are not helping me here" she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh I will warm you up baby" I said as I bit her neck.

"Hap" she said

"What" I said

"Someones knocking" she said as I finally heard someone at the door.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" I threw her the hoodie "cover up" I said and walked out of the room.

Jess

I walked out of the room in time to see Hap slam the door as someone was saying something on the other side.

"Who was that?" I asked as I sat down on one of the chairs at the table. Hap just shrugged his shoulders. "What did they want?" I asked

"I don't know, told them to fuck off." he said as he sat next to me.

"And you say I am not a people person." I said

"Your not, I'm going to get your shit so we could go eat." he said as he got up.

"Alright I'm taking a shower then." I said walking towards the restroom.

"mmm maybe I should join you" said Hap as we walked toward the shower.

Linda

I had yet to meet Jess I had seen her in Charming a couple of times, seemed to me that she was way to good to be there I knew John wanted her far away from this life.

"Hey I thought Hap was getting here yesterday" I asked Lorca as he passed by the bar.

"They did" he said it was noon and were they still asleep. "But he said he ain't bringing Jess today." Lorca said as he left the club. Where the hell were they staying? I saw Sparkles walking towards me maybe Bully knew something, I hated not being on the know with this shit last thing I needed was an newbie thinking she could keep her man away from the club.

"What do you know about Hap not staying here" I asked Sparkles as she sat next to me. Bully told her everything since the day they met.

"Bully said Hap got them an apartment." said Sparkles. You have got to be kidding me, was she too good to live in the clubhouse. Well she is Gemma's daughter.

"I thought Hap was going to get here today." said Sam he seems to block everything going around only the club is important. Bully came in just in time as Sam was about to call Hap. Bully was a good Vp to my old man.

"Hap is coming in a while" said Bully as he reached Sam.

"Is he bringing Jess" asked Sam who wasn't very fond the killer had a distraction.

"He better if not I'm going to his damn apartment." said Bully

"I'm sending Lorca and Bones to Nevada maybe Hap should join them." said Sam as they both sat at the table.

"Hap just got back from Charming" said Bully. Maybe with a Jessica here he wont be gone as much as he was. Yeah Happy was patched Tacoma but he tended to work more like a Nomad and spent way to much time in Charming working with Clay.

"Maybe it's a good thing his Old lady is now in Tacoma" said Sparkles I knew she was excited to meet her.

"Yeah" I said as we went outside to get some air and let the guys figure there own things out. As we both sat down on one of the picnic tables we saw Happy pull in. Wow Jessica had grown into a beautiful girl from the looks of it she was John's daughter. There was one thing I did notice she was trouble, but by looking at her I didn't know what she did to get Happy. She was blonde but she had a look of innocence and that didn't seem like Hap's choice in women, but knowing who raised her she could probably be a conniving bitch for all we knew.

"Wow she is beautiful" said Sparkles as we watch them walk towards us. Sparkles was probably going to be kissing her ass for Bully's sake.

"Linda, Sparkles I"ll be back" said Happy said introduced us to her as he left her with us and went to the club. She sat next to Sparkles.

"Hey I'm sparkles" announced Sparkles as she pulled Jessica into a hug.

"Jess" she said as she sat back after Sparkles released her. I wasn't going to say something to her maybe later.

"Wow you probably don't remember me I left Charming when you were a child." said Sparkles. I don't think Jessica was ever going to talk with Sparkles in Charming since she was a crow eater turned stripper.

"Oh your from Charming" asked Jessica as I saw Bully come out of the clubhouse going straight to where she was seated followed by Happy and Sam. Bully went right up to her and picked her up into a hug. I watched Happy's expression he didn't seem bothered but that was not typical Old lady behavior around members.

"Long time no see" said Bully after he finally let her down. Since he was made VP he rarely left Tacoma only for runs and they mostly never made runs to Charming unless needed.

"Yeah it has" said Jessica as she sat back down.

"Well I see you have met my Old Lady Sparkles" said Bully

"Nah we were just staring at each other" Said Sparkles at Bully

"Alright well leave you all alone now" said Sam as he pushed Bully to the shop.

"So hows the apartment" Sparkles asked Jessica

"It's a great place" she said

"Oh that's good" said Sparkles. I felt bad for Sparkles Bully never got her a place they have lived in the clubhouse since she came from Charming.

"Yeah all I need to do Is buy some things" she said. I know it was my pace to show her around but I was still figuring her out. Sparkles could take this one.

"I could go with you, tomorrow is my day off." said Sparkles she still hadn't told Jessica what her profession was.

"That's good because I doubt it Hap would let me go alone" she said

"So just pick me up in the morning." said Sparkles she really can't turn down a shopping trip.

"Alright it's settled then." said Jessica she hadn't even asked Hap and she had already made plans for herself. I didn't notice Happy and Bully were now standing in front of us.

"Jess let's go" said Hap

"Jess see you in the morning" said Sparkles as Hap put an arm around Jessica and pulled her towards his bike. Bully and Sparkles went back inside as Sam came and sat next to me.

"So what do you think of her." asked Sam

"Haven't figured her out, seemed to like Sparkles." I said

"She going to be a problem" he asked.

"Not yet" I said

"You know seeing her, I don't know why would Clay let Happy near her." said Sam as he got up and went inside.

(Sorry it took long to update. Hope you like it. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for the reviews.)


	22. Chapter 22

I was fighting the urge to open my eyes as I felt Hap's hands touching my body as I felt his lips on my neck. Now I know the real reason he wanted for me to sleep naked so that he could get his morning romp. I was all for it but It was too damn early in my book. This felt different like if he was at his calmest when he woke up or something.

"Morning" I said as I wrapped my legs around him as he positioned himself.

"Morning" said Hap as his lips met mine. Who was this guy and where was Hap I thought as he moved slowly in and out of me. It wasn't rough, but I wouldn't call it making love he just showed me he could be this man. He could be the guy that I wanted like last night and he could at least try to be the guy right now. I heard a phone ringing, I was still under Hap trying to figure out if it was mine or his. I moved my hands off Hap's back as I felt him move off me, as I realized I needed to get up and shop even if it meant going with Sparkles. She seemed better than than Linda, Sparkles at least gave me a chance Linda on the other hand treated me like an outsider. Not that it mattered since I was here for Hap, not to be accepted to her inner circle. My phone started ringing and I knew who it was.

"Hey mom" I answered and sat up looking for a shirt.

"Jess I thought you were going to call me yesterday" said mom.

"Mom I talked to you yesterday" I said really was she going to call me every damn morning. As I was trying to put on a shirt Hap walked in stopping me.

"What does that mean Jess" said mom

"Means I did call you yesterday" I said as Hap was running his hands all over my body while kissing my neck.

"Alright all call you later" she said, of course you will.

"Okay bye mom." I said and hanged up. I turned around to face Hap putting my hands around him.

"So what are you up to today" asked Hap.

"Sparkles volunteered to go shopping with me" I said as I tried to move away from Hap to get ready.

"Sparkles Huh" said Hap.

"Well she seems okay for..

"Stripper" said Hap cutting me off.

"No an Old Lady" I said as I was looking around for one of my bags. It didn't bother me that she was a stripper Luanne was a porn star. "You know maybe she might be able to hook me up with a job" I said as he was about to walk out of the room. I had found my bag inside the closet as I reached down for it.

Smack! I heard after I felt his hand hit my ass. "Ow"

"Hap " I said as I turned around to face him to see him enjoying the moment as. "What you think I don't have the body for it or what" I said as I wrapped my hands around him pushing my body to him.

"Jess you think anyone is going to see what is mine." said Hap pinning me to the wall.

"You know I do need a job Hap." I said I am not good with time on my hands.

"Keep that shit up Jess next time it wont be my hand." he said as he put his hand on his belt.

"I'm not talking about that." I said laughing as he shut me up with a kiss.

"Hap I have to get ready" I said as he still had me pinned to the wall. Not that I mind that his hands and mouth were all over my body, but I had to get some work in this apartment.

"Too fucking bad" said Hap as he kissed me down my neck. He had a way to make me forget everything, and he does wonders to my body with his mouth. But like always this is not just us in this life as his phone started ringing.

"Fucking shit" said Hap against my skin, as he went to get it from the dresser I took advantage and got dressed before we got more delayed.

"You almost done" asked Hap as I was finishing up my makeup.

"Yeah" I said as I grabbed my purse.

"So you planning on buying shit for this place today" asked Hap as he put on his cut.

"Yeah I figured we need to buy food also if we are planning to survive." I said looking for my keys. I finally found my keys inside my purse as I noticed Hap was standing behind me.

"This enough" said Hap as he gave me money, the amount looked like it was more than enough.

"Hap I don't need"

"Hey I provide for my woman." as he pushed me toward the door not leaving room for a discussion. What I need was a job, I knew Hap worked for his money and this apartment does not look cheap. I also know that money doesn't last. So I might have to put it in saving I was still getting my share of the shop.

"You need anything" I asked as he locked up.

"Nah, hey you better not bitch up the apartment Jess." he said as we walked down the stairs.

"Shit you ruined my plans" I say playing as I reached my car. What did he think that I was going to buy everything in pink.

"I'm fucking serious Jess." he said as I got in and he got his bike.

"Alright" I said closing the door. My phone started ringing, it was Lesley what the hell did she want. I didn't answer since I had to learn my way to the clubhouse. The clubhouse was not far but if you took a wrong turn you would be lost Hap had told me last night, knowing me I would get lost at least once and I was not looking forward for that.

Happy

When we finally got to the shop I noticed that as Jess parked Bully was walking towards her, as he reached her he picked her up in a hug. What Is it with these brothers who think they can just do that, this wasn't Charming she did not grow up with them.

"Hey Sparkles is at the bar" Bully told Jess as he put her down.

"Alright thanks" said Jess as she walked toward the clubhouse.

"Your late Hap" said Bully as he passed me.

"Since when are we punctual" I said clapping him on the back as we reached the office.

"Just because you have a new nice piece of ass warming your bed, doesn't mean you don't have to get up." Linda said butting in like always.

"Shit I wouldn't let that hot piece of ass out of my bed bro." said Bones as we watched Jess and Sparkles walking toward the car.

""Yeah if you want to keep breathing you'd shut the fuck up about my shot" I said to Bones fucking asshole.

"Possessive much" said Linda. I liked my life private not everyone adding their two cents.

Jess

As me and Sparkles walked to my car I noticed that everyone was looking at us. The sweetbutts glared at me while I was talking with Sparkles at the bar I was used to it I guess. As I spent time with Sparkles I realized she reminded me of Luanne but much less out there.

"So what are we up to today?" asked Sparkles as she was pointing out directions.

"I was thinking about buying the house things first, then the groceries." I said as I was trying to remember all the directions for future reference. I wondered why Hap didn't make a big deal of me going somewhere just with Sparkles in Charming I had to have a prospect with me at all damn times. I knew it wasn't that safe when he made sure I was armed before we left, maybe because no one knew yet that I was associated with the Sons in Tacoma yet.

"Good thing I have the day off" said Sparkles as we reached a mall.

"Bully wont mind" I asked not wanting to take advantage of her time.

"No baby he will probably be happy I will be out of his hair for once." Sparkles said.

"How long have you been with Bully" I asked not knowing what else to talk about.

"I came with him the day I met him in Charming like almost ten years ago." she said

"Your from Charming" I asked not really knowing if I would remember her.

"Yeah I remember you always tagging along with Jax and Opie." she said

"How did you handle leaving Charming" I asked ten years and she seemed okay in Tacoma. I know I wouldn't be able to make it ten years here.

"It was easy, since I had no family I was just lost" she said

"So wow ten years together" I said a little shocked. Sparkles used to be a sweetbutt she probably was one of the luckiest since they usually burn out by the first year then it was a given that they were never going to be Old Ladies. Sparkles here didn't just get a Son she got a VP, not many people can sat that.

"Yeah we have had are up and downs, but we love each other." She said as she smiled, she seemed happy.

"So you and Hap how did that happen?" she asked well that was expected I had asked her every question like If I was going to write a damn memoir.

"It happened over time" I said it wasn't like we had just hooked up like her and Bully.

"Yeah Lorca was saying something like that, Hap took a long time to step up huh." she said

"Yeah" I said what was I suppose to say we bonded over my rape and revenge.

"Well I think Hap made a great choice with you Jess." she said as I paid for the things I had gotten.

"Thanks" I said

"Even guys like Happy need someone to take care of them even if they are stubborn." said Sparkles.

"I just hope we don't fail like everyone thinks" I said not really knowing why I said that to Sparkles. Yeah I was okay with hanging with her but usually I don't talk about my shit with anyone just Donna. Probably the reason I had not talked with Donna and I had to say it I guess.

"If its meant to be its going to happen you can force anything its not healthy." she said

"We should drop this things so we have more space for more things" I said as we put the things in the trunk.

"That's sounds good" said Sparkles as I realized how the hell were we going to find our way back to the apartment if Sparkles hadn't gone. Good thing I knew the name and she figured out where it was. As we reached the place we decided to carry all we could take in one trip so we didn't have to do it again. As we reached the door I finally fucking realized that I didn't have a stupid key.

"Oh you have go to be kidding me" I said as I put all the things down.

"Tell me you have a key"said Sparkles. I began to laugh and shook my head. "Jess" said sparkles.

"I know, maybe Hap can send a prospect" I said as I got my phone put. I didn't really wanted to bother him but we had no choice I was not planning on walking down the stairs and put everything back.

"Hey" said Hap as he answered.

"Hap I just realized I don't have a key, you think you can send it with someone." I said as me and Sparkles were now sitting by the door.

"I'll head out in a bit, is Sparkles still with you " he asked. Where would she be I wanted to say but I knew better.

"Yeah we are sitting outside" I said as we watched a lady walking towards us.

"When did you realize you didn't have a key" he asked

"After we carried all the shit up" I said as he began to laugh.

"Hap" I said

"Alright I'm on my way." he said and hanged up.

"Can I help you ladies." said the lady that had noticed us.

"Not unless you can give me an extra key" I said not really liking her attitude.

"I"m sorry that is not possible, are you Ada Lowman" she asked. Hmm Happy probably put the apartment under his mother's name.

"No I'm her daughter in law" I said she probably knew Happy's mom was older than me.

"Well your husband has the extra keys." she said and walked away. What a waste of oxygen.

"Who is Hap sending" asked Sparkles.

"He is the one that is coming" I said

"Shit Linda is going to be pissed." she said, I should know I hated when the guys left the shop and left me short handed.

"Well then this wont help my case with her." I said

"Oh she will come around she is just protective of the guys." she said. What did they all take Gemma 101 before they became Old Ladies.

"Why did you choose Sparkles" I asked

"I was young I cant believe they let me changed it legally, can you tell that I was once a Carol." she said

"No" I said.

"Well hello ladies" said Bully extending his hands to help us get up.

Bones

I decided to join Hap and Bully as they went to drop off some keys we left behind a very angry Linda. As we arrived to the apartments that Hap lived in, it didn't look like anything Hap would live in. Lately nothing made sense with Hap he was still the same cold bloodied killer, but his girl would not be a choice I saw him making. She was young but seemed mature enough to handle the life, well I guess she didn't have a choice. Linda sent away her Ashley when she became old enough to go to school not wanting her to stay in this life even Sam supported that their daughter was better than this. When we reached the room I noticed Sparkles and Hap's girl were sitting on the floor with a lot of shit around them. Bully helped them get up as Hap opened the door.

"Thanks" she said as she noticed I had decided to help while Bully and Hap went inside. Damn she was way to hot, like always Hap had the best fucking girls but this time I wouldn't have a chance with this one.

"Jess you still need to buy more shit" Hap yelled as she was in the room with Sparkles.

"Just food" Jess yelled back. Hap fucking seemed domestic, how fucking good was that pussy.

"Maybe we could get them to bring lunch" said Bully sitting down on the couch as Hap turned on the TV.

"They seem to be getting along" said Hap to Bully.

"Asshole now all I need is Sparkles bitching about this apartment," said Bully.

"You can keep it when we go to Charming" said Hap was he planning on transferring.

"Nah I love the clubhouse" said Bully

I watched as Sparkles and Jess walked out of the room, I had to stop fucking staring as I noticed Hap was glaring at me.

"Well be back" said Jess as Hap stood up to where she was looking for something. I saw Hap hand her a key.

"Bring something to eat" said Hap as the girls left.

(Lesley (Charming))

I wanted to share the news with Jessica as I had come out with a plan to hurt her again. How embarrassing would it be that I got pregnant with James baby. All I needed was to get pregnant before mom realigned I wasn't. I kept calling and texting Aaron but he never fucking answered, I actually haven't seen him around but I haven't heard anything. Every time Gemma would look at me she would just glare at me, even felt unsafe when Clay would come near me I knew they were protective of Jessica but whatever happened would never come out since it would of already come out.

Jess

We didn't take a long time at the grocery store, since we had to feed the guys. Hap had called me that to bring some for Lorca since he had joined them. When we got back to the apartment we put every thing away while the guys ate. Time went by fast as they had decided to go back to the clubhouse. Before Lorca left he handed me a phone that he had found on the back of the van saying it was mine since Lesley called. I turned it on as I did not recognize it and then I thought it was Hap's. Why the fuck was Lesley calling Hap or had his number to start with.

"Hap" I said as I took out my phone to compare the number that belonged to Lesley.

"What Jess" he said still sitting at the couch while I was standing by the door. It was Lesley's phone number.

"Why would Lesley call your phone." I asked as I noticed a text came in from her. This wasn't Hap's phone it was Aaron's I should of figured it out when Lorca said he found it on the back of the van.

"What the fuck are you talking about" said Hap as he came my way and snatched the phone from me as I had already read the text.

"It;s not yours" I said as I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Hap looked at me and back at the phone.

"Why would Lesley do this?" I said not really expecting an answer.

(Thanks for reading, also thank you for those that review and motivate me to continue. Hope you like it let me know. Oh also I have put up some pictures for this story fro those who want to know how Jess looks. Let me know what you think.)


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm going to kill this bitch" said Hap as I was still sitting down on the floor as Hap began to pace in front of me. I couldn't think of anything my mind went blank. Hap on the other hand had already made up his mind what he wanted to do. Was Lesley capable of doing this, even though we hated each other were we capable of hurting each other physically.

"Jess common" said Hap as he picked me up from the floor taking me to the room. It surprised me that Hap was not half way to Charming yet. I sat up on the bed while Hap was still going thru the phone. I just wanted to settle down here in Tacoma, I wanted this shit to end already. I thought this was over when Hap got rid of Aaron. It seems there is more to it and I'm not really sure how to deal with this. Too many people involved this time around.

"I'm going to go talk with Sam" said Hap as he put on his cut and grabbed his keys. What was he planning on doing? "When I get back were going to Charming and finish this shit" he said. He could kill everyone that was involved but I guess it will always be with me. I'm just going to have to let it be.

"I want to finish this." I said hoping I would be able to and it wouldn't affect me. Was I capable of hurting someone I grew up with even if I knew she hurt me. How would Luanne take it, she already lost one person in her life now Lesley. Lesley was done.

"Alright, but if you don't do it I will" said Hap as he left the room. I knew he was capable of doing it but this was for me to do not him. When push come to shove would I be able too. I was more shocked than angry I think Hap was more angry than me maybe after the shock the anger would come. Then maybe I would be able to kill this bitch and not even blink an eye while doing it. Who the fuck am I kidding I was not made for this shit how the hell am I suppose to take care of it. Hap on the other hand was made for this. He protected what was his, it was his job and no one was going to stop him or change his mind. I decided to start fixing up the apartment before my nerves got the best of me and do something stupid and leave Tacoma without Hap. I was half way done when I just sat down on the couch I had to call mom know that we were going to do a quick visit. I knew that she was going to love that, and I for once was not in the mood to go home.

Happy

I was trying to be in control I did not want to do anything that would cost me later or affect Jess. I saw her still sitting on the floor. This shit was still going to be apart of her even if I killed everyone involved in this shit. I picked her up and took her to the room I had to clear my damn mind before I went and took care of this on my own. I wanted her to take care of this maybe she would finish healing when she said that she wanted to take care of it I knew that she was going to have a hard time doing it. I had decided to go right away to Charming to finish this and if she didn't do it I was. I had to let Sam know I had some business to take care of in Charming and that I was going to be right back. What I appreciated about Sam was that he didn't ask he just knew things had to be done. I decided not to stick around much after I talked with Sam so I headed back to the apartment. Once I went inside I noticed that Jess had began fixing it up I had taken her car keys just in case her crazy ass decided to head to Charming.

"You want to head out now" I asked as I saw she was not asleep I doubt it that we were going to sleep at this moment.

"I let mom know we were going to make a quick visit." she said as she sat up.

"Alright we leave in thirty." I said

"The club alright with you leaving" she asked

"Yeah" I said sitting on the bed. The sooner we get to Charming, the sooner we could settle here in Tacoma for a while. I just wanted this shit to be over I wanted that bitch dead.

Jess

I was a nervous wreak, I wanted to hurt her, but I knew apart of me couldn't do it. I hated her but she was apart of this family as fucked up as we were we didn't kill family. I noticed we passed the Welcome to Charming sign, my feelings toward it this time were very different, now I wanted to see the Tacoma sign. Hap had no problem with dealing with Lesley as he told me several times last night. We had arrived at the shop it seemed that not all the guys were here since there bikes were missing. Getting off the bike was a hard thing to do I don't know how the guys made it look so easy after coming from a run I don't think I could even stand.

"Jess" I heard mom call out from the office as she stood by the door. I was surprised she wasn't at the Charming sign waiting for me. She did sound happy that we were visiting but I knew there was something going on hopefully it wasn't that bad.

"I just got here." I said to no one as I began to stretch I felt numb. I wasn't really planning on going hoping she would come out.

"What did you expect" said Hap into my ear as he put his hands on my waist and pushed me in the direction to the office while he went to the clubhouse.

"Hey mom" I said as she pulled me into a hug the minute I walked into the office.

"Close the door baby." she said as she let me go this was not good.

"What's going on" I asked standing with my back to the door.

"Lesley is pregnant" said mom. Oh fuck. Now what the hell am I suppose to do. Shit.

"Does everyone know?" I asked not really knowing why I was asking I was not going to hurt her now.

"Only a few know it's James" said mom. Wait what oh you have got to be kidding me stupid bitch.  
>"Shit" I said as I walked out of the office I had to talk with Hap. As I walked towards the clubhouse I was almost tackled by Chibs as he pulled me into a tight hug.<p>

"Missed you darling" said Chibs still not letting go. I saw that Bobby was coming our way.

"Let her breath" said Bobby as Chibs put me down as Bobby pulled me into a hug.

"What happened to letting me breath" I said as I fixed my clothes after Bobby let me go.

"I missed you too." said Bobby as I saw Tig come out of the clubhouse with Hap.

"Oh now you remember us from Charming" said Tig as he crossed his arms and stood in front of me.

"It's just been like five days Tig." I said as he looked the other way.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your new friend." said Tig referring to Kozik

"Oh you know I will always be team Tig." I said as he gave up and hugged me.

"Wait I shouldn't hug you anymore you belong to my brother" Tig said as he pushed me towards Hap who put his arms around me.

"Oh whatever Tig" I said

"Piney is inside" said Hap as he let me go so that I could go talk with him. As I walked into the clubhouse I noticed Piney at the bar.

"Hey Piney" I said as I sat next to him.

"Jess" he said looking at me like if I wasn't there.

"Piney your not imagining I am here" I said as I gave him a hug.

"I thought only Hap came." he said

"Nope I was talking to mom where are Jax and Opie." I asked looking around.

"With Clay they will be back later." said Piney

"Alright well I'm going to rest it was a long ride." I said as I walked to Hap's room. As I laid in the bed I wanted to hurt something the stupid bitch was pregnant I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt her. I heard the door opening.

"Hey what the fucks up with you?" asked Hap as he walked in.

"The bitch is pregnant" I said sitting up.

"So" he said. Well I was expecting that but part of me wasn't, doesn't he have limits.

"I can't do it" I said throwing myself back.

"What did I tell you that I was if you weren't." he said like if I didn't tell him Lesley was pregnant.

"Hap there's a child involved." I said

"I ain't killing the child I'm killing that bitch." he said

"Can you live with that" I asked

"I can, but can you if not don't come back to Tacoma simple as that." he said leaning into the dresser. I needed to stand by him I loved the man in every way.

"Alright I'm going to go spend some time with mom." I said getting up.

Later that night

We had decided to go to the house to spend some time I was going to let Hap deal with Lesley I knew he would be able to do it without having to worry about it after. Mom headed to the kitchen I missed my house as I walked inside following mom.

"So hows the Tacoma?" mom asked

"It's alright" I said sitting down as she came and sat next to me.

"Everything alright with you and Happy." she asked

"Yeah mom" I said as I noticed Lesley walk in thru the kitchen door. What the fuck was she doing here?

"Well look who we have here?" she said glaring at us both as we were still sitting down.

"What are you doing here" mom asked her as she stood up.

"The two bitches that seem to want to ruin my life." she said as she aimed her gun at mom. I had mine on me since Hap always insisted that I always carried. I aimed mine at her as she still had hers aimed at mom.

"Lesley put it down" I said knowing we both had a chance since being taught at a young age. There was no way in hell I was going to let her hurt my mother. Even though this was going against everything I didn't want to do.

"Why should I listen to you Jessica huh. You always had everything your life is fucking perfect while everyone had to deal with life." she said. How could she think that my life was perfect? Stupid bitch.

"What do you think your doing here bitch" mom said to Lesley standing her ground.

"Oh let's not act all tough here Gemma" Lesley said

"What do you want Lesley" I asked she was really stupid coming to my house and threatening my mother of all people. For my family I would do anything to protect them no matter who it was.

"I want you to suffer to deal with loss to take everything away from you." she spat. Wasn't she present in my life I already lost people that I cared about. I had already dealt with death at a very young age and now she wanted to take my mother. As she was staring at me while mom was about to move to grab something Lesley noticed and turned to face her again. I moved a little closer to mom as my phone began to vibrate on the table. I kept moving closer to the table when Lesley and mom noticed I was hoping mom got what I was doing and that she would move at the right time.

"Put the gun down" I said I knew she wasn't going to listen to me but I wanted her to lose focus on mom but this time she moved closer to mom that I just pulled the trigger staring right at her not closing my eyes. I dropped the gun on the table after I saw Lesley fall back.

"Well I see Hap has trained you good" said mom as she dropped herself to a chair.

"I should call Hap" I said sitting down reaching for my phone and dialing Hap's number.

Happy

Jess had just called me and told me she needed me to go to the house. That was not a good thing. What the hell did she do this time. As I got to Gemma's house only Gemma's car was there no one else nothing out of the ordinary. I didn't knock I just went right in to find Jess and Gemma sitting at the table.

"Bitch was going to kill me" said Gemma pointing toward the other side of the kitchen as she saw me walk in. I saw the gun in front of Jess as I walked toward where Gemma had pointed to find Lesley with a bullet to the head. She had figured that by hurting Jess she probably had to hurt Gemma not really knowing what Jess was capable of doing to protect her family. I was proud of my Jess in every way that was possible.

"I'll take care of this, just make sure Jess is alright" I said to Gemma as I noticed Jess had not said anything but just stare at the gun in front of her. Even though I wanted to tell her how proud I was of her I need to take care of this piece of shit.

"Alright" said Gemma as she got up and went to Jess. I went to the garage to grab something to wrap her up and be able to take her out of this house. I noticed Jax truck so since I didn't bring the club van so the truck will do. I was already done cleaning the kitchen floor when I heard Gemma walk into the kitchen.

"How is she?" I asked as she stood there looking at me cleaning.

"She is taking a shower the shock is over." she said as she moved forward to open the bag to put everything that was needed to be burned.

"I need the keys to Jax's truck." I said as I washed my hands as she went to retrieve them did she know about Jess's attack.

"No one can know that Jess killed Lesley no matter the reason." she said.

"No one is going to know. I'll be back" I said

"I'm going to bed I'll leave this door open." she said as she left the kitchen. I went to the same place we had gotten rid of the other pieces of shit. After I burned the everything I made sure that everything seemed normal at the house as I parked Jax's truck back and headed to Jess's room. I found her laying on the bed just in a towel staring at the ceiling. How was she going to handle he fact that she killed someone.

"Hey" she said as I moved on top of her.

"I'm so proud of you" I said as I looked down at her.

"I had to do it" she said staring at me as she put her arms around me.

"Yeah" I said into her mouth as I removed the towel.

"Hap I love you" she said not letting me say anything after as she reached up and crashed her lips to mine.

(Thank you for reading. Well there it is. Hopefully you all think that it was right justice. Let me know what you think. )


	24. Chapter 24

I sat up as I made sure Hap had gone to sleep. I didn't want this to fuck up what I had with Hap, because if it did Lesley would have the upper hand. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep so I got up and grabbed a shirt and some shorts putting them on and leaving the room as Hap didn't even notice as he was still asleep. I decided to smoke outside I needed some air.

"Since when is there a rule in this house about smoking weed inside." said Clay as he sat next to me.

"Needed some air" I said

"You and Happy doing alright in Tacoma." he asked as Clay as the door behind us opened.

"What the hell are you guys doing outside." said mom as she stepped out.

"Catching up" I said as I passed the joint to mom.

"Well catch up tomorrow at breakfast I invited Jax and Tara." said mom as she walked inside taking the joint with her. Leave it to mom to plan a breakfast after what just went down.

"Well we should go to back inside before she has to come out again" said Clay as he helped me get up.

"Night" I said as I kissed him and headed inside. I headed up the stairs when mom stopped me before going into my room.

"You alright baby" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I hope so" I said as I hugged her tighter even though I got frustrated when she called me I missed my mother.

"It had to be done baby, it was either her or me." said mom as we let go. There was another reason but for now only me and Hap would know.

"Yeah see you in the morning." I said as I walked inside my room locking the door behind me. Hap was still asleep I removed my clothes and got back into bed. There was only one way I would be able to sleep as I moved closer to Hap as I closed my eyes I felt his hand go around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Just let it go Jess" mumbled Hap into my neck as I wrapped myself around him to feel safe. I wasn't going to let it destroy me.

I awoke the room was still dark, it was six thirty mom was probably up already in the kitchen. I tried to move from Hap's grasp as I got out of the bed before Hap grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" asked Hap nothing gets passed him.

"Going to help mom, she is doing a breakfast." I said as I moved closer to the bed since he wouldn't let me go.

"You sleep alright." he asked as I sat on the bed.

"Not really" I said I felt like I didn't even sleep at all while Hap seemed not to have any problems in this world.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked hesitating.

"No" I said

"When do you want to head back" he asked. I knew he had a run coming up with Tacoma so I guess the sooner the better.

"Whenever you want I just need to see Donna before we leave." I said hoping we could stay today.

"Well leave tomorrow morning then." said Hap

"Alright I'm going to go help mom." I said getting up and getting dressed. I left the room as Hap went back to sleep. The only way to get him out of bed early was for his damn phone to ring. I walked into the kitchen to find mom already heating things up. I wasn't going to help her I was just going to offer some company.

"Morning" I said as sat on one of the counters.

"Morning baby" said mom as she came over to me and gave me a kiss.

"How did you sleep" I asked as she went back to what she was doing.

"More than you" she said turning around staring at me.

"Wow is it really that noticeable" I said pulling my hair back into a bun.

"Nah from what I heard, I'm guessing you didn't sleep much." she said.

"Please tell me Clay wasn't home at that time." I said hoping breakfast wasn't going to be awkward.

"Hap still alive isn't he" said mom as she passed me a cup of coffee.

"Last time I checked" I said getting off from the counter and refilling the cup for Hap.

"Get ready everything will be ready in a few" said mom as I left the kitchen. I decided to take a shower then wake up Hap.

Hap

As I opened my eyes I heard the water was on, I didn't have a hard time going back to sleep but it would have been better if Jess was at my side. Since I got with Jess I could get a full night sleep without dealing with my demons. I get up and head to the shower, I wanted to fight the urge to get in the fucking shower but with with just one look I was right there with my hands on her.

"Hap" she said as she turned around.

"What I just want some shower action" I said pushing her back to the wall.

"Ooh what did you have in mind" she said

"Jess" Gemma called out as Jess began to laugh.

"Coming" yelled Jess. "We might have to save that action for later baby" she said as tried to move out of my grasp.

"You'll owe me" I said as I

"I'm make it up to you" she said as she smiled as I moved.

"Yeah on your knees." I said as I pushed her towards me.

"Anything you want" she said as she left the shower.

Jess

Hap and Clay were talking about something while me and mom got everything together.

"Has Luanne called you" I asked. The club were going to get tied up looking for Lesley. The only good thing was Luanne would not go to the police.

"Nope" said mom as if it was nothing.

"Mom she Is the daughter of a son." I said as I noticed Jax and Tara walked into to the house.

"Hey your going to have to bury that shit, it ain't good to keep thinking about it. You had to do it don't double guess that shit. It ain't healthy." she said as she stood in front of me.

"I know" I said as I grabbed the plates and headed to the table.

"You alright." asked Hap as I sat down.

"Yeah" I said

(Thanks for reading and the reviews. To answer some questions only Hap and Jess knew that Lesley was the one behind the attack no one else is going to know for now. For now the story is far from over. I am thinking about a two month jump for the next chapter but I still don't know. What do you guys think?)


	25. Chapter 25

Two Months

Things were going good here in Tacoma. In Charming the search for Lesley was called off after two weeks, everyone seemed to claim that she left town. Even though Otto thought that they should keep looking for her the club was dealing with the Mayans. Mom said that Jax was in a bad place since Tara had left for Chicago a month ago, and that before she had left she wanted to take Jax with her but Jax chose his family his club. Donna told me mom went into an I hate Tara, and If I ever see her I will kill her moment. I just hoped for Tara's safety she wouldn't show up. Luanne had started using her work as a distraction. Donna and mom wanted me to visit Charming soon Hap said that when the guys came on Friday we would go back with them so they both seemed conformed with that.

"Hap it's four in the morning" I said as he had turn on the light. I had just gotten back to getting a full night sleep and he was ruining it. I noticed he wasn't even in the damn room I decided to just put the cover over my head till he was done whatever he was doing.

"Jess" I heard Hap call me from outside the room. Well there goes my full night sleep, I throw back the covers and get up putting on a shirt and walking to where ever he is.

"Yeah" I said as I saw him standing in the kitchen.

"At what time are you going to the clubhouse." he asked as he was getting his bags ready.

"At eight" I said

"You stick to Linda and Sparkles" said Hap. I was always with Sparkles, me and Linda's relationship was only saying something to each other if it was necessary.

"You going to be gone all day" I asked

"Should be back before midnight we might stay at the club." said Hap

"Okay I'm going back to bed." I said as I gave him a kiss and was about to walk away when he stopped me.

"Lazy ass" he said

"Hap it's four in the morning you can call me whatever you want I'm going to sleep." I said

"Hey there are going to be a lot of different charters." he said as I interrupted him.

"Yeah I know remember who you belong to." I said

"I"m fucking serious Jess" he said pointing a finger at him. Like I was asking for Bones to try and feel me up.

"Hap your acting like if it was my choice" I said

"Don't bring that shit up I have to go." he said as he kissed me and left. Linda said the last thing we needed were the guys fighting over someone but this time he passed the line since I was Hap's old lady.

I turned off all the lights and made sure the door was lock before I headed back to bed.

Hap

I hated leaving Jess when charters were coming , but club business came first. Charming was going to come and drop in on Friday. I was planning on taking Jess to Charming when they headed back before Gemma and Donna ended up in Tacoma to kidnap her. As I got to the clubhouse I noticed Lorca was at the table with several bitches with him.

"Ready brother" I said as I reached the table.

"Yeah just waiting on Kozic" he said

"Hey Happy do you need anything" one of the bitches came up and put her hand under my shirt as she rubbed it across my chest. I respected Jess I didn't fuck a bitch in Charming nor Tacoma, I still fucked on runs but it would never get back to Jess. So whatever this bitch was trying to accomplish she wasn't getting far. I just removed her hand.

"Hey Killer" called Linda as she left the clubhouse.

"Yeah" I said what did she need.

"I'm picking up the princess at seven" she said.

"Alright" I said. I preferred her with Sparkles but I let them handle their own shit.

"Let's get going" said Kozic as he came out of the clubhouse with Bones following him. Their was still bad blood between us since he touched what was mine. He was still breathing because he was my brother and I was held back.

_I always kept an eye in Jess on a Friday several Nomads would join us and I didn't want them near my woman. This time she was with Sparkles at the bar talking about something while me and Kozic played pool. I don't even know what the hell was on his mind that day I saw how he saw her but he knew she was mine, all of Washington knew and California, and this brother that belonged to my charter thought he could get a free pass. I don't even know how it went down as I saw him getting closer to her while her attention was at Sparkles as he went to stand next to her. _

"_Your up" said Kozic. As I turn my attention to the game I notice a commotion broke out at the bar Bully grabbing Bones from his cut as Jess was looking at them. _

"_Hap" I heard Kozic call me back. As I heard Bully tell Bones that you don't touch other members ladies I didn't even give him a chance to explain. I was held back by Bully as I kept punching Bones, I think it was only because he was my brother that I didn't take him out that second._

"_Hap" I heard Jess call out as they held me back._

"_You ever look at her brother I will kill you" I said as I grabbed Jess and dragged her to the dorm._

"_Hap let me go" she said as we were inside the room. I still had a firm grip on her arm. _

"_Are you alright" I asked as I let her go._

"_Yeah I'm fine, he was just drunk." she said was she defending the son of a bitch._

"_What" I said as I grabbed her again and pinned her to the wall._

"_Forget it Hap" she said as she tried to get me to release her._

"_So your fucking saying that if my brothers are drunk they can have there way with you," I said getting angrier by the second._

"_No" she said trying to push me away._

"_Is that what you want Jess for others to touch you." I said as I rubbed her pussy with my hand._

"_Hap what is your problem" she said _

"_Who do you belong to Jess" I asked as I unbuttoned her jeans._

"_You"she said as I rubbed her clit as she moved her hips on my hand._

"_I didn't hear you who" I said as I plunged two finger into her tight hole. _

"_Hap" she moaned as she threw her head back._

"_That's right bitch you belong to me." I said as I stopped and removed my hand._

"_Hap" she said as I picked her up and took her to the bed,I don't even took our damn clothes off I was inside of her in seconds. As I thrusted into her fast and hard she removed her shirt. Her fucking tits bounced as I went faster, I loved the fucking sounds that came out of her mouth. Her moans were nothing compared to all the fake bitches I fucked, probably because I took my time with her I cared about her needs the only bitch I ever cared for that I was fucking. _

"_Hap fuck I'm cumming" she said as I took one of her tits in my mouth while my other hand worked the other one. I felt her pussy tighten around me._

"_Yeah baby cum for me" I said as I felt her cum hard. I came right behind her as I bit her neck marking her. I loved marking her she was mine. Any fucker who hurt her I would fucking kill him in a second no questions asked. There wasn't anyone that was going to touch her like I did, she wouldn't even have a prison clause if I ever went in it was going to be denied. _

I just wanted to get back to Tacoma and fuck my bitch.

Linda

As I reached the apartments I had come with Sparkles once but never alone. We haven't gotten on the right side of things me and Jessica. She seemed to me that she could do better than just an Old lady to a killer. That Is one of the reasons I made Ashley go to school I wanted better for her not to be trapped in this life. I loved the life, I stood by my man but didn't want this for her. Jessica had a better chance to find herself an old man that would respect her because of her status she was the mother charter's president daughter. I knew for a fact Hap didn't make her his old lady because of her status Hap probably didn't give a fuck. Even thought he was the same stone cold killer he seemed to be different with her, sometimes he was a little controlling but Jessica finds a way to get him to back off. She was right for him. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that they had to go to Charming a lot, I loved to have them all here in Tacoma. Holidays were fast approaching and they were going to spend them in Charming while Hap didn't seem to care about the holidays she grew up in Gemma's house which were the the best dinners ever.

"Common" I said to the new prospect as I walked up the stairs. As I reached her door I knocked, I waited for awhile as I heard her unlock the door wearing just a shirt half asleep.

"Sorry to wake you up princess, but Sparkles is drunk off her ass." I said I had just put her to bed.

"It's seven in the morning" she said as she let us in.

"Usual problems" I said as I noticed the prospect staring at her body.

"Alright let me get ready" she said as she walked to her room.

"Hey if you don't want to have an early death, I would keep my eyes to myself" I said to the prospect. Right now we needed members last thing we needed was the killer taking advantage that the prospect were not yet his brothers. He had warned Bones that if he ever looked at Jessica again that he would kill him. Bones crossed a line that night so no one held it against Hap, nor doubted it him. He seemed very protective of Jessica. The only members he seemed to trust was Charming probably since they saw her grow up.

"Shes an old Lady" he asked

"Yeah Happy's, your funeral kid" I said as Jessica came out.

"I'm ready" she said as she grabbed her purse.

"Let's go then" I said as we headed outside.

Hap

I was going to ink a couple of brothers while Lorca dealt with some things.

"Hey brother about time you guys pay a visit" said Butcher

"Yeah" said Lorca he was here to take care of internal problems. It seems someone was taking money on the side. Once he found who it was my job to step in and do what I was good for.

"Hey Hap a word brother." said Butcher as we went to the chapel.

"What's this about" I asked I respected him since he was once my sponsor.

"Hey Hap I heard you got yourself an old lady now, Teller's kid huh." he said. I knew he was good friends with John.

"Yeah" I don't know what any of this had to do with Jess.

"Many times John told you to stay away from her." he said

"I know" I said

"You treating her right." he said my blood boiled he had no fucking right to ask that shit.

"No disrespect but you ain't Clay." I said probably the only one I would answer that fucking question.

"Hey I know man, but John always wanted what was best for her. He didn't want her to waste her life being an Old lady." he said and left the chapel. I knew Jess was still young but I wasn't about to hold her back she could whatever the fuck she wanted, but also I wasn't about to let her go. I head out of the chapel I had to set up as I was going to ink three of my new brothers.

"Missed the patch in party Killer" said Mike

"Yeah heard it was good." I said as I set up in one of the rooms.

"Heard you got an Old Lady thought I would never saw the day." he said.

"Yeah" I said

"Guess I'll meet the lady when I head to Tacoma with you guys."

"You all heading down with us" I said

"Yeah Butcher wants to deal some things with the mother charter, heard they were going to get there on Friday." he said

"Yeah they are" I said as I began to work on his ink.

"So what kind of woman you got Killer?" he asked. What was Jess the talk of the damn charter? My brothers knew better that I rarely talked about my shit. I was almost finished on the second when I saw Lorca join us in the room. When I finished Lorca closed and locked the door.

"Did you find it" I asked

"Nah I'm thinking there is more than one." he said

"Have you talked to Butcher." I asked

"Nah I guess we handle It In Tacoma." said Lorca as he left the room.

Jess

We had finally arrived back at the clubhouse around ten at night, I loved the way Linda could shop all day. When we entered the clubhouse Sparkles was at the bar, Linda had explained to me that when she fought with Bully she was a bit of a drinker. A bit. Sparkles started drinking at seven in the morning. Not that I wasn't used to early drinking Piney was one for the books too.

"Sparkles" I said as I went to stand next to her.

"Hey Jess, you see this bitch she is my real friend." she told the sweetbutt that was tending the bar.

"Do you want to call it a day" said Linda to sparkles.

"I love you" said Sparkles as she grabbed us both and hugged us. "We are real women not these sluts." she said. As she said that Sam walked in with Bully.

"Let's call it a day" Linda said as we tried to get sparkles stand up but she refused.

"No" said Sparkles "We need to talk girls our men are whores they seem to fuck everything with two sets of lips." she now began to laugh. As Bully came to grab Sparkles she laid her head on the bar giving him her back. Me and Linda moved and went to the kitchen.

"It's the same thing." she said

"They will be back together tomorrow." I said

"Yeah they are probably back together again right now." she said as Sparkles hugged Bully at the bar.

"She just needed to vent." I said

"So you and Hap are doing good." she said

"Yeah we are." I said

"Just make sure you know that it doesn't last." she said

"I know." I said I knew there were going to be problems along the way but I hoped we would be able to work thru them.

"How are you dealing with runs?" she asked

"Better than I thought" I said I hated the fact that another woman used what was mine, even though Hap claimed that they didn't mean anything it still bugged me.

"You'll get used to it with time." she said as she put the things away.

"Do we really" I asked

"No its always going to be there." she said as she gave me a hug and left the kitchen. Well that was different. I guess I will call it a day since it seemed Hap wasn't going to get here soon.

Hap

We finally made it back to Tacoma they were several people

"Hey the princess already called it a night." said Linda as I walked in. I just nodded and headed to the room I had here in the clubhouse. As I watched her sleep, I knew where I was going to put my name on her. It was about time I did it. I hadn't told her and probably not tell her soon but I knew I loved her.


	26. Chapter 26

I hated staying at the clubhouse, the bed was a piece of shit. I tried to get up when I realized Hap had me pinned to the bed. At what time did he get in I wondered.

"Hap" I said as I rubbed his back, I had planned in helping Linda with breakfast.

"mmm" said as he ran his hands thru my body.

"Hap I have to get up" I said as he began licking and kissing my neck.

"Hap stop" I said laughing trying to push him off.

"Why do you need to get up" said Hap as he began biting me.

"I have to help Linda" I said as I tried to move away from him.

"Yeah why don't you help me out" said hap as he grinded on me.

"Oh so you need me huh." knowing that if he didn't get any he wasn't going to let me go.

"Nah bitch I want you" said Hap as he flipped me.

Linda

I got up hoping I didn't have to spend the morning working with the sweetbutts. Knowing Sparkles was not an early riser when she went on a drinking binge, Jessica well Hap had come in late every morning so I doubted she would be up. Hap came in late last night so I hoped he was asleep as I was about to knock on the door.

"Ah Hap" I heard Jessica through the door as I was about to knock well now I know why the hell he is never early. As I was about to walk away Bones came out of the room next to Hap's.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" said Bones as he walked to the bar. Like if he was quiet.

"I held her in my arms when she was a child I should not be hearing that" said Bully walking past me followed by Sparkles.

"At least it ain't a sweetbutt" said Sparkles as she locked her door.

"Only you would allow Hap to get a room next to you" I said

"It was the only one available. Last time I see a little innocence in her" said Sparkles

"Innocent my ass" I said as we walked to the kitchen.

"I don't think Charming would want to hear that" she said

"Good thing you and Bones have those rooms occupied." I said

"So you spent the day with her, can you at least be nicer to her." she said

"There is no such thing here in being nicer. She's okay" I said wasn't about to take her in like Sparkles here but she could hang.

"Yeah she is really great" said Sparkles, she gave her a chance the first time Jessica came to the

"Yeah since she is your real friend that you love." I said

"I said that last night right" Said Sparkles as she covered her eyes.

"Yeah and that our man are whores that fuck anything." I said putting on coffee.

"Oh shit why didn't you shut me up." she said as she began to open the dishes.

"We both tried till Bully took you to your room." I said as I called a prospect.

"That's why I love that man" she said waiving the knife around.

"I thought we loved them because we had nothing else to do." I said as I pointed the prospect to set up the tables.

"Morning" said Jessica as she entered already showered and dressed.

"Morning" said Sparkles as she went and hugged her. "Oh and sorry about last night" she added letting her go.

"Morning princess" I said as I passed her something to start cutting. I knew she hated being called a princess.

"Morning Linda" she said as she smiled at me. I had to stop holding things against her but I loved calling her princess.

"Hey maybe we should have a night out for ourselves" said Sparkles.

"Oh that sounds like fun" said Jessica.

"We should go shopping first" said Sparkles

"Ask your men before we make decisions" I told them as we took the breakfast to the table. As I noticed the whole Charter was complete this time, all the family was here even Jessica was apart of It now. Jessica seemed to bring something new to this Charter.

"Everything alright" asked Sam

"Yeah everything is good." I said

"For now" said Sam. what was going on?

"We might take Jessica out later." I said not letting the club things bother me right now.

"That's good, get you girls distracted for a bit" he said as he stood up and left the table going to the chapel. When we all finished we left the prospects and the sweetbutts do the cleaning as we headed to the mall. We decided to go to the store me and Sparkles would buy our clothes regularly.

"How do I look?" said Jessica as she came out of the dressing room

"Oh you look hot" said Sparkles

"I hate you" I said as she looked good

"Oh common Linda you have a great body too." she said as she went back in.

"Linda" said Sparkles

"Oh common I meant it as a compliment she has a great body" I said

Hap

We had church and were going to be pretty busy all day, Jess was going to spend the day with Linda and Sparkles and for now Tacoma was safe for Jess so I didn't have to worry for now.

"So Charming is getting here tomorrow" said Sam

"Yeah so is Butcher" I said

"Can he go deal his own problems in Charming" said Bully

"We stay clear of their problems the way they want to handle it we let them" suggested Lorca

"Yeah and our problems for now stay under wraps till we know what we are dealing with them." said Sam. All I wanted was to find the rat we had so that we could take care of it and move the fuck on to other shit.

Linda

After the mall we decided to get ready at Jessica's apartment so that our night could go as plan without the guys asking for something. Now we were at this place that Sparkles wanted to try out. I really hoped they had card Jessica so that I wouldn't be dealing with two drunks at the stripper club. I just hoped Happy wouldn't show up here if not Sparkles boss would be dead as Sparkles and Jessica were having fun on stage. Thankfully Jessica kept her clothes on.

"I need a break" said Jessica to Sparkles as she was trying to get off the stage.

"Are you alright?" I asked last thing I needed was for Jessica to get injured.

"Yeah I fell on my ass" said Jessica and began to laugh.

After Jessica slipped she decided to stay there so Sparkles when to sit with her as I just grabbed a chair close by as they began rambling to themselves.

"I know have people that light up my life" said Jessica as she and sparkles hugged each other.

"Yeah" said Sparkles

"Yes you and Hap bring light into my life, you are the light because you know a sparkle is a light and your name is sparkles, and Hap well Hap is Happy I mean what was his mother thinking when he named him happy." Jessica said not making any sense.

"Yeah me too, you and Linda are the best" said Sparkles.

"You know I like Tacoma but I miss Donna, she Is my sister and my life you know like we were so used to being together we knew everything about each other and I feel like I now have secrets from her." said Jessica.

"Alright lets go" I said helping them get up before Jessica spills something she shouldn't, not that Sparkles would remember.

"Everything hurts" said Jessica

"Yeah everything will hurt worse tomorrow" I said as we walked toward the doors.

"Well see you later" I said to John who was Sparkles boss.

"Alright hey let the blond know she has the job." he said as he held the door open.

"I don't think her man will like that" I said

"She's of age right, never mind she has the job." he said and locked the door. I opened the backseat door so they could both get in.

"Oh shit you have got to be kidding me" I said as I parked on the side of the street. I got out to check and yeah I have a flat tire.

"Dealing with two drunks and a flat tire." I said as Jess got out of the car.

"I am a certified mechanic" claimed Jess out loud as she went to the front of the car. "Linda pop the hood" she said as she banged on the hood.

"Jess we have a flat tire." I said

"Oh well I am not certified in that" she said as she came to my side. "Linda you have a flat tire." she told me.

"I can see that" I said as Sparkles came out of the car as she raised the volume of the radio.

"Oh I should call Hap" said Jess looking for her phone as Sparkles began to dance. "Oh I want to dance too." squealed Jess.

"Jess call Happy first." I said trying so hard not to leave them here and walk to the club.

Hap

As my phone started ringing as I was sitting with Bully and Lorca outside the clubhouse I noticed it was Jess.

"Hey" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hap" I heard Jess scream in the phone, I knew she wasn't in danger but why the fuck was she so damn loud.

"Yeah" I said

"I think I'm drunk hahaha" I heard Jess say away from the phone. "Jess give me the phone" said Linda "okay no one ever let s me do anything can you tell him he makes me Happy as he is Happy" I heard Jess say. Well now I know Jess is drunk.

"Hap" said Linda

"What?" I said as I heard Jess in the back singing with someone I think it was Sparkles. "Put the lime the cocoanut, she drank it all up Woo woo." they kept singing off key as they laughed.

Well both Sparkles and Jess are dancing in the the street and we got a flat tire." said Linda

"where the fuck are you" I asked getting up.

"Somewhere close to the clubhouse I think close to the gas station" said Linda

"Were on our way"i told her and hanged up.

"What's going on Hap" Bully asked me.

"The girls got a flat tire." I said

"Prospect" yelled Bully as we walked to the bikes.

"Where are they?" asked Lorca

"By the gas station" I said as the prospect followed us with the club van. When we arrived I noticed Jess was wearing a fucking skirt who the hell said she could wear one.

"About time" said Linda

"You should prepare yourself for this situations" said Bully

"All I got is a self proclaimed certified mechanic and a stripper." said Linda as she leaned on the car.

"I've always wanted to be a ballerina but mom said it was too girly." said Jess as she and Sparkles began or tried to twirl.

"At least she ain't a bird bro" said Lorca going back to when Jess tried shrooms.

"Get them in the car I don't think they will be able to hold on" said Linda as the prospect finished changing the tire.

"Yeah" I said as I went to where Jess was staring up at the sky.

"Hey" I said as I wrapped my hands around her.

"Happy" she said as she turned around.

"Common lets go" I said as I noticed she was freezing.

"We should bring my friend Sparkles" she said as she was getting In the car worried about Sparkles who was already in the car.

"Alright" I said as I closed the door. When we got back to the club I went to get Jess so that she would call it a night since Charming probably was going to be here early. As I removed the covers as Jess took off her heels and threw herself on the bed mumbling something as I heard a knock on the door.

"Hap" said Linda as she walked into the room.

"What" I said

"Whose Donna" Linda asked

"Her friend" I said probably Jess talked about her.

"Got to be careful in what you tell her." she said

"What the fuck does that mean." I asked

"She was talking about keeping secrets from Donna, better make sure she knows how to stay quiet." she said

"She has protected this club before, I trust her that's all that matters" I said as Linda left.

Jess

As I woke up my body felt like if I was dragged, let alone my head was killing me. As I moved to my side I saw the Hap was already awake and looking at me.

"Morning" I said as I removed the covers.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Everything hurts" I said as I turned on my back.

"Oh it it will, who said you can wear a skirt huh." said Hap

"Can I pay you later" I said

"Oh you will owe me." Hap said as he gave me a kiss and stood up.

"Why do you have a bruise" Hap asked as he raised my skirt.

"I don't know is it bad" I said trying to see if I could see it.

"Did you fall" Hap asked as he touched where the bruise was.

"Not that I know or remember anything about last night." I said

"Are you going to spend the day here." he asked

"Hap I need to go to the apartment and like sleep and like die for a day" I said as I planned to spend the day in my own bed.

"Charming is coming later" he said

"Well I need a little rest please" I said putting a pillow on my face.

"Common lets go" said Hap taking away the pillow. I got up and looked for my heels before Hap changed his mind of going to the apartment. I fixed myself before leaving the room as best as I could and got my things.

"Morning Jess" said Bully as I passed the bar following Hap outside.

"Morning" I said back as Hap opened the door.

"Looking good princess" said Linda who was sitting on a picnic table outside.

"Always" I said as I already wanted to go back inside due to the light.

"Don't forget your now going to become a certified stripper." said Linda what the hell was she talking about.  
>"What" said Hap stopping mid walk.<p>

"Yeah Sparkle's boss gave her the job even though she fell." said Linda. Oh so that's why everything hurts. Wait.

"Ah shit" I said as Hap dragged me to the bike.

(Thanks for reading, and taking time to review. I hope this chapter is not that boring. I want Jess to bond with the Old ladies in Tacoma and find her place with them. It's like the calm before the storm.)


	27. Chapter 27

Happy

I always seemed to be in control but knowing the fact that Jess was on a fucking stage showing her body that belonged to me, I had to go take care of something before I even touched Jess. As we reached the apartments I waited for her to get off, I grabbed her as she was about to walk away I put my arm around her waist as I pushed her towards me.

"I going to take care of some shit I'll be back" I said as I let her go.

"Alright" she said as she walked to the apartments. I couldn't even stay fucking mad at her which pissed me off more. As I reached the stripper club I knew what the fuck I was going to do. When I went inside I noticed John was in his office as I went right in I slammed the door closed.

"Hey Hap what brings you here" the asshole asked before I grabbed him by his collar standing him up.

"Hap what the fuck?" he asked as I glared at him.

"You think you could see my woman naked and offer her a fucking gig" I said as I landed a punch after punch to the face.

"Hap the blond kept her clothes, shit even Sparkles" he groaned as he kept his hand to his now broken and bleeding nose.

"Then why the fuck did you offer her a gig." I picked him up and slammed him to the wall.

"Hey I knew she would bring in money" he said fucking asshole, my Jess was better than to be on that fucking stage selling her body or being on someone's payroll.

"Asshole" I said as I kicked him he may have not seen my woman, but he thought he could make money of my Jess.

"Linda said her man wouldn't like the idea, but she never said she was yours if I would of known I wouldn't even look at her." Why the fuck didn't that bitch say who Jess belonged too. Since last night she was on thin ice no matter who the fuck was her man.

"If she ever comes by you fucking disappear don't even want you laying on eye on her or next time it will be more than my fucking hand." I said as I let him go as he . Next time an incident like this a bullet would go thru his brain. I knew that by the way I left John he wouldn't want another visit from me concerning Jess. I got on my bike and headed to the apartment now off to deal with Jess.

Jess

The minute I got in the apartment I took a shower. As I stand here as the water hits me I tried to forget that Hap is beyond pissed. Why the fuck would Linda announce in front of Hap that I had gotten a job at the stripper club, I didn't even remember being there to start with let alone auditioning. I cant believe I took off my clothes this was not going to go well with Hap. I turned off the water and reached for a towel Hap was still not back I noticed as I walked to the room. I did not know what he had in mind and I hoped he wouldn't be that pissed when he got back. I just decided to lay in bed. I grabbed a pillow and laid down face down since my bruise was bothering me. I don't know how long I was asleep, I noticed Hap had his head on my lower back I laid there not moving not sure if he had fallen asleep.

"Hap" I said as I tried to move, I felt his hands go under the towel as he placed his hands on my hips raising the towel in the process. I felt him move up my body till I felt his breath on my ear.

"It better be the last time, I ever fucking hear you were on that stage Jess" he said as his fingers gripped painfully on my hips.

"Yeah" I said putting my hands where his were as I tried to remove his as he still kept a tight hold of me. It wasn't like if I knew I what the hell I was doing last night.

"What were you doing there" he asked me as he bit me on the neck hard.

"Hap I don't remember anything just that we went to the bar" I said from there on it was all a blur I didn't even know how I got to the clubhouse let alone to Hap's dorm.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" he said that finally removing his mouth from my skin.

"Hap I'm serious" I said still trying to remove his hands which he finally did. I turned over to face him.

"Why do you have blood on you?" I asked as I noticed some dried blood on his knuckles and some on his shirt.

"Be fucking grateful that I took out my frustration on someone else." said Hap. Right that was going to make me feel so grateful.

"Hap what did you do?" I asked knowing he wasn't going to tell me. Instead of answering he flipped me over and lowered himself. As I felt his breath where my bruise was I tried to move as I felt him closer I did not really want him to bite me there. I felt his lips touch my skin but instead of biting me he slowly began placing open mouth kisses over it. I was relieved he didn't bite me on the bruise.

"Here I thought you weren't capable of being gentle" I said as I turned around and laughed.

"You don't know many things about me" he said as he kissed my body on the way up.

"I know one thing about you" I said as Hap was looking down at me.

"Yeah what's that" he said

"You cant stay mad at me" I said as I noticed he was going to say something I crushed my mouth to his to shut him up which I knew always worked.

Linda

I saw Sparkles take a call we were still waiting on Charming and Hap wasn't back yet with Jessica. I didn't know what I was thinking last night talking to Happy about Jessica's loyalty. It wasn't like if Sparkles nor Jessica knew what the hell went down last night.

"Hey what happened?" I asked Sparkles as she came and sat next to me. She was quiet which was unusual for Sparkles.

"Carla just called me to let me know that Hap paid a visit to John" said Sparkles. So what did that meant. It wasn't like if Jessica was looking for a job.

"And" I said as Sam and Bully were walking toward us. Did they know what the fuck was going on. Sparkles went inside as they reached the table.

"What the hell did Happy do" I asked them. They probably knew by now and was pissing me off that they weren't telling me.

"He just let John know who the fuck he was messing with" said Sam sitting down. Leave it to Happy to take this over the top, Jessica didn't even take her clothes off.

"What the hell were you all doing at the club" asked Bully.

"They both decided that they wanted to go dancing. How bad did Happy leave John?" I asked. The only good thing was that John knew how dangerous was to get on the clubs bad side.

"Well he isn't dead" said Sam

"Was Jess worried when they left here this morning" asked Bully like always worried about Jessica. I knew Happy got violent with the sweetbutts shit I've seen him hit several for stepping out of line so know that I think of it I hoped he let it all out on John than Jessica.

"Nah she was fine" I said. I lied Happy had pulled Jessica to his bike. As I said that I saw Happy and Jessica arrive at the club. Jessica looked fine she didn't seem like if Happy had done anything to her.

"Hey everything alright" Bully asked as Happy and Jessica passed by us.

"Yeah" said Happy as they went right in.

"Bully we both know Happy doesn't like us in his shit" said Sam as he went inside. I went inside to find Sparkles and Jessica in the kitchen, as I was walking towards the kitchen I heard Emily call me.

"Hey Linda" said Emily as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Butcher let you tag along." I said as she let me go.

"Yeah about time too" she said. This wasn't going to go well with Sparkles.

"It's good that you came" I said as I watched Sam and Butcher enter the Chapel alone.

"Well see you got a new Old lady in your group." she said as both Jessica and Sparkles were looking our way.

"Yeah Hap's" I said

"Wait that is Jessica Teller. Well good looks do run in that family." she said.

Jess

"I hate that bitch" said Sparkles as we were looking at Linda and the bitch as Sparkles had called her.

"A sweetbutt" I asked but I doubted Linda would ever hug a sweetbutt.

"Nah just an Old lady." she said as she went back to what she was doing. There seemed to be some bad blood between them I guess.

"Shouldn't we all be friends" I said as I started laughing as she threw something at me.

"Jess Hap is looking fro you he is outside" said one of the prospects as he came into the kitchen. Hap was talking to Clay as I walked over to where they were.

"Hey baby girl" said Clay as I reached them as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thought you guys were coming tomorrow." I said as he put me down.

"Came a little early, might leave early too" he said as Bobby came and gave me a hug. I saw Jax was still sitting on his bike. I wonder how he was doing without Tara he always seemed to take it hard when Tara left him but this time it seemed real.

"He is like a love sick puppy" said Bobby as he passed by me. Mom had asked me to talk to him since it had been a month since he left.

"I'm going to go talk with Jax" I said to Hap as I walked away to where Jax was.

"Hey VP" I said I reached Jax.

"Jess" said Jax getting up and hugging me.

"How are you?" I asked as I leaned into his bike.

"It's been a fucking month since she left, and I still think of her Jess." he said as he lit a cigarette.

"She wasn't made for this life Jax." I said which was true, Jax never really tried to teach it to her he would usually just dump her with me or have her sit with mom.

"She said she hated who she was becoming in Charming."

"Maybe she needed to find herself" I said

"So what do I wait for her, put my fucking life on hold." he said. What the hell did Tara do to him?

"No Jax you move the fuck on" I said. I knew it wouldn't take long before Clay brought it up to him that it could mess with the club if he kept acting like a man with no purpose.

"Shit thanks a lot Jess." said Jax as he put an arm around me.

"What did you want me to say if she comes back it was meant to be." I said

"You seem better than when you were in Charming." said Jax as Chibs and Opie walked our way.

"Hey Guys" I said as I hugged them. Not really catching the meaning of what Jax had said.

"How are you darling" asked Chibs

"Good" I said as I let him go.

Linda

"She seems way to friendly with the Charming Charter." said Emily as we watched Jessica with the guys. I noticed Happy didn't seem bothered by her hugging all the guys.

"Jessica grew up around them" I said. It would be a different outcome if that were another charter knowing Hap.

"She should know better than to disrespect her old man like that" she said as Sparkles came and sat next to me.

"Yeah and you should know better than to disrespect an Old lady in her Charter" said Sparkles as Jessica was coming toward us.

"Well hello to you Sparkles" said Emily

"Jess lets go inside" said Sparkles as she got up and they both went inside.

"She seems nothing like Gemma" said Emily.

"Yeah I know" I said she hadn't really shown her anger or anything. I actually thought she was going to be just like her.

Clay

Jess seemed good in Tacoma, I think the only one who was still having problems with it was Gemma. I did want Jess back in Charming but like Bobby said she was now Hap's. I was going to talk to Hap about transferring to Charming before Butcher decided he needed to have a word with me.

"So Jessica and Happy" he said as he sat down in front of me. Here we go again everyone already accepted it, and those who didn't should learn to live with it.

"Where are we going with this?" I said not really caring what his problems were.

"We both know, and everyone knew John didn't want Happy with his daughter." he said

"What is up with the bullshit of this not what John wanted" I said Jess chose where she wants to be. Even if we wanted her in Charming it was Hap's decision.

"You just let Hap take her like nothing" said Butcher. What did he even get in bringing this shit up.

"It was her decision" I pointed out.

"Really and Hap didn't force her" he asked. He probably knows more about Happy but that doesn't mean he gets to question any of their shit.

"Hey Hap is not that guy, a good enforcer and loyal to the club and he does seem to car for her." I said he seemed way over protective of her but that was fine by me. As long as he kept her safe every thing was good even though Gemma wanted me to take her back to Charming.

"How do you know that Jessica is fine here in Tacoma?" he asked.

"One she is my daughter I know, two she ain't our old lady she is Hap's." I said and got up and left. There was no way I was going to spend one more day here in Tacoma with this asshole.

Jess

I had decided to call it a night we were once again going to sat y at the clubhouse. I had let Linda know that I was going to help her out in the morning since Sparkles had to go to work. I hoped Hap didn't cause any problems for her. I was planning on asking Hap what the hell did he do to the guy since Sparkles never said anything since Linda kept interrupting us. Emily who was Butcher's old lady seemed okay I still didn't know what was going on with her and Sparkles. I turned to the door as I saw Hap come into the room and locked the door turning off the lights.

"Hey" I said Hap as he got in bed. I laid on my side to face him as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up to his chest.

"We are leaving with Charming in a few?" he said

"Shit Linda is expecting me to help" I said I don't think she was going to be able to pull of the rally with just her and Emily. She may probably get a couple of the sweetbutts to help. I hated riding at night the air was freezing and trying not to fall asleep was hard.

"Yeah about that" said Hap as he reached for a cigarette and his lighter.

"What" I asked getting frustrated.

"We need to talk" that was a first and for some reason I felt like it wasn't going to be any good.

"You talk" I said there was something wrong.

"Just shut up and listen" he said putting a hand on my mouth.

"Alright" I said as I grabbed his hand and removed it.

"I want you to keep your distance from Linda" he said

"What why" that was weird and how the hell did he expect me to do that we were part of the same Charter.

"Don't fucking question me Jess." he said annoyed.

"Hap is there something you ain't telling me" I asked. He told me what he thought was necessary, as he had put it a few weeks back when he was telling me about a kill that he had enjoyed which I did not find necessary or helpful to go to sleep after.

"It's going to get complicated here in Tacoma" he said after awhile. What the hell did that mean and what did complicated mean in Happy's life? What was Linda's place there?

"Okay whats in store for Tacoma" I asked not really knowing if he was going to tell me nor If I really want to know.

"There is going to be a territorial dispute in Tacoma and its going to get bad for everyone around us and it's not going to be safe for anyone." he said. That only meant one thing I was either going to spend time here in Tacoma in lock down or he was going to send me to Charming.

"Hap we are heading out in thirty" said Tig as he banged on the door.

(Well thanks for reading and reviewing. If you are interested to check it out I started another story A Charming Life that I already started working on, Hap will play a big part in that story. Don't worry Clipped wings and All on the line are my first priority.)


	28. Chapter 28

I was freezing by the time we got to charming, I don't even know why Charming even left so early I didn't want to leave Sparkles alone since Linda and Emily seemed good friends. Lorca and Bones joined us, Hap seemed to have no problem that Lorca came but he wasn't okay with Bones. It was still early and mom wasn't at the clubhouse nor the office so I still had time to rest before she kidnapped me.

"I'm going to take a shower" I told Hap as he was at the bar and he handed me the keys to the room. I headed to the room as I entered the room I just wanted to lay down but I really needed a shower. I locked the door knowing only Hap had the extra key to the room I never really asked him why he had a room in Charming well besides that he was always here. After the shower I decided to get ready to spend the day with mom.

"Hey baby" says mom as I enter the kitchen to get coffee.

"Hey mom" I said as I went to give her a hug. I let go as she still was hugging me.

"Mom" I said trying to move away I really needed coffee unless she wanted me to fall asleep in her arms.

"It's been too long Jess" said mom finally let me go. I grabbed a cup and poured myself some coffee as she was just looking at me.

"Alright mom I wont let that happen again" I said. It had been too long but Hap was needed in Tacoma and we wanted to settle down for a bit. Mom saw it as I didn't want to come and see her.

"So are you guys doing okay?" mom asked motioning to Hap who was still at the bar.

"Yeah it's going good" We dealt with the Lesley deal better than I expected. Lately every thing that happened on a run stayed on a run. What scared me was that maybe things were going to good.

"You look too skinny are you eating alright" said mom raising my shirt.

"I'm eating fine mom" I said lowering my shirt. That was something she would always seem to do, either I was gaining weight or losing.

"Let's go get you something to eat" said mom leaving the kitchen.

"Hey where are you going"

"I'm going to go eat with mom" I said

"Alright behave and don't kill anyone" Hap whispered into my ear.

"Seriously" I said as I let go off him.

"Don't act so innocent Jess I know what your capable of." he said as I walked away.

"I guess" I said as I walked outside to where mom was.

"Ready to go" mom asked as I got in.

"Yeah" I said not really but I knew I didn't have a choice.

"Do you really think I lost alot of weight" I said as we got to the Diner.

"Yeah" said mom taking off her sunglasses and looking around as we entered the place.

"Why do I have a feeling we are not here to eat" I said as we sat down and mom seemed to be looking for someone.

"Order whatever you want" said mom as the waitress gave us both menus.

"Why are we here?" I asked putting the menu on the table.

"You carrying" mom asked me, well that never is a good thing.

"Yeah why" I asked as she got up. What the fuck was she up to?

"There is this bitch" she said looking at me.

"I didn't come to Charming to get arrested" I said as the waitress came.

"She has a gun" she said to me.

"Of course she does" I said getting up and walking outside to find mom talking with someone with her gun in her hand.

"Oh shit" said the woman as she saw me and began to run.

"What the. Mom?" I said as I saw her running after her.

At the Clubhouse

Something was up since Unser had shown up to the club stopping and getting out of the car.

"What now" asked Clay frustrated.

"Interesting way I found out Jess was in Charming" he said as we all stood up and walked toward his car.

"How much is the bail?" Clay asked Unser already knowing what he meant.

"A witness id them running after a woman down main street." said Unser as Tig began to laugh. Then we saw Gemma's car pull into the shop.

"Hey Chief" said Jess as she walked by Unser like nothing.

"Jess" Unser called out as she passed.

"Cant talk right now" Jess said as she went to the office and closed the door.

"Hey Wayne" said Gemma as she walked to the office.

"If the witness decides to press charges, I will have to take them in Clay." said Unser he like all of us knew they were both involved.

"Well you need to make sure they don't" said Clay as he walked away.

"My new deputy is on the case" said Unser as he walked away.

"Shit Gemma, Jessica" yelled out Clay, both of them came out of the office arguing with each other.

"What were you thinking?" Clay asked them as they came toward us.

"Jess got a little carried away" said Gemma

"Oh I got carried away you ran the bitch down main street waving your gun." Jess said to Gemma

"You tackled her in front of everyone." said Gemma

"Because you were going to shoot her." said Jess as she stepped in front of Gemma.

"Enough" said Clay to both of them that were now staring at each other.

"Unser is not on the case" said Bobby

"So" said Gemma

"It means you crazy ass women are spending the night in jail" said Jax  
>Oh fucking perfect" said Jess as she leaned into Hap who put his arms around her.<p>

"They got the victim at the hospital emergency room" said Bobby

"That bitch ain't a victim." said Gemma.

"Who the hell was the bitch any way.

"Then why the hell did you attack her" Clay asked Jess who seemed confused.

"Hey I was protecting mom" she said

"Of course you were" said Clay

"Alright so what do we do about the witness?" asked Jax

"I go with lets kill this bitch"

"Alright" said Jess

"Gemma" said Clay

"Alright we threaten the bitch" said Gemma trying to walk away but Clay stopped her.

"So what do we do" asked Jax as looked at Clay.

"Apparently wait to see what they want" said Bobby as two Charming P.D cars pulled up to the club stopping right in front of us followed by Unser.

Jess

"You cant hold us for something we didn't do" I said to Hale

"We have a witness Teller" said Hale as he walked away. Why did he have t be such an asshole? He seemed okay in school even though he was a goody two shoes.

"The bitch wont talk" said mom who was in the cell next to me. I was not really mad at mom but why was she after that lady.

"Well probably be released in the morning" I said laying on the bed.

"You say that like if it's a bad thing, it's like having some alone time." she said. Was she serious. I was really pissed at her now.

"Mom I was planning to spend my time with Donna not in jail." I said couldn't she do this on her own time. I don't even know why they were holding us if that bitch wasn't even going to file charges.

"Jess just go to sleep" said mom. I would be able if I was in bed with Hap and not in jail. I trusted Hap with the bitches, well in reality I hoped he would just get a blow job rather than to fuck a bitch in Charming.

"Mom so what do you know about Linda" I asked not really wanting to picture Hap with someone else so I needed a distraction.

"She is just a jealous bitch." said mom wow thanks a lot.

"She must be more than that, Hap told me to keep my distance." I said as I turned over trying to get comfortable. I knew there was something there for Hap to get involved in bitch shit as he calls it.

"He what? When?" mom asked

"Yesterday before we left Tacoma." I said

"Did you ask why?" mom asked. Hap didn't really seem to give me a chance I guess.

"Well you need to ask him about it, and then let me know" said mom

"Alright I'm calling it a night." I said turning to the wall unable to find a comfortable spot.

Happy

I was at the bar with Lorca and Tig. I didn't like the idea that Jess was spending the night in jail even if she was not alone, or not her first or last time.

"Hey before I forget Otto wants Jess to visit him" said Tig

"What the fuck for" I asked not at all comfortable of Jess going to Stockton.

"Something about Lesley" said Tig shrugging his shoulders and walking away. I knew I was the one to decide if she goes or not, but maybe I would let her decide or just hear her out of what she wanted to do.

"Hey Hap" said one of the usual crow eaters as she came and stood in front of me.

"Get me another one" I told one of the prospects as I threw him the beer bottle. Ignoring the bitch in front of me trying to get my attention as she ran her hands on

"It's been a long time" she said

"Common" I said and grabbed the beer and walked back to the room with the bitch following behind like if she was going to get something in her favor.

"How do you want me baby" said the bitch as she put her arms around me. I just grabbed her and turned her around as I pushed her against the wall. I slipped on a condom and didn't even wait to see if she was ready or not just fucked the bitch and get my release that I needed. Fuck this bitch wasn't even worth my fucking time, for the first time it felt wrong not that I had a problem but this wasn't a run and it was Charming.

"Fuck" I said regretting this shit. What a fucking pussy I pulled out. "Get on your fucking knees and finish bitch" I said taking the condom off and throwing it to the basket.

Jess

Jessica your free to go" said officer Fain as he opened the cell. I got up and stretched I did not hear mom next to me so she was probably let out first. I pulled up my hair and walked out to where I was suppose to sign out.

"Hey baby" said mom who was signing out. We both looked like if we had a rough night.

"Hey girls how was your night?" asked Unser who joined us at the desk.

"Your beds suck" I said and I had gone without eating all day.

"Maybe I should spend my paycheck to accommodate them for your liking Jess" said Unser

"Don't worry about it I'm going Tacoma tomorrow" I said as I grabbed my things and followed mom outside.

"So your still not coming back to Charming" mom asked as I saw dad and Hap waiting outside for us.

"No I'm doing good in Tacoma for now" I said as I walked to Hap. I just told her about Linda but not about the problems that Tacoma was going to go thru. Shit maybe I shouldn't of said anything about Linda till I knew what was going on.

"Would you mind giving me a ride" I asked Hap as I wrapped my hands around him and kissed his lips.

"Didn't I tell you to behave" he said against my neck.

"At least I didn't kill anyone" I said

"Yet" he said

"So what about that ride." I said rubbing my body on his as he gripped my waist.

"Hop on and will see if you deserve it" said Hap as he gave me the helmet. I was sitting on the bed waiting for Hap to come out of the bathroom so I could let him know that I was planning on spending the day with Donna and hopefully it would have a better outcome than my day with mom. Did Hap not even sleep I asked myself since the bed was made, Hap was a clean guy but there was one thing he wouldn't do was the bed. I got up to clean a bit since his clothes were in a pile as I got them I folded them and put them on the dresser Hap's shirt fell to the floor. As I bend over to get it I saw a used condom on the floor. You have got to be kidding me that son of a bitch. I was staring at it when Hap got out.

"Fuck Jess" said Hap as he was walking towards me. I put a hand up for him to stay the fuck away from me, like always he didn't care as he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Let me go" I said trying to yank my arm from his grasp. Which probably pissed him off since he slammed me to the door so that I couldn't leave.

"Jess stop jumping into fucking conclusions you don't know shit about" he said pushing me to the wall blocking me from leaving the room. "I dint fin.."

"I don't want to hear it" I said as I tried to move away from him but he pushed me to the wall again. Couldn't he just get a fucking blow job. Orr at least fucking throw it away. So much for everything was going good."Why did you do it" I asked not really giving a fuck why he did it but just not what else to do.

"Because I could. What the fuck did you want me to say? It wasn't like if you were even here." Hap said as he pushed me to the wall again.

"Yeah Hap but you weren't on a fucking run" I said still calmer than I thought I was going to react. Or maybe if he wasn't grabbing my arms back I would have slapped him even though that probably wouldn't be a good outcome for me.

"I fucking know that, that's why I stopped" he said.

"You know what Hap whatever I'm not going to waste my time here" I said trying to move away from his grasp to leave.

"When the fuck are you going to come back." said Hap as he tighten his grasp, and held the door closed.

"I might stay at Donna's tonight or not" I said shrugging my shoulders. I was just to pissed off to even be near him.

"Why the fuck are you not going to stay here with me tonight" he asked finally letting me go.

"It's not like if you need me to get your dick wet Hap." I said and left the room.

(Thanks for reading, and and taking the time to let me know what you think.)


	29. Chapter 29

I know that this isn't a normal relationship, nor that Hap will only belong to me. Yeah he comes home to me but he belong to the club. The club needs him with a clear mind, and since I needed his help well dragged him into this I have become a distraction. I expected well asked him to hide things from his brothers. I wasn't what Hap needed, he probably needed whatever bitch he got last night. Someone to fuck and be able to go to the next one like if it was nothing.

"Everything alright Jess" asked Lorca as I was still standing with my back to the door.

"Yeah" I said smiling at him and walked toward the bar. I pushed all my emotions aside, cheating was a last straw in my other relationships all I wished was that Hap only did it on runs and not here in Charming nor Tacoma. I found Donna talking to Opie by the bar. I was planning to spend the day with her and I was not going to let anything get in my way.

"Donna" I called out getting her attention. I missed her so much that I wanted to push Opie away and pull her into a hug.

"Jess" she said as she pushed Opie away and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much" I said still not letting each other go. Talking to her everyday was not the same I was so used to being with her all the time. Even though I spend most of my time with Sparkles I still felt lonely without Donna.

"I know me too, its like if we are not complete" said Donna as Opie groaned.

"Sometimes you girls concern me." said Opie as he walked away and we started laughing.

"Let's get out of here before mom gets us locked up" I said as we let go of each other and walked outside.

"I heard you spent the night in jail" said Donna as we reached her car. I was more mad at mom not that it was her fault Hap couldn't keep it in his pants but that I was not at the clubhouse last night.

"You heard right, all thanks to mom" I said as I put on my seat belt. They had no reason to keep us over night but Hale was being an ass.

"Wait so you attacked the bitch that was talking shit about you guys." said Donna. I never really found out why mom was after her, and how did she know me since she started running when I reached them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Yeah there was this lady who went was saying all this thing about you and Gemma." she said as we reached her house. Oh shit so mom did have a reason to kick her ass.

"I love what you did to the house" I said walking inside.

"I know your mom offered to help, something about missing you" she said. Mom probably was latching on Donna and that was not a good thing.

"So you and mom" I said trying not to smile as I saw her reaction.

"We are both trying our best not to kill each other." said Donna as she began to laugh.

"I am so lucky to have you both." I said I missed Charming and I wanted to come back but at the same time I don't think I could spend time apart from Hap.

"Jess is everything alright." she asked as she sat next to me. I began to cry so much for putting my emotions aside.

"I'm fine it's just I miss everyone" I said as she began to cry. I hated that we both cried if something was affecting us. Hap thought it was a bitch thing, and found it weird how we could start crying together thru the phone.

"I want you here, but we are doing fine" said Donna as we wiped away our tears. I knew she was trying to be the strong one.

"Yeah I know" I said

"Common lets go get something to eat, then we could get some ice cream.

"Only if we behave" I said

"Jess" she said as she punched my shoulder.

"Ow, you should stop hanging out with my mother very bad influence." I said

"Oh like if you cant handle a punch I seen you fight." said Donna

"Violence is never the answer." I said laughing.

"Oh shut up and get in the car before I call your mother." said Donna unlocking the car.

"Hey remember our rules, we don't call our mothers nor the police on each other." I said

"True" said Donna as we drove to the diner.

"So you and Opie seem to be doing good." I said.

"Yeah it's been great your mom is helping me with it." said Donna what was mom doing?

"So the wedding is in January." I said.

"Yes and Jess I'm going to need your help, your mother might turn bridezilla on me and she is not the bride." she said.

"We know that is possible" I said as she ordered something to eat.

"Hey you think you can stay in Charming for a month before the wedding?" asked Donna that sounded like a great idea.

"Yeah I could talk with Hap." I said realizing I had to ask Hap about it.

"You think Hap will say yes." she asked.

"Yeah" I said even if he said no I was still going to come.

"So you can keep Gemma controlled.

"Are you kidding me no one can control that crazy lady, we are going to have to decide everything behind her back." I said. There was something about mom that she loved taking control of everything even if her help was not needed or wanted.

"So enough about me how are you and Happy doing?" she asked.

"Were good" I said as my phone began to ring. I checked and it was mom. "The crazy lady" I told Donna as I answered the phone.

"Where are you?" asked mom the moment I was about to say hello.

"Mom calm down, me and Donna are eating." I answered.

"Well when your done get back to the clubhouse." she said as I payed the check.

"Is there a reason?" I asked hoping nothing had gone wrong.

"Yes because I want to spend time with you." I can spend time with her later.

"Alright mom" I said and hanged up.

"She wants you at the clubhouse." said Donna as we walked to her car.

"Yeah" I said

"Were not going are we?" asked Donna

"Not yet" I said.

"So what do we do?" asked Donna as we were still in the parking lot.

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"Let's go shopping." she said. I really needed to go buy some new shoes for the holidays and there is always something to buy. There was one thing I liked about Tacoma was that they had more stores and me and Sparkles would go a little crazy.

"So how is that Linda chick treating you?" asked Donna as we arrived at a store.

"We keep to each other, the other day we went out and till this day I don't remember anything." I said

"Sounds like when we used to go out." said Donna

"True but we would always remember the next day because Opie and Jax would recap the night." I said as they would laugh at all crazy things we did.

"So you remember nothing?" asked Donna as we went to the next store.

"Well apparently I got a job at a stripper club" I said.

"Jess" said Donna as if I would accept the job.

"Donna why would I work in a stripper club?" I said do I really

"You know since you are very friendly with this Sparkles

"Donna" I said. She was my sister and no one would take her place.

"I know it's just I feel since you are in Tacoma I feel like were separating" she said as we left the store.

"I know it's just not going to happen." I said as I noticed mom had called me several time already.

"We should head back to the clubhouse." I said as mom called me. We were close to the clubhouse so we didn't take that long to arrive.

"Hey mom" I said as I noticed none of the guys were here probably in church since the bikes were here.

"Finally wheres Donna" said mom

"She is sitting at the bar with Luann waiting for Opie." I said looking to the bar an made sure Luann didn't have Donna drinking I wanted to get out of here after I talked with mom.

"So you and Hap having problems." said mom looking at me. How did she know?

"Not that it matters to you but we are fine" I said

"Really so it was okay that he took that blonde bitch to his room last night." said mom pointing to a crow eater who was standing by the pool table with Lorca.

"Fake ass bitch" I said glaring at the fake blond trying to get his attention.

"Has he done it in Tacoma." asked mom. Asked mom. What happened to everything stays between the two of you?

"No" I said thinking of a way I could kick this bitch ass right now.

"Your going to have to wait till she leaves Lorca, unless you want people thinking you want Lorca" said mom holding my arm.

"Yeah I know" I said as we watched the guys get out of Church.

"Hey Jess can you stay with Donna till I get back" said Opie standing by the door way.

"Okay be safe" I said as I passed him to get Donna away from Luann.

"Donna what are drinking?" I asked as I watched her take a shot.

"I don't know" I really don't think Opie would like that Donna got a little drunk.

"Hey go get us the table Hap is taking Kyle in the ring." said mom

"Alright can you get someone to get her some coffee." I said pointing at Donna.

"Yeah baby" said mom as she walked with Luann as me and Donna headed outside. As we were outside I saw Hap walk towards me.

"Wow" said Donna as Hap removed his shirt in front of us. I was still pissed at Hap but I still loved him and knew when to deal with our problems and it was not in front of everyone so again I put it all aside.

"Kick his ass" I said to Hap as he handed me his cut and shirt as he kissed me.

"Always" he said as he walked away.

"We should go sit down" I said going to the picnic table as Donna followed me.

"We should let them know that violence is never the answer" said Donna who was now tipsy thanks to Luann. Everyone knew Donna got drunk easily and she would turn into a giggling teenager.

"Yeah I don't think that is a good idea." I said as we sat down.

"Hey I'm Rob" said the guy that came to sit down with us as we just stared at him.

"Goodbye Rob" I said ignoring him and watching Hap fighting Kyle in the ring.

"Your new here darling?" said Rob as he reached over about to touch my hand. Didn't he see the cut on my knees.

"Need help Jess" said Lorca glaring at Rob.

"Rob here has to go" I said smiling at Lorca who just smirked and grabbed Rob. I didn't want Hap to leave the fight, so I was grateful Lorca stepped in before Hap saw anything.

"Goodbye Rob" me and Donna said at the same time and started laughing as mom came and sat down with us as Luann followed.

"Saw you girls had some unwanted company" said mom as she passed the joint.

"Oh yeah Rob" I said passing it to Luann.

"New hang around" said mom as we watched the fight. What was Kyle thinking getting in the ring with Hap?

"Jess all I got to say is that you are a lucky bitch to have a man like that." said Luann as we were

"He is really hot" said Donna as she began to giggle.

"Oh shit she talks" said Luann acting shock.

"I think I need to keep an eye on her." I said joking around.

"Well only when she is drinking" said mom

"How are the sluts taking it now that he is taken?" asked Luann. I knew mom and Luann had to deal with the guys being with the crow eaters and sweetbutts so they knew how it felt and they still stayed with them because this is what the life was.

"One needs to be put in her place." said mom as I watched the fake blond near the ring. I watch that Hap was already done with Kyle and she was waiting for Hap.

"I'll see you ladies later" I said as I walked away from the table.

"Where is she going?" asked Donna

"To Claim whats hers" I heard mom.

"What do you want?" said the bitch, she must be new but she looks like she already had a few to many in her lifetime. I decide to just let my actions speak for me at first. I just punched the shit out of her just to get my point across to everyone who was watching. I had broken a couple of noses before and that's what I had done to her I wanted to do so much more now that I had punched her.

"Don't ever touch whats mine bitch" I said as I saw her covering her face. I wanted to do something more but Hap grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to a kiss. I would find a way of how to

"I want you" I whispered to Hap.

When Hap closed the door I didn't care about last night event I wanted him and it was all that mattered right now. I removed my shirt as he closed the door dropping his cut and shirt on the chair. I removed my pants as he watched me he knew I wanted him.

"Fuck me" I said as I got on all fours as I looked back at him. I didn't want to talk I wanted him to show me that I was his. He got on the bed and I felt his body on me. He was hard and I was ready for him I moved back my ass brushing on him.

"Turn around baby" he said as I felt him breathing on my neck. I turned around his hands already on me touching me everywhere making my body more alive if that's even possible.

"Your the only women I fuck like this" he said as he was thrusting into me. I pushed him down on me as I kissed him. I knew my life wasn't going to be perfect with Hap but I knew he tries and that was all that mattered.

Everything was quiet in the room, the only thing you could hear was our breathing. I loved Hap and even though I hadn't forgiven him I still wanted him close to me. I preferred it to be like this I felt Hap was more than whatever everyone thought he was. I could stay wrapped around him for hours as he laid on top of me.

You want to talk about?" asked Hap.

"I don't want it to happen again." I said. I was still mad but

"It wont" he said kissing me between my breast. I really wanted to believe him but right now I knew I couldn't maybe another time or a few years.

"Yeah" was all I could say.

"Otto wants to see you tomorrow, I can take you if that's what you want ." said Hap

"Do you want me to go?" I asked him.

"I want you to decided what you want to do."

"You think he wants to talk about Lesley?" I asked what else would he want to talk about. We were never really close all he did was tell me what to do and to stay away from Hap.

"Probably what you are doing to help finding her." he said. What could I say, it wasn't easy talking about Lesley for me.

"I want to go see him, but I feel like this is never going to be over." I said knowing it was the truth, it wasn't like Otto was ever going to give up I didn't expect him to either.

"It is over" said Hap, just because he killed everyone apart of it doesn't mean it was over. There were still going to be some loose ends reminding me every time.

"No it's not Hap it's just there, Lesley will probably be forgotten by the club but Luann and Otto will always have that hope that she will come back." I said not knowing how to get this shit over. It wasn't like if I could go to them and be like I killed your daughter because she was apart of my rape. I had no evidence, they would wonder why I never went to the club it would be like I was hiding something from them intentionally. Also Hap and mom were involve of me killing a patched member's daughter.

"Hey your going to have to dig that shit deeper Jess" said Hap

"I know it's just probably Charming and seeing Otto again is just fucking everything up again." I said. Maybe we didn't really deal with what could happen if all this came out.

"Just let it go." he said I still don't know how he does it killing people even if they deserve to die how do you go day by day like if it's normal.

"Donna wants me to come to charming for a month before the wedding." I said changing the topic into something better.

"Next month?" he asked

"Yeah it also makes sense you know with the holidays." I said. Mom would also love the idea of having me here the whole month.

"It sounds like your not fucking asking me" he said raising himself to be face to face.

"I'm not she needs me so I am coming." I said, probably shouldn't of said it that way.

"Well then do whatever the fuck you want" said Hap getting off me and moving to the other side. What the fucks his problem? I just grabbed a pillow and turned away from him and went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I awoke alone in bed, I heard the the water running I didn't know at what time Hap would want to go see Otto. As i arose from the bed I question my idea of wanting to go see Otto everything hurt and not looking forward on the ride over there. I walked to the shower and got in while Hap was under the water.

"You told me I could come back to Charming when I wanted or needed" I said as I wrapped my hands around him.

"I know" he said not moving away, nor turning around to face me.

"Well then" I said. It wasn't like if I was going to stay in Charming.

"If that's what you want to do then I'm fine with it" he finally answered as he got out of the shower. Shouldn't I be the one mad over all this it was basicly like if I gave him a free pass over that bitch. Now all of a sudden I want to spend a month in Charming I was the wrong one here. I rinsed myself off as I turned off the water I grabbed a towel and headed to the room.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked him as he was looking for a shirt.

"What the fuck are you talking about" he said turning around and leaned into the drawers.

"This us I didn't make a big deal about that bitch because I know that it wasn't what you wanted to deal with nor had time. I get it or I'm trying I know you aren't used to not being able to fuck whoever you want, but its not like if I am asking you not to do it. All I asked was not in Tacoma and Charming, I hate the whatever happens on a run stays on a run but that's who you are so I push my shit to the side and I'm still learning to try and live with the fact that you fuck other women. I know it doesn't mean anything to you but I deal with it because I love you, and I prefer to have the good with the bad rather than not have you in my life at all." I said I still had more but just decided to stop. I just sat down on the bed. Hap hadn't said anything just looked at me. I decided to get dressed as Hap just stood there like if I had not said anything. As I was going to walk out Hap grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Were going to be fine." said Hap as I left the room.

"Heard you are going to go see Otto" said mom as I stepped out of the room. Nothing gets passed this lady.

"You heard right" I said walking to the kitchen I was in the mood for some coffee, well I needed it this morning.

"You think it's a good idea to go" said mom as I grabbed a cup of coffee.

"What would be my reason if I didn't go" I answered as I stared at the coffee avoiding her.

"You had to go back to Tacoma" said mom

"I just want to get over this already" I said dumping the coffee in the sink.

"What does Hap say?" she asked as she moved next to me.

"He said it was my decision. I'll see you when I get back." I said leaving her in the kitchen as I walked back to the room to see if Hap was ready to go before I changed my mind.

"Ready" I asked Hap as I walked into the room.

"Yeah I want to get out of here." I said the faster we were done with this.

"Are you sure?" he asked pushing me against the wall.

"Yeah let's go before we get sidetracked" I said trying to push him away.

"I wouldn't mind" said Hap grabbing me by the wrist and raising my arms.

"Hap" I said looking up at him. I said I really wanted to get this over with it.

"Alright" he said as he let go of my hands and grabbed his keys.

Even though I wanted to get over this I hoped that getting there would take a long time as I was trying to prepare myself. I knew he was going to want to talk about Lesley and what if I knew anything. I just hoped I didn't blur it all out and tell Otto I killed Lesley even though mom said it was kill or be killed situation. I know that if mom knew about what Lesley had done she wouldn't have been satisfied that I put a bullet thru her head.

"Jess" said Hap as I noticed we were here.

As I walked in with Hap I noticed it was half full, I hated visiting someone in prison it felt like it was wrong it wasn't suppose to be this way. It hurt to see a family member suffering alone when he should be at the clubhouse enjoying himself living his life. This was the consequences of living the life I just really hoped Hap was never put in this position I don't know how I would handle it. I cant imagine how the old ladies dealt with it not having him with your, or knowing he was safe.

"Otto" said Hap as he sat down.

"Hey brother" said Otto who was already sitting down when we reached the table.

"I'm glad you came Jess" he said as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah me too" I said hoping I wouldn't fuck all this up.

"Did Clay tell you what I wanted to see you about" he asked

"No I didn't get a chance to talk to him about visiting" I said

"Did she not say anything to you?" asked Otto as he held my hand. I really wanted the guard to tell him no touching. Not that it bothered me but it made it easier to lie to his face. It wasn't easy to lie, Hap was the calmest person I meet when it came to this shit right now.

"No I had already left to Tacoma and lost touch" I said trying to keep eye contact. It wasn't like if we were close and he knew that, everyone knew that.

"Yeah I heard you left Charming" he said looking at Hap then back to me.

"Yeah for a couple of months now" I said.  
>"If Clay was in or John I would still be looking for you, if you were the one lost." said Otto. I felt Hap tense next to me. Think of something I thought.<p>

"That is why Clay has not given up, because he knows how this is affecting you" I said.

"The club has not found her yet." said Otto looking at me. All I did was end up hurting Otto and Luann for keeping all of this contained.

"They are trying their best Otto." I said not only am I lying to Otto but I was the one at fault that Otto was suffering over Lesley. I know it had to be done but it still didn't make it any easier.

"Your life is in Charming" said Otto as he got up and walked to the guard. I just saw Hap get up as I followed him, he made sure he could protect me if a fight started or something went wrong.

We exited the visiting place it was a reminder of a lot of What if's. I now felt guilty that I was so grateful that Hap wasn't on the opposite side of me. Otto looked like he had aged but still was the same person, it must be really hard for Luann. I still remember mom would try to be strong when we visited dad and sometime she couldn't hold it in.

"You alright" Hap asked me as we reached his bike.

"Yeah" I said

"Hey" said Hap as he grabbed my arm. "It has to be this way Jess" he said.

"Yeah I know, just I'm fine." I said as he let me go.

"Common" he said

"Where are we going now?" I asked I didn't want to go back to the clubhouse and have mom ask me how it went.

"It's time you meet my mom."

(Thanks for reading and reviewing. Just a little heads up I wont be able to update this story till Sunday or Monday since I am going on a small vacation tomorrow night.)


	30. Chapter 30

"Hap what if she doesn't like me" I said as Hap got on his bike. I had a bad track records meeting the mothers of guys I was seeing. First why would Hap think this is the perfect time to meet his mother.

"The only thing that matters to me is what I think of you." he said. Then again will someone tell me why I am meeting his mother.

"Like if that is reassuring" I said as I got on and wrapped my hands around him. I knew Hap cared about his mother and also he would care what his mother thought everyone does. All I knew about Hap's mother was that he paid her bills and was still working as a waitress even though Hap wanted her to stop working.

"Alright hey don't worry about it" said Hap as we reached a small yellow house. Easy for him to say he had nothing to worry about, he didn't really have to do the awkward meet my parents bullshit. I don't really like the color yellow, oh would you stop thinking about the color I told myself there was far more important things than what the color of her house was.

"Ma" yelled Hap as we entered the small house. The house looked homely maybe she wasn't that bad. Well mom's house looked homely and she could be a real bitch so know I don't know what to expect. To start with there was no way Hap could have come from a homely house or person.

"Happy" I heard someone inside call out. Now that I think of it how can someone name their child Happy. I wanted to stand by the door and not move from there till it was time to leave but Hap put his hand on my lower back and pushed me forward.

"Hey ma" said Hap as he hugged a an woman who was in front of him. She did not seem to be the mother of the cold hearted killer the club knew him by. She seemed to be a nice person and have a warm presence compared to Hap's hardness.

"Who is this?" said Hap's mother as she looked me up and down. I felt like I was on display the only thing missing was for her to ask me to turn around.

"Ma this is Jess." said Hap as he put an arm around me.

"Ada Loman" she said as she extended her hand. She did not raise Happy, pr some things did not stick when he was growing up.

"Jessica Teller" I said as I shaked her hand.

"Typical just like your father liked." she said as she went and sat down on one of the couches. What the fuck did that mean. Is this an explanation of why Hap had a thing for blonds. Hap let out a sigh as we walked to one one of the couches across from his mother.

"So how you've been ma" asked Hap as I looked around she had no pictures. It was kinda weird not to have one single picture,well maybe to me since mom went a little crazy when I came to documenting every little thing in our life.

"Fine just like I told you last time you called." she said time seemed to be passing by really slowly. I didn't really need to know her so I wanted to leave. I rather have a conversation with my mother than to be in this situation.

"Alright just asking" said Hap as his phone began to ring, hopefully they needed him at the club or in Tacoma I did not really care. Hap just got up and left the room leaving me alone with his mother.

"So you look very young" she said. I guess this was her way of asking me my age.

"I'm eighteen" I said. I was already going to be nineteen in a few months not that it was any of her damn business.

"How do your parents mind that you are with a thirty year old."

"I make my own decisions" I said Where the fuck was Hap. I wanted to kill him for leaving me here alone.

"I asked how they felt not that if they approved" she said. I had to remind myself that this was Hap's mother so that I would not attack her. I hated people who asked shit about my life. Well I was not a people person and the way she was trying to get to know me was not helping me like her.

"They don't have a problem" I said. It was true Clay nor mom ever brought up Hap's age only that they were against me moving to Tacoma. I still don't know what was dad's problem with Hap, if he was alive I knew that I would not be sitting here meeting Hap's mother.

"Do they know my son?" she asked. They probably knew him better than she did.

"Yes even before me and Hap got to together." I said.

"So what do you do?" What could I say? When I was in Tacoma I was either at the clubhouse or at the apartment with Sparkles since Hap didn't let me get a part time job. I was either shopping or learning how to do things like cooking with Sparkles or working out with her.

"I own a business" I said. Rather than telling her I basicly did nothing and still earned my half of the shop.

"That's good that you don't have my son supporting you with his hard earned money." she said. This was the same woman who raised the "Hey I provide for my woman". Why was she so bothered if Hap used his money on me, not like it bothered me that he paid all her bills. It wasn't our money so he could basicly do whatever the fuck he wanted to do.

"My mother raised me not to be dependent on someone." I said which was true nobody was here forever. Now that I think of it had I become dependable on Hap.

"That's good I wish I could say I had a hand in raising my son, the streets raised him while I worked three jobs for him to have a home." she said.

"I know Hap appreciated what you did for him." I said.

"Yeah but when he was younger he was an angry person lashed out over everything. He seems to be better of handling his way of expressing his emotion he seems not to have much anger in him." she said yeah by not expressing them and killing people I wanted to say.

"How was his relationship with his father?" I asked maybe this was a chance of getting to know Hap's past better.

"No his father was never present in his life only to beat him every chance he had, drugs were more important than his son." she said.

"Oh" I said

"Your father was he present in yours?" she asked.

"Yeah a little" I said the club always came first, and later in life he made it his first priority over everyone.

"Left your mother for another woman" she said stating it rather than asking.

"No he had other priorities" I said. I didn't know if she knew Hap was in the club.

"Well Jess tell me what is so special about you" she said Where the was Hap? "You are the only women Hap has ever brought to meet me." Well all I wanted to say was they were some lucky bitches that's for sure.

"I don't know why don't you ask him that." I said. I knew he was doing this on purpose leaving me alone with his mother.

"So you want children?" she asked. I was not planning on having any children since Tommy's death it just wasn't worth risking in passing the family curse. If I had my way that was how it was going to be.

"Um no" I said not really wanting to go into detail of why I did not want children.

"Well it's understandable with your age and everything" she said.

"Yeah" I said

"Well I wouldn't mind a couple of grandchildren" she said. Well hopefully she didn't expect them from me, and Hap better not have any children around. "What about Marriage." she asked

"No" I said rather quickly than I intended. I knew Hap wasn't the marrying kind and wasn't really expecting it.

"Is there a reason" she asked

"Not really" I said as I watched Hap walk into the house. Finally I thought in my mind as I wanted to kill him.

"Hey sorry ma we have to head back to the club." said Hap looking at his mother as I glared at him. He went over to hug her as I got up and waited to leave wanting to wait for him outside.

"It was very nice meeting you." she said to me.

Ada Loman

The way I saw it was that Jess was something good for my son, even if she didn't look the part my son needed someone other than his mother he needed to take care of. She was very young in my opinion but there was something about her, she seemed to have gone through some tough things and seemed to really love Happy. In reality I thought my stubborn son would never find someone to love him but I guess he did a great job finding this girl. I know she would be able to help him while I deal with what is in store for me.

Happy

I had Lorca call me while I was at moms with Jess so I didn't have to be there while they talked. I didn't mind talking with mom and Jess but sometimes I preferred the silence. I sat outside giving myself and them some time alone. I just lid a cigarette hoping they both didn't kill themselves. I didn't like the fact that ma said that Jess was what my father liked. She was far better from whatever that son of a bitch ever touched. I despised him growing up, yeah he was the reason I was in this life but not the reason I was alive. I owed that to my brothers my family. I now appreciate all the hard work my mother did to put food on the table, even though I never told her and acted like I didn't give a fuck about it. I would leave her alone when she needed me as I spent my time on the streets making her worry. I try to make it up to her every chance I get but I know it isn't enough. There is one thing that I know for sure is that I would never be like that piece of shit that I called himself my father once he saw me wearing the cut. He thought I gave a shit that he was proud of me, I knew if I would have killed him that night that I saw him I wouldn't be here today. In my way I let him live so that he could suffer and not give him an easy way out. I still remember when I got my full patch defending Clay and John from a couple of Mayans.

_Ten years Ago_

_It was the first time I meet John Teller, I had worked with Clay before respected him but I had also respect for the man I never met but was grateful for _

"_So was a prospect" said John _

"_He is one of the best we got in Tacoma" said Butcher who was my sponsor and knew the work that I was able to do._

"_Great just what this club needs another killer." mumbled John. I found it strange how did he keep the club a float if he was against violence. _

"_Brother" said Clay to John. I knew the rule in the club brains before bullets and knew that what I did for the club was really needed so I let it passed me not that I gave a fuck. I was not here for acceptance this was my job. _

"_You thinking about transferring to Charming" said Clay as he had put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Clay stop trying to steal my men" said Sam as he walked to where we were._

"_Just appreciating the kind of men you have" said Clay I knew that Clay was the guy that probably took over when violence was needed. John didn't seem the strong man everyone seemed to talk about._

"_Welcome to the club brother." said John as he gave me a hug pat on the back. I knew he had a problem with me and what I did for his club._

I got up and decided I should go back inside before Jess thought of more ways to kill me. As I walked in I stopped when I heard Jess say they didn't have a problem with me. Sure Clay seemed okay with it and Gemma just wanted Jess to be happy and safe, but I knew I wouldn't have Jess if John was alive. Shit the way John looked at me when Jess was near me I don't even know how many time he probably wanted to kill me in his mind. I still remembered when I finally met her the Samcro princess.

_Clay had sent me to pick her up I guess he trusted me enough to go pick her up. She seemed much innocent three years ago as I saw her now sitting on one of the benches, she had to be a fucking blond. Fuck I knew she was off limits, but just like every bitch to me no one was off limits. _

"_Hey" I called out as she raised her head and grabbed her things. As she walked toward me I couldn't keep my eyes off her body, as I noticed she was inspecting my cut. She seemed to be paying attention to my patches as I grabbed her things. By thus time I had the unholy patch and men of mayhem, I knew she wouldn't know what that meant and for some unknown reason I was glad she didn't._

"_Clay sent me" I told her so that she would stop over thinking everything._

"_Okay" she said as she looked at me, I finally noticed she had blue eyes fucking typical. _

"_Hap" I said not even knowing why. All I had to do was bring her back to the club not make introductions._

"_Jess" she said as I got on the bike as she put on the helmet, I held out my hand so that she could get on. The way her hand felt on mine was something I wanted to feel somewhere else, I wanted her under me at least for a night probably because I knew she was off limits. Which was what I looked for in a bitch I was not like some of my brothers who got themselves an Old lady and had to worry about them. She was hot, a tight little fucking body she had, I knew that she probably would of let me fuck her on the side of the rode, but for some reason I knew she was better than for someone like me to treat her like a club whore. _

"_So you into school" I asked as I grabbed her books, why else would she have a lot of them._

"_No just going for early graduation so I have to step it up." she said as she grabbed her books. I noticed she had everything and was about to say thanks._

"_So what do you get for graduating early." I asked. I didn't see a reason of graduating nor going to school, if you wanted out early then stop fucking going was my opinion._

"_The shop" she said. I raised my eyebrow this girl was probably killing herself wasting her time so that she could work at the shop. "The benefits of being Gemma Teller's daughter" she said as she shrugged her shoulder._

"_Yeah I imagine" I said as she laughed. I had heard Gemma was a controlling woman when it came to her kids._

"_Thanks Happy" she said as she _

"_Jess" I heard John walking toward us, when he reached us he just signaled Jess to go away. I knew I shouldn't of accepted the hug what the fuck was I supposed to do push her away, maybe I shouldn't of pushed her more into me just to feel her body._

"_We have to go over this shit brother" said John he stood in front of me. I knew I wasn't going to try on her._

"_Just talking with her man." I said as I noticed she was looking our way._

"_Talk to whores Happy not my daughter, and touch her again" he said._

"_You have got to be shitting me" said John as I looked where he was looking both Gemma and Jess were laughing with Clay. As he walked toward them Clay was walking this way._

"_Hey Hap about Jess she ..."_

"_Nah I know shes off limits" I said not really in the mood for another don't go near her._

"_Yeah John is protective of her, well we all are she is just that important to us we saw her grow up. In our eyes she is our kid. She crossed a line with you and probably feels worse that John said something to you. She is just used to the charming guys and being around them. I trust you" he said and walked away. I noticed Jess walking into the clubhouse, I wanted her to know _

"_Seriously Tig its a health book not a playboy" she said as she was now sitting at the bar with her books._

"_I'll bring it back to you don't worry" said Tig as he took her book and sat down on the couch._

"_That is just so wrong" she said as she went back to her books._

"_Hey" I said as I stood next to her. She looked away from the books as she turned to see me._

"_Hey Happy about the hug I'm sorry I shouldn't have, you know I hope I didn't get you in trouble with dad. Not that they tell you what to or treat you like a child. I'm just going to shut up now" she said _

"_Hey I didn't find it disrespectful don't worry about it." I said as she looked up at me._

"_Alright just to let you know sorry" she said._

"_It's alright" I said. She could fucking hug me anytime she fucking wanted I thought as I walked away and she went back to her books._

"_Trying to hit that" said Kyle one of the Samcro guys. "I'll let you know something about her. There are easier pussy out there, she doesn't go for those that wear the cut. Believe me I would have had that bitch in my bed" said Kyle._

"_I need to blow off some steam" I said hoping he would take the bite. I wanted to smash the shit out of him._

"_Want to take it out on the ring couple of rounds" he said _

"_Let's go" I said _

I still didn't trust Kyle near Jess and I noticed she wasn't really that close to him as all of the other brothers in Charming. I heard mom start talking about kids that was something we were not ready for. I noticed Jess was mad as we walked outside.

"You alright" I asked her as she grabbed her helmet. I knew she was not going to say what was wrong.

"Yeah"

"Club shit" I said

"I know" she said as she was about to get on when I grabbed her.

"I'm okay with you coming to Charming for Donna" I said knowing that it was what she wanted.

"Thanks Hap" she said as she moved away. What the hell was her problem you give them what they want and they are not fucking satisfied. I headed back to the clubhouse.

"Were leaving in a while" I said as she walked toward the office. Tacoma needed us back and Jess was spending the next month in Charming and I was going to take advantage of having her in Tacoma.

Jess

I was actually okay with leaving Charming for awhile. I walked over to the office knowing that mom was probably worried sick. I doubt Hap let anyone know that we were going to his mother.

"What took you guys so long?" mom asked as I stepped inside.

"Hap took me to meet his mother" I said as I sat down.

"How did that go?" mom asked putting whatever she was doing down.

"Well she doesn't like me" I said knowing that was a fact even though she didn't say anything.

"Your father's mother never liked me" said mom

"How would that help me" I said.

"It's a mother thing, wait till you have a son no one is going to be perfect for your baby" she said. Maybe she was right or not I just wanted to go back to Tacoma for now. I was glad that she didn't ask me about what happened with Otto.

"we are leaving in a few" I said getting up and walking to the clubhouse.

Mayans

"We get leverage" said Alfonso. We had a guy in the sons in Tacoma helping us out as we were gunning for their spot. We now knew who was associated with the Tacoma sons. As Alfonso looked at the pictures of the old ladies we needed them to be distracted so were going after the bitches.

"To me Jessica Teller seems more important." I said moving the blond's picture toward Alfonso.

"Why is this bitch more important than Linda" he said throwing the picture back at me.

"She is the daughter of the mother charter president" I said as I grabbed her picture, Our Intel guy said that her old man was very protective o her.

"That will get some attention, what is she doing in Charming" he asked as he looked over the picture I knew he liked what he saw who didn't.

"She is an Old lady to Happy Loman" I said.

"Alright the guy said they were coming back from Charming tonight." I said I knew I had to do everything right.

"Take him out, get the bitch bring her to me."said Alfonso and left the room.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	31. Chapter 31

"Don't go far" said Hap as we stopped at a gas station to fuel up and in Lorca's case get a quick blow job by the cashier. The things women do when they see the cut. While Hap got gas I walked around to stretch my legs it was freezing and I was already tired and we had a long way to go. I decided I had to go to the restroom not knowing when we were going to stop again.

"I'm going inside" I said to Hap who just nodded no one was at the gas station just us. He probably didn't make a big deal out of it since he knew Lorca was inside. I opened the restroom door it was just disgusting why did I have to pee. Why couldn't I just be a guy and go outside.

"Whats wrong Jess?" said Lorca who was now behind me as I looked inside probably wondering what the fuck was I doing.

"It's disgusting" I said trying to convince myself I didn't have to go.

"What do you expect Jess" he said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Happy

"Where the hell is Jess" I asked Lorca as he left the store.

"Probably still staring at the damn toilet" he said as he began to fill up his bike. Thanks to him we got ourselves some free gas. As I walked inside I noticed the bitch behind the counter got excited not my type and didn't have the time had to make sure my bitch was not wasting time.

"Jess what the hell" I said as I saw her with the door open looking inside.

"It's very disgusting and I think there cockroaches in there" she said looking at me and then back inside.

"Jess there ain't no other stop if there was I would stop you are going to have to go here" I said hoping she would already fucking go.

"I think I can hold it" she said as I pushed open the door and pushed her into the restroom.

"Hap I'm not going I'm fine" she said as I didn't let her get out.

"Oh common lets go just put some fucking toilet paper on top of the seat" I said getting frustrated.

"I'm not seating on the seat" she said

"Just fucking go Jess" I yelled at her.

"Okay stop yelling at me" she said as she grabbed toilet paper and put it on the seat as if it was going to bite her or something.

"Your too fucking high maintenance" I said as I watched her trying to pee without sitting down. I loved her ways but sometimes she drove me crazy.

"Hap would you stop looking at me" she said

"Nah" I said knowing I was making her uncomfortable but she was mine and I could do whatever the fuck I wanted.

"Hap whatever" she said as she cleaned up and fixed herself up. As she washed her hands I opened the door.

"Ready" I asked as she dried her hands grabbing her and pushing her outside.

Jess

"Finally" said Lorca as he looked at us.

"Shut up asshole" said Hap as we walked to his bike. Something did not feel right, Kozik was standing by Bones when we heard motorcycles close by. Hap stood in front of me blocking my way to see who it was. Kozik moved next to Hap as he helped him block me as they still didn't know who it was.

"It's Butcher" said Lorca who was standing in front of the guys and Bones was by his bike. They all put away there weapons as they greeted each other.

"Well we are heading out" said Lorca as he went back to his bike, I noticed Butcher was alone and did not have Emily with him. Clay didn't like that we traveled at night but it was what hap wanted and he was the one that decided he said it wasn't safe so I guess Butcher also thought like that. I knew Hap could protect me and I wasn't going to question his decisions. I got on behind Hap as the nomads watched us head out. All you could hear was the motor of the bikes if you would ask me it was way to quiet no that I expected cars but it was eerie quiet.

The quiet was over as all I could hear now were gun shots I tried to stay as calm as I could for Hap as they all sped up. I noticed Kozik was right next us when I heard someone yell out in pain. The gun shots stopped as I heard was a noise I had dreamed of when I dreamed of when dad died. I heard a bike scrape the road the noise was blocking every noise that night I could only hear that noise and my heartbeat beating faster. I never prayed much in my life as I prayed right now.

"Hap" I said as I finally realized that Hap had a tight hold of my arm as I looked down to see that Bones was the one that was hit.

"Jess I need you to get down and keep pressure on the wound" said Lorca as he gave me a flashlight. Hap hadn't let go of me so I got on my knees till Hap realized he had to let me go as I was already using one hand on the bullet wound.

"Jessica just stay down" said Hap as he stood looking down at me. While we heard motorcycles approaching us.

"Okay but he is bleeding pretty bad" I said to whoever was near me.

"Just keep pressure on the wound sweetheart" said someone who got next to me. I noticed right away that his cut said Nomad.

"Alright I need you to talk to him keep him distracted" he said as he got out his phone. How the hell did he expect bones to get distracted.

"So you are originally from Tacoma" I asked as it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Yeah where are you from?" he asked.

"Oh I'm from Charming" I said not knowing if he knew who he was talking about.

"Your very beautiful" he said as he looked at me. He must be really out of it to say something like that in front of Hap who was walking toward us.

"Thanks" I said hoping Hap wouldn't kill us both.

"What the fuck" said Hap as Butcher stepped between Hap and Bones body.

"Hey I know she is your old lady he needs this alright" said Butcher to Hap did he not know him.

"Enough of the fucking chit chat" said Lorca

"I'm okay with dying" said Bones loudly to everyone around us.

"What don't say shit like that" I said not really comfortable in having someone dying in front of me or more like in my arms.

"Who are you?" asked Bones as he looked at me again. I guess he was in shock or something.

"Bones it's me Jess. Jessica Teller" I said as the guys began to fight, I don't even know what the hell was going on.

"Oh shit I'm going to die in the hands of the founding father's daughter" he said as he began to laugh. Okay now that is just not funny.

"Hey if you don't stop talking about death I will kill you myself." said Lorca looking at us now. Did he not hear when Bones said he was okay with dying, why would he offer a faster alternative.

"Wow you are as beautiful as they say then" said the Nomad who was next to me. His brother is on the floor bleeding to death and he thought this was a good time.  
>"Neo shut the fuck up, I just calmed down the killer." said Lorca walking away toward the guy what were they going to do it wasn't like if one of us could operate on him. I began to feel unsafe now that we were in the middle of the woods with just flashlights.<p>

"So your Happy's bitch" he said as he got up and walked toward the guys. What were they planning on doing it was not like if we could operate on him.

"So whats your name?" I asked Bones who was looking like if he was getting impatient I didn't blame him who wouldn't in his position.

"Matt but they call me bones." he said. Why would they call him Bones, Matt was a good name. I really did not want to know why they called him Bones, or Butcher over there who was once Hap's sponsor.

"They are here." said Lorca as I saw a van pull up. Who was here? I just kept pressure on the wound ignoring the fact I did not know what was going on.

"Who?" I asked as Lorca looked at Bones wound.

"Devils tribe they were a lot closer than anyone." he said as I saw Needles exit the van. I had met Needles and uncle Jury several times with dad all they talked about was war time.

"Oh okay good" said Bones

"I'm going to need you to keep your hands on the wound" said Needles as some of the guys came and picked Bones up as they were going to put him on the back of the van.

"Okay yeah" I said as I walked with them as I kept my hands where they were since the beginning.

"Watch your step" said Needles as I got in the van.

"Jess I'm going to be right behind here you hear bullets you duck down" said Hap as he looked inside the van. I just really hoped we were not attacked since I would probably go a little crazy.

"Okay Hap" I said looking at him. Reassuring him that I would be fine without him next to me. I wonder what they told him since he didn't grab me and told me to ride with him. He just nodded and walked away.

"Hey nothing happens to her okay" said Lorca to Needles.

"Okay man" said Needles as they closed the door.

Lorca

When we got there Jess was on the the church table with her hands on Bones, they were talking while they were working on him. I knew Hap was hating the fact that he was making her laugh yeah she was just supposed to distract him but it just pissed him off. He decided to go and call Clay and let him know that Jess was okay last thing he needed was for Gemma to make Jess go back to Charming.

"Hey hows that going in Charming?" I asked Hap as he came and joined me at the bar.

"Clay has stopped gem from coming and is pissed about what happened and that we are here with the devils tribe. Hows it going in there?" he asked nodding his head to where Jess was helping out with Bones as Kozik kept watch.

"Making sure Bones is going to be stable enough to go back to Tacoma" I said

"Clay wants us out of here the minute we have a chance." said Hap as he stared at Jess. Jess was good for Hap, we all knew Hap was possessive guy but lately with Jess he was on the edge when it concerned a brother talking to her or even looking her way. Not that I blames him taking on an Old lady was big commitment, its not only just the club its also her safety that becomes a concern.

"Common Butcher and his guys are heading out" I said as we went outside, we didn't have to worry about Jess since Kozik would keep on eye on her.

Jess

They had finished in patching up Bones and my assistance was not needed anymore, as Kozik helped me off the table Uncle Jury told one of his girls to escort me to wash my hands.

"If you cant find Hap come back here" said Kozik as I walked passed him.

"Right this way" said the girl as I walked into a restroom that was cleaner but was not planning on going near it. I turned on the water and grabbed a ton of soap. I realized I was shaking probably by the fact that it could have been me that was shot or Hap. Bones had a bullet wound and road rash and wasn't able to go to a hospital so with whatever was available would do. I noticed I was now alone in the restroom I didn't notice when the girl left. After I dried my hands I realized the hoodie I was wearing had blood on it also. I didn't have my phone on me to call Hap to see where he was since I hadn't seen him nor Lorca. I knew better than to go look for him when I wasn't supposed to be alone in a visiting Charter so I was going to walk back to where Kozik was.

"Hey baby you available" said one of the guys blocking my way. This was a little weird since the hall was empty and I felt a little trapped.

"No I am not, so keep your hands to yourself" I said as he had grabbed my hand. He wasn't wearing a devils tribe cut so he probably was a hang around.

"Who you came with huh women in this club are only good for one thing." he said as he didn't let go.

"Well to start with I'm not those kind of women, and I'm here with Happy so move." I said trying to get my hand out of his grasp. He just grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. Where the fuck were the guys?

"To start with I don't even know a Happy." he said as he had pinned to the wall. Well that was not a good thing that he didn't know Happy. I had to get away from this asshole I had one free hand so I planned on hitting him but maybe I would not do any damage and just piss him off. I took my chances I punched him in the face. He let me go which I took the opportunity to move away from him.

"Stupid bitch" he said as he grabbed my arm as I was about to reach the end of the hall it seemed it didn't affect him at all when he pulled me back he backhanded me on the right side of my face so hard and let my arm go I hit the floor, this was not the first time I got hit and probably not the last but it still hurt like a motherfucker. Why always the face?

"Hey" I heard Lorca near me.

"What the fuck" I heard Hap say as Lorca helped me up, before I knew it Hap had me standing next to him with his gun pointed at the guy.

"What is going on here?" said Needles as he joined us as some members began to notice there was a commotion over here.

"Hap I'm fine put the gun down" I said to Hap knowing he wouldn't care of who was looking he was going to shoot the guy.

"What the hell is going on" asked Uncle Jury as he walked passed the guys that were looking at us.

"One of your asshole hit his Old lady" said Lorca who now had his gun out pointing at the guy.

"We should think this thru guys" said Needles trying to avoid anyone dieing.

"There ain't nothing to think about he touched what was mine and he ain't getting away with it" he said to Needles. Well I guess the guy was now going to know who Hap was. Lorca was standing in front of me as they still had their guns pointed at the guy ignoring the fact that Needles and Jury were in front of them.

"Hap put the gun down I'm fine. Hap look at me." He lowered his head and I looked me in the eyes but still didn't lower the gun. This was just too much in my opinion.

"I already told you Jess whoever hurts you they die no matter who the hell it is" he said still looking at me.

"Hey hap I'm all for making him pay but not right now not in the middle of my business I have to protect this club" said Uncle Jury.

"Alright I got him" said Lorca moving forward and grabbing the guy. As he dragged him out side, Hap lowered his gun.

"Let's get you looked at" said Needles as he walked to the bar. Hap walked with me as he stood next to me.

"We wont let her out of our sight Hap" said Uncle Jury as Hap just nodded and walked outside I noticed Kozik came and sat next to me as Needles checked him out. I had no idea what Hap had in store for the guy.

"There's no cut Jess just keep the ice in place it's going to bruise up pretty bad" said Needles as he gave me the ice pack.

"I'm going to get one of the guys to clear out a room for you" he said as he walked away leaving me with Uncle Jury.

"So what are you doing with the Tacoma guys" he said as I watched Hap walk in he came straight up to me.

"How bad is it?" said Hap as he reached me inspecting the bruise.

"Just going to bruise up" I said as he handed me the phone."You called her" I as I noticed it was mom on the phone.

"Hey mom" I said as Hap just shrugged his shoulders. Did he not know what she was capable she is probably have way to Nevada by now. "Mom" I said I don't even know what she was yelling about.

"First I hear you were involved in a shoot out, and now someone hit you where the hell was Hap. Clay I am worried about my child here. Stay out of it I'm talking to Jess" yelled mom into the phone. I had the phone away from my ear.

"Mom" I said wanting to get her attention.

"Why were you alone?" she asked I did not want to be talking about this it already passed.

"Mom are you controlled now?" I asked as she had stopped yelling at Clay.

"Yeah what the hell happened?" she asked without yelling.

"Just a misunderstanding" I said as Hap glared at me.

"A misunderstanding Jess what the fuck are you thinking. He better be dead I am serious." yelled mom. I just handed the phone back to Hap as I saw Needles with a key to a room. Hap told mom that I would call her another time while me and Hap walked to the available room.

Mayans

"What the fuck happened?" asked Alfonso as he walked into the warehouse. It had gone wrong in a matter of minutes they seemed prepared enough for this.

"All we know is that we hit one, but the thing is they were not alone." I said.

"I thought our guy said they were just four of them and the bitch" said Alfonso.

"They were but they seemed to have backup in an instant." I said

"Alright we give the guy a second chance, it goes bad take him out as well." he said. We were going to contact him in a bit to see what went down.

"So we wait out track them down to Tacoma." I said that sounded like a better plan rather than taking them down on the road. On the road they seem to be ready for any attack we should get them when they are in Tacoma in a less stressful situation.

"We need to make sure we get her next time." said Alfonso and just left.

Jess

Hap had told me that Bully wasn't far away that we were heading out soon. I wasn't really fond of the idea of riding at night especially after the attack. No one seemed to know who it was or why, Hap just said not to worry about it. I did not feel safe at all, whoever attacked us probably had a reason and Hap wasn't telling me anything. I was looking at my face when Hap entered the room again,

"Keep that ice on for the swelling" said Hap standing behind me. "We are going to leave in a while." he said as he left the restroom.

"You all think its alright riding at night" I said walking back to the room, I would of preferred to ride in the day. I just wanted to get to Tacoma without incident.

"The sooner we get to Tacoma the safer you are." he said. I did not feel safe in Tacoma, right now I think I would prefer to be in Charming. "Everything alright" Hap asked me as he turned me around to face him. No how could he be so damn calm, like if he could stop everything coming our way.

"We just got shot at, and...

"It could of hit you, I know but I dint want to think of that it wont happen." he said what I was thinking except the last part he was lying no one was safe in this life.

"Just because you don't think of it doesn't mean it wont happen" I said looking up at him.

"Jess I know, shit this is part of your fucking life." he said

"I know just whatever forget it." I said as he put his hands around my waist.

"Jess your with me nothing is going to happen to you." he said

"Hap I know" I said. Even though Hap couldn't guarantee my safety I would stand by him and trust him with my life.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	32. Chapter 32

I awoke as I heard someone knocking, as I sat up I had the worst headache probably where I hit my head. I noticed Hap was still asleep so I just put on a shirt and walked to the door. I noticed it was Linda and Sparkles, how was I suppose to keep Linda at a distance if she was a big part in the Tacoma charter. I opened the floor forgetting to the bruise on my face I realize it till I see there faces as they just look at me in shock. Did Lorca not tell them?

"Jessica what the hell happened?" asked Linda as she moved her hands to my face. If she reacted this way I wonder how my mother would.

"We were in the Devil's tribe clubhouse" I said moving away from them and closing the door.

"Why did Happy hit you" asked Linda

"Linda" said Sparkles

"What?" I said trying to control my anger that she thought Happy had hit me. I knew he was capable but she had no right to accuse him especially in our house.

"He has hit women before Jessica" said Linda, What the hell was she thinking?

"Linda get out of my house" I said opening the door. Sparkles was just glaring at Linda. Linda didn't move.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Linda. I didn't care of what she thought she could do to me, she could be married to whoever she had no right.

"You do not come into our house and accuse my man." I said still waiting for her to leave.

"Okay lets calm down" said Sparkles standing between us, I did not care who she was I was pissed at her.

"You wont get away with this princess." she sneered at me.

"My name is Jessica not princess, and I don't give a fuck" I said as I slammed the door as Sparkles dragged Linda outside as she mouthed a sorry.

"What the fuck is going on" said Hap coming out of the room as I slammed the front door.

"That stupid bitch" I said walking passed him as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Care to clarify" said Hap as he looked down to me still not letting go.

"It's just ugh that stupid bitch just got on my last nerve" I said. I needed to vent I had to call Donna. If I told Hap what Linda said it wasn't going to be good.

"Jessica what the fuck are you talking about?" asked Hap I knew he was getting frustrated and all he was doing was bothering. You know what fuck it that bitch brought it upon herself.

"Linda she came and saw my face and accused you of doing this." I said pointing at the bruise on my face. His grasp on my arm tighten I knew he was going to get mad I should have dealt with it on my own but I just don't know what to do.

"She what." said Hap letting me go as he just looked at me. I don't know what was going on in his mind and for once I did not even want to know.

"Hap" I called out looking up at him to see what he was up too. "I'm going to call Donna" I said trying to release myself from his grasp.

"Stupid bitch first she questioned your loyalty, and then she thinks she can open her mouth and accuse me." said Hap

"She questioned my loyalty" I said. Who the fuck was she to do that, how did she survive in going to Hap. Well to come to think of it it didn't matter since I could care less of what she thinks of me. I just sat down while Hap still didn't let go of my arm.

"I'm going to fucking deal with this." he said as he finally let my arm go.

"Hap what are you going to do?" I asked as he went to grab the keys.

"I wont take long, this shit ends right now" said Hap as he gave me a quick kiss and left. That did not sound well. I went to look for my keys, I searched everywhere and I couldn't find them he probably took them knowing how he is.

I had to call the only person I knew would be at the clubhouse and would have my back. I grabbed the phone and headed to the window to see when Hap left.

"Hey Jess how did Hap take it?" asked Sparkles as she answered the phone.

"Shit sparkles Hap is on the way." I said as I looked out the window and saw him pull out.

"Sam knows already, I told Bully who went to tell him." she said.

"How did he take it?" I asked sitting down.

"Linda crossed a line, Bully told me last night what happened over there." So Linda didn't know, but she shouldn't of jumped to her own conclusions.

"I should of just stayed quiet, ugh I knew Hap was going to react this way I'm just pissed." I said maybe I should have dealt with this on my own.

"Hey you did the right thing, you defended your man." said Sparkles trying to reassure me when I really needed it.

"I know but I'm just causing problems for him" I said

"Jess has Hap always been like that with you?

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well lately he has been very territorial." she said she was right but I just didn't pay that much attention.

"You mean like threatening everyone that looks at me." I said.

"Yeah it's kind of new, Hap has always been the silent guy that had his emotions in check and lately he hasn't." she was right Hap was the silent guy that didn't have to do anything to make you fear him, not that it had changed but now he seemed to express it with actions.

"I'm becoming a problem" I should be helping Hap not making problem for him. Dating guys without cuts were much simpler.

"No why would you say that." said Sparkles

"He needs to stay controlled and lately he has been everywhere." I said as I remembered Hap reacting to Bones.

"Alright calm down he is here and is talking with Sam." she said. How was I suppose to calm down I didn't know what was going to happen when she was right there and was able to see everything.

"Sparkles please make sure he doesn't kill anyone" I said as I got up and began pacing.

"Keep your phone close to you I'll call you in a bit" she said as she hanged up. If Hap wouldn't of taken my keys away I would have been there by now. Hmm maybe I can hot wire my car, but how was I going to open it. I just gave up and went to the living room.

I was laying on the couch watching TV when Hap walked in Sparkles couldn't hear anything they were saying since Bully told her to make herself busy. I don't know If Hap was going to tell me what he did so I just stayed on the couch and pretended to be paying attention to the movie as I was looking at what Hap was up to.

"What are you watching?" said Hap as he sat down as he grabbed my legs and put them over him.

"What did you do?" I asked ignoring his question.

"I took care of it." he said grabbing the remote and raising the volume. "What the hell are you watching" he asked as I turned and saw that they were torturing a guy, no wonder he was interested.

"Something about a kidnapping and murder. How did you take care of it?" I asked I hated when he didn't tell me what he had done.

"You'll find out soon." he said as he turned me so that I would be laying face down.

"Hap" I said as I felt his mouth on the back of my legs. I knew he was trying to make me shut up, but I really wanted to know what the hell he did. Hopefully Bully will tell Sparkles, because I knew Hap wasn't going to tell me now.

"mmm" groaned Hap as he as he moved his hand under my shirt when he realized I wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Hap we need to talk about this" I said trying to not give in to what he was doing with his mouth on my skin.

"You talk all you want I'm a little busy" he said as he bit and sucked his way up my legs.

"Fuck" he mumbled against my skin.

"What" I said looking back at him.

"When are you going to let me fuck your ass baby" Hap said looking at me.

"Hap what" I said turning over. I was so not into that.

"Just trying some new shit out, don't be scared baby I will take good care of you." he said as he winked at me.

"What so your saying your getting bored?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't put words in my mouth Jess."

"You would tell me right" I asked trying to sit up but he wont let me.

"Jess why would I get bored of this perfect pussy I got in front of me" he said as he began licking and sucking on my clit I let out a moaned and held his head down as I grounded my hips up against him.

"Happy" I yelled as I arched my back as he began gently swirling his tongue around my clit before sliding two fingers deep into my pussy. I felt close to coming but Hap stops and sits back up as I was about to say something he grabs me and picks me up and sits me on top of him.

"Yeah baby fucking perfect" he says as we began kissing. I love the way he kisses its just something he is so damn good at. I break the kiss to remove my shirt, as I was removing the shirt I feel Hap's mouth on one of my breast as he takes my nipple and flicks his tongue on it as I grind into him.

"Fuck" growls Hap as I impale myself on him as I begin moving up and down on him slowly as he moves his hands to my waist and his fingers dig into my skin as I begin moving faster on him as it feels good the way he feels inside me.

"Fuck yeah" I moan as I now begin moving back and forth on him changing the pace as he is just enjoying himself as I do all the work.

"Fucking perfect" said Hap as his hands were still on my hips as I begin moving up and down on him. I noticed he was looking at the TV.

"Are you serious" I said as I looked back to see that the movie was still on and now the murderer is going on a killing spree.

"Baby this is hot" he said as I grabbed his hands. "You riding me and this fuck" he stated shaking his head smiling. I just started laughing that just is just not right.

"Only you Hap" I said as I got off him and laid back down on the couch.

"What the fuck you have not finished." said Hap as he ran a hand up my body.

"Why don't you come and finish" I said as he moved and climbed over me.

"Shit I let you know that your the only one..."

"Shut up and fuck me Hap" I said as I covered his mouth.

TWO DAYS LATER

"I got to get up" he said as I felt him move. This was going to be a long run and me and sparkles had it all planned out how we were going to spend the time. I just grabbed a pillow as he turned on the light.

"You should stay at the club" said Hap as I got up from bed. Is this why he waked me up? I was not planning on spending anytime at the clubhouse with Hap or Sparkles so I wanted and was going to stay at the apartment.

"Trust me Hap I'm safer here" I said as I got up from bed and grabbed some clothes. I felt Hap behind me I felt his cut on my bare skin as I moved back to him.

"Alright lazy ass I swear if something happens to you, your going to get it." he said which surprised me usually he made me go even If I didn't want to.

"Oh will I be getting punished" I said as I moved my body against his as I we stared at each other thru the mirror.

"Yeah I will finally take what I want whether you like it or not." he said as he winked reminding me about the other time we were walking about my ass.

"Hap really that is just fucked up" I said turning my head and looked at him. I knew he wouldn't force me but it was just weird.

"Yeah I know but I know it will work from getting your ass in trouble." he said as he kissed my neck. He did have a point there.

"Oh and what will I get if I behave" I said turning around.

"I'll fuck this pussy like never before." he said as he rubbed his hand on my pussy.

"So you have have been holding back on me." I said trying to move his hand as I was still sore from last night.

"Oh you have no idea" he said and bit my neck.

"I'm going to miss you" I told him as I kissed his neck.

"Yeah I bet, It's not that long" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hap it's five days, its like almost a week" I said I think usually the runs he had gone were two to three days.

"I'll be back and it will be like I never left" he said as he moved his hands off me.

"I doubt that" I said as I picked up the clothes I dropped.

"You will see" he said as I put on a shirt and some shorts as he walked to the living room.

"I love you, be careful" I said as I hugged him.

"Alright I have to go" said Hap as kissed me and I let him go. For some weird reason I wanted him to stay with me. I decided to take a shower as I locked the door before I would go pick up Sparkles as we planned on going shopping.

Mayans

"She is at their apartment he just left, do we go in or do we wait out." I asked as I watched the guy head out. If we were lucky we might get this bitch tonight if she didn't get any visits.

"Take the guy out, they are heading out for a run." said Alfonso. I just wanted to get the bitch why did we need the guy out not that I minded killing a son I just saw it as a waste of time.

"Alright" I said as we headed behind the guy named Happy. I saw that he was already approaching the Son's clubhouse I had to do it now. I aimed at my target and fired a couple of times making sure I got him.

"Perfect shot" I said as I headed out.

"Let's get the bitch" said Alfonso as we headed to the apartment thru the back streets, these sons didn't know what they had coming.

Sam

All we were waiting on were some supplies and for Hap to get his whipped ass back. I preferred the guys stayed at the clubhouse before a run. I owed Hap a lot after Linda fucked up and tried to meddle in their business, as my old lady she should know better she fucking embarrassed me made me look like I had no control over her.

"It's Hap" said Lorca running toward one of my men on the ground after gun shots were heard breaking my thought and sending me back to reality.

"Fuck" Hap had been shot.

"Kozik go get Jess" yelled Lorca as he held on to Hap.

(Thanks for reading and the reviews are very helpful an greatly appreciated.)


	33. Chapter 33

I had just gotten out of the shower and was dressing when I heard my phone as I was going to go get it I heard someone banging on the door. I noticed it was Kozik so I opened the door my first stupid mistake.

"Shit Jess what took you so long." as I saw him there out of breath I began to panic the only reason Kozik was here was because probably something happened to Hap.

"What happened?" I asked as we were still standing there with the door open.

"Don't move" I heard someone behind me say as I felt something cold touch my neck I knew right away it was a gun. I saw Kozik take out his and pointed it at the guy.

"Put it down" said another guy who was now standing behind Kozik, how did I not notice someone was in the house.

"Do you know who the fuck your messing with?" yelled Kozik.

"Yeah why do you think we are here." said the guy behind me his accent was not strong but identifiable. He was probably a Mayan.

"Then you must really have a death wish" said Kozik as he said that I felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

Hap

I felt the burning pain on the back of my left shoulder, but all I cared about was that Jess was alone at the apartment. Last thing I heard was Lorca call out to Kozik to go get Jess, as I opened my eyes I saw the table as I tried to get up someone was holding me down I had to make sure Jess was here and no one was going to stop me.

"Lorca" I heard a bitch call out as she had a hand on my back. Her fucking voice sounded familiar here was only one voice I wanted to hear.

"Hap fuck you need to stay down." said Lorca as he walked into the chapel. I felt someone else hold me down to the table I knew it was one of my brothers.

"Where is Jess?" I asked still fighting against whoever was holding me down. The fucking pain was stopping me from using my full strength.

"Happy I need you to stay down." said the bitch who the fuck did she think she was talking to and where the hell was my woman.

"Hey she is on her way with Kozik, I just got of the phone with him" he said. Now that I knew one of my brothers had Jess I stopped fighting but was not satisfied till I saw her in front of me. I can just imagine her crazy ass all worried over me.

Sparkles

Answer the damn phone Jess I thought as It was the million call I made to her phone something I knew about her was that she answered the phone all the time even when she was asleep. I saw Bully and Lorca walk out of the chapel.

"Where the fuck is Kozik?" asked Lorca as he closed the chapel doors. It had been more than an hour since he went for her. Maybe Jess had a breakdown but knowing her she would want to be next to Hap. I knew that as Kozik left they sent bones in the van and he hasn't even been back yet.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" said Bully as he turned to look at Lorca.

"I just sent two guys to check the apartment Kozik is not picking up the phone." said Lorca as Bully just stared at him.

"Then why the fuck did you tell Hap that Jess was on her way." said Bully as he grabbed Lorca and slammed him to the wall.

"How do you think he would of reacted" yelled Lorca back as he pushed Bully away. He was right Hap would of cared less he still had the bullets and still bleeding he would of flipped the fuck out like when they brought him inside.

"He is right we still don't know why Kozik isn't back" said Sam. As we saw the two prospects that were sent after Bones had left.

"Where are they?" asked Bully as he left Lorca and went to stand by them.

"There not at the apartment it's open." said one of them as he was out of breath.

"Kozik's bike was there next to her car but they weren't there." said the other one.

"This isn't good" said Lorca as he walked back into the chapel.

Jess

"_Hap would you stop moving" I said as I tried to sleep but nothing was working and Hap moving beside me was driving me insane._

"_Get up" said Hap as he removed the covers. I just sat up as I saw him already dressed. _

"_What for?" I asked as hap threw me his hoodie. I got up knowing I had to be dressed in second before Hap pulled me to wherever we were going. As I got on behind him I noticed he wasn't wearing his cut so it had nothing to do with club business. I don't know how long we had been in the road till he stopped, if someone would of asked me I would of preferred to be in bed._

"_You brought me to the beach. Yay" I said getting excited it had been years since I went to a beach. _

"_Did you just say yay." said Hap making a face as he got off the bike. _

"_Yeah whats wrong with it" I said paying more attention to the water than him. _

"_I knew you needed a distraction." he said as he put his hands around me and rested his head on my shoulder. It had been a week since we came back from Charming after the Lesley situation, even though this wasn't going to help me out with the sleeping problem it was a good distraction._

"_What are you doing?" asked Hap as I removed my clothes. There was no one here just us, so it wasn't like if wearing a bra and panties was not the same as a bathing suit._

"_I'm getting in the water" I answered back as he just shook his head, here comes the controlling Hap._

"_The fuck you are." he said grabbing me and pulling me against him. _

"_Why not" I said trying to move away from his grasp_

"_It's cold" he said as he finally let me go. _

"_So" I said as I walked to the water. _

"_Your fucking crazy you know that." he said as he took of his clothes. I guess he was as crazy as me I though as I saw him. _

"_Oh shit it's freezing" I yelled as I felt the water on my legs._

"_Yeah no shit Jess" said Hap just staring at me. I was not going to get out no matter how cold it gets._

"_Common it's not that bad" I said trembling it was really cold. We just needed to get use to it._

"_It's fucking cold" said Hap as he reached me and pulled me to him._

"_Yeah no shit Hap" I said as I smiled at him._

"_You get away with a lot you know that." Hap said as I felt his lips tremble against my neck._

"_What would I do with out you Hap" I said as I kissed him._

"_You will never know" said Hap._

"Jess" I heard my name several times as I opened my eyes as I felt my face pressed on something cold. I realized I was laying was on a cement floor, I couldn't move my hands since I noticed I had duck tape holding them together.

"Jessica" I heard my name again but the room was dark as I raised my head I felt a throbbing pain probably where they had hit me. The last person I saw was Kozik so he was probably here with me.

"Kozik" I called out not moving since every time I moved a sharp pain passed thru my body. I also noticed my legs were tied together.

"Yeah I'm behind you. Can you turn around" he said that just the creepiest thing you could say to a person in a dark room who has no idea what is going on.

"Oh shit everything hurts" I said as I tried to turn. It felt like I fell on my back. I finally turned to see Kozik sitting down tied to something.

"Yeah asshole that was carrying you just dropped you on the floor." he said. Yeah no wonder everything hurt. It wasn't like I weighed that much.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked trying to keep my bare skin on the cement since it was freezing. I was thankful I was wearing jeans.

"I have no fucking idea, first at the club now this." he said.

"Why didn't Hap come for me" I asked a little worried.

"He was needed at the clubhouse" he said. I tried to believe that the club came first but knowing Hap something was going on.

"Right" I said. Why was I so damn calm, probably since I knew it was no point to go all crazy till I knew what the fuck was going on. I had never been kidnapped in my whole fucking life and here I was thinking it was going to be okay. What the fuck was wrong with me? They knew who I was and where I lived, were they after Happy or just the club.

"Try to move over here." said Kozik. Why was he tied and I wasn't?

"Don't worry Bones saw them" he said as I tried to move closer to him.

"You saw Bones and he didn't do anything" I said. I didn't believe that he probably wanted me to stay calm, he probably didn't need me to go all crazy on him. I was still calm even though I wanted to get out of here and off this damn floor. Look at me all I'm worried is about this damn cold floor.

"He probably needed to tell the guys" he said again he sounded so unsure, something happened to Hap and Bones. I was sure of it, I had to stay positive, like if that was possible here I was tied up to nothing and was unable to shit just try to reach Kozik to feel at least safe.

"Oh well with Hap for sure we get out of this." I said trying to make myself believe that. Still freaking out in my mind that I was so fucking calm.

"Yeah" said Kozik as I leaned into him. Is this how it felt I tried to see thru the little light in the room there was nothing here just us it seemed. I noticed Kozik was tied to a pole that was in the middle of this empty room by handcuffs. He got handcuffs and I got tape that was blocking my circulation these didn't like me. Shit was it the Nords, no but the guy sounded Mexican and I knew for a fact that Kozik did not know what happened to me so scratch that off the list. My hands feel like they used the whole fucking duck tape, I noticed my legs were also with duck tape no that I saw them.

"Kozik do you know what is going on?" I asked him. He would know right, was this about what Hap was talking about things getting bad for Tacoma.

"It's the Mayans." he said. Did they have problems with Tacoma charter? Wait how the hell did someone break into the apartment when I opened the door it was locked not broken into. How the fuck did someone enter my apartment? The only one that had extra keys were Sparkles and Lorca that I know of.

"Yeah the accent right or did they wear their cuts." I said not remembering what the guy behind Kozik was wearing. How did he not see that someone was following him? Well not that it matters since someone was already inside.

"Jess how can you be so damn calm." he said. Was he used to this shit, I wasn't but what did he expect me to be screaming for someone to come get us. Right now I preferred to be alone with him rather than Mayans trying to shut me up.

"You have no idea." I said as I hoped my ramblings stayed in my mind.

Kozik

I owed it to my brother to keep his girl safe, even if I didn't know his condition. I should have known better, I didn't even see the guy that seem to just appear behind Jess if Lorca wouldn't have sent me for her she would have been here alone. Even though she seemed too fucking calm. Hap had once told Lorca that Jess was worse when she was calm, and right now she was the calmest I had ever seen a person be when stuck in a position like this. It had to be bad for Hap to worry about it. I made the decision not to tell her that Hap was shot what good would it do. I didn't lie to her when I told her bones saw us, but what I did not tell her was that Bones was not on our side. That son of a bitch had crossed us.

Lorca

I knew it was for the better to not let Hap no we had no idea where Jess was, he would just probably start killing everyone in his path who tried to stop him.

"Happy is going to be out for a couple of hours." said Stacy as she came and sat down with me at the picnic table. She was a good doctor still trying to earn a place here, she never realized no one was going to make her an old lady.

"That's the only good thing" I said. We had a few hours, Hap was lucky that those bullets missed his heart and that they went thru him.

"I didn't know Happy had someone" she said. Stupid bitch all she seemed to care at this fucking moment.

"You should leave I'll call you if we need you" I said as I saw Bones pull into the club.

"Wow well your welcome" she said as she got up.

"That bitch can be trusted" said Sam standing behind me.

"She doesn't know shit" I said as I walked toward Bones.

"Where the fuck are they?" I asked him as I checked he didn't have Jess.

"I got there man no trace of them at all." he said.

"Fuck" I said realizing this shit just got worse, I still hoped that Bones had gotten to them first. How the fuck were we going to tell Hap?

"Lock down" said Sam as he walked toward the office.

"Where's Sam" yelled out Bully from the clubhouse.

"Office why whats going up." said Bones as we followed him toward the office.

"They got Jess and Kozik" said Bully to Sam who was sitting on the desk as he grabbed the phone.

"What do you want." said Sam.

"Nothing is settled if they get hurt" said Sam into the phone.

"What do we do?" asked Bones as we processed the information. Why would the Mayans want Jessica.

"Time to call Charming." said Sam as he walked out of the office.

"All hell is going to break lose." said Bully. He was right, we still hadn't told Hap now we had to break it to Clay and Gemma.

Charming

"Gemma get off the phone." Clay yelled at me from the garage. Jess had not answered all damn morning, she knew better than to miss on of my calls.

"Clay" I called out when it came to my daughter no one was allowed to come between me.

"She must have a reason" he called out as he walked in. The only reason was that something probably happened. Shit I have to get to Tacoma.

"Clay, Sam is on the phone." said Tig as he walked into the office. I sat down this was not good why would Tacoma be calling and Jessica not answering.

"Hey" said Clay. I noticed his face change the minute he put the phone to his ear I had to wait even though I wanted to take away his phone.

"What" said Clay as I looked at Tig who left the office and yelled at the guys.

"You get every Charter close to Tacoma now." said Clay as he hanged up the phone.

"Get your shit and get in the van" Clay said to me.

"What happened?" I asked as I grabbed my purse and walked behind him.

"You need to stay calm till we find out what is going on." he said.

"I don't do calm, what the fuck happened to Jess." I said as watched all the guys waiting for Clay as Piney went to get the van.

"Were heading to Tacoma." said Clay

"Jessica was picked up by Mayans with Kozik." said Tig to the guys

"Where the hell was Hap" I asked why the fuck was she with Kozik.

"Hap got shot at the club." said Tig he seemed to know more.

"What" said Jax as he came and stood by me. Everyone started getting everything ready I needed to stop before my heart acted up.

"Let's go" said Clay as I walked to the van. I had to remain calm at least till I got to Tacoma and got my child back.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	34. Chapter 34

Happy

I noticed I was face down on the pillow as I tried to raise myself but was still having pain in my shoulder. I moved my arm to grab Jess to bring her closer to me as I felt a cold spot on the side of the bed. I raised myself ignoring the pain why the fuck was she not next to me. I saw Lorca was asleep by the chair. I sat up to get up as I stood up I almost fell forward if I didn't grab the night stand.

"Hap you need to lie down." said Lorca as he got up.

"Where the fuck is she?" I asked standing up not giving a fuck about my pain. I knew Jess wasn't here I just fucking felt it.

"Hap you need to rest" he said now standing next to me.

"You fucking told me Kozik had her." I said as I grabbed the night stand and threw it across the room.

"That's all we know Hap, Kozik was with her when the Mayans took them." said Bully as he entered the room. I fucking lost her, I should have known I should have made her come to the clubhouse with me, then what get her shot.

"Fuck" I yelled as I sat back down as the pain on my left shoulder burned through my arm.

"Hap we will get her back, Charming is on their way Clay called other charters we will get her back man." said Lorca. I knew this could fucking happen. I had to find her she probably was expecting me to find her. I had even told Gemma I would protect her and I just lost her.

"_We need to talk" said Gemma as she sat next to me on the picnic table. This was expected I was taking Jess to Tacoma and she probably wanted to kill me._

"_Alright" I said._

"_I know she will probably love you before you love her, and believe me she will make you her damn world. You need to protect her she may seem the strongest person, but she is vulnerable. I have no problem with you and her together but all I am asking you is to take care of my baby Hap" said Gemma._

"_I will" I said as I walked away and fucking meant it. _

"I should have fucking known" I said as I was about to grab the corner of the drawer.

"Happy" I felt Sparkles touch my arm.

"Sparkles" I heard Bully.

"Hap common we need to find her, you keep that up your going to hurt yourself and wont be able to look for her said Sparkles as she grabbed my hand. Rather than destroying and taking it out on the damn furniture I should be looking for her.

"Where is Sam" I asked getting up, if I wanted to find her I had to get started now.

"Hap maybe.."

"He has been in the Chapel since yesterday." said Bully stopping Lorca as he moved away from the door so that I could pass by.

"Where are we with these assholes?" I asked Sam who was sitting in Chapel. I closed the doors and sat at the table.

"Hap I need you..."

"I ain't resting nor stopping till I find her, are you behind that."

"Yeah I am I just need you to stay on top of things, this shit can cause you to do mistakes Hap."

"When it comes to Jess I don't do mistakes." I said

"Alright they want to meet in three days, they haven't made any ransom demands or anything. Clay called up other Charted they should be arriving later." he said.

"Do we know how they took her" I asked

"All we know is that they took her and Kozik at the apartment. We sent Bones after Kozik took long and he didn't find them. They called yesterday we found out Alfonso is apart of this, I have three guys locating everything they owned. " he said as I processed what he was saying.

"I'm killing whoever is apart of this." I said as I got up.

"Wouldn't expect less from you Hap" he said as I left the chapel.

Gemma

Calm. They wanted me fucking calm some assholes have my daughter and they expect me to be calm. I can't be fucking calm. If I could just have those assholes in my hands they would of regretted of messing with my family.

"Cant we fucking speed up" I said to the prospect that would end up dead by the time we would get to Tacoma.

"Gemma we are driving behind the guys" he said.

"Don't you think I know that" I yelled at him.

"Sorry"

"Just drive." I yelled I sat back and closed my eyes. This shit was not going to be good until I found out what the hell happened.

I opened my eyes to the sound of my phone ringing, I took off my seat belt as I reached for my purse. I noticed it was Donna, what was I going to tell her.

"Hey Donna" I had to be calm for the both of us, I did not need and Old lady going crazy on her own.

"Gemma I need to talk to you, Jess is not answering her phone I know something is wrong because we talk everyday." she said. So much for trying to be the calm one, Donna had managed to go crazy without knowing anything.

"Donna, Jess is fine" I said trying to convince myself in the process.

"I don't believe you, but if she doesn't call me soon I am heading to Tacoma and it wont be a friendly visit." she said and hanged up.

"About damn time" I said as we reached the clubhouse.

"Clay hope we could meet with better terms, lets head to church got several guys looking into Mayan territories." said Sam

"So you have nothing" I said after Clay pulled me back.

"Gemma" said Clay.

"Clay I don't know how you expect me to just sit and wait while..."

"Mom we got it covered wait here." said Jax

"Gemma, go in guys I'll be right there." said Bobby as he held me back. I was here to find Jess and not sit around and wait for the men to figure out what they wanted to do.

"We all need to stay calm, no need to go all gun blazing till we know what is going on." he said as I sat at the bar.

"Alright" I said.

"Do you need anything" asked Sparkles. This is why I don't like them they should just sit down and not let themselves be treated like sweetbutts.

"My daughter" I said I was not in the mood for anything. It was going to be hard for me to leave Tacoma without Jess because I knew her stubborn ass was not going back to Charming.

"The guys are working on that, Hap really cares about her, well we all do. They will do anything to get them back" she said.

"So where the hell is Linda" I asked her. I didn't like her but she seemed better than this nervous bitch. Even though I had to give her a chance since Jess seemed to like her.

"Sam banned her from the clubhouse till further notice she isn't allowed to know about anything, nor will she be able to host the holidays." she said

"What did she do?" I asked.

"You don't know?" she asked. I don't like where this is going it probably has something to do with my Jess.

"If I am asking you, means I don't know"

"Well we went to Jess's apartment and Linda thought that Happy had hit her, and well Jess defended him." she said. I was damn proud Jess defended her man, but what the hell was Linda thinking I was going to have to have a talk with that bitch.

Clay

I always saw Jess as my own, she would always come to me when she needed something finding out that someone had thought they could mess with her to get a step in front of us was going to pay. What worried me was how Gemma was going to handle all this. The only good thing was that their was a possibility that Jess was not alone Kozik was with her.

"So where are we standing?" I asked knowing about the Mayan territories.

"All we got is what maybe happened." said Bully. What bothered me the most was that Jess was alone, but this was not in Charming she was an old lady now and knowing how Hap was he was going to do anything to get her back as were all of us.

"So they wanted Kozik or Jess?" asked Bobby as he came back in and sat down.

"Or both?" asked Tig.

"We can only assume they picked them up at the apartment, which only means they were there for Jess" said Lorca. I had noticed Hap just stood there silent observing everything, he did not look like a man that had just gotten shot.

"What do they want" asked Jax I knew he was pissed but he had to stay in control. I knew my son's temper always got the best of him.

"They want to meet up." said Sam.

"How could they get information on Jess"

"Maybe someone in Charming noticed Jess wasn't there anymore." said Sam

"They went after Hap specifically, then seemed to have showed up at the apartment Bones went right after Kozik and did not see anything." said Lorca. This all went back to Jess being a Teller.

"How did you not see anything?" asked Jax

"What are you getting at Teller?" asked Bones getting defensive too quickly for my taste.

"It was just a question." said Chibs

"Hey they still have Kozik its not only the Samcro princess. So before Charming points fingers ." said Bones.

"No one said that Jess was more important than Kozik, they are both our first priority where Kozik is Jess has to be there." said Lorca

"No one is pointing fingers" said Tig.

"Enough" I said I knew my guys wanted to get Jess and Kozik back but chatting away like women we were not going to get anywhere.

"Oregon should be here soon, we take it from there." said Sam.

"Alright let's go make some Mayans talk" said Tig as they walked outside.

"Hap a word" I said as everyone was leaving. You doing alright brother, heard you got shot?" I asked Hap as we were the only ones left in the Chapel. Having an old lady was a big responsibility, the hardest thing was keeping her safe.

"It was nothing" he said with the same cold demeanor since we got here.

"Hap this shit happens, none of us could prevent this. This is what our lives bring us they go after what's ours, they risk their lives as we do it's the way of life we chose it we live with it." I said

"Yeah" was all he said.

"Even if we have to wipe out their damn MC we will find her." I said.

"I'm right with you pres." he said as he got up and left.

The Next Day

Mayans

We now had them here in an old warehouse, I was starting to think that we were way over our heads with this one. Alfonso had called the Tacoma sons to meet up, they had let us know that if something happened to either one of them everything was off the tables. They were much smarter for Alfonso's plan of ambushing them. Matt had let us know that they had called the mother charter and that they were on their way. Alfonso just saw it as more sons he could take down. I was a true believer of when you start something and things go wrong that was the way it was going to end, but I would stand by my brother and follow him even when the path is uncertain.

"Selena take mom with you and give them water." I said to my sister who we had living with us. These days they were the only ones that were going to stay with Jaime and Julio at the warehouse.

"Javier you know mom wont want to be apart of this." she said as she got a water bottle.

"Did I ask you, I told you so go do it." I said I had enough of her always back talking to me, never to the older one.

She walked outside with my mother. I had to get my men prepared for the meet we did not know what we were getting ourselves into but we were not backing out we were to deep.

"Hey" I answered the phone.

"You have to make sure you kill Kozik he was the one that saw me." Matt said. What an idiot he showed up, he did help us out as we took the girl and the patched member. Alfonso said it would also help if we had a patched member so we got lucky that the guy showed up.

"Yeah after the meet." I said he was a goner, the girl well Alfonso took a liking to her. I could of care less what he wanted to do to her, shit I would probably want a piece of that, these sons had beautiful women with them that was for sure. Moving in more to Tacoma was an advantage to us for our deals not having to share shit with anyone no boundaries but I still knew we were going the wrong way with this shit.

"So we meet in three days, they will probably be satisfied with seeing the bitch make sure they don't see the other Kozik because he will talk" he said sounding nervous. He thought we owed him, he was lucky he was apart of my father's family all he was getting was a bullet thru his head at the end of this. His safety if it came out that he was a rat was not our concern.

"So Charming got their yesterday?" I asked we were not worried about them they seem to run with few guys. We had no word that there other Charters were joining them or anything so for now we were prepared.

"Yeah" he said as I saw Alfonso pull in.

"See you soon Matt" I said and hanged up. I got up and unlocked the gates so that Alfonso could come inside.

"Hey so we ready for this shit" I asked turning around as he walked into the office.

"Yeah how are our visitors" he said sitting down as his men stayed outside.

"For now I got ma and Selena taking care of them" I said. We had been giving them water and that was all they were going to be getting.

"After today no one stays here just Jaime and Julio, we will pick up ma and Selena tomorrow." he said. I loved my family I did not see them different as he did just because they had different fathers. I knew he only cared for ma and not for Selena, he would probably let her get hurt if it wasn't for mom. I feared that after ma's death Selena would be on her own.

"Alright" I said we only planed on giving them water right now and later on. I was going to leave early not wanting to be apart of the babysitting. Even though I didn't trust my idiot brothers who were staying with them they did tie them up and cleared the warehouse. I had to go make sure how they were prepared to stay alone, I was not going to tell them that I was leaving since I knew they were going to act up like children.

"Before you leave check them" he said as he got up and left.

Jess

We heard them unlocking the door we were going to see how close the guys that were armed would get to us. I was leaning on Kozik when two ladies walked in with two guys that were armed. It was light outside so we probably already here for a day.

"Perdon" (Sorry) said the older lady as she opened a water bottle. I took a sip then she passed it to Kozik who refused.

"Es para su salud"(It's for your health) said the lady as the guy came and grabbed the water bottle from her and dumped it on Kozik. The older lady was the one that seemed okay with helping us out, the other one looked like she was pissed to be here.

"What do you want from us?" asked Kozik as the guy just looked down at us. I don't even know how much time had been since we were here. The guy just walked away ignoring Kozik as he began to say something. "Hey asshole you deaf or what? What the fuck do you want from us" yelled Kozik. The guy stopped mid walk as he turned around and walked back to us

"Hey we can't touch them" said the guy at the door. Well that was a relief, now we knew.

"Man fuck what Alfonso says" said the guy as moved forward and grabbed Kozik. So they couldn't touch us just this guy Alfonso who we hadn't seen.

"Hey" said a guy walking in with a Mayan cut. He walked quickly over to where the guy was still had Kozik and pushed the guy off. I don't know who this guy was but he seemed higher than the idiots who had their faces covered. "You do not touch them" he said.

"So who fucking touches us" said Kozik. The guy just looked at us and walked to Kozik. "Look at that Jess we got another deaf on our hands." he said laughing. The guy laughed and then went to grab Kozik but instead grabbed me by the hair and picked me. Well I'm guessing this was Alfonso.

"Well I guess he is not deaf Kozik" I said as he just tighten the hold on my hair.

"Yeah who is laughing now asshole." he said. It hurt but I refused to say anything.

"Don't fucking touch her" said Kozik. As the guy backhanded me letting me go thankfully I landed on Kozik's legs as I fell. Why is it always the same place fucking assholes I had another side.

"No one comes in until Alfonso comes" said the guy as he walked outside. There was no light outside so I guess it was night. As they closed the door I noticed it was now darker.

"Did you get what you needed?" I asked Kozik we were going by his plan that well went wrong since that guy walked in.

"Fuck how bad did he hit you?" he asked as I moved back to his side. I was really thinking of putting my face in the cold cement.

"I think it hurts since it hasn't healed" I said maybe this was a bad plan.

"Well we can mess with one of them" said Kozik as I laid back down. Not that it would fucking matter we were both tied up and there was no where we could go. "Hey alright Jess they are waiting on something since they haven't told us anything nor seen anything." he said. If bones saw who It was shouldn't there be someone from the club looking at the Mayans. We found out that one of the idiots has a key and Kozik here thinks he can take them I don't know how since he is handcuffed to a damn pole.

"Do you think they want ransom. Shouldn't the club know already because of Bones?" I said doesn't every kidnapper asks for ransom. Maybe I should stop watching movies about kidnapping.

"Yeah well Bones ain't with us." said Kozik.

"They got him" I said. I never really knew the guy but he seemed okay I guess.

"Yeah he crossed us." he said bitterly.

"Wait are you fucking serious. Here you had me thinking he was going to go back to the guys and tell them but no. Ugh I need to get out of this shit." I said realizing no one knew the Mayans took us.

"At least we still got Hap." I said I was going to depend on him to get me out of this because I did not see a way out of this with Kozik's plan.

"Yeah about that" said Kozik

"What" I said still laying on the floor trying to imagine I was not here and it was so not working my way. Were we really waiting for the club, we were not even sure that the club knew who took us thanks to Bones who was a damn traitor.

"Hap got shot" he said. I sat up as best as I could. Here I was thinking Hap was out there looking for us and Kozik took it upon himself to keep that shit from me. This wasn't club business this was about Happy I had a fucking right to know.

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?" Happy better be okay, he is so damn lucky I was kidnapped right now. Why couldn't Kozik kept this information in the beginning and now just let me know?

"It wasn't necessary" was he really serious.

"Necessary, do you even know how he is. How is it necessary right now" I said. I had to be calm even thought I wanted to kill Kozik.

"Let's face it Jess, Bones is against us the club still probably doesn't know where or who took us, we need a way out something not just wait here for a miracle." Hap was my fucking miracle, and now I don't even know how he is was he okay was he hurt badly. Hap you better be okay. Common Jess your going to get out of this thing, even if it seems taking it in your hands. "There is a desk over there, every time they came in the light shined on it, I need you to go check it out." right like if I could just walk over there.

"How do you expect me to reach it Kozik?" I said I still did not know what could be on the floor or if there was really a desk.

"After this shit you are not allowed to talk to me" I said knowing that the floor was dirty and just hoping there was no bugs and not really knowing if I was going the right way until I felt the desk.

"Alright just keep rolling" he called out.

"Easy for you to say" I said back. As I finally reached the desk that was there I had to give it to him. "Alright I am here." I said as I tried to pick myself up with the desk.

"Feel around to see what you can get." I was basicly on top of the desk since that was the only way I could get touch things. As I tried to move my feet I ended up falling backwards taking the chair down with me. "Jess" said Kozik. Like if I did that on purpose.

"You try doing all this being all tied up" I snapped at him. If they caught me over here it was not going to be a good outcome for me. As I rolled to my side to get on my knees I felt something close to my leg. "Are you fucking serious." I said trying not to laugh.

"What" said Kozik as I grabbed the the tool that was on the floor. "Dammit Jess what" I was actually seeing this as a good sign.

"A screwdriver" I said looking at Kozik smiling at him even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Jess if we don't find a way to get me out of this cuffs your going to have to do it alone." said Kozik ruining my happiness over the damn screwdriver. I reached the end of the desk as I tried to pull myself up, I knew if I found something small I could pick the lock. My hands were killing me as I pulled myself up laying on top of the desk we both knew we needed to get him out of the damn handcuffs for this to work. I felt around hoping to find a pin or something small, shit if they missed a damn screwdriver I might even find the keys. I ended up finding a pen, as I reached the other end it I felt little boxes like an organizer I dumped it on the desk I felt around till I felt something that felt like a paper clip. I grabbed the pen and what seemed like a paper clip and sat back down to the floor I picked up the chair so that nothing looked out of place grabbed the screwdriver and rolled back to Kozik easier said than done since I was following the sound of Kozik voice. If they turned on the lights I was sure I had swept this floor clean. With the screwdriver I punctured holes on the tape in the back so they wouldn't notice hitting my legs a couple of times with it till I got it off. Taking the tape of the hands was difficult since we used the tool to make a hole and Kozik who claimed to have strong hands made it big enough to separate my hands.

"Hurry up" said Kozik.

"Well next time carry a damn hair pin." I told Kozik as I kept trying with the paper clip but my hands were cramping up and it was dark.

"Sorry but I am not like you who has more experience in this." he said as I tried picking the lock.

"Oh don't act so innocent" I snapped back. I had done this before with Unser's cuffs but was more successful that time because there was a damn light.

"Click" we both heard it in the empty warehouse. I was that good.

"I guess all those times getting arrested paid off." I said as Kozik took them off.

"Only you" said Kozik as he grabbed the tool and cut thru the tape on his legs thru the back so no one would notice.

"Alright Jess" said Kozik as the idiots opened the door. It was dark outside so there was no light only there flashlights. I stood up still pretending I had the tape still holding my arms and legs. Kozik took off the handcuffs and just held his hands behind the pole. We could not keep counting on the club since it felt like forever and we might not get back. We had to take things into our own hands.

"Hey bitch" said the guy walking closer to us. I noticed he didn't have his gun in his hands that was a plus I guess when he reached me he grabbed me by the hair.

"Hey what happened to no touching" said Kozik as I noticed the guy's gun was in the back of his belt buckle within reach were these guys prospects. I kept eye contact with Kozik as I showed him the gun he just nodded moving his legs so that he could stand up, this could go our way or not. We found out they needed it us alive for their plan against Tacoma. It was a do or die thing. I moved my hands as the guy began laughing I had the screwdriver in my hand under the tape I moved it forward as I moved my hands he wouldn't notice if he kept looking at Kozik.

"What the fuck are you doing" asked the guy.

"This" I said as I stabbed the guy in the eye and threw the gun at Kozik who shot the went after the other guy,The problem was the noise so stuffing tape in his mouth seemed the best way to go to shut him up. Kozik had taken the flashlight so I didn't let go of the screwdriver as I took it out.

"Fuck" I yelled as I felt a sharp pain under my ribs.

I kept stabbing the guy ignoring the burning pain, well I hope it was the guy's face. I didn't hear him fighting back so I guess he was gone but I seemed to not be able or wanting to stop.

"Jess it's done" said Kozik as he grabbed my arm and pulled me off him. I was heavy breathing by now I looked over at the other guy as he lay motionless. As Kozik lighted up where I was and I found out what at caused me so much pain I don't know if it was deep or not but we had to leave."Common we need to get out of here" said Kozik as I stared at my hands that were covered with blood as he gave me a gun and grabbed the knife. Kozik grabbed my hand as we walked to the door. Only the door had windows and we noticed it was empty until we saw the two women who were walking our way.

"Shit" I said they would probably scream once they opened the door. Kozik motioned for me to go to the other side of the door. I had the gun ready to fire but hopefully the women would just walk in without noticing anything.

As they entered Kozik made sure the door closed as he told them to get on their knees, the young girl seemed to understand better than the older one.

"Se van a morir cuando los ayen" (Your going to die when they find you) said one of them as she glared at Kozik.

"Don't you fucking speak english" yelled Kozik at them only the older lady was crying the other one was still glaring at us. I grabbed the knife from Kozik as I went and grabbed the older lady's hair and pulled her away from the girl.

"Jess what are you doing?" asked Kozik as he still had the gun pointing at the girl.

"Learn fast bitch" I said as I place the knife on the ladies throat in front of the girl. I knew she would react that way she tried to move closer to the one I had but Kozik stopped her.

"No we tell you" said the girl as she started crying. "Don't hurt my mother." she begged.

"Who else is here?" asked Kozik

"Just me her and my brothers" she said pointing at the bodies.

"Are you sure?" I asked still not knowing what we were going to do with them.

"Yes" she said as I looked at Kozik. We had nothing to tie them with we were wasting time thinking what to do with them.

The Following day

Lorca

"Why the fuck are they not here?" asked Tig to the Mayan as he pointed the gun at his head.

"Like I told you they escaped." said the guy. Hap just moved forward and went at the guy you could hear his hand hitting the guys face. We all just looked at them it had been three damn days and nothing we probably killed half a damn charter and no one knew anything.

"Hap" called out Clay as he moved forward to stop Happy from punching the guy. Clay grabbed his arm as he tried to pick him up but Hap kept at the guy like if his head was a punching bag. Bully moved forward and helped Clay as they pulled him of him, Hap's hands were bloody as his shirt under his cut. Since Jess had gone missing I had seen Hap more bloody than ever.

"Let's go look somewhere else son" said Clay as they walked away.

"Is he breathing" asked Bones as we looked at the guy.

"No burn this piece of shit" said Bully as he walked away. We walked to the abandon place as we saw there was a warehouse. We all got our guns ready as Clay kicked the door in we followed them inside.

"Shit" said Clay as we saw bodies on the floor. Bobby and Tig moved forward as they turned on of them we saw that the guy was shot in the head, the other one had blood all over him as he was probably routinely stabbed on the neck.

"You think it was Kozik" asked Tig as we walked around.

"What the hell happened here." said Chibs as we looked at women who were on the floor.

"Survival" said Clay as he walked outside.

"This means they are okay, they are still fighting." said Tig to Jax as they walked outside. How the hell was Kozik and Jess going to end up with all this shit.

Hap seemed out of it as he looked around, he had not said or done anything as he just looked around.

"Call that asshole, get him on the fucking phone." said Clay as he walked out of the warehouse.

"Hap" I called out as I noticed he was walking to his bike.

"I need some time" he said and rode off.

Happy

I walked into the apartment, everything seemed the same didn't she put up a fight. Did she just let them take her? Why the fuck didn't she have her damn gun? I should be looking for her rather than guessing what the fuck happened. I went straight to the bathroom knowing Jess didn't like me walking in the apartment with blood on my clothes.

As I got under the water I could not fucking take it where the fuck was she if she was there did they fucking make it out. I turned off the water and headed to the room.

I grabbed her phone that was on the night stand, it seemed everyone had called her. I checked her messages.

"Jessica Teller answer the damn phone" said Gemma yelling.

"Jessica this is your mother I am going to go over there and drag your ass to Charming and teach you how to answer your damn phone." she yelled. Gemma get off the phone" I heard Clay in the background. I hadn't said one word to Gemma since she got here

"Jess I don't know where the hell you are, but when I find you you better have a good explanation." said Donna.

"Jessica Teller I am on my way to Tacoma and I am going to kick your ass" said Donna on the other message. Shit I thought it wasn't a good fucking idea. I knew if something happened to her Jess would probably lose it. I called her back just to make sure she was not halfway to Tacoma but did not answer. How can I deal worrying about two crazy bitches that were just the same.

"Where the fuck are you Jessica" I said and laid back.

How could I be laying here waiting for some fucking miracle that was not just going to show up in front of me.

Kozik

We were far way from the warehouse we just kept walking away from it stupid I know but what were we supposed to fucking do. I was worried about Jess not because of what we had to do, but I was unable to see if her cut was deep enough to cause any problems I just put some sort of tourniquet on it and decided it was good enough. Jess had not said anything as we walked together she was leaning to me for support.

"It had to be done Jess" I said as, we had been walking for a while now we had not seen anything nor heard anything. My plan now was to get to a hospital or the clubhouse sine we were covered in blood that wasn't ours.

"I guess that's the motto in this life" she said.

"You can say that." It was a huge risk if we let the women live, we still didn't know if the place was empty or not and they could of screamed for help and ruined our plan of escape. It wasn't like if she saw killing wrong I guess, since she is with Hap everyone knows the kind of shit Hap does.

"Why Hap" I asked maybe this will get her to talk but I really wanted to know.

"What" she asked looking at me.

"Why did you chose Happy?" I explained myself.

"I guess I never chose him you know it just happened." she said. Everyone knew Hap and Jess would end up together they always seemed to have something between them.

"At first I thought you were going to be a problem for him, but know I see that you are good for him even though you made him more aggressive."

"I have not"

"Jess have you not seen him when other charters are around you or any guy, it's like everyone is a threat to you" I said.

"Hap has always been that way. Can you imagine how is going to be now, it's going to be worse than Charming" she said. She was right.

"Hap probably is out there looking for you no matter his condition" I said I knew him and he was probably going to be worse.

"Maybe you could get a dog." I said not

"Oh I always wanted a puppy."

"Jess how the fuck is a puppy going to defend you."

"Thanks a lot Kozik now I want a dog." that is not a good thing.

"Hap is getting a prospect" I said changing the subject about the dog, Hap would probably kill me if he knew I put the idea of a dog in Jess's mind.

" I feel bad for the guy already" she said shaking her head.

"I know I bet he doesn't even get patched in" Hap was brutal to every prospect, usually they stayed far away as possible from him.

"I just want to make sure he is fine" she said, we were both worried over him as they were.

"Hap is probably alright takes more than bullets to take down the killer." I said

"You are really great Kozik"

"Oh now that I am telling Tig

"He wont believe you" she said which was true.

"Wanna bet" I knew I was going to lose.

"I am going to win."

"Five hundred bucks"

"Alright I'll be five hundred bucks richer." she said.

"Jess" I said as I saw the recognizable road.

"Yeah"

"Were almost at the clubhouse."

(Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think)


	35. Chapter 35

I was heading to the bar since Clay had just gotten here and had found nothing. Three damn days and nothing this was just too much.

"So what's next" I asked the guys that were sitting at the bar just sitting.

"Gemma we are just waiting for a call" said Clay

"Enough of the damn waiting all we have been doing is just that." I said as I saw Kozik opening the club door.

"Jessica" I called out as I saw her leaning into Kozik as they entered the clubhouse. All the guys got up and moved as Kozik pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Bones.

"You fucking asshole" yelled Kozik at Bones who also took out his as Kozik moved Jess behind him.

"Kozik what is going on?" asked Sam stepping toward him. I wanted to get to Jess no matter what but I was being held back by one of the Nomads.

"He probably is out of it" said Bones

"Hey calm down" said Jax to both of them. I was looking at Jess as this asshole whoever this was, never let go of my arms.

"Um yeah" said Jess as she seemed to get a hold herself on the bar as she fainted.

"Chibs" I yelled out as one of the guys caught her in time.

"I got her, Kozik what happened?" asked Chibs while Kozik was still pointing the gun at Bones not giving an explanation.

"She was stabbed" said Kozik.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. Let me the fuck go" I said as I saw Chibs raising Jess's shirt to check up on her. I was finally let go and moved quickly toward Jess and Chibs.

"She needs to go to a hospital Gemma. I may not know how deep it is. She has a fever probably infection, and maybe dealing with dehydration" said Chibs. Jess looked pale and

"Lets go" I said not caring about anything else.

"Shit I'll call Stacy." said Lorca.

"You make sure the bitch keeps her mouth shut" yelled Sam who was dealing with two brothers pointing a gun at each other.

"Where is Hap" asked Bully.

"I'll get him, Stacy will take her in no questions asked." said Lorca as he ran to his bike.

Kozik

I just saw Bones right there with my brothers my try brothers my blood boiled I got my gun and pointed at him. I protected my brother's woman and I got her to the clubhouse but this was about protecting my club.

"This son of a bitch was apart of it." I said. He had to know something he knew the assholes.

"How can you be sure" asked Sam still standing between us.

"This asshole used the club van to get me and Jess to that warehouse." I said. I wanted to kill him but he was useful.

"I am loyal to this club" said Bones as Tig and Opie held him.

"How did he know you had the van" said Bully as he aimed his gun at Bones.

"I fucking knew it" said Jax as he also pointed his gun at Bones but was stopped by Bobby.

"Alright, if Kozik is right, this asshole knows something" said Bobby.

"Let's wait for Hap to get here and get some info out of him" said Sam

"I have to go check up on Jess and mom" said Jax to Clay as he left with Opie.

"Alright keep him here, and will meet Hap at the hospital" said Clay following Jax.

"Let's go" said Sam as we were going to leave the prospects with Bones in the garage.

Lorca

I arrived at Hap's apartment as I saw the parking lot his bike wasn't even here. I didn't want to tell him by phone but that was going to have to do.

"Hey where the hell are you, never mind Jess is at the hospital" I said

"I'll be there." he said as he hanged up. I just shaked my head and headed to the hospital. I walked into the hospital to find Samcro with Sam and Bully while Chibs had Kozik drinking water.

"She alright" I asked to whoever as I reached them.

"They haven't told us anything" said Clay.

We were all waiting at the hospital when Hap arrived with a brunette what the fuck was he doing.

"Donna" said Opie getting up.

"You do not get to talk to me" said the bitch to Opie as she went to where Gemma was sitting.

"Looks like someone is pussy whipped" said Jax as he patted Opie on the back.

"It's a Donna Jess thing" he said sitting back down.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" said Piney as they began laughing.

"Jess is fine"

"We got Bones at the clubhouse."

"What for?" asked Hap confused.

"He crossed us" said Kozik as he walked over to us.

"Let's go" said Hap

"Hey Hap you want to stay and wait till they let you see her." said Sam.

"No let's get this done" said Hap walking to his bike.

"Alright lets head out" said Clay

Gemma

"How the hell did you get here?" I asked Donna as she walked over to me.

"I drove then Happy called me on Jess's phone and told me to call him when I was in Tacoma." she said.

"Just like that" I asked as I saw the guys talking.

"Yeah I told you, Happy let me know that Jess was in the hospital so I followed him."

"What about Opie?" I asked

"Right now it's not about Opie it's about Jess" she said as I watched the guy walk out.

They had finally let us see Jess, Donna was a nervous wreck who was pissed, but all I cared was that Jess was going to be fine. We walked into the room, Jess was asleep she now had color not as pale as when she had arrived or fainted.

"Jess baby wake up" I said wanting to talk to her.

"Holy shit I'm dead" she said as she saw Donna.

"What why would you be dead?" asked Donna looking at me I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Your are my evil" she said looking at me then she turned to see Donna "You are my good" she said to her.

"Jess what the hell did they give you." I said as I felt her head she was a little warm.

"I need to go home" she said next as she tried to remove the cover.

"Jess do you even know where you are." asked Donna as we covered her up when someone walked in.

"Hi I am Stacy Happy's friend and your doctor." said the bitch to Jess who just raised an eyebrow at her, she was really thinking Jess wouldn't get up and kick her ass.

"Right of course you are, can you believe this bitch " said Jess as she turned on the TV.

"So you are here because" I said as she was glaring at my daughter, if Jess couldn't kick her ass right now I would be the one.

"We are just going to keep her a day for observation" she said.

"Is that even necessary" I asked I wanted Jess at the clubhouse or her apartment.

"Yes if you need anything, have the nurse call me" she said as I noticed Jess had gone back to sleep.

Lorca

We arrived at the place we had eyes everywhere all their guys were counted thanks to the other charters that Clay had joined us we were going to be done here. We knew we were going to deal with Alfonso and that their was going to be some kind of war, but we never knew they would go and kidnap Jess. Hap and Tig had force Bones to talk, he seemed not to know much just how they had planned the meet. What surprised me was that Hap left him alive for Kozik.

"Hey Sam got yourself some new friends" said Alfonso as he looked at Clay.

"Just some brothers" said Sam

"He is the father of the bitch" said one of his guys.

"So I hear you want to negotiate." said Alfonso. We acted like if we still did not have Jess and Kozik.

"We have to see them first" said Sam. He seemed so confident that it made us think that this guy did not even know they were missing.

"Let's head inside" he said walking into a warehouse that we had checked earlier and by now we had their guys on their knees. The minute Alfonso and his guy went inside they were forced on their knees by Opie and Bobby.

"What is this" yelled Alfonso as we had our guys inside already.

"Seems to me you made the wrong friends" said Clay as he pointed the gun at him.

"What friends?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter" said Clay as he shot him on the head without flinching.

"You all murdered my family" said one of the guys in their knees who seemed to pale after Alfonso dropped in front of him.

"That tends to happen when you mess with my family." said Clay as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want" he asked looking at us.

"Now you are going to know what happened when you mess with his woman" said Tig smiling at the guy.

"We had nothing to do with her it was all him" he pleaded.

"Really because I remember you attacked one of us" said Kozik moving forward as the guy's face paled. Kozik seemed like all he was dealing with was fatigue Jess was the one that had a bruises to her face and was pale when I saw her at the clubhouse. I saw Hap tense up when Kozik said that I really hope they didn't go as far as raping Jess even though she had a stab wound.

"I'm going back to the hospital enjoy the show" said Clay as he went to his bike.

"Whoever wants to stay" said Jax as he went to his bike.

"I'll stay with Hap" I told Sam as he nodded as the screaming began.

"I am so not missing this, probably see Hap's work at his best." said Tig laughing.

Jess

I awoke from what seemed to be a very deep sleep and I had trouble keeping my eyes open. I realized I was at the hospital when I heard monitors beeping. Why did I always end up here.

"Jess" I heard mom walking towards me.

"I feel like shit" I told mom who was now hoovering over me.

"The drugs are wearing off" she said as she put her hand on my forehead.

"What am I doing here?" I asked as mom helped me sit up. How in the world was I going to get out of here.

"You fainted when you guys arrived at the clubhouse." she said.

"Kozik?" I asked if I was in bad shape he should also be stuck in the hospital. I looked around to find Donna sitting down.

"Donna" what was she doing in Tacoma. Oh shit mom transferred me to Charming.

"Jess" said Donna as she walked to the bed.

"Why did you transfer me" I asked getting mad if she thought I was going to stay in Charming.

"Transfer you where" asked mom.

"Jess we are in Tacoma I was worried so I drove here." said Donna sitting down on the bed.

"Alone?' I asked what was she thinking.

"Oh don't act like if you wouldn't do it" said mom

"What do you expect I called like a million times." she said. Mom was right I would of driven to Charming.

"I missed you" I said as we hugged.

"How did you find your way in Tacoma" I asked I got lost several times.

"Oh I got a missed call from your phone so I called back and it was Hap who knew my plan and told me not to move till he showed up." said Donna.

"Hap called you, mom hows Hap." I said none of the guys were here.

"If you see him it's like he was never shot." said mom. I was glad he was okay. I just wanted to see him, but was glad mom and Donna were here when I woke up.

"Shit" said Donna as her phone began to ring.

"What" asked mom worried.

"My mother" said Donna as she went outside.

"Jess what the hell happened?" asked mom as she sat down next to me as Donna went to answer her phone.

"I don't want to talk about it mom. Not now" I said as I saw the guys enter the room. I was happy to see them but disappointed Happy was not with them.

"Hey you're alive" said Chibs as he came over to hug me.

"You looked like shit Jess" said Jax as he

"Thanks asshole" I said

"Nah you look beautiful darling" said Bobby

"Always" said Jax as he winked at me.

"Hey baby girl" said Clay as he walked in with Sam and Bully. He walked over and glared at the guys since they were all trying to sit on the bed.

"Hey" I said as I accepted his hug. The iv thing was bothering me every time I hugged the guys.

"You scared me" whispered Clay.

"So how long are they making you stay" Sam asked me.

"Overnight" I said I couldn't wait to get out of here and sleep in my own bed

"So I am assuming you meet Stacy" said Bully smiling.

"Oh Happy's friend" said mom.

"Happy's friend?" asked Jax interested he would love this one.

"Fake blond huge tits" said mom

"I would love to meet that friend" said Tig quickly as he walked inside after mom's description.

"I wouldn't mind either." said Chibs.

"So go distract her do that I could get the hell out of here" I said before Clay turned and glared at me.

"No you are not, we don't need you fainting on us again" he said pointing a finger at me.

"Alright I'll stay." I said.

"Excuse me there are visitor limits." said one of the nurses who entered the room.

"Do we look like people that follow rules" said Tig as he moved in front of her.

"Alright were heading to the clubhouse" said Clay as he kissed me goodbye and grabbed Tig on the way out.

"See you tomorrow Jess, mom and Donna are staying" said Jax as I noticed Donna and Opie were not in the room.

"Bye guys" I said as mom walked out with them as the nurse checked up on me. I was disappointed to where the hell was Hap but maybe he was off doing club work since no one mentioned him.

Happy

I was done making this asshole pay, I was going to head back to the apartment to get cleaned and then head to see Jess. I had to talk to Kozik first then do what I wanted to do.

"You heading to the hospital" asked Lorca as I got to the bike.

"Yeah, hey Kozik a word brother" I said wanting to know what the hell had happened. Lorca had left after Kozik walked toward me.

"What happened?" I asked as I leaned on the bike.

"Nothing much at first, Jess just got slapped around got injured once we acted on the plan was when she got hurt. She took care of that guy." he said.

"You never got separated." I asked

"Nah since the van, they put us in the warehouse." he said

"How many did she take care of" I asked knowing Kozik wouldn't be able to take on everyone at that warehouse.

"Two, the first one she seemed to have taken it out on him, the second one she was bothered by it" that's the last thing Jess needed, she put too much thought she never put it behind her it was always there. I would have to find a way for her to deal with it before it affected her. She had gone through so much shit already.

"Thanks brother" I said I knew he had a big part in keeping Jess safe.

"You got one hell of a women Hap." he said as he walked back to the van. I headed to the apartment and called Gemma that I was on my way who said Jess was resting.

"Mom turn it off" she said as I turned on the light. I had told Gemma I was staying with Jess and for her to head home when I saw her outside of the room.

"Does it bother you" I asked as I saw her my anger rose again as I saw her face, it had been too many fucking times I've see her face hurt like this and this was going to be the last time.

"Hap" she said as she sat up.

"Fuck Jess" as I pulled her to me, I felt her arms around me.

"Are you alright" I asked still holding her not wanting to let her go.

"I just missed you" she said "Shit" I felt her move her arm. Why did she need an Iv.

"What the hell is this for?" I asked.

"It's for the dehydration" she said moving her arm.

"You got hurt" I said as she just shrugged her shoulders.

I heard you got shot" she said looking at me.

"It was nothing. Where" I said as I raised her gown. Chibs said it was not that big but needed medical attention higher than what he could offer.

"Are you healed." she asked.

"It will be a small scar" I said as I removed the bandage they had put several stitches to close her wound.

"Hap are you alright" she asked. I was fine no need for her to worry about me.

"Don't worry about me" I said as I lowered her gown.

"How can I not worry I spent days thinking you were hurt" she said pushing me away from her.

"I'm fine, Kozik told me what happened" her face changed as I said that.

"I killed people" she whispered.

"Hey what you did was to protect yourself, Jess this is a kill or be killed world you live in." I said

"That doesn't mean it was right" she said.

"Your going to have to put it behind you, remember what I told you" I said

"Right Can I just leave the killing for you now"

"Yeah"

"Well maybe just one more" she said smiling.

"Who" I asked confused.

"Apparently you have a friend named Stacy with huge tits" she said as she shaked her tits at me. I hated that clingy bitch, but she was probably the only one who could have helped Jess.

"Keep doing that and I am not going to give a fuck about your condition." I said even though I would of loved to see her do it again.

"Hap are you fine, because how Kozik acted it was like if you needed to heal and not just get up" she said.

"You should rest"

"Just like that" she said

"You'll get more when you get better" I said as I kissed her.

Jess

I awoke and as I sat up I realized I was alone in the room. I didn't mind, I actually wanted to be alone. It bothered me that Hap was still acting like if nothing happened to him like if he was unbreakable. How could I live knowing that I was with a person that killed and felt nothing I seemed to have no problem with that. Then when it came to me killing someone even for self defense it seemed to bother me the most, who was I to decide or had the right to take away their lives. I just can't be okay with it, nor just push it to the back.

"Hey we just need to do a check up" said a nurse as she walked in. "I'm Stacy" oh so she is the "friend".

"So you are ready to go" she said no wonder Happy fucked her I said as I stared at her. I wonder how she knows the club, maybe Sparkles knows.

"Are you feeling any pain" she said as I just stared at her.

"Just a little" I said. Where the hell was my mother.

"I can prescribe you some pain killers" she said as I saw someone open the door.

"She doesn't need them" said Hap as he walked in.

"What why" I asked he was not the one in pain.

"Because I said so common" said Hap.

"Wasn't mom picking me up." I asked sitting down since the nurse had to take the iv out.

"No borrowed a cage" he said as he showed me the keys.

"Donna picked your clothes." he said dropping the bag on the bed.

"Okay" I said I didn't even notice when the bitch left the room. Couldn't he ever answer a question.

"Oh shit" I said as I held on to the sink as I still felt a little light headed.

"You should stay another day" as he opened the bag and grabbed my clothes.

"I'm fine" I said as I took the gown off. I grabbed the clothes.

"That's what bothers me"

"What"

"Your health never comes first" look who is talking.

"This is coming from a guy that got shot and was up and running the next day." I said as he glared at me.

"Yeah that's because I had shit to do."

"I just want to go home." I said as we walked out of the restroom.

"Yeah"

"It's cold" said Hap as he took of his cut to take of his hoodie. I had sweaters but not at the clubhouse.

"I missed you" I said as I looked at him while we waited for the elevator to open.

"Yeah me too" he said as he put an arm around me.

"Liar you can go a week without me like nothing" I said as I leaned into him as we walked into the elevator.

"It's not the same"

"It kinda is" I said as I noticed he borrowed Donna's car. It was for me, I always worried that Hap was alright on a run, I never stopped worrying till I saw him and knew he was alright.

"You need rest" he said as he opened the car door for me.

"Yeah wheres mom" I asked I wanted to go to the apartment rather than spend it at the clubhouse.

"Gem wants you to go to the clubhouse, but after were going to the apartment I want you there rather than at the clubhouse." he said. Yeah he was going to lock me in the apartment till he knew or felt it was safe.

"Thanks for making sure Donna got here safe"

"She is as crazy as you" he said.

"Why do you think we are friends" I said as Hap's phone began to ring.

"Donna" he said passing me the phone.

"Hey Jess it's Gemma and this chick Linda at the clubhouse I need you" she said as I heard shouting in the background.

"Were on our way" I said.

"What happened?" asked Hap as I gave him back the phone.

"Mom and Linda are fighting" I said as we arrived at the clubhouse.

"Hey what happened?" I asked Donna as I saw her waiting for me outside.

"I think they are going to kill each other" said Donna as she walked with me.

"She's not me so leave her out of it." I heard mom yell at the bar. Oh what the hell is going on.

"Stay out of it" whispered Hap as we entered the clubhouse to find mom and Linda fighting.

"It involves my mother I cant ignore it." I said as I walked toward mom.

"You think you can control everything." said Linda to mom.

"You mess with my family it will be the last thing you" said mom as I pulled her back.

"What the hell mom" I said moving to to where she was.

"You were just a bitch that opened her legs on command" said mom to Linda. You have got to be kidding me.

"What were you huh, just because fucked the president and what you think your better than me" yelled Linda back. These two had some history and I was interested to find out but not right now.

"John chose me , he didn't give a shit about you" said mom.

"Alright lets go" I said no need to fight over a man that is already dead.

"Jess stay out of it" said mom

"What is going on here" said Clay as the chapel doors opened.

"Linda what are you doing here" asked Sam

"I have a right to know what is going on, and what the hell is she doing here." answered Linda.

"No you don't, go home now" said Sam walking back to church. I saw mom was about to say something but I just grabbed her arm and headed outside.

"Let's go" said Hap as he gave Donna the keys. Mom was still pissed as we walked to Donna's car.

"I'll be back" said Hap as we arrived at the apartment.

"Yeah" I said as I gave him a kiss.

"Stay in bed" said Hap as he left.

"Wow I love it" said Donna as we walked into the apartment. Thankfully it was clean since I hadn't been here to clean in days. Well even though Hap didn't admit it I think he has a serious problem with mess. Mom didn't say anything she just went straight to the kitchen.

"You want to eat" asked mom.

"No I'm fine" I said as I was about to sit down at the table.

"Get your ass in bed Jess or eat something" said mom. Why was the need for me to be in bed rest.

"I'm not really hungry" I said as I noticed she was cooking something.

"You could eat later then, Hap wants you in bed" she said as I just gave up and went to the room. I had turn on the TV as I noticed Donna enter the room.

"Hey Donna" I said as I sat up on the bed.

"Your feeling better" she asked sitting next to me. I don't know what Hap's problems were on pain killers but I could really use one right now.

"Yeah" I said removing the covers.

"I'm heading back to Charming with your mother" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"At least you wont be alone" I said I knew mom had to get out of Tacoma before she killed Linda.

"So you think Hap will still let you go for December?"

"With a lot of convincing he might." I said even if I had to call mom to come get me I was going to go.

"I hope so your mother is going to kill me" she said as we began to laugh.

"Hey we are heading out come say goodbye" mom said as she walked into the room.

"Am I allowed" I said getting up and turning off the TV.

"I'm serious when I say you better be careful, if I have to come again I am dragging your ass to the Charming with or without Hap" she said pointing at me.

"Alright I'll keep that in mind" I said as I hugged her.

"I love you baby"

"Love you mom"

"I need you" said Donna as she hugged me next.

"I'll be there" I said

"The food is in the oven eat some you look too skinny" said mom as she hugged me again.

"Bye guys" I said ignoring what mom just said.

"Let's go back inside" said Hap as we turned to the stairs.

"You should eat" he said as he opened the door.

"I'm not hungry" I said as I sat down at the table.

"Then you should rest" he said grabbing my arm and making me stand up.

"I don't want to be in bed, I need air" I said I needed space.

"We could get air tomorrow" he said as he pushed me to the room. We since when was there a we when I wanted to do something.

"I already changed the locks" he said as he sat on the bed.

"Alright" I said as I laid down."You can go to the clubhouse" I knew he had needs and I was on bed rest according to him.

"I'm fine right here" he said as he laid down and turned on the TV.

(Thanks for reading, and for the reviews.)


	36. Chapter 36

Two Weeks Later

This past two weeks were like if we were both walking on thin ice with each other, Hap would get mad for everything and I was the same shit and to I seemed to be going thru every emotion possible. I was rarely sleeping these days, and everything seemed to be a problem. If I would do or say anything to Hap he would take it as if I was going against him which would end up with us fighting over anything.

I was here sitting with Sparkles outside of the clubhouse waiting for Hap to finish talking with Sam. I was forced to come since Hap did not want me to stay at the apartment alone or be alone.

"Like I want to be alone but I'm afraid, and if Hap is there with me I get pissed that I feel trapped do you get me." I said to Sparkles.

"No" said Sparkles

"Me either" I said.

"So your mad that he is telling you what to do?"

"No it's nothing new but just I don't know it just sucks."

"Maybe you guys just need to let it out" she said. Then what the hell have we been doing this past days we have not gone a day without fighting.

"I'm mad that I cant feel safe in my home, I cant be alone and then if he is there I'm mad at him just for begin there." I said

"It's normal with time it will go away." she said as she grabbed my hand.

"I just don't know" I said

"So you blame him for the kidnapping?" asked Sparkles

"No I don't this shit would of happened in Charming with or without Hap" I said even though it all had to do with Tacoma.

"Maybe you feel safer in Charming" she said. That was not the point I didn't feel safe anywhere.

"I feel the same, but having to live with the fact that it could happen again or something worse happening"

"So you have trouble sleeping, and tempers are high its an everyday thing but that will change" she said.

"I need serious amount of therapy " I said as I put my head on the table. I had already worried Donna when I would just start crying as we talked and she will just tell me that everything will be fine.

"We all do, Maybe this time apart will help you guys"

"Yeah or fuck us up"

"Nah you should have seen him without you that shit is not right"

"I just ugh" I said as I started crying. What the hell was my problem with all this pathetic crying.

"Okay I need to ask you something are you sure your... shit Hap is coming." said Sparkles it wasn't like if hadn't seen me cry. We would end up in a fight and mid fight I would end up crying then I would get mad because I was crying over everything.

"Are you alright" Hap asked as he looked at us.

"I'm fine" I said wiping away my tears.

"Let's go" said Hap as he walked to his bike.

"So I'll see you at the wedding" I said as I hugged Sparkles.

"I sure will, I'll miss you don't worry you both will get over this." she said as I let her go. As I walked to his bike I just wanted this to be over the feeling that something was wrong. I wanted to say something but it was going to end up in us fighting so I just grabbed the helmet and got on.

When we got to the apartment I wanted to stay wrapped around him and not let go. I heard Hap turn off the motor.

"Common Jess" he said as he touched my hands. I just got off and headed upstairs without him but as I reached the door he seemed to already catch up with me.

"Stop being such an emotional bitch Jessica" said Hap as he slammed the door.

"What" I said as I turned around to face him.

"This bullshit of crying and then all of a sudden you are fine"

"I am fine" I said.

"Stop fucking saying that" he said

"What do you want me to say, you know that I'm not fine so stop fucking asking" I said as I put my purse on the counter.

"That's what you fucking do you act like everything is fine." he said as he grabbed me and turned me to face him.

"Isn't that what you told me to do, to put it behind me to get over it."

"Then do it"

"You see you don't even know what you want"

"Then just fucking stop"

"I'm tired of learning to live with it, just everything this shit is not normal" I said. I found it wrong or weird that

"Normal or not it's what you have to do" he said

"It's not fucking possible" I said as I walked to the room.

"When I tell you something you better fucking listen to me." he said grabbing my arm and holding me against the wall.

"Let go of me."

"No is this how you want to be treated you want me to hit you. Will that fucking fix you." he said as he let my arm go but was still wouldn't let me move.

"Oh now you're going to hit me Happy. How the hell will that fix me." I flinched as I saw him raise his hand, as he punched the wall next to me.  
>"I could fucking kill you Jessica and I wouldn't give a fuck I would feel nothing you hear me." he said as he grabbed me behind the neck.<p>

"You cold heartless son of a bitch." I said as I tried to push him before I started crying again.

"Stop fucking crying." he said letting me go.

"Then stop fucking yelling at me and leave me the fuck alone"

"That's not fucking dealing with it"

"Just stop Hap, I need time." I said as we heard knocking, I moved passed Hap as he followed me to the door.

"Tacoma PD" was heard thru the door fucking perfect. I tried to make myself presentable as I opened the door.

"Yes" I asked as I opened the door as Hap stood behind me.

"Good evening we have received several complaints about a domestic disturbance." said the officer looking at Hap then at me.

"No everything is fine" I said as he just kept looking at Hap.

"Is everything alright" he asked.

"Yes actually we just got here" I said hoping he would just fucking leave.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes thanks" I said as I closed the door and went to the kitchen Hap just stood there looking at me this was not good for both of us I was becoming a problem.

"This isn't about me going to Charming" I said as I leaned into the counter this was coming since we had been bottling everything up instead of dealing with it.

I don't give a shit about that" he said still standing by the door.

"Of course you don't but I cant keep going like this. I'm tired of all this." I said.

"You tired of me." he asked still staring at me not moving.

"No, of this the fighting the everything we cant even be in the same room together. I think well I know we need time apart or whatever you want" I said

"I don't give a fuck about what you think we need. You are not going anywhere." here we go again with the whole over controlling.

"In the morning Luann is passing by, I'm going to charming" we did need some time apart and my decision was already made.

"Have a fucking nice time bitch" he said as he left slamming the door.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey babe" said Luann as she stopped in front of me. I had called her to see if she could arrive sooner and like always she said she was on her way.

"Hey how was the convention?" I asked as I put my bag in the trunk.

"Interesting like always."

"I imagine"

"Hey your driving I don't think I can make it." she said as she threw me her keys.

"I have no problem with that" I really wanted to test drive her new car.

"Where's Hap?" she asked as she took her heels off.

"Club stuff" I said. Hoping this is what we needed. I was going to be there for Donna and being in Tacoma was not for me right now.

"Well then lets hit the road" said Luann. I had a feeling she was going to en up sleeping as she was getting herself comfortable.

Sparkles

I was worried for Jess, she had not been herself lately and Hap seemed out of it according to Bully. I had told Bully maybe they needed time off, but I knew that was not possible since December was the clubs busiest month.

"Just got a call from Gray apparently Pd was called to Hap's apartment" said Lorca to Bully.

"Jess wouldn't call" I said this girl was born into this life she knew the rules.

"Nah couple of neighbors" said Lorca.

"Typical Son and Old lady fight" said Bully lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah nothing was reported" said Lorca as he went inside.

"Everything alright with Jess?" Bully asked.

"She is just being emotional" I said. My opinion as she seemed to be going thru mood swings, I actually think she was pregnant.

"Women shit" said Bully

"Yeah that's all" I said as I got up I was in the mood for a drink.

"What the hell are you doing here" I asked the blonde bitch that was rarely here.

"Just checking up on Happy since he is my patient." she said as she smiled at me.

"Hap is at home with his Old Lady" I said stupid bitch, Jess had to put her in her place.

"Oh no he is not" she said as we saw Hap enter the club. Oh shit where the fuck was Jess.

"I would think twice about what you want to do" I said.

"I will" she said as I saw her go to Hap who had just gotten a bottle from the bar and grabbed Stacy and went to his dorm.

"Yeah women shit" I said. Sometimes I need Linda here to kick some ass.

Happy

I awoke with a fucking headache.

"Fuck" I said. I know that if I didn't have control I would of hit Jess last night something I would of regretted and couldn't take back. Control wasn't all that held me back, all this bullshit with Jess had to end. I shoved the blond bitch that apparently thought that she could sleep here.

"Morning" said the bitch as she sat up and ran her hand up my leg.

"Get out" I said removing her hand.

"Common Hap"

"Since when do I fucking have to repeat myself" I said as she just huffed and grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

I grabbed my phone and I dialed Butcher as I sat up.

"Hey man need a favor"

"Yeah"

"Jess is heading out to Charming with Otto's old lady"

"Yeah I got three men escorting her to Charming, Clay ordered."

"Alright that sounds good"i said as I hanged up. I was thinking about calling Jess but what the fuck was I suppose to say. Shit I should let Tig know to keep an eye on her.

Jess

I saw the welcome to Charming sign I breathed in a sigh of relief as I saw it, I turned to see Luann who was still asleep. I decided to head to the garage since I knew mom would be there by now. Maybe I should have let her know since she was probably going to kill me, well at least I had told Clay I was coming.

"Hey mom" I said as I walked into the office and closed the door.

"Jess what the hell are you doing here, I thought you were coming till next week." she said as she pulled me into a hug. I should have called her and let her know.

"I came with Luann" I said now holding her to me so she wouldn't lose it.

"Jessica Teller what the hell were you thinking? Did Hap approve this, you were just kidnapped" she said as I just gave up and sat down.

"Yeah Happy knows and we had Nomads accompanying us." I said as Clay walked in.

"You get here okay"

"You knew" said mom as she looked at Clay who know seemed confused.

"She didn't know" asked Clay as he turned to look at me.

"Hey Hap called said you were heading out this morning" said Tig walking into the office.

"Yeah came a little early." I said really my first choice was the office.

"Does Hap know" asked Clay.

"Yeah he knows" I said

"Then why did he call like a couple of hours." said Tig staring me down.

"I came early"

"everything alright with you and Hap" mom asked as the three of them were just looking at me.

"Yeah we are fine" I said leaving the office. I was going to head to Luann's and then have Donna pick me up. Why didn't I bring my car?

"Luann" I said waking her up as I got in the car.

"Hey where in Charming" she said as she sat up.

"Yeah you slept the whole way" I said as I drove out of the club.

"Take me home." she said as she closed her eyes. I grabbed my phone maybe I should have called Hap and tell him that I was already in Charming. I dialed Donna so that she could pick me up I needed to do some things first then talk with Happy.

"Hey Donna" I said as I grabbed my bag out of Luann's car. I had to admit I was going to miss it. I was tackled be Donna as she gave me a tight hug.

"I am so happy you are here." she said as we still held on to each other.

"Yeah me too" I said

"So what the hell are you going thru" she said as she let me go as we walked to her car.

"I think we need some time for ourselves." I said as I watched mom arrive.

"Don't say anything" I told Donna. Last thing I needed was for mom to go over Old lady duties. As she reached us my phone began to ring.

"I bet that's Hap since he didn't know you left last night" said mom as she put her hands on her waist and looked at me as I stared at the phone.

"Not now mom" I said as I walked passed her to answer the phone.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were leaving last night." he said as I was about to say something.

"I just needed to leave Hap, I am doing something that will help me" I said.

"Next time fucking call me" he said and hanged up. Hap right now was the least of my worries.

"Donna you think I can borrow your car."

"Where are you going?" asked mom

"I need to do something" I said

"Yeah just pick me up after work." she said.

Later that afternoon

"Hey baby" said Neeta as she was sitting outside.

"We need to talk" I said.

"I'm here for you" she said as I sat down next to her.

"When I came to you asking you for help I was raped." I said as I did not look at her. Maybe it was easier telling her but I needed practice if I planned on telling Clay.

"Jessica why didn't you say anything?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"I don't know, I thought I could live with it just put it behind me." I said.

"Is that why you left Charming?"

"No I left Charming to be with Hap" I said that was the only thing I did right.

"Does he know"

"Yeah he helped me, and he didn't have to." I said.

"That's because he cares about you, and someone important put him there for you" she said as she put her arm around me.

"I feel like I am a burden to him" I said

"Men like him don't waste there time if they don't care for you they put you aside, he cares." she said.

"Then I guess I am taking him for granted" I said

"Tell me about this attack, because I can see that you are still hurt." she said as she grabbed my hand.

"I don't know if I could of fight him I did at first I just stopped you know like I gave up." I said

"It happened, stuff like this happens only the lord knows why he tests us like this." she said

"I just stopped"

"I know you, you probably fought like hell because your still alive. You are still here you won against them because you have a reason to live you cant let this or anything bring you down. Only you can bring yourself down. Life is going to throw things at you, yes you will fall down but the only thing that matters is how you pick yourself up. Me and your mother did not raise you up to be ashamed of anything so don't be. This is a step to your recovery. Maybe this will help you also" she said as she handed me a bible. I looked at it and accepted it.

"I have to go pick up Donna" I said getting up.

"Whatever he did to that animal he deserved it." she said as she walked back into the house.

"Hey" I said as she opened the door.

"Why have you been crying?" asked Donna as she got in the car.

"I was talking to Neeta." I said.

"Well that explains the bible." she said as she picked it up.

"I have to hide that one before mom finds it" I said putting it in my purse.

"Let's go home I am exhausted." she said as I drove to her house.

"So girl's night in" said Donna as she grabbed an ice cream tub and a spoon as we walked to the living room.

"That's sound good" she said as she put the movie.

"It's been a long time" she said.

"Hey we need to talk." I said as we sat down on the couch. I was ready to tell her I was just afraid if she was going to see me different.

"About what?"

"Lesley" I said as she made a face.

"She is still missing." she said as she passed me the ice cream.

"I need to tell you something, and I trust you with my whole life"

"Jess what the hell is going on?"

"Lesley was apart of the rape" I said as she dropped the ice cream.

"What that bitch" she said as she turned to face me.

"Yeah that was my reaction but there's something else."

"Oh god what did you do?" she asked as she held my hands.

"Please don't see me different" I said as I started to tear up.

"Jess you are my sister and I love you, nothing will stop me from loving you"

"I killed her" I said as she just hugged me.

"She hurt you, so that means she hurt me that bitch had it coming" said Donna as Opie walked in.

"Oh fuck who in their right mind pissed you off, it's bad when you guys get to planning. I am so going back to the clubhouse" said Opie making us laugh.

"Oh baby it's a good thing you are on our side." said Donna

"I will see you girls tomorrow." he said as he left the house.

"I'm going to tell Clay tomorrow" I said as I heard Opie leave.

"Well this help you" she asked. I really did not know but I guess it had to be done to move away from all this shit.

"No but I cant live with this hidden" I said

"I am here for you, even If you become I don't know a serial killer but please don't." she said as she grabbed the ice cream

"Only you Donna" I said shaking my head.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	38. Chapter 38

I awoke to hear loud snoring that I know of Donna never snored like that, but now I know who it is I noticed it is Opie as he has a hand over Donna and me. I quietly and slowly remove Opie's hand as I get up to take a shower. I had to think about what I was going to do today. I went to the living room as I realized I had a full night sleep something I had not had these days. Yeah we fell asleep at two but still it is nine in the morning so I slept well. I grabbed my bag ans headed to the bathroom as Donna and Opie were still sleeping.

"Morning I made breakfast" I said as I was still playing with my phone as Opie walked into the kitchen.

"Move in" said Opie as he kissed my head.

"I heard that" called out Donna.

"I'm just playing baby" called out Opie as he looked at me and shook his head.

"I saw that" said Donna walking into the kitchen.

"So do you mind if Jess moved in.

"No, but I think Hap would have a problem" said Donna

"Shit true I have to go."

"I need a ride"

"Alright" said Opie as he put his plate in the sink and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" asked Donna.

"Clay" I said as I kissed her goodbye and went outside.

"Hey maybe I could borrow your truck" I pointed at Opie's truck.

"Oh hell no, I don't trust you with my baby anymore" he said as I got on behind him.

"You never proved it was us" I said as he just laughed.

When I arrived at the shop it was kind of weird like nothing ever changed here. I went to look for mom first because I did not want problems with her. I still wanted to talk with Clay but something was bugging me and I could not figure out what.

"Morning mom" I said as I walked into the office.

"Morning baby where did you stay?" she asked as she put the paper work down.

"At Donna's" I said as I sat down.

"You still have a room at the house" said mom her way of asking when I was going to stay there.

"I'll stay tonight" I said

"Where's Clay" I asked as I noticed his bike wasn't here.

"On his way back, Why" asked mom.

"I have to talk with him" I said as I watched Clay arrive.

"About" asked mom getting up and standing next to me.

"Something" I walked out of the office and walked to Clay.

"Clay" I called out.

"Hey baby girl" he said as he pulled me to a hug.

"Can we talk?" I said going against everything I was feeling.

"Anytime want to go inside" he said.

"Not here" I said as he got the point and handed me a helmet.

The minute I got on the bike I knew I wasn't going to be able to tell him, because by telling him it wasn't something that could be forgotten and it would just be there every time he would see me. I just wished I had the strength to tell him.

"So Tig let me know Hap did not know you were leaving early" he said as we stopped at a secluded spot.

"Yeah I fucked up. I just thought at the time I need someone else" I said.

"You are Hap's old lady first, my daughter second" said Clay.

"I know but.."

"No buts you know better" he said.

"Alright and I will deal with it."  
>"So what do we need to talk about"<p>

"It's about Lesley"

"Lesley wont be found it's better like that" said Clay as he looked straight at me.

"Mom told you" I said not really asking already knowing.

"The past is better off dead" Clay grabbed my hand. Jess just tell him why you killed Lesley just tell him.

"Literally" I said I couldn't tell him.

"You made a decision that was right, you saved yourself and your mother." he said.

"What about Otto?" I asked it was horrible that one persons actions could affect so many.

"We just need to keep this to ourselves it's the only way." he said.

"But.."

"It's a tough thing to do." said Clay as he shrugged his shoulders.

" it's whats right" I said as he just nodded his head. I wonder what would Otto do if he was in Clay's position.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine"

"I'm not Hap I can't figure you out"

"I'm not fine but I am getting there" I said. Maybe I just needed to talk with someone, and that someone was Neeta who seemed to really help me.

"Everything is going to be fine trust me." said Clay as he put an arm around me.

"I hope so" I said

"You just don't worry about it." he said.

"I need to go meet up mom" I said as I looked at the time.

"So where do I drop you off" he asked as he go on his bike.

"I have to go to the dress shop" I said as I got on.

"Good luck" he said and drove off. I think I needed more than good luck. I was dreading the dress shopping I had to go thru with mom.

"Hey girls" I said as I walked in to find mom and Donna going over dresses. Lately I have seen these two getting closer.

"Finally here is your dress" said mom as she handed me a

"Baby blue" I said making a face.

"There will be no pink in the wedding" she said pointing a finger at me. I looked at Donna and just shaked my head.

"I love that there will be no pink" said mom

"You do know this isn't your wedding right." I whispered to mom who just hit me.

"I chose the color she chose the dress" said Donna looking at us and then turned back to the dresses.

"I could pull the color off" I said as I grabbed the dress and went to try it on. I did not like dresses I was only wearing them because bridezilla wanted. I would of appreciated that the bridezilla was Donna rather than mom.

"That color looks good on you" said mom as I stepped out.

"Of course it does it's me" I smiled at mom just looked at me and shaked her head.

"I love this dress" said Donna. I was getting tear eyed she looked beautiful. I was happy at least one of us had something good going in their lives.

"I love it" I said as I went to stand next to her.

"Oh I love your dress" said Donna as we both looked in the mirror.

"I want this one" said Donna as the attendant came and fixed it for her.

"I think it's perfect" I said

"If you love it get it" said mom.

"I am so getting it" said Donna as she went to take it off.

"So we found the dress" said mom.

"Yeah"  
>"Why was Clay called and not me." asked mom as she fixed the dress.<p>

"It was seemed the better thing to do" I said walking back to the dressing room.

"What seemed right at the moment" she asked as she

"Clay said alright and that he will get someone to escort us, you on the other hand would have asked every question that would pop in your head and I would of still be in Tacoma." I said

"You don't think I had a right to know"

"Mom to start with I should of told Hap, but I just got mad and called Clay." I said as I came out of the room.

"You got mad and you called Clay don't you have a mother. No you are my daughter first then Clay." said mom

"Well you people make up your damn mind" I said.

"So not everything is alright with Happy?"

"What happens in my relationship stays between me and him" I said.

"Don't give me that bullshit" said mom as she turned to look at me.

"Somethings got complicated." I said.

"Alright we will talk later see you at Donna's" said mom as her phone began to ring and she just grabbed her things and left the store.

"Where's Gemma?" asked Donna

"She left seemed she had something else she had to do." I said.

"We should head out" said Donna

"You know what I want" I said as I came out of the dressing room.

"A pink dress" she said.

"Well yes, but I want Chinese food"

"Since when do you eat Chinese?" she asked.

"Hap got me addicted" I said thinking about how much I wanted fried rice.

"Let's go look for one" she said as we left the store.

"I miss Tacoma" I said as we brought the burgers inside. We had gone around no one was open nor had Chinese food.

"That's a first" said Donna

"Don't worry I always say I miss Charming in Tacoma"

As we sat down at the table I received a text from Sparkles.

"Hey" text Sparkles

"Hey miss you"

"I know like wise, Tacoma has been raining like crazy"

"Here I am in sunny California"

"Sometime I miss it, but I love the rain."

"I know how you feel"

"How is it over there"

"Good. mad there is no Chinese places."

"And how are you feeling"

"Better I seemed to stop crying"

"I maybe speculating but I think your pregnant, face it Jess you have been quite emotional." as I read that my heart seemed to want to stop.

"Shit" I said as I received the text from Sparkles

"I'm late" I said as I counted the days.

"Late for what" she asked

"Like late as in oh shit I might be pregnant late" I said

"Jess" she said

"Shit shit shit" I said as I began to walk around the living room like a crazy person.

"Maybe you counted wrong, stress shit Jess"

"I know but I missed three pills" I said maybe four how fucking stupid could I be.

"Even when you fought you still"

"Yeah" I said stupid idiot. It may just be the stress, it had to be the stress we did not need this not now.

"Let's go" said Donna grabbing my hand and dragging me outside.

"Where" I said as we just got in her car.

"Store we need to make sure before you go crazy on me" she said

"I can't raise a kid" I said "I don't even like kids."

"Calm down maybe you counted wrong" she said as we stopped at the pharmacy. I hope that was the deal I was loosing my damn mind.

"Do you want the whole town knowing?" I asked as I looked inside the pharmacy.

"Remember how we did it in high school" she said

"Beg a grandma to buy it." I said.

"Let's just go buy the damn thing" she said as she got out of the car.

"I am all for getting the grandma" I said as I was standing in line.

"Let's get like two" she said as she came back with another one.

"You too" I asked

"I was going to wait till after the wedding" said Donna as we reached the cashier. I panicked as I saw James was the damn cashier. He just looked down then at me as he scanned the tests.

"This is why I wanted to go with the grandma" I said

"Will this be all" he said as he looked at us both. I hated Charming everyone grew up together and knew each other their whole lives and sometimes you ended up bumping into your old boyfriend.

"Yeah" said Donna as she grabbed the bag.

We arrived back at the house thankfully Opie was not home yet. We headed straight to the room, my hands wouldn't stop trembling as I opened the packet. It had to be the stress.

"Okay let them both be negative" said Donna as she went to the restroom first.

"Done" said Donna as I grabbed the stick. Please be negative, please please.

"Okay you put it on the left" I said as I went to the restroom.

"alright" I said as I put the stick on the plastic this was really stupid my period could be late since you know the stress last thing I needed was a baby. Please be negative please.

"Jess, Donna" called out mom I ran out the room as Donna stayed with the tests.

"What are you girls doing" said Mom as she put her purse on the couch. I noticed Donna walked in to the living room.

"Nothing" I said quickly so Donna would get the point.

"We had just finished eating" said Donna as we walked to the kitchen.

"You girls need to stay in shape for the dresses" said mom as we sat down. Here we go I'm surprised she doesn't have us signed up in a gym.

"Were running tomorrow" lied Donna as she cleaned the table.

"That's good maybe me and Luann will join you." I wanted mom to go so that we could see the results which was much more important than all this wedding drama.

"That sounds good" I just glared at Donna.

"So we got the dresses down, with the guys all we need is to keep those cuts clean." said mom.

That wont be necessary. Opie won't be needing his." said Donna. This is not good.

"What do you mean Opie is wearing his cut it's who he is" said mom

"Opie is not wearing his cut" said Donna. I just looked at mom who was staring at Donna as if she had two heads.

"He needs his cut, he is and will always be the club" said mom.

"I just don't think Opie needs to wear his cut, I am marrying Opie not the club" said Donna looking at mom.

"Donna you need to learn.."

"Mom I think we should leave this decision to Donna and Opie" I said.

"It's already been decided" said Donna.

"I'll talk with Opie" said mom as she got up.

"I decided it's done" said Donna as Opie walked in. Thankfully ended this discussion that they both seemed to want to stop fighting.

"Everything alright" asked Opie as he looked at all of us. I wanted to tell him to run and not get involved and I was planning on going with him. Donna and mom were just looking at each other.

"Yeah me and mom were leaving, have to plan the Christmas dinner" I said grabbing my purse.

"I'll call you tomorrow" I told Donna as we left.

"Can you believe her" said mom as we got in her car.

"Mom it's her wedding" I said.

"Yes and the club is a big part of it" she said

"Mom why are you even helping?" I asked we knew

"Because of Opie" she said

"The wedding is about Donna, not the mother of the groom" I imagine things would be if I wasn't here and those two would probably kill each other.

"Yes but she needs to learn to love this club" said mom.

"Yeah and that is Opie's job not yours." I said as we walked into the house.

"So when are you going back?" asked mom as we sat at the table.

"After the wedding"

"So all this is about Donna?"

"No just needed to time to myself to deal with everything." I said

"What is there to deal with its done."

"Too much shit to deal with" I said

"With this life there is going to be tougher shit your going to have to live with. You need to do this the way I am telling you for you and Hap. You dig it deeper in you it becomes part of you and never bring it up" said mom as she grabbed my hand.

"I get it we just move on"

"We live our lives" said mom as she got up.

"We should call it a night" I said getting up.

"Alright baby" mom gave me a kiss and headed upstairs. I turned off all the lights and headed up to my room.

As I was in bed I grabbed the phone after the talk with Clay and now mom I had to talk with Hap. I grabbed my phone and after four attempts I finally dialed his number.

"Hey I need..."

"Not now Jess" he said and hanged up.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	39. Chapter 39

I was heading out to Charming with Hap in a couple of hours. Everyone seemed to know that things were not good with Hap and Jess. Hap had been acting like if he didn't have an old lady in Tacoma. When Jess got back shit was going to blow over if word got out, and knowing Stacy when it came to Hap that bitch couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Hey Hap the guy is here" came his prospect into the clubhouse. Hap just nodded and headed outside.

"What guy?" I asked as I followed Kozik.

"It's for Jess" said Kozik.

"What the fuck are you getting her?" I asked as I saw a guy talking with Bully and all I heard was a lot of fucking barking.

"I'm getting her a fucking dog" said Hap looking at the dogs.

"Does she know?" I asked him. Did she even want one?

"No" said Hap as he was looking at the dogs with Bully.

"I opened my mouth the other day and by the way she reacted my guess is yes." said Kozik as Happy glared at him. Hap didn't seem to want a dog the way he was looking at them. He finally chose one and paid the guy as he grabbed the dog.

"You have till I get back" said Hap handing the dog to the prospect and walking away.

"For what" he asked thankfully away from Hap.

"Train him you idiot" I said as he carried the dog looking around.

"Um when is he getting back" the prospect asked looking at Kozik and me.

"I suggest you start right now" said Kozik walking away.

Jess

I can't believe I can still run this much" I said out of breath as I threw myself on the grass followed by Luann.

"I feel old" said Luann, mom did not even join us and Donna had to go to work so I ended up working out with Luann.

"I feel dizzy" I said as I just closed my eyes. I had slept well last night and ignored the fact that Hap did not want to talk with me. I didn't blame him I would have been pissed too if he would of just left.

"I am seriously thinking about crawling to the car." said Luann sitting up. I just nodded I had no energy in me.

"I need to go Christmas shopping." I got up and helped Luann stand up. My legs were killing me, why did we need to work out while mom just talked about it.

"I'll join you I just need a shower." said Luann as we got in her car.

"I will pick you up in thirty" said Luann before she drove off after dropping me off at the house.

I ran upstairs I had to do something since Donna didn't have a chance to check the tests because of Opie I had bought one as me and Luann stopped at a store. I locked my door and went to the restroom. I had to know this was killing me I really did not need this. As I washed my hands my phone began to ring. I checked and it was Sparkles I had forgotten to text her back yesterday.

"Hey Sparkles" I answered

"Jess are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine." I reassured her.

"Have you checked?"

"That is what I am doing" I said as I stared at the test. Why couldn't it be quicker? Finally I thought as I saw a line. What does a line mean? Shit I said as I opened the instructions.

"Do you want children?" asked Sparkles as I was just looking at what the lines meant.

"Sparkles I am not ready for a baby, nor we will ever be" I said I really doubt Hap ever wanted kids, and I was not risking on passing the family curse.

"It's negative" I said as I wanted to jump up and down.

"Well it's for the good." said Sparkles. She was right I was super happy I did not have any of this to worry about. I had to call Donna.

"Yeah, hey Sparkles I will call you tomorrow." I said.

"Alright Jess" she said and hanged up. As she hanged up I dialed Donna's phone hoping she would pick up. I decided to take a shower since Luann was on her way and Donna could not answer her damn phone.

"Hey so where to first?" asked Luann

"I have to buy something for Hap's mom." I said as I got in the car.

"What does she like?"

"I don't know I think I am buying her jewelery." I said I had just met her once maybe some earrings, all the women I know like jewelery.

"So is Hap coming for Christmas" asked Luann as we looked at some of the jewelery.

"I don't know you know club stuff" I said hoping he would come but I doubt it.

"Oh" she said probably getting the point since none of the sons worked on Christmas since we were very family oriented.

"Yeah" I said I was going to call him later.

"I love this for you mother" said Luann as she was trying out a bracelet which meant I want this and it was what I was going to get her.

"I think these are perfect" I said as I saw some simple hoop earrings. I was thinking something simple since I didn't notice she didn't wear any jewelery.

"Those are real nice" said Luann as she tried on something. I knew what I was getting everyone just not what I was getting Hap I could probably get Jax to help me out on that one.

"Then I am getting them." I told the seller as Luann walked to the other side. I loved Luann she seemed better to hang out when you wanted some quiet time. As I was looking at some things for mom my phone began to ring.  
>"Hey I'm at the house only one of them is positive." she said as I realized it was hers. I wasn't going to tell her by phone that she was pregnant.<p>

"Donna I'm on my way." I said as I went to look for Luann. I found Luann flirting with the seller and did not really want to ruin her fun but this was for Donna who was probably freaking out.

"Hey we have to go" I said as I stood next to her.

"So this is my business card call me when your ready" said Luann as I shaked my head, always looking for talent.

"Where are you off with such a hurry?" asked Luann as we picked up the items we had chosen.

"I need to go to Donna's" I told Luann as we paid.

"Does this has something to do with that thing you picked up this morning

"I didn't pick up anything this morning." I said looking at her.

"Yeah okay" said Luann as she shaked her head. Stupid by the end of the day mom would already know. The only good thing was that I did not have to worry about the results. We arrived at Donna's while mom called Luann to meet her at the club.

"Call me later when you are at the house so I could drop your things" said Luann as I got out.

"Alright see you later" I called out as Luann drove away.

"Donna" I called out as I entered the house. Her car was still here so she had not left or did something crazy.

"I'm in the room" she called out as I walked over there. How was I going to tell her that she was the one that was pregnant?

"Hey so just one right" I said as I saw her sitting on the bed. I regretted being all excited when I saw that my test was negative. I knew Donna wanted to be a mom but probably not right now.

"So it's you right" she said as she looked at me like if she was really believing that the test was mine.

"Donna I took one this morning" I said shaking my head. Even though I would do anything for her I wouldn't wish nor wanted that positive test to be mine.

"You have got to be kidding me, just what I fucking need it." said Donna. She had a better outcome she had Opie, he would stand by her no matter what.

"Donna you need to calm down" I said before she began to destroy something.

"Calm down. Why would I calm down we are not ready for this." she yelled as she began walking around as I sat down.

"Donna I don't know what to tell you" I said as she threw herself on the bed. I was about to say something as my phone began to ring.

"Jessica Teller get your ass to the clubhouse now" yelled mom as I answered. Dammit Luann and here I thought she was not looking probably the worse person to go with even if I was desperate. I just hanged up and threw myself back.

"I am just going to have to learn to live with this even though I am not ready." said Donna

"I think no one is ever ready." I said. As my phone began to ring again. Can't we just tune out the world once in a while. No we have to live this life and deal with crazy mothers. "I have to go to the clubhouse and prove that I am not pregnant" I said as I sat up.

"You want to borrow my car" said Donna as she grabbed a pillow. I was going to spend some time with Jax so I saw this as an opportunity.

"No I'm calling Jax" I said as I kissed her goodbye and headed outside as I dialed Jax's number as I sat outside i wanted to be there for Donna but what was I suppose to say rather than just everything was going to be okay.

"Wow Jess what the hell is up with you" asked Jax as he stopped in front of the side walk.

"Nothing" I replied confused.

"Ma is losing her mind, that you well I know it's you since she ain't said anything to me." he said as he handed me a helmet.

"Yeah that is why I came to Charming" I said as I kissed him and put on my helmet.

"So lets go see this guy and then I will take you to your hell" he said as I got on behind him. I wasn't really avoiding mom but I would prefer Jax to her anytime.

"Ugh really Jax" I said as I was trying not to fall or get something stuck on my shoes.

"Hey no one told you to wear heels" Jax just turned and kept walking,

"You didn't say you were going to take me to the woods." I said looking around.

"It's not even the wood Jess, he has a cabin." he said as I followed him. Piney had a cabin and this wasn't like one.

"This does not look like a cabin" I said it looked like a store but in the middle of the woods.

"Jess this is the last time I am bringing you" Jax said as this tattooed guy appeared.

"Hey Jax" as he stood in front of us.

"Is this your old lady" he said pointing at me.

"She is my sister Jess." said Jax putting an arm around me. The guy was looking at me like if I was standing in front of him naked. Which I was used to but not really comfortable since we are standing in his cabin."One of my brother's Old lady." Jax said as the guy stepped back and looked at Jax as he nodded his head.

"Alright let me get the things" he said as he went to the back. I just stood by Jax not really wanting to move from his side. "This are the ones I had for now" he said as I looked at them. I began looking at several while Jax was talking with the guy.

"I think I am going with this one" I said it looked like one he has but a little different.

"That does look for something Hap would like" said Jax.

"You Hap's old lady" he asked as he crossed his hands and looked at me like if he was trying to figure me out.

"Yeah she is" said Jax as he took the ring I had chosen. After we paid we made our way back to Jax' s bike. I was all for going to the clubhouse and deal with mom who was calling me every minute apparently. We arrived at the clubhouse to find mom standing at the door looking pissed.

"Thanks Jax" I said as I walked passed him toward mom.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked as I reached her.

"With Jax I had to do something." I said as she moved and walked back into the office. I walked inside and closed the door and sat down.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" she asked as she looked at me. I have been through enough of these talks to know that she knew something but wanted me to tell her.

"No" I said.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked as she leaned back on the chair.

"Why are you asking me something you already know?" I asked.

"You are not ready for a child Jessica. You think Happy is father material" she said.

"Yeah well whoever came to you, should have gotten her facts straight the test was negative, and concerning Happy it's my fucking business not yours" I said I did not really blame Luann I knew she couldn't help herself when it came to gossip. She is really good since I knew she wasn't even watching me. I grabbed my purse and took my phone out and walked to the clubhouse. I had been trying to avoid Tig as I spotted him at the bar I regretted even coming here. I was about to pass him as he was busy with a crow eater.

"Jess get over here." said Tig as he pushed the whore away.

"I have some...

"Now" he yelled as he patted the stool.

"Tig not now" I said as I sat down.

"Just because he is my brother doesn't mean he gets a free pass to hurt you." he said. I just shook my head.

"Hap didn't hurt me" I said as I looked straight at Tig. I get that the guys and mom were protective of me but they had to respect that my relationship with Hap was private.

"I can still kick his ass"

"So can he" I said as I stood up.

"Oh I am so taking him in the ring" he said

"Is Colleen coming tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah your mother insisted." he said

"Hey we have shit to do" said mom as she walked in.

"Drop me off at the house mom" I said as I got in the car.

"what's wrong?" asked mom.

"I'm just tired, none of you have a right to intervene in my relationship." I said.

"Jess it's not healthy"

"What is not healthy?"

"You making Happy your world." she said.

"I have not made him my whole world mom" I said as we arrived at the house.

"It's not going to end well" she said as she grabbed my hand. What the hell was her problem now? My relationship was not going to be like hers.

"Mom I heard it all before. Let me make my own decisions" I said as I moved my hand and walked in.

"Jess just think about it." she said as I headed upstairs.

The Next Day

I had borrowed Luann's car and Donna had asked for the day off. I stopped in front of Donna's and honked the horn as I looked for my phone. I stopped looking for it as I saw Donna coming out of her house.

"So where are we headed?" she asked as she got in. We still needed to go do something with mom but I had to do something and I wasn't going to go alone.

"Hap's mom" I said.

"I thought she hated you." she said as she looked at me. Just because she avoided Mary didn't mean I was going to avoid Ada.

"She does, I just have to go drop off her gift." I said. I was a little nervous in going in to see Hap's mom without him.

"So have you told Opie" I asked as I turned off the radio.

"No I think I'm going to wait till after the wedding." she said as she closed her eyes.

Is that what you want?" I asked.

"I want to have children with Opie, I just feel the timing is wrong. Maybe too soon." she said.

"Now what" I asked as I tried to remember how to get to Ada's house.

"I guess it's meant to be" she said.

"Alright we are just dropping it off and running back to the car." I said as we arrived at Happy's mom.

"I'm surprised you didn't honk the car and threw it out of the window" said Donna as we walked the steps.

"She is not that bad, that I know off" I began knocking.

"She just hates you" she said as Ada opened the door.

"Hi" both me and Donna said at the same time. She just might think we are crazy.

"Oh Jess you don't have to knock" she said as she hugged me which caught me off guard since she didn't hug me last time.

"This is my sister Donna" I said as we were just standing looking at each other.

"Come in" she said as she walked back inside.

"Maybe she wants to kill you with kindness." said Donna as we walked to the kitchen.

"You never know" I said glaring at her as she began to laugh.

"Hap should be here tomorrow." she said as she continued what she was doing as me and Donna sat at the table.

"Yeah" I said acting like if I knew he was going to show up.

"So what brings you here?" she asked as I got my purse. Thankfully they wrapped at the store because that was not a skill I had mastered.

"Oh just brought you your present early." I said as I handed her the box. She grabbed the box and sat down. "It's from me and Hap"

"I am guessing you chose them because they are beautiful and I like them " she said taking her earrings off and putting on the new ones.

"I'm glad" I said as she went back to what she was doing. I motioned Donna to get up so that we could leave.

"Do you need help" asked Donna. What was she doing we here just to drop off something.

"Oh if you don't mind" she said handing me a cutting board.

"So what are you doing here without Happy if he is still Tacoma" she asked as she looked at me.

"I had to come early" I said

"Oh why is that?"

"I'm getting married" said Donna

"Oh that's wonderful, congratulations." she said

"Thank you, and I couldn't do it without Jess" she said. What the hell was with the whole life story.

"Oh your mother would be proud to have you girls"

"Oh we are not sisters, well we are but not by blood" said Donna as if Ada was writing a damn book about us.

"Oh well you seem very close." I heard the door open.

"Hey ma" I heard Happy's voice. This is why I don't do this shit I literally wanted the ground to swallow me up. I looked at Donna she just kept cutting how can she be so damn calm. I felt his eyes on me as I kept doing what his mother had put us to do.

"Happy" said Ada as she moved to hug him while I wanted to disappear into thin air. "Jess and Donna have been helping me" she said as she went back to the stove. "Hey Lorca" she said as she hugged him.

"That's good" said Hap as he leaned into the counter. I looked at Donna who was busy and not even looking at me.

"These are done" I said as I got up and handed them to Ada as I felt Hap move toward me.

"Jess" he said as he grabbed my arm and led me outside.

"I just brought your mother something" I said as we were now standing outside by the door.

"Thanks" he said

"I told her it was from both of us" I said as he just nodded. "Do you want to come to the dinner?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"I don't know" he said as he walked back in. What kind of answer is that.

"Alright I'm heading back to Charming" I said as was going to go back in as Hap grabbed my wrist. Hap moved his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he kissed me.

"I'll be there" he said as he released me and went back inside. I went to go get Donna as she seemed to have made a new friend.

Christmas Eve

I was regretting staying at the house, since mom already had me in the kitchen. I had began learning how to cook in Tacoma Sparkles being the only one brave enough and several prospects to taste the food so my new skills were working out for me. I heard my phone ringing as I went to answer it I noticed it was Sparkles.

"Hey Sparkles" I said as I sat on the counter.

"You left me to deal with all these savage men" said Sparkles as I began to laugh.

"Yeah well they have me working my ass off here in Charming" I said.

"Well poor us then" she said as I heard some of the guys yelling in the background. I hate to admit it but without Linda it seemed the clubhouse would get out of control more than it should.

"Don't worry when I go back let treat ourselves for a day" I said as I watched mom enter the kitchen.

"I will hold you to it."

"Sounds like a very good plan."

"Yeah it does, are Hap and Lorca in Charming?

"Yeah they got here yesterday." I said as I got off the counter.

" I said as mom was looking at me.

"Be careful and have a great time." she said.

"Alright you too, see you soon" I said

"Who was that?" asked mom as I hanged up.

"Sparkles" I said as I was still cutting.

"So now you call each other everyday?" she asked as I just shook my head. I couldn't wait to get back to Tacoma.

"Mom don't start" I said. I don't even know what her problem was with Sparkles she needs to realize that just because she hates someone I will too.

"I need you to go to the store" said mom as she gave me a list. I was going to wait for Donna to get here so that we could go together. I was surprised none of the old ladies were here yet. I heard someone knock so I went to open the door.

"Hey Donna" I said grabbing the dessert that she had contribute.

"Sorry I am late this took forever." she said.  
>"Did you burn the first one" I asked.<p>

"No" she said as she began to laugh. She wasn't a good cook.

"Don't worry I still haven't changed and mom wants me to pick up some last minute things."

"Oh I will go with you" she said as mom walked in.

"Oh Donna you are here I need you to..."

"She is going with me to the store." I said as I grabbed the keys and walked out with her. There was no way I was going to leave these two together.

I was glad the the store had not closed but I had twenty minutes to get what I needed so I split the list and I gave one to Donna so we could finish faster.

"Looking good Jessica." said Darby as he came while I was getting the last things.

"Stay away from me" I said as I noticed Donna was still far away from me.

"Don't worry just been a long time no see just wanted to sat hello" he said as he moved closer.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed that he was near me.

"Everything alright here?" asked Unser as he stood behind us. I was never this happy to see Unser.

"Everything is fine" I said as I moved away and grabbed Donna so that we could pay and get the hell away from Darby.

Gemma

Jess and Donna hadn't been back, I did not need them right now since I made Tig invite Colleen so he could spend time with his family and Luann and Precious just got here.

"Hap and Lorca just arrived were you expecting them?" asked Colleen as she came and grabbed more beers for the guys.

"Yeah Jess let me know yesterday" I said. Having Happy in Charming only meant Jess would leave sooner to Tacoma.

"So Jess and Hap. I don't get" Colleen said looking at me.

"What's not to get?" asked Luann

"At first she was all I am not interested in a son, next thing we know she gets with a son let alone not just any son she gets with Happy and moves to Tacoma to move with him." said Precious

"It wasn't like if the Son was chosen for her, they connected." said Luann.

"I think there is something more there." said Precious.

"It's just something that Jess has to go thru" I said as we all went back to what we were doing.

"Exactly" said Colleen as she went to give the guys more beer.

Jess

We had just arrived and we could not get to the side door so we had to go thru the front. There was only several bags and both me and Donna could take them in with one trip. I really hoped Unser did not call Clay today, because I knew he was going to let him know no matter what.

"Jess get your ass upstairs and change" yelled mom as I entered the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at Donna as she grabbed the bag and I went to change. I decided on a new shirt I had picked out while shopping with Luann and a skirt. As I was fixing my hair Jax came into the room.

"Hey hurry up" he said as he laid back on my bed.

"I'm done" I said as I hit his leg and put on my heels. I was about to leave as Jax rushed outside of the room.

"Jess" he called out from where his room used to be.

"What" I said

"You know maybe this is better, it actually belongs to you but you could do whatever you want with it" he said as he gave me one of dad's rings and grabbed my arm as he almost dragged me down the stair.

"Jackson" I yelled as I almost fell as he tried to take me down.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you two" yelled mom at us. I had let go of Jax's hand and stood up.

"Nothing" I said as I fixed myself and stopped as we walked to the table.

"Hey heard you left for Tacoma" said Precious as I sat down.

"Yeah" I said not really comfortable talking about me.

"So hows Tacoma treating you?" asked Colleen.

"Good" I said I was already hoping to talk about something else.

"Yeah that is why she left" said mom.

"Mom" I said when I wanted to tell her to shut up.

"Wait you back in Charming?" asked Precious.

"Just for the wedding," I said mom knew that so why did she just have to air my shit at the table.

"Oh I can't wait for the wedding. So Donna is everything ready?" said Luann changing the conversation.

"Thanks for coming" I said to Hap who just turned to see me and nod. I leaned to give him a kiss and wanted to stay attached to his lips as he returned the kiss. We went back to hearing the conversation as I noticed Precious was staring at us like if we were the only ones here.

"Alright we will be at the clubhouse" said Clay as we had finished cleaning. I had noticed Hap and Lorca had left while I was cleaning the table with Donna.

"Alright girls lets start drinking" said Luann as mom grabbed the glasses.

"These is for all you bitches that I love" said Luann as I grabbed mom's keys. Donna was heading home with Opie so I was going to go talk with Hap.

I arrived at the clubhouse it was now or never I was going to talk to him and finish all this bullshit around us. I was about to call his phone since I was not in the mood to see a bitch all over him when I noticed he was sitting outside with Lorca.

"Hey" I said as Hap stood up and leaned on the table. Lorca had gone back inside so we were alone.

"You done dealing with all your shit"

"Yeah" I said

"It had been brewing for quite a while." he said.

"I guess everything got to much to handle." I said

"I know you never wanted to go to Tacoma" said Hap.

"Then why didn't you stop me." I asked

"It was what you needed." he said as he stood in front of me. I wanted him to say that it was because he wanted me to go.

"Actually I think it's the only thing I did right" I said.

"So now what your ready to stay here" he asked as he moved closer.

I shaked my head no. "Charming is not my home anymore Hap"

"That's good you belong in Tacoma" he said as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I hate that about you, I could talk about all this and it seems you don't even care or seem uninterested

or you just shrug your shoulders like if that is enough. It maybe enough for you but its not enough for me."

"Let's go inside" Hap said as he walked into the clubhouse.

As we entered the room he grabbed me and pushed me against him and kissed me as we headed to the bed. I broke the kiss as I pulled of my shirt and threw it on the floor. He removed his cut followed by the hoodie he had under it. I moved closer to him as I undid his pants as he removed his shirt. He stepped out of his pants and boxers as I roamed my hands over his chest to his back. He began kissing my neck as he removed my skirt and began leading me towards the bed. I laid back on the bed as he kissed his way up my body. I raised my leg over his waist as he slid into me. "Fuck Happy" I moaned and arched my back as he thrusted into me as he bit my neck I dug my nails on his back as I began moving my hips. He gripped my hips as he began moving faster. I came shortly after as he joined me. As he caught his breath he flipped us over."I love you" he whispered as I heard him I crushed my lips to his not really believing he said it. "Was that enough" he said as he had an arm wrapped around me.

"I just want you Hap"

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	40. Chapter 40

I felt like if I had been sleeping for far too long, I reached for my phone on the night stand. I noticed it was turned off, that was never a good thing to do. As the phone turned on I noticed the clock, it was twelve in the afternoon I was surprised mom had not torn down the door and killed me by now. I sat up as I noticed miss calls from mom and Donna. I just text Donna that I had just woken up and to meet me at the clubhouse. I noticed the shower was on and Hap's cut was on the chair, he probably had no problem turning off my phone since he didn't have to deal with mom.

"Why did you turn off my phone?" I asked as he walked out as I was grabbing some clothes to head to the shower.

"Because I can" he said as he took my phone away and put it in his pocket.

"Then your dealing with bridezilla" I said as he made a face, I just shook my head and headed to the shower.

"Hey ma wants to see you today." said Hap before I entered the shower.

"Okay" I said I saw it as an escape from mom and the club.

Luann

I watched as Gemma was pissed that Jess had not answered the phone. She had planned a breakfast at the clubhouse, neither Jess nor Hap showed up. She didn't really need help since she had everyone pitching in, it was her way of wanting to control Jess.

"Hey ma" walked in Jess as if nothing was wrong. We had visitors last thing we needed was for Gemma and Jess to fight.

"Where the hell have you been" asked Gemma as she was going over somethings with a prospect.

"I over slept" said Jess as she sat down next to me as Donna walked in.

"You over slept. I had to do everything this morning" Gemma yelled as Jess looked at me and just shook her head.

"Everything alright" asked Donna as she joined us.

"None of you showed up." said Gemma as she got up and stood in front of us. I had been here early helping so I was not going to be yelled at.

"Mom sometimes we have better things to do." Jess said as she was playing with Donna's phone. She was sending texts to her phone.

"So what he fucks you and everything, and now everything is better." said Gemma as always trying to be in everyone's lives.

"You did not just say that" Jess stopped what she was doing and looked straight at Gemma. Gemma just shrugged her shoulders and walked to the kitchen. Jess gave Donna her phone back and headed to the kitchen.

"It's the truth, just one fuck and everything is right with each other that is not how this shit works Jess." said Gemma

"Whatever happens in my relationship is on me not you. You just worry about your man and I will worry about mine." said Jess

"He can't love you, you are going to waist your life with him."

"Gemma just fucking stop, it's not your place. You have no fucking right."

"No fucking right you are my daughter."

"Yes mom, but this is my life. All this bullshit has to end, you have to let me make my own mistakes. Let me live my life." said Jess. I know Jess she will stand by Gemma thru everything, but sometimes I just hoped she will put Gemma in her place.

"I'm doing this to protect you." yelled Gemma. I don't even know why they fight, in a couple of hours they are all like this never happened.

"Bullshit this is not you protecting me, this is you trying to control me." yelled Jess as all the guys entered the clubhouse and looked toward the kitchen.

"So we are picking the flowers" I said to Donna as I grabbed her arm and headed outside, Gem could meet us at the shop.

Jess

I walked out of the kitchen, I was pissed off at mom and if it wasn't for the wedding I would of left to Tacoma. I noticed Donna and Luann weren't in here anymore. Hopefully Luann wont drive Donna insane. Where the hell was Hap, I need my phone. I walked outside I noticed only Lorca was sitting at the table.

"Hey Lorca, have you seen Hap"

"Hey Jess, he's at the garage." he pointed to where Clay and Hap were talking.

"Shit" I said as I noticed Unser was pulling in.

"Everything alright" asked Lorca as I walked toward Unser.

"Yeah" I called out. I knew why he was here and it was not needed, nor necessary to tell the club.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he got out of the car. I noticed Clay was still in the garage so I still had a chance to talk with him.

"You know why I'm here." So much for him wanting Charming safe. What was he thinking?

"Nothing happened, Darby was just there." I said.

"Clay needs to know, for your safety."

"Hey if you want bodies in Charming go right ahead." I said I knew this was going to stop him from telling Clay it seemed to work every time.

"That's what you always say." as he stared at me.

"Not true"

"Let's not forget two summers ago Jess" he had to bring that shit up.

"You want hold that mistake over my head Chief fine, but this has nothing to do with that." This wasn't even against the club or about Darby, just one of it's members.

"You were underage he wasn't. I hid that from Clay, now this with Darby is not safe." he said.

"What your going to Clay and tell him, tell him about Darby also while your at it." I said. I did not worry about Clay finding out what I cared about was what Happy would think, or what he would do. It wasn't like if I was his Old lady at the time so it may not a big deal.

"You think I need two bodies to worry about" he said.

"Just don't say anything, it wont happen again and I am heading back to Tacoma after the wedding" I said as as I watched Clay with Hap walking our way.

"Just like it was right for the club."

"It was just a one time thing, can you forget that" I said.

"Everything alright" asked Clay as he looked at both of us.

"Yeah just letting Jess know, no drinking at the wedding." said Unser as he looked at me.

"I promise" I said as Hap grabbed me and we walked to his bike.

"What was that about?" he asked as he leaned on his bike. I hated that he knew when I lied. I had to make this believable.

"Just about the wedding." I said as he just looked at me. "Can I have my phone back" I asked as I saw Unser was still talking to Clay.

"Talking about your phone, should I be worried about you and Donna." I knew he would read the message.

"Why would you say that" I asked as he grabbed my phone.

"I'm going to lick you and suck you until you come. I don't think Opie would want his Old lady with someone else." he said.

"Who said it was Donna" I asked as I moved closer to him. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Rain check Quinn needs me to do some work" he said as Clay was walking toward us. So that's what they were talking about.

"I'll look forward to it." I said as I kissed him as Clay cleared his throat. "Be careful" I said as Hap let go of me. So I'm stuck with the crazy lady. I thought as I saw mom exit the clubhouse.

Two Days later

Hap had just arrived this morning I hadn't had a chance to say a word to him since I was working with mom on the wedding, which was a little hard since we were not talking to each other. I noticed Hap was with Tig and Clay sitting down. Everything was going good which I really hoped nothing was going to fuck all this up. All we needed was for Donna to walk down the aisle and finally marry Opie without any problems.

"How are you feeling?" Luann asked as she handed me a water bottle.

"I'm so regretting the shots" I said as I wanted this to be over so that I could sleep. Me and Luann spent half the night drinking with the guys at the club since Donna's mom planned a dinner and we were not invited and we took advantage of the free night. Bad idea when they expected you up at three when you went to bed at two thirty.

"Donna still mad at you?" she asked as mom was walking our way. We had both gotten in a big fight yesterday over the fact that I was leaving to Tacoma tomorrow and was not going to spend New years with them.

"You two done socializing, we have shit to do" said mom as she passed by us. I just looked at Luann as we did not move. I had not really talked to anyone just to Sparkles who had arrived yesterday with Tacoma. Everyone was sitting down as me and Luann were just standing outside the house, I decided to go talk with Donna.

As I went inside I noticed Donna's mother leave my room glaring at me. I did not give a fuck about her, and I knew she was against Donna getting married sometimes mothers should just let their daughter do whatever they wanted and butt the hell out.

"Hey" I said as I walked in to find Donna red from crying.

"Jess I'm so sorry about yesterday everything is just too much and my emotions are all over the place. I just got mad that your not staying longer in Charming and I did not mean to agree with your mother about Hap taking you away from us." she said as we sat on the bed.

"You all just need to learn how to share me" I said as I smiled at her as she began to laugh.

"We are just so used to having you here, and you seem to be

"I will always be here for you and the crazy lady down stairs. So why are you crying" I asked as mom walked in.

"Mom is trying to convince me that this is a bad idea, and my father well he is just not going to walk me down." said Donna. I had not seen her father all day so now I know the reason.

"You want me to ask Clay to walk you down the aisle?" I said he was the first one to pop in my mind.

"Not really" she said.

"I will be right back" I said as I had to go find Piney. He seemed like the perfect guy for the job since he seemed to like Donna and the idea of her marrying Opie. I finally found Piney as he was not sitting down but already drinking oh who am I kidding he was drinking since last night and had not stopped.

"Hey I need you" I said as I grabbed the tequila and grabbed his hand.

"Go get your old man, I'm busy right now" he said as I just shaked my head and ignored him.

"No I don't need him right now, Donna needs you" I said as we walked toward the house.

"I brought Piney" I said happy that he didn't seem to fight me since Donna needed him.

"Well then let's go" said Piney as he walked into my room.

"Thanks" Donna kissed Piney on the cheek and we walked downstairs.

"Are you nervous" I asked Donna as I fixed her hair.

"A little but I'm happy" said Donna

"I'm happy for you Donna" I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for being here for me Jess" said Donna

"Let's stop because we are going to cry" I said as I rushed to go stand by Opie to watch Donna walk down the aisle finally.

Gemma

I was still mad at Jess, more now since she was going to spend a holiday in Tacoma rather than in Charming where she belonged. Everything was going good I was sitting next to Clay as I noticed Jax and Opie talking and laughing with Jess as we all waited for Donna, I loved my kids and even though I did not accept Donna was happy for Opie.

"Our baby looks beautiful" whispered Clay.

"Yeah she does" I said, I hoped Jess would get married one day even if It meant for her to marry Happy which I knew was never going to happen. Even though I had to give it to Happy, Jess has been happier since they have been together. Even though I would of loved for him to transfer to Charming to get Jess back.

Jess

Everything seemed to be going fast, after everything was done and now the party was starting I went to look for Hap hopefully to have some time.

"Hey" I said as I wrapped my hands around him.

"Hey" he said as he gave me a kiss.

"I missed you" I said

"Oh I have something that missed you too" he said pushing me more into him.

"Maybe you should show me how much it missed me." I said as leaned up to kiss him again.

"Later I heard you were dancing on top of bars said Hap as he gripped my hip. I seemed to be unable to do something without Hap finding out. I just glared at Tig I knew he was the one who told him or maybe I should have avoided going to the clubhouse last night.

"Jess" I heard Jax call out, I was happy to get out of Hap's glare until I turned and saw Jax walking towards me with a bitch.

"Oh Jax" I said when I saw her. She seemed worse than any sweetbutt, what was Jax thinking.

"Be nice" said Piney who was sitting next to me.

"I'm always nice." I said

"Right" whispered Hap into my ear.

"Jess this is Wendy" said Jax introducing us.

"Hi" she said as I watched mom coming this way. What was Jax thinking?

Gemma

"So I heard you had fun planning this?" asked Mary as she came and stood next to me. I still don't know why Piney had invited her she had no right to be here.

"Yeah it's not like I will have a chance with my other two" I said with my luck they would never marry.

"Oh why not they are still young, especially Jess" she said as I noticed Jess siting with Hap at a table.

"One's a whore and the other one is lost" I said as I looked at both of my crazy kids.

"Which is which?"

"Mary I'm there mother and I still don't know." I said as I walked over to where Jess was meeting Jax's whore.

"Oh I see you've met Jax slut" I put an arm around Jess and pulled her where we were going to start taking the pictures.

Happy

"You finished here " I said as Jess came over to me. She surprised me when she said that she wanted to leave to Tacoma, I thought she wanted to spend it in Charming. Since I got here i figured out that Gemma and Jess were fighting over something, I will let her figure that shit out.

"Yeah I'm all yours." she said as she was about to sit down.

"Well then let's go" I said pulling her to the bike.

"I can't believe Donna got married".

"You know with this wedding shit" I said as she leaned into me.

"Don't worry Hap I wont get the are we next look."

"It's not something I want"

"I know all I want is you"

"What do you think of Wendy?" Jess asked me as we got off the bike walking to the club, sometimes she wouldn't shut up, but I knew she didn't get a chance to bitch to Donna so she needed to bitch. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't like her it's something about her." she said nothing new there. I said as I grabbed her hand and led her to the room.

"Is it because all the sons already fucked her" I said. I didn't miss the look in her face. "My dick ain't been there" I told her to clarify shit.

"Oh she is a crow eater, that's why she looked familiar" said Jess

"Was" I said kissing her neck hoping she would get into this and shut up. Right.

"What do you mean" she asked

"Jax put a claim on her." I said moving my hands up her thighs.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" she said. Fucking Jax for choosing this fucking day to bring his bitch in.

"Shut it Jess" I said as I bit and kissed the way up to her thighs.

"Oh and you think what your doing is going to shut me up baby." she said smiling down to me.

"Keep it up bitch" I said as I bit hard on her inner thigh.

"Hap Ow" she said as she tried to move back.

(Sorry for the late update. My house is over crowded with relatives so finding time to myself to sit down and write has been proven difficult. I have also been dealing with writers block but I am determined to beat it. Any suggestions of what you would like to see. Well hope you like it. As always thank you for reading and reviewing)


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey wake up" I felt Hap moving me. I did not want to open my eyes so I just grabbed a pillow and covered my head to block out the light.

"Jess when I get up you better be up and dressed" I heard the the door close, I didn't even catch enough sleep last night so I was not really in the mood to wake up at this time. As I was going to go back to sleep my phone began to ring, I just reached out my hand so that I was still covered.

"Hello" I answered not checking nor caring who it was since it was five in the morning.

"Hey when are you leaving?" asked Donna.

"Donna if I were you I would be asleep, but I'm leaving in an hour."

"I know but I wanted to see you off, but its too damn early" she said as she yawned.

"Then what the hell are you doing up?

"Oh I'm just about to go to bed and I am so tired I just want to stay in bed."

"Yeah me too" I said as I heard the door open.

"Jess I'm going to sleep talk to you later."

"Yeah me too" I said and hanged up as Hap yanked the covers away.

"What did I tell you?" asked Hap as he stood over me.

"I was getting up but Donna called me and I got a little sidetracked" I said as I sat up. Hap just sat down on the bed as I looked for something to wear. I wasn't rethinking the idea of going back to Tacoma just wanted to stay a couple of hours more. I got dressed and looked for my things and put things away that usually stayed in Charming.

"I'm ready" I announced.

"Alright" he said.

"You see you are tired." I told Hap as he was laying back on the bed.

"Nah I'm used to it." said Hap as he sat back up.

"Right" I said as grabbed my purse and walked out. I needed coffee so that I could at least try to stay awake.

"Ready Jess" said Sparkles who was drinking coffee in the kitchen.

"Not really" I said as she handed me cup of coffee and saw that there were several people still passed out on the floor well pretty much everywhere.

"You girls ready for the road?" asked Bully as he walked in and grabbed Sparkles's coffee.

"If we say no, does that mean we get to go back to sleep" I said

"No" said Hap as I handed him a cup of coffee.

"At least we tried" said Sparkles as I saw Piney sitting down at the bar.

"Already up" I said as I put an arm around Piney who was already drinking at the bar.

"You know me, you heading out today?" he asked as I watched Clay walk in.

"Yeah"

"Jess" Clay pointed to the kitchen. Piney looked at me and let me go as I followed Clay to the kitchen.

"The deal was you spent holidays in Charming." said Clay as we stood in the kitchen.

"I know, but Hap has somethings in Tacoma" I said as he just stared at me.

"Hap said you wanted to spend it in Tacoma." Men were worst than women when they came to gossip.

"Yeah me and Hap already decided." I said

"I disagree, I think you should stay I'll talk with Hap"

"What happened to I'm Happy's old lady first then your daughter."

"Hey watch it" said Clay as he pointed a finger at me.

"You know mom, just trying to teach her a lesson."

"Good luck with that

"I think you guys will need the luck"

"True" said Clay as we walked outside. Thankfully just mom was their and not all the guys since I sucked at saying goodbye.

"Call me when you get there" said mom as she hugged me. I might be on her shit list but at least I got a hug.

"Alright" I said as I walked to Hap.

"Ready" Hap asked as he handed me the helmet.

"Yeah" I said as I got on behind him. I couldn't wait to get to Tacoma.

"We have to fill up" said Bully as we stopped at the gas station.

"You going inside?" Sparkles asked as I got off the bike.

"Yeah" I said catching up to her. Sparkles was in the restroom as I walked around the shop I noticed Lorca was keeping an eye at the store. I was looking at something when I noticed Darby walk in.

"So how are you dealing Jessica?" asked Darby as he came and stood next to me. What was his thing these days of bringing up the past. What happened to the Nords would stay out of it?

"Darby just drop it" I said. If Hap saw him close to me their was going to be a big problem.

"Clay might be pissed to find out the one who caused it is dead." he said as he stood next to me.

"Yeah but I know he will settle for your head" I said as I watched Happy walk toward the store. I moved away immediately as Happy came my way as Darby walked away.

"Hey you done?" asked Hap thankfully he did not notice Darby.

"Yeah just waiting on Sparkles" I said as Sparkles walked out of the restroom. Hap payed as me and Sparkles walked out.

"Ready" Hap asked as I just nodded and put on the helmet and got on.

"Let's head out" said Bully as I watched Darby looking at me as I wrapped my hands around Hap as we left the gas station.

-SOA-

We had finally reached Tacoma, I just wanted to go to bed and fall asleep. As I got of the bike I had to grab Hap's arm as my legs seemed to be numb. It was drizzling on the road but once we got here it began to rain.

"Let's go" said Hap

"Hap" I said as I heard something.

"What" said Hap annoyed as he was already walking toward the stairs. I heard something it was still raining but it sounded like a small kitten.

"Hap it's a small kitten." I said as I tried to go see it but Hap grabbed my arm and made me walk up the stairs. It was freezing outside especially for a small animal.

"Get inside Jess" he said as he opened the door.

"I will but it's so small and it's raining" I said as I wanted to go check it out.

"You are not going back out"

"Alright" I said as I removed the hoodie.

"You better not" said Hap as he closed the restroom door. Fuck it I'm going for the cat. I grabbed my hoodie and went outside. It was the in the same place I had seen it she ran straight to me as I whistled at her. I grabbed her and ran upstairs which only felt worse on my legs.

"I knew you were going to go get him" said Hap as I locked the door. I ignored him and went to get a small towel.

"I know but look it's a baby" I said as I wrapped the kitten in a towel.

"It's not yours throw it out" he said as I just went to sit at the sofa. There was no way I was going to throw him out. She probably did not have owners since she was outside in the rain.

"I think we should name her midnight" I said as I felt Hap glaring at me. There was no way I was throwing my baby outside in this weather or anytime soon. I never had a pet so I was so keeping this one.

"When it stops raining you are throwing it out Jess" he said as I just ignored him.

"Right" I said as I watched him walk into the the room.

The Next Day

Happy

I noticed Jess was still asleep when I heard knocking hopefully it was the idiot with Killer. I moved her to the side as I got up and walked to the door. I noticed the fucking cat was asleep in the same towel from last night in the kitchen floor. I knew she wasn't going to get rid of the thing.

"Hey Hap" said the prospect as I opened the door.

"Go" I said as I grabbed the dog who seemed to fucking eager this morning.

"Don't get too fucking excited she is probably going to get tired of you after a week. Don't piss on anything" I said to the dog as I put him on the bed.

"Go move" I said as he just looked at me and did not move till Jess moved he walked slowly to her till he got to her face.

"What the hell?" said Jess as I moved on top of her as the dog just stared at her.

"That's your surprise" I said as she looked back at me.

"Oh he is super cute" she said as she turned to reach for him. Yeah poor fucker that is why I am naming him Killer. She fucking named the cat midnight what will I expect her to name the dog.

"I love him" she said as she reached up and kissed me. As the other one came into the room as if someone wanted her here.

"Hap hand her to me." said Jess as she was playing with Killer. I just grabbed the thing and dropped it on the bed as Jess shook her head and glared at me.

Jess

"So what should we name him?" I asked

"His name is Killer."

"Why would you name him that?" I asked. You would name other breeds of dog's like that not this cute little fluffy puppy.

"You named the fucking cat midnight."

"What's wrong with that? You named a puppy Killer" I said. I was not really sure about the name and was hoping he would change it. How would people react when I called out Killer

"You kept the cat when I told you not too, he is keeping the name." he said as he got up the bed and began to dress.

"Alright so now we have a midnight and Killer" I said

"You going to do something today?" Hap asked as I sat up.

"Yeah I should go buy some things for these two" I said as Killer was playing with Midnight. They seemed to be okay with each other which I found odd.

"Call Sparkles to go with you." he said as he grabbed his cut.

"Alright" I said as I gave him a kiss and watched him leave the room. I looked for my purse to see if my phone was there.

"Sparkles we need to go out." I said as she answered her phone as I began to dress.

"Alright Hap let Bully know already, so did you like

"Yeah I loved him, but was not so fond of the name." I said as I began to look for my keys.

"Bully let me named mine, so I named her Bonnie."

"Hap named him Killer" I said as I grabbed my car keys and locked them both in the restroom till I figured out what to do with them when I was out. I locked the door I noticed that the ones living next to us seemed to be moving. Seemed a bit off that they would move around this time. I walked down the stairs and got in my car and headed to the club.

"Hey" I said as Sparkles got in the car.

"Morning, Linda is back so we are cleared from New years." she said as I saw Linda standing outside the office.

"So her punishment is over" I said, I didn't really get her punishment she was freed from all her duties and Sparkles had to deal with everything while Linda was on what seemed like house arrest.

"Yeah I guess because Ashley is coming home" Sparkles shrugged her shoulders.

"Ashley" I asked as I pulled out of the clubhouse.

"Sam's and Linda's daughter" she said. I knew they had a daughter but they seemed to have kept her away from the club.

"So I heard you got another addition besides Killer.

"Yeah you heard about her?" I asked

"Yeah something about a stupid cat." she said as I began to laugh leave it to Hap to grumble about my new addition.

"I named her Midnight, shes a small kitten."

"So Hap is letting you keep it?

"Yeah he named the dog and I keep her." I said

"Only you guys"

-SOA-

I had dropped off Sparkles after we went shopping for things for tomorrow and several things that we needed. I did not see Hap's bike at the club so I just headed home. I arrived as Hap had just got back at the apartment. I got out of the car as he got off his bike and walked with me to the trunk.

"You bought the fucking store." said Hap as I opened the trunk.

"No just half, Sparkles the other half." I said as I grabbed some bags that Hap had left behind. I closed the trunk and walked behind him.

"Slow day at the club?" I asked as I walked into the restroom to find Killer in the shower and Midnight asleep on the rug. I left the door open so that they could get out when they wanted.

"Are they are still alive?" Hap asked as he was on the couch.

"Yeah" I said as Killer ran out of the restroom. He was an energetic one.

We were laying on the couch watching a movie that Hap had chosen which remind me that I should never let him choose it again. As I tuned back to the movie where the guy was cutting up someone infront of a loved one.

"Why the hell are you hiding" said Hap as he looked back at me.

"I'm not" I lied every time I didn't want to see what was going to happen next I pressed my face on his back.

"Right" he said grabbing me and putting me on top.

"It's based on real events, it's horrible" I said not looking at the screen and looking at him.

"How can this shit bother you if I have done worse."

"Hap who says that" My relationship was so not a normal one.

"A real killer" he said as he smiled at me. I noticed Killer raised his head as he thought they were calling him.

"Just because I love you" I said as I gave him a quick kiss and turned back to the movie as I laid my head head on his chest.

"She should just run and not help him" I said to Hap who in their right mind would someone help a stranger that was covered in blood.

"So you wouldn't help me?" he asked

"Are you kidding me I would run like hell" I said

"Liar, you would be like so Hap what do we do next?" he said as he kissed me.

"Right" I said I would probably end up helping and then regret it later.

"Let's go" said Hap as he carried me over his shoulder and we went to the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he dumped me on the bed and he went to the closet.

"I'm giving you some ink"

"Where" I asked not sure what he had planned.

"Just take your shorts off." he said as he put his stuff on the bed.

"Hap where are you planning on putting it?

"Lay on the edge of the bed." he said ignoring all my questions.

"Okay I prefer whatever you doing on my ass." I said as he just shook his head. "Why there?"

"It's just for my eyes" he said as I looked down at him. I was not liking

"What is it" I said as he was working. While Midnight was rolling on the bed, I felt pain, I was so hating him.

"You have to wait." he said as he continued.

"Wait why?"

"Deal with it"

(Thanks for reading and Reviewing. Happy Thanksgiving :) )


	42. Chapter 42

I had just arrived at the clubhouse since I was planning on having lunch with Sparkles. Hap had come earlier and his bike was here so he was not out doing club business. I walked in the clubhouse, several sweetbutts were already cleaning for the night. I went to the kitchen as I thought Sparkles would already be there but only Linda was there. I wanted to walk out but she already saw me.

"Hey" said Linda as I sat at a stool.

"Hey" I said as I was about to walk out of the kitchen.

"You know we started out wrong. I just want to to lets say start over if we can." said Linda.

"Just don't get in my business and we will be fine" I said as Sparkles walked in.

"Ready to go pick up lunch" she said as she stepped between us, probably thinking we were going to end up fighting.

"I just have to let Hap know I'm leaving." I said as I walked over to him and that blonde bitch.

I watched Stacy as she was talking and touching Hap's arm, thanks to Sparkles I found out that she took advantage of the fact that I was in Charming. So she needed to know that I was back in Tacoma.

"Hi" I said as I just smiled at her. I hated this bitch.

"Oh hello" she said as Hap just leaned back on the bar.

"I'm back bitch" I said as I punched her.

"I'm going to go get lunch with Sparkles" I said as I kissed Hap and walked over Stacy as me and Sparkles made our way out of the clubhouse.

"Jess" said Sparkles as she began to laugh.

"My hand hurts like hell." I said as we got to the car.

"I got an ice pack in my bag" she said I could always count on her.

"Mind driving" I just threw her the keys not waiting for an answer. I wondered why she didn't have a car if she knew how to drive.

"You and Hap seemed to work everything out?"

"Yeah I guess a little time apart worked"

"Yeah maybe that's the cure for everything." she said.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm just tired that's all." she said as we pulled up to the diner.

-SOA-

We brought enough lunch for whoever was at the club. We decided to sit at the picnic table and enjoy the weather. All the guys just attacked the bags as me and Sparkles looked through the bag we asked for separately.

"Here you go" said Sparkles as she gave me a lemonade.

"How's the hand?" asked Linda as she sat with us.

"Perfect" I said the pain had gone down, but my knuckles were still swollen but it was totally worth it.

"Time for a show" said Sparkles as I saw someone standing with Sam taking off his shirt, I guess he was showing him his ink.

"Who is that?" I asked as me and Sparkles were enjoying the view.

"That is Jason, Sam's brother" said Linda

"Wow" I said

"I know" said Sparkles.

"Enjoying the view ladies" said Bully as he and Hap looked at us. Linda just stood up and walked over to Sam.

"What view?" asked Sparkles as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah we are just eating lunch" I said as Hap sat next to me.

"What the hell is Bonnie doing to Killer?" I asked as Bonnie seemed way to aggressive to Killer.

"Oh your dog is just a pussy." said Bully.

"My dog is a puppy yours is not normal" I said to Bully.

"Killer" called out Hap as he came running to him.

"Look at him, and mine is a bitch" said Bully as I just shook my head as Hap put killer on the table. Me and Sparkles tuned them out as they began to fight who had the better dog. We began to watch what everyone else were doing.

"Wait why is Hap shirtless?" I asked as he walked passed us toward the ring with Bully.

"I guess they are going to decide which dog id better?" said Sparkles as we turned our attention to the guys in the ring.

"I like this view much better." I said.

"Hey we should get ready at your house." said Sparkles as she picked up Bonnie.

"Alright I still got to drop him off." I said as Killer followed me to the car.

"Hey where are you heading?" asked Hap as he reached me.

"The house to get ready."

"Alright I have to pick up something."

"Right now?"

"No" he said as he walked away as Sparkles got in the car. The ride to the apartment was strange since Sparkles usually talked and never seemed to stop but now we drove in silence.

"So do you guys even have neighbors" asked Sparkles as we walked the steps to the apartment.

"Yeah but Hap already told like half of them to fuck off." I said as I opened the door.

"Oh my god she is too cute." said Sparkles as she picked up Midnight.

"Hap still hates her" I said as I put my purse in the counter and waked to the room, as Sparkles followed me. Midnight had seemed to like Hap since she followed him around, and would try to get his attention every chance she had.

"So he inked you." she said as I put on the skirt I had chosen. I was not planning on telling her since I was not going to show it.

"Yeah It's wings and his name is in between them, and the wings are with red and white tips something about meaning and he wont tell me yet." I said I really loved the design but would of preferred it somewhere I could show it. At first since I saw the wings I thought he had giving me a crow but it turned out to be something else.

"Oh let me see it" Sparkles was now sitting on the bed as I was looking at the new shirts I had picked up.

"Sparkles" I said as put on my shirt.

"Oh common I have seen a lot of naked people" she said as I just shook my head.

"What do you have?" I regretted the moment I asked as I saw her face drop. I should have found another way to turn the attention away from me.

"I don't have one." she said as her phone began to ring.

"Alright I'm going to do my hair." I walked out and went to the restroom as I took out the curling iron, hopefully it wont be too windy that I could leave my hair down.

"Hey Jess can I borrow your car?" asked Sparkles as I connected the curling iron.

"Yeah keys are in my purse." I called out.

"Alright I have to go pick up my check." she said as I heard her get the keys.

"Won't take long." she said as I heard the door open.

-SOA-

We were in the kitchen looking at all the things Linda had done. Sparkles was acting a little off, I think even Linda took notice of that.

"Hey picked up your check" said Bully as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah alright" said Sparkles. Where had she gone earlier? Maybe Bully had already picked it up before Sparkles had gone .I left the kitchen as Linda did, I went to the room so that I could get my phone. As I walked the hall Hap followed me to the room.

"Hey you going to stay here tonight" he asked as he closed the door.

"No" I said I did not want to leave Killer and Midnight alone for the night.

"When I went to the apartment, where was your car?"

"Sparkles went to pick up her check. Why?" I said as I was about to go outside.

"You better call Gemma" said Hap as he grabbed my arm and closed the door before I got out.

"Alright" I said as he let go of my arm and left the room. How did we go from talking about Sparkles to me calling my mother.

-SOA-

Me and Sparkles decided to sit outside while the guys were working the fireworks. I remember Opie and Bobby would be the ones in charge in Charming for the fireworks.

"Shit" I had forgotten to call them, I began to look for my phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Sparkles.

"I forgot to call the crazy family." I dialed Donna's number first.

"Hey Jess" she picked up rather quickly. By the noise in the background she was at the clubhouse.

"Hey just calling early since the lines are probably going to be jammed."

"True I called my parents earlier, have you talked to Gemma."

"No not yet"

"You should call her."

"So your at the clubhouse" I said changing the subject, I was going to call my mother but not right now.

"Yeah just dealing with a drunk Opie and Jax." she said as I heard them in the background.

"Hey who is asking for me" yelled Jax. "Hey sexy" slurred Jax.

"Jax"

"Yeah that's what they call me."

"Jax it's me Jess."

"Jess ain't here just me and you sexy.

"Very sexy" added a very drunk Opie.

"Alright I'll talk to you guys later." I said knowing they would probably not remember or have a decent conversation.

"See you soon"

"Hey" said Donna.

"They do seem to need someone to take care of them." I said

"Yeah they started drinking earlier and I was stuck with them."

"Well Happy New years Jess"

"Happy New years." I said.

"See you soon Jess"

"Alright I'll call you later."As I hanged up they were all arguing how many minuted were left for twelve. I thought about calling mom but maybe later. I put the phone away and just watched the guys with Sparkles.

"Bully the phone is more accurate" yelled Lorca.

"I have two minutes " said Sparkles as she checked her phone as we were sitting on top of the picnic table waiting for it to be twelve going by the phone time.

"One more minute" yelled Linda.

"Happy New years Hap" I said as he pulled me into a kiss.

-SOA-

I had decided to come back home after everything seemed to settle down. I wasn't really in the mood to stay at the clubhouse, nor looking forward to walking thru passed out member and sweetbutts in the morning. Hap had sent the prospect to make sure I got home alright, after the prospect checked the apartment he left as I locked the door and headed to bed.

I felt the bed dip and heard voices as I tried to open my eyes. I noticed a prospect had brought a drunken Hap home. I saw that it was four in the morning like two hours after I had come home.

"Lorca told me to drop him off" he said as I just nodded and sat up as he walked out. I reached over to untie his boots and took them off, I noticed Hap was staring at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you stay at the clubhouse" I asked as I helped him remove his cut and his guns and put them on the night stand next to the bed.

"I wanted to be with you" he mumbled as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Right" I said as I closed my eyes. I knew I was not going to have trouble going back to sleep.

Linda

I watched as Sparkles walked thru the guys that were all passed out all over the place. I still believed that he loved her but she seemed to let him get away with what he wanted. She passed by Bully who was passed out on the couch with a sweetbutt. I saw she was carrying her things as she walked out of the clubhouse. I walked out following her. The club didn't need this, Bully did not need this kind of distraction.

"Hey Sparkles" I called out as she got in the cab.

"I can't live like this." was all she said.

"Sparkles you knew what you were getting yourself into" I said why after all this time together she decided to leave now.

"Sorry" she said as she closed the cab door. I knew this was bad her hanging out with Jess, anyone could see the difference between how Hap treated Jess to how Bully treated Sparkles. She probably figured out she was never going to get that.

Jess

Hap had his arms around me as I tried to get up since I heard knocking, I was finally able to get out of his grasp without him waking up. I walked out of the room being followed by Killer who seemed more curious than me as he ran to the door. I checked to see who it was.

"Sparkles what are you doing here?" I saw that it was six in the morning. Was there something at the club?

"I need your help." she said. She seemed to have been crying.

"Alright" I said as I stepped aside so that she could come in, she just shook her head and stayed put.

"I need money, Jess I'm so sorry for doing this."

"What are you doing?" I asked as I went to get my purse.

"I need to do this, I need to do this for me" she said as she still stayed outside.

"Sparkles what are you doing, What's going on?" I asked it was way to early to process this on my own.

"I have to leave, its for the best." she said as she hugged me.

"Be careful" I said as I hugged her back, She just nodded and left. What the hell was I suppose to do without Sparkles in Tacoma.

"Hey why the hell are you up?" Hap walked out of the room.

"I thought someone was knocking"

"At six in the fucking morning." he said as I just shrugged my shoulders and locked the door. I was about to walk past him not wanting him to ask me more since he always knew when I lied and what was I suppose to tell him that I helped Sparkles leave Bully. He just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as he walked to the room.

"So we are staying in bed all day?" I asked as he dropped me on the bed.

"That's the plan"

(Thanks for reading and Reviewing. So sorry for the lack of updates recently too much seems to be going on right now. )


	43. Chapter 43

I awoke suddenly as I looked down, the stupid cat was sleeping on my chest next to where Jess's hand was. Killer was between us as Jess was still asleep. When the fuck did we get here? My arm was still around her as her head rested on my chest. Jess used to be a fucking morning person, nowadays I had to force her lazy ass out of bed unless she had something to do. She was beautiful, I had to admit it at first I really thought it wasn't going to work especially with everyone against her being with me. Last time Clay was here he suggested Jess went back to Charming since he thought she was safer over there,

On the run the bitches were just for me to get off, but with Jess I thought I never wanted a woman so much in my life as I wanted her. Spending the whole day hearing her moan and cum yesterday wasn't enough. I wanted her again I moved my hand up her tank top, I loved her tits and how they fitted in my hands, she began moving toward my touch. Her eyes flew open as I pinched her nipple, she was about to move on top of me as she realized Killer was between us.

Jess

"Common get up" I said as Killer moved to get off the bed. I noticed that midnight was asleep on top of Hap, I smiled up at Hap who was glaring at me.

"Get her off me" he picked her up and ended up waking her up as he held her above him.

"Would you leaver her alone" I grabbed her and laid her on her chest as she tried to go over to Hap. "She likes you more" I said as I put her on the floor as Hap flipped me over.

"No interruptions" said Hap as I wrapped my legs around him."You have got to be kidding me" Hap said as Killer began whimpering at the door. I just laughed at him, he should know that by now Killer expects to be walked in the morning.

"Perfect timing just like you" I said as I pushed him off. I was almost off the bed as he grabbed my leg and held me back I ended up falling down. "Ow" I said as I sat up he still had a hold on my leg. He just began laughing as he looked at me I just flipped him off as he let me go and stood up.

"Hap put me down" I said as he picked me up and threw me on the bed.

"Get dressed" he said as he me pinned on the bed.

"Well get off me" I said as I pushed him away. He got up and got dressed.

"You joining us?" I asked as got dressed. I was planning on going on a run, which helped out with killer since he was a very over active puppy.

"What do you think" he left the room as I just put on my shoes.  
>"Hurry up" he said as I put a hoodie and walked toward my impatient men in my life.<p>

(Robert)

I heard the apartment next door open, I looked thru the window as I saw Teller and Lowman walking to the stairs as they went downstairs with their dog. I had not introduced myself as their new neighbor so they wouldn't suspect anything of change of occupants. We were looking into the Tacoma Sons something to get rid of these criminals and stop their organization of running guns. So far no activity has been recorded at this apartment. All we seem to know is that they visit Charming regularly. Teller seems to always be with a Carol "Sparkles" Collins. Two days ago Teller arrived with David Kerr who also seems to be involved with the Sons, he left shortly as if he came and checked that she was safe. The same guy appeared at four in the morning to bring Lowman home. What was suspicious and we have proof was when Jessica Teller handed money to Carol it could have been a deal or something in that matter. I noticed they were back I decided to go introduce myself as their new neighbor they have probably notice a change of things.

"Hi I'm Andy. I just moved in" I said to Teller as Lowman moved in front of her and pushed her into the apartment without saying anything just glaring. I hate these guys who seemed to convince these women that they care about them, if they really cared about them they wouldn't let them near them. Lowman is suspected to be a violent man, and by the looks of it seems controlling over Teller. He probably has her convinced that he is the best for her when in reality he will end up destroying her. I just head back to the apartment that was asked to be occupied for our investigation.

Jess

"Who the fuck was that?" asked Hap as he locked the door.

"Andy he just moved in" I said repeating what the guy said as I removed my shoes.

"How the fuck do you know him?" he asked I just looked back at him and just shook my head.

"Hap he just said who he was" I said as I looked at him. When would I have the time going around meeting new neighbors nor care about them.

"I think I over did it." I said as my legs were hurting.

"You didn't even run that much"

"Whatever I just stopped since I knew you couldn't keep up." I said.

"Keep it up bitch" I hated that he called me that.

"Hap we already talked about that"

"Yeah and I told you that your mine and I can call you what I want." he said as he grabbed me by the waist.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Oh wow your going to cook" he leaned into the counter and let me go.

"What does that mean I cook. sometimes."

"Right get dressed lets go to the diner."

"Need a shower"

I was already under the water when I heard the door open, as he stood behind me he put his hand on my stomach as he pushed me toward him. I moved my hand between as I wrapped my hand around his length, he bit my neck as I moved my hand up and down. He put his hands on my waist I stopped what I was doing and turned around.

"Need something?" I asked as he grabbed me and kissed me, he carried me and pushed me up against the wall. As we kissed he slid two fingers inside me, I broke the kiss as I let out a moan but Hap just ended up crushing his lips to mine absorbing my moans as he sped up his movements. He stopped I was about to protest as he adjusted himself and slid into me. I dug my nails into his back as thrusted into me, I closed my eyes as he kept moving in and out of me. As I tilted my head back, he began sucking on my neck as he picked up the pace. I was close to coming as I kissed him, I felt my whole body shiver as I came as I my walls tighten around him as I arched my back as i came with one last thrust Hap followed suit as he growled into my neck.

"Fuck" said Hap as he let me down, I held on to him until I was able to move my legs without falling. I finished up showering as he got under the water again I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body exiting the shower and walked to the room to get dressed. I had to figure out what to do today since I was going to be alone. What the hell was going on with Sparkles. I was doing my hair as Hap walked into the room already dressed. He just grabbed his cut and left the room. I knew he was already going to start nagging.

"Let's go Jess" yelled Hap as I put on my shoes. I still had to look for my damn car keys. I walked out of the room as he was standing in the kitchen. I went to my purse to look for the keys."Nah common let's go on the bike." he said as he grabbed my arm and pushed me outside.

"Well this sucks" I said as I put my leg over the bike as I held on to Hap's shoulder.

"What?" asked Hap.

"Just a little painful" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Well it's not like you can keep your legs closed when your around me."

"Your the one who can keep your hands off me"

"Your too good to do that baby" he said as he revved the bike and took off. The weather seemed to be getting a bit chilly. It felt good but I was not a big fan over cold weather nor rain.

"Hey Jess" said the waitress as me and Hap sat down as she gave us a menu.

"Oh right you cook." said Hap

"Hey I offered to make breakfast,your the one that suggested to come here, and to begin with I usually come here for lunch" I said as his phone began to ring.

"Got to go to the club." he said as he got up as he hanged up his phone.

"Hap your dropping me off right." I regretted not bringing my car. I so did not want to be at the clubhouse doing nothing.

"Nope" he said as I wrapped my hands around his waist and took off. I was surprised they didn't make a big deal that Sparkles had left, did she come back or maybe Bully just realized today. Since all of them seemed to have the day off yesterday they probably spent it curing their hangover.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Bully as he walked up to Hap with Lorca. I don't even know why I'm even here now that I think about it. I did not even bring my car shit.

"Don't even ask" said Lorca as he winked at Hap and then smiled at me I just rolled my eyes, Lorca had called several times yesterday till he

"Linda is looking for you" said Lorca as Hap grabbed my arm as I was going to go get coffee.

"Sparkles is missing since yesterday. We have Church" said Bully that was my cue to go see Linda, but Hap had not let go of my arm.

"Jess" yelled Linda as I removed Hap's hand and walked toward the office. I so needed coffee if I was going to deal with her this early.

"Do you know anything?" Linda asked as she closed the door of the office.

"I know what you know." I said as I sat down.

"So you going to say anything to Happy?"

"Only if he asks me. Are you going to let Sam know?" I said I really did not have a choice he would figure me out right away anyways.

"No"

"Did she have a reason?"

"She saw something she wanted and realized she was never going to get it."

"We have to find her before they think she was taken and the club takes it too far." I said last thing I needed was Hap mad at me."She didn't take her things" Maybe that was a good thing and she was going to come back.

"No just several bags nothing obvious"

"Lock down" said the prospect as he opened the door.

"I think it is already too far"

"We have to stock up and find her before this gets out of control" said Linda as she looked at me and got up to walk out.

"We have to work together princess."

"Will you stop calling me that" I said as I followed her.

"Not really" she said as I

"Oh I hate

"Your not the first one,

"Nor the last" I said as I noticed Hap was still talking to Lorca and Bully.

"I know I'm going to the store with Linda." I said as Hap walked up to me.

"Jess you are in lock down." he said

"Don't worry I know she can handle herself." said Linda as she walked to her car.

"Don't take long, and don't kill each other." he said.

"I'm not that bad."

"Right" he said as he walked toward the clubhouse.

On the way over there both of us were on the phone checking motels to see if we could find Sparkles. With no such luck we decided to head to the store.

"So why do you hate me Linda?" I asked as we walked around the store. We were going to stop by several motels to see if we could find Sparkles before the club did.

"I don't hate you, I have no reason to hate you." she said

"Well we are not really friends." I said

"You are too young was my first disturbance, you remind me of what I don't want for my daughter. I sent her to school made her stay away from the club. I love and respect the club, but it's not the way to go if you have a chance to do something better." she said.

"Yeah that's what my father wanted"

"At first like always I thought you were going to be a distraction." she said. I got her I knew how mom was protective of the guys.

"With Hap I can't be a distraction the club will always come first."

"Do you have a problem with that? She asked.

"No I'm used to it." I said as we watched the prospect pack the bags in the car.

Alright let's go check the one that had a carol listed" she said as we got in the car.

"He said it was this one." said Linda as we reached the room.

"Sparkles ." I said as I banged on the door.

"Who the fuck is Sparkles?" asked a guy as he opened the door.

"You have got to be shitting me." said Linda

"Is this your wife?" asked the half dressed whore pointing to Linda.

"You think he will be here if she was his wife." I said to the whore as Linda grabbed my arm and we walked toward the car.

"Alright time to go to the club, we have checked every damn hotel and she probably left Tacoma." said Linda as she drove off.

"Won't Bully figure it out?" I asked

"He is a man with pride honey, no bitch just leaves the Sons." Has she not met any of Bobby's old lady's.  
>"Yeah well maybe we shouldn't have let her go." I said.<p>

"Let's just head back and go from there" she said.

"Yeah before they send out another search party." I closed the door as my phone began to ring. I checked and it was Hap.

"Hey"

"Where the fuck are you?

"We just left the store

"Two fucking hours Jess."

"You could have called." he was probably in Church.

"You are not leaving the clubhouse anymore" he said as he hanged up.

"What's going on?" she asked as I threw my phone into the purse.

"Happy just put me on his kind of lock down" I said as we reached the clubhouse. There were more cars since we left I actually did not know that much people from Tacoma that were part of this family.

"We can't just blurt it out now" said Linda.

"I have a feeling this is more than Sparkles."

"Yeah me too" she said as she left the car. I went to go drop my purse in the room. I hated staying here especially in this fucking bed. I sat down as I put my phone to charge as Hap walked in.

"Hap what the hell is going on" I asked as he was grabbing some things.

"Nothing

"So I shouldn't know because I'm not under attack

"No because I said so."

"I grew up in this Hap, you don't call lock down on a missing old Lady.

"Why the fuck did you all take a long time?"

"We were kinda looking for her."

"You knew why didn't you say shit"

It's not our place" I said as I sat on the bed.

"Our"

"My" I said as I got up. "So does this mean I am out of your lock down." I asked hoping he would just say yes.

"No"

"But I need to go...

"Already sent the prospect to make sure they are fine." he said as he walked out. I just grabbed my phone and went to see if Linda needed help.

"You were right" said Linda as I joined her at the kitchen.

"Yeah Hap let me know" I said as I accepted the bowl she handed to me. "What am I suppose to do with this" I asked as I looked at it.

"Just stir princess"

"Shut up" I said as she began to laugh.

"Well you must be someone to get away with telling her to shut up."

"She's an old lady" said Linda as the bitch looked me up and down.

"To who" she asked as she crossed her arms and leaned into the counter.

"Happy" I said as I continued what I was doing as she just stood there looking at us.

"Wow well you never know do you. Well Hap hasn't changed since he...

"He still screws sweetbutts like if his life depended on it" I said as both me and Linda stopped what we were doing and just looked at her.

"Don't they all" added Linda.

"I guess" she said.

"Stupid bitch" said Linda as the bitch left the kitchen.

"Who is she?" I asked as we finished up in the kitchen.

"She is just a whore." I just nodded my head going with it.

"I see you hate her." I noticed Linda had a big problem with her.

"Really is it that noticeable" she asked trying to be innocent.

"All you needed to do was stab her." I said as I cleaned up.

"Let's go sit down." she said as we left the kitchen and went to the bar.

"I heard one of your old ladies was pregnant" said the whore who I still did not know her name. Linda looked at me I just shook my head.

"I already have enough children" I told her as she looked at Linda.

"I didn't know the killer had kids." she said as she looked up and down at me.

"She means a cat and a dog" said Linda as she handed her the baby. She didn't even have a second with him as she passed him to me. What the fuck this was her child not mine.

"Oh your that kind of people." she said as she walked off.

"What kind of people is she that she just leaves her kids everywhere?" I said as the baby started crying. I was getting a headache and wanted to go home. "Make him stop" I handed the baby to Linda as I sat back down.

"A mother who never wanted children" she said as she was comforting the baby.

"Figures" I said as she handed back the baby. Why do I keep getting the baby?

"So you do you want children?" she asked

"This ain't a place to raise children."

"Not all children are raised at the clubhouse."

"I wasn't talking about the clubhouse, I meant this life." I said.

"You have to much influence to know other wise." she said as Hap walked over to me as they excited the chapel.

"Why the fuck do you have a kid?" Hap asked as the baby finally went to sleep.

"Oh I found him." he just glared at me as I smiled "I think we should name him...

"A kid ain't a fucking cat Jess." I just began to laugh as the whore came to get her kid.

"So can I go home?"

"No" he said. Damn you Sparkles.

(Robert)

We were meeting up, we had a warrant to search the clubhouse from what we heard they had a full house and we were going to find something.

"So do we have anything on them?" asked Agent Wills

"We still don't have anyone inside." I said we had to be careful how we did, it was easy to get a cover blown when they were very close to the people they let into their gang.

"We usually have vulnerable women, but with these guys they seem in control of them. Jessica Teller has been interrogated along time, she wont talk at all. We got Carol maybe we can take a shot there.

"Is she informed?"

"What do you think, these men use them they all know something. Especially women like Jessica Teller, Carol Collins and Linda Sainz.

"Wait Teller as is John Teller's daughter?" spoke an agent that was sitting in the back.

"Yeah apparently she has moved to Tacoma." I said.

"That just means shes got dirt on two charters." he said as he stood up.

"The more the better we will find away to make her talk.

"Alright lets bring them in"

(Thanks for reading and the reviews they really help out.)

"Alright I hate her" I told Linda as I sat next to her.

"Told you so, but no you wanted to be all lets be friends and hold hands."

"When the fuck did I say that?

"Oh just shut it and stir.

"What is up with you people and stirring"


	44. Chapter 44

Hap was playing pool with Lorca so I decided to escape to the room since sitting at the bar with Linda and whore whose name has not been mentioned yet were driving me insane. They kept fighting and bitching at each other, it was worse than a drunk Gemma and Luann. Lock downs in Charming seemed better, well mostly because I was with Donna and well Charming was more interesting than here. I decided to lay on the bed hoping time would go fast and all this was over soon and I could get back to my apartment. I opened my eyes and sat up as Hap entered the room.

"I thought you were still playing." I said as he sat down and put an arm around my waist as I straddled him.

"I won" he said as he ran his hands up my shirt.

"Ooh money" I said as I grabbed it from his pocket.

"Give me that" he said as he grabbed his money and flipped us over and pinned my hands on the bed.

"What happened to what's your is mine." I asked as I tried to get my hands out of his grip.

"Nah that only works for me." I just rolled my eyes as he just smirked.

"Now that's just fucked up."

"Shut up Jess" he said as he crushed his lips to mine.

"Oh no you won't get away that easily." I said as I broke the kiss.

"Deal with it." he said.

"Doesn't matter all I want is you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Alright you just want me we could get rid of everything and just live here. You know since you just want me." he said as I just stared at him.

"Right um no."

"Then just shut the fuck up."

"Do you think we would of gotten together if I wasn't attacked?"

"I would have had you earlier."

"Who said I would of given it up that easy?"

"You were throwing yourself at me.

"I was not"

"Right"

"Hap I never wanted to be an Old lady so I doubt I was throwing myself at you." I said.

"You are never leaving me."

"Leaving you is not an option Hap." I said as I put my hands on either side of his face as I reached up and kissed him. "I love you with all my heart, and whatever life throws at us I think we can handle it."

"I'm sure of that."

" I'm calling it a night" I said as I tried to push him off, so that I could change.

"Is something up with you?" asked Hap as he grabbed my hands and them against my chest.

"No why?" I asked

"You've been tired lately"

"I kinda need to go to Charming for something." I had to get a refill of my heart medicine.

"When did they finish." he asked as he tightened his grip and glared down at me.

"Like a couple of...

"Jess can you help me out in the kitchen real quick." said Linda through the door, so glad she was

"Alright I'll be there" I yelled back as Hap let my hands go and stood up as he grabbed my arm.

"I thought you were tired" said Hap as he pulled me up.

"I know but we are an old lady short" I said as he just walked to the restroom. I just grabbed my phone and headed to the kitchen.

"What happened?" I asked as I noticed the kitchen was clean as she was just standing there.

"Time to go get Sparkles" she said as she grabbed her purse. I just looked at her, did she really think Hap would just let me go like that.

"Hap won't even let me step out of the clubhouse." I said as I leaned into the counter.

"Just tell him something." she said.

"He knows when I lie." I said looking at her.

"Alright tell me a lie, practice on me or some shit." I could lie to anyone, that was not a problem my problem was with Hap.

"I really enjoy your company."

"Jess" she said as she smacked my arm.

"Ow alright hold on, I'll figure it out wait for me at the bar." I said then walked back to the room.

"Hap" I said as I walked in finding Hap still laying on the bed.

"Your not going anywhere Jess" he said before I even said what I was planning.

"I know but this is an emergency" I closed the door and walked toward him.

"There is no fucking emergency." he said as he got up and walked toward me.

"Yeah i have to go pick up my birth control at the apartment" I said. I had them in my purse, but when it meant talking about a chance

"I'll send the prospect for them."

"Hap I don't really want someone all over my things" I said.

"I don't give a shit" he said as he opened the door.

"I will be quick I promise." I said as we left the room.

"Hey we got church" called out Lorca as we walked down the hall.

"I'll be back before you get out"

"Jess if something happens to you I'm going to kick your ass"

Alright" I said as I walked toward Linda.

"How the hell does that work?" asked Linda.

"I don't know I just agree with him" I said as I got in the car. It was drizzling and for some reason I knew I should just stay at the clubhouse. This was not our business and we should just stay out of it and leave it up to Sparkles and Bully.

"So where the hell is she?" I asked as we pulled out of the clubhouse.

"She is working." she said.

"What if she doesn't want to come back we can't drag her back. Isn't that Bully's job." I said now that I come to think of it this was none of our business.

"Sparkles needs the club." said Linda as she kept looking at the mirror. I had a feeling Linda needed Sparkles rather than Sparkles needing the club. "Jess that black car has been following us since we left the club."

Happy

We had to deal with this new Mayan problem that seemed to be showing it's face again. For now no threat had been made to anyone of us. Keeping Jess at the clubhouse till all this shit blew over was the plan, but knowing Jess all she would end up doing was bitch about it and get on my damn nerves. She better start taking care of her dam health if not we were going to have problems again.

"Last thing we need is Charming up here." said Sam as he looked right at me as I realized they were talking about Jess.

"They have a personal connection now that Jess is in Tacoma." said Kozik.

"Clay and Jax made it personal last time we dealt with these assholes." added Lorca

"How could they not Jess was kidnapped" said Bully.

"Yeah and now it seems we are the only ones dealing with it." said Sam.

"We keep Jess safe, they stay in Charming." said Kozik as everyone just nodded their heads.

"We deal with this shit on our own." said Sam as he stood up and left with Kozik.

"Hey we should head out and go get Sparkles." Lorca said to Bully.

"Who else knows where Sparkles is at?" I asked.

"Linda was the one that found out." said Bully. So that just fucking meant Jess was involved in all this shit. I fucking knew that bitch was up to something, wait till I get my hands on her. I just got up and headed outside the chapel before I could reach the phones the club door was kicked in.

"Everybody down" yelled the agents as I moved to the floor. What the fuck was going on?

They are not here" said on the fuckers.

"Get Robert on that now"

What the hell were they looking for, for now we didn't have anything. Where the hell was Jess?

"Well seems you guys are needed." said one of the guys as the phones kept going off.

Jess

"Just turn" I said as we had noticed the black car was going thru the lanes to get to us. The prospect was now by Linda's side as he told us to keep going, I'm guessing he figured it out also. This was not going to end well for any of us.

"Call the guys" said Linda. I had already dialed Hap's number before she told me. They were probably still in Church since it went unanswered.

"No fucking answer" I said as I tried Lorca's which also went unanswered. I grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed every single one of them and it was the same thing straight to voice mail.

"Not even a fucking prospect?" she asked I could tell she was getting pissed as I was that they were not answering not even a damn hang around.  
>"No" I said I had no idea where we were and we had to remain calm we still did not know who the hell it was but this could not be good.<p>

"Good thing they are not shooting at us." said Linda. Well she was right but then what did they want, our own protection was this car."Who could it be?" she asked as she looked thru the mirror.

"Do you want to stop and ask?" I asked as she just flipped me off.

"Fucking shit" I closed the phone, why the hell were they not answering and what the hell was I thinking of getting involved in this.

"Just keep trying one of those assholes has to answer." yelled Linda.

"Linda watch out"

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	45. Chapter 45

"Hey what the hell happened?" I asked the prospect as he was getting his arm looked at. We had noticed an ambulance had just left. The prospect looked around us as we spotted a guy talking to the cops. Sam was talking to the chief as we all stood around.

"Someone had been following us since we had left the club." he said as he was done with the paramedics.

"Where are the girls?" I asked as I noticed Hap just go here.

"They just took Jess and Linda to the hospital, they didn't tell me anything." he said as Hap reached us.

"Jess and Linda are on the way to the hospital." I said to Hap who just nodded as if it was nothing he didn't even ask how Jess was he just walked over to Kozik. I walked over to where the guys were all talking.

"That guy over there was the one that collided with them, apparently he didn't see them till it was too late." said Sam as he and Hap glared at the guy.

"So we have no idea who the fuck was following them." asked Bully as the prospect shaked his head.

"He will do for now" said Sam as he walked to his bike followed by Kozik.

"Lorca, Hap head to the hospital" said Bully as Sam had just left probably to go check on Linda.

When we arrived Kozik was in the waiting room, we walked over to him I did not see Sam so they probably had let him see Linda already.

"Hey everything alright?" I asked as I sat down on the opposite side of him.

"Well they haven't told us shit, but they let Sam inside so that he could see Linda. Stacy went to check on Jess, since they don't just give information to anyone." Hap sat down next to him. We had been there awhile when Bully arrived, we still had not heard from Sam nor Stacy yet.

"How are they?" he asked as he stood in the middle of the waiting room.

"Nothing yet" said Kozik as Bully just nodded as Sam walked out.

"How is she?"

"She is fine, few bumps and bruises."

"They keeping her overnight?"

"She will be released in a few hours." he said.

"She going back to the clubhouse or home?" asked Kozik as he called a prospect to escort her.

"No wants to stay till they let her see Jess. Anything on her yet?" he said as he looked at Hap who was like if nothing was going on.

"Nah still waiting on Stacy." said Kozik.

"Alright lets just head to the clubhouse and begin to deal with is." said Sam as we all agreed. "Hap you should stay till they let you see her." he said as Hap stood up ready to go.

"No let's just go deal with this."

"Hey you can see her now" said Stacy as she walked into the waiting room. Sam and Bully had already left to the bikes.

"Go with her, Jess doesn't leave your sight."Hap said to the prospect before he walked toward the exit.

"Alright Hap." he said as he went with Stacy. I didn't say anything as we just walked to the bikes, something was up with him.

Happy

I knew if I saw Jess it would just get in the way of club business we had to deal with right now. Right now I was pissed at Jess, couldn't she stay out of fucking trouble. The best thing I could do right now was just go deal with this club shit.

"Might be the Mayans." offered Kozik.

"Makes sense the way we dealt with them last time." I said.

"With ATF on our ass we have to take extra precautions with our decisions" added Bully. All I wanted was to be done with this shit and move to the next shit that was going to pile on us.

"That only means one thing we keep Charming out of our problems. The girls go back to what they do, have a prospect with them. Keep everything under control and act like if we have nothing to worry about." said Sam.

"Last thing I need is Tig here. So I agree with keeping them out." said Kozik.

"Alright so we keep this shit from Charming." said Sam as everyone just nodded. Last thing I needed was Charming here and dealing with this Jess in Tacoma shit. "Hap and Lorca go take care of that piece of shit." said Sam as he concluded church.

Jess

I awoke the room was dark, all I heard was the the beeping a familiar machine.

"You have got to be kidding me." I sat up. What the fuck was I doing in the hospital. I tried to move my arm that seemed to be the disturbance only to feel pain. I knew this pain I had broken my arm before as I opened my eyes I had a fucking cast on as my arm was propped up on a pillow. Yeah it was safe to say that Hap was so going to kill me.

"Well morning princess" said Linda as she turned on the light. I noticed that she had a few bandages on her face.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as she helped me get comfortable as much as I could get which was not that much. My whole body ached as if I had been dragged or as if someone hit me all over my left side.

"We were involved in a three car collision, still don't know who was following us."

"Remind me never to get in a car with you." I said.

"I doubt they will let us out of their sight." she was right.

"I feel like I have been sleeping for days. Why are you out? Shouldn't I be hooked on pain medication right now" I said

"Well you have been passed out all night. They just released me" she said. I had the worst headache as if I was dealing with a hangover. I noticed I had an IV on my left hand as Stacy walked in.

"How are we feeling?" she asked as she looked over my paperwork.

"She is in pain might need something that wont make her sleep." said Linda.

"What's up with my arm?" I asked.

"It's a closed fracture should heal up in six to eight weeks." she said. I had to keep this cast for that long shit.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked there was no way I could probably escape and let alone with Linda and the prospect outside watching me, and well I had no get away car. I miss Charming.

"I will go check up on that." she said and just left.

"I'm surprised I'm not dead yet" I said to Linda who just smiled at me.

"Well Hap hasn't seen you yet" added Linda as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be in a bed." I said and rolled my eyes, weren't we in the same accident.

"I think your the one that took the most impact."

"You think" I said as I raised my right arm.

"Hey your the one that went into shock and your heart problems didn't help."

"Just my fucking Teller luck." I said as I laid back.

"Linda, Sam needs you at the club" said the prospect.

"Now I wish I was in one of these beds."

"Yeah whatever go to your freedom."

"You also have a prospect outside if you need anything." she said as she stood up. "Oh try not to kill Stacy she might get you out early." she said

"Right because I'm so capable right now"

"Honey I know your capable." she said as she left. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, nothing else to do I guess. I surfed the channels when I found nothing good on I loved Soaps sometimes they were a little over the top and very dramatic so I decided to watch one while I had nothing else to do.

"Alright they I will try to get you released tomorrow." said Stacy as she walked into the room. Well I guess now that I come to think of it I preferred the hospital over the clubhouse.

"Thanks" I said.

" Need anything else?" She asked as she put my paperwork down.

"Nah" I said as she just nodded and left the room. I hated the bitch. I just wanted to get out of here, I hated hospitals especially being alone in one since it gave me time to think of stupid shit.

"Ms. Teller" said an agent as he walked in, I had no idea what they wanted it wasn't like Hap told me what was going lately. "Agent Wills" he said as he flashed his badge.

"Can I help you" I asked as I noticed there were other agents at the door. I was sitting up as he paced at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he kept pacing.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." I said. What was going on with the club that they had ATF questioning me over a car crash. Where the hell was the nurse when you needed her, so that she could kick this asshole out.

"The driver that collided with Mrs. Linda Kohl went missing." he said as he looked right at me. I had no idea what they had done to him, and I did not really care I was more interested in the soap that had returned from commercials.

"Now I don't see why that is any of my business or concern." I said as he just nodded.

"Jessica Teller I got to ask darling what are you doing with these people?" I just looked at him they were all the same the I can help you just give me something. They seem to know everything, shouldn't they know that I won't be saying anything.

"I have no idea where your getting at, and if you will be kind and leave." I said

"We know you are involved with the Tacoma Sons especially with Mr. Lowman and you have very tight connection to the Sons in Charming Miss. Teller." He moved closer as he stood by my left side and stared at me while I just looked at the door and pressed the nurse button.

"They are family and once again it's none of your concern, who I involve myself with"

"Your father must be really proud of you, you know since your following in your mother's footsteps." he said as he grabbed my hand. I tried to moved my hand from his grasp as he just chuckled.

"Everything alright here?" asked the nurse as she walked in and he let go of my hand. "Sorry but visiting hours are over." she added as the Agent just nodded and smiled at her.

"We will be in touch Ms. Teller." he said as he walked to the door.

Bully

"ATF was in Jessica's room" said Kozik as he closed the doors. Hap and Lorca were still dealing with our driver problem.

Yeah the prospect called and confirmed it." said Sam as he was looking thru some papers.

"What could they have on her? I asked as Sam threw him some papers.

"Have you seen her record? He asked.

"It's a bunch of dropped charges, over a lot of underage shit." I said

"They probably think she has some Intel on Samcro, and no she may have on us." added Kozik.

"I guess Unser earned his paycheck taking care of the Samcro Princess" said Sam as Hap and Lorca walked in."Everything went as planned?" asked Sam as he looked at Lorca then to Hap.

"Done" said Hap as he took his seat.

"ATF was in your old lady's room" said Sam as he looked right at him.

"Yeah prospect called, Heading over there after church." he said.

"Alright, I'm still waiting on Intel of why ATF raided the clubhouse."said Sam as he concluded Church.

"Where you headed?" asked Hap as we walked to the bikes.

"Going to go get Sparkles" I said as Lorca joined me while Hap better be heading to the hospital.

Jess

I knew the minute he walked in that he was pissed at me, he just walked in went and sat at the chair next to the bed and just glared at me.

"So...

"Don't" he said.

"So your just going to ignore and just glare at me." I said as I laid back down, here we go again with this shit.

"You can't say anything to Charming, club decision." he said as he stood up and walked over to me.

"What does the car accident or me getting injured have to do with a club decision? Be sides having ATF in my room asking me about the missing driver" I asked as I looked at him.

"That's none of your concern."

"The ones following last night is that part of my concern"

"If you would of just went to the fucking apartment and not go your own way, you wouldn't be here." he said.

"We found out we were being followed as we left the clubhouse." I said as he went back and sat down. "You know what I was up to, you can keep me locked up at the clubhouse Hap." I said as he ignored me and turned on the TV.

"Just go to sleep Jess. We will deal with this shit tomorrow."

(Thanks for reading and Reviewing)


	46. Chapter 46

The light was turned on, I wanted to turn or grab my pillow and cover my face but I remembered I was not at the house. As I opened my eyes I saw a nurse checking up on me, she left quickly as she had entered. I guess the pain killers did work since it was five in the morning and the only thing I was having pain was my arm. I looked over to Hap who was asleep and seemed to have taken the remote captive. I wanted to know why I had to keep this away from Charming, even though I knew I shouldn't questioned a club decision. I decided to go back to sleep since there was no way I could reach the remote.

Stacy

I walked into Jessica's room, I was surprised to find Hap asleep in the chair he never seemed to me to be one to be at the bedside of his old lady. She was ready to be released but I wanted to see if I could have some time with him. Might leave her here for a couple of days. I noticed Hap woke up as I put the paper work down. I noticed she was still asleep as I walked over to him.

"You need anything" I asked as I stood in front of him I wouldn't mind giving him anything.

"Be at the club later" he said as he got up and left the room. Yeah I was going to leave her here for a couple of days.

Two days later

Jess

I awoke someone was snoring, I knew right away it wasn't Hap he was on a run with Bully and Kozik. That bitch had kept me long enough here, and I was ready to go home. I moved the covers off me, I moved my legs my body still ached but it was getting better.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" The prospect jumped up a little too eager at this time.

"Calm down." I said as he turned on the light. I was already have way to the restroom as he sat up."Do you have the van?" I asked.

"I should call Linda." he said as I walked to the restroom. Thanks to Sparkles who apparently claims was kidnapped and being forced to stay at the clubhouse I had clothes. Also for the nurse I had befriended over a certain soap I had gotten addicted because of her well she was letting me off the hook a little early. I turned on the water of the sink as I got a towel and decided to refresh myself, I was already planning on taking a shower the minute I arrived home.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Linda as I finished drying myself off.

"She had already signed the papers two days ago." I said to Linda who just crossed her arms and stared at me. "Do you mind helping me?" I asked as she just gave up and helped me get dressed.

"Wait till Happy finds out." she said as she tied my shoes.

"He probably already knew what I was up to" I said. I had talked to him yesterday and well he knew me too well.

"Yeah and we are all going to go down with you."

"That's good to know we stand united."

"Oh shut up." she said as we walked out to find Lorca in the room.

"I don't think they discharged patients at five in the morning" he said as he stood with his back to the door.

"Happy called you." I said as I was already figured out he was here, unless the prospect had called him but I really doubt it.

"Hurry up." he said as he sat on the bed.

"Go park the van at the side entrance" said Linda to the prospect and just nodded and headed outside. "So the bitch had already signed your release." asked Linda as she grabbed my bag.

"Yeah I was ready to leave before Hap headed out." I said.

"So you don't need assistance to walk." asked Linda as we walked out of the room when the prospect got back. I knew the nurses were not going to be at the desk so this was the perfect time to leave.

"I have no problem with my legs."

"Really because you fell yesterday." said the prospect as the elevator doors closed.

"You fell" yelled Linda as she turned to look at me.

"No" I said as I glared at the prospect.

"Really." she asked.

"Well he caught me before my knees touched the ground."

"Maybe you should stay and rest." said Linda as we reached the van.

"Yeah at the house." I said as the prospect opened my door. We went straight to the apartment which I was glad, but then Linda let me know that she was going to need me later and I knew there was no way out of a shopping trip.

"I'll pick you up later." said Linda as she drove away.

"Alright so I guess my body guard is tagging along." I said as the prospect stopped next to the van and got off.

"Only way you can stay at the apartment." he said as we walked up the stairs. As the prospect opened the door my phone began to ring. I noticed it was Hap, yeah he probably did know what I was up too. "Hey" I said as I began looking for Killer's leash.

"Lorca picked you up" asked Hap.

"Yeah I'm already at the apartment" I said.

"Stay in bed Jess."

"I know but I'm going to walk my baby first, I said.

"Jessica…"

"Hap the prospect will be with me." I said as he just hanged up. I was going to rest, but I had been stuck in bed for the last days I needed a little walk. "Alright let's go" I said to Killer who seemed to be trying to get the prospect to keep his distance.

Lorca

"Hey" I said as I walked into the apartment. Linda had sent me to check up on Jess since they were supposed to be ready at the club.

"Hey Lorca" answered Jess back as both her and the prospect were glued to the damn TV.

"Jess you're supposed to be ready." I said as I went to get something to drink. "What are you watching?" I asked as I sat down next to Jess. Killer moved from her lap and got between us, he seemed to be creating a barrier. I was just here checking up on Jess for Hap even though Linda wanted her at the clubhouse.

"Oh um it's a show we got addicted while I was in a hospital" she said.

"She won't shoot him" said the prospect as Jess began shaking her head.

"She will, she is waiting for the perfect moment." added Jess. I looked at her then to the prospect, they seemed to be getting close I know Hap won't appreciate this.

"Ha pay up" said Jess as the bitch did end up shooting the guy. The prospect got up and handed Jess some cash.

"You probably already watched this." he said as he sat back down.

"Whatever sore loser, the chick was unstable of course she was going to shoot." added Jess as the front door opened. I got up as did the prospect and Killer to check out who it was. It was Linda and Sparkles with Emily.

"I send you for Jess, not to be sitting around." said Linda. I just walked past her to thro the bottle away. "Jessica Teller what are you still doing sitting down." said Linda.

"I'm supposed to be resting" she said.

"Go get dressed now." said Linda as Jess just got up.

"Alright hold on." said Jess as Sparkles went with her to the room.

Emily

I was not happy that Butcher wanted to transfer to Tacoma, let alone having to hang around with Sparkles and Jessica. At first I was okay with it but it seems to me that Linda was becoming fond of Jessica. I looked around the apartment, it was really nice not a place where I would see Hap living.

"Is the dog guarding the door?" I asked as the golden retriver puppy was sitting outside of the door as he watched us.

"Yeah he does that." said the prospect.

"Hmm i guess Hap trained him well" said Linda.

"Alright I have to go, stick with the prospect" said Lorca as he left.

"I thinkshe is too young for Hap" i said to see what Linda would say.

"We were all young too." said Linda as she called out Jess. Yeah but we all had to earn our damn spot as an Old lady, she just like her damn mother got the guy on the first try.

"We are done, why are you yelling we still have two days to do everything" said Jess as she and Sparkles came out of the room.

"When is Hap getting back, since he wants you in bed rest." asked Linda as Jess was getting everything ready to leave.

"I think tonight" she said as she grabbed her purse. There was something about her that I didn't like, to me it seemed she was taking everything for granted like if her status was permanent.

"Alright let's go before someone decided to ruin our plans." said Linda as we left the apartment.

Jess

"I'm surprised that bag boy didn't carry you to the car." said Linda as I got in the car.

"If he would of the prospect was already ready to attack him.

"He is a young kid" said Linda

"Yeah probably seventeen or eighteen." I said

"Jessica aren't you the same age as the young kid?" asked Emily.

"And?" I asked already knowing what she was implying the whole damn trip she was expressing her problem with my age.

"Enough" said Linda as we reached the clubhouse. Stupid bitch she had no right to talk shit.

"What the hell is her problem?" I asked Sparkles as I laid on her bed as she tried on some things she had bought.

"Just trying to fuck with everything here." she said.

"Alright I'm heading home, don't want Hap to catch me here" I said as I stood up and grabbed my purse. I had no idea at what time he was going to get here and I was getting a little tired.

"Maybe we can get breakfast at the diner."

"Yeah but you have to pick me up, I doubt Hap would let me drive." I said I don't think I would have a problem learning how to deal with my new injury.

"Just you and me we need to talk." she said as I just nodded and left to go find the prospect or maybe Linda to drop me off.

Happy

I arrived at the apartment after I let Sam know everything went according to plan with the run. I noticed the prospect's bike was parked next to Jess's car. I walked into the apartment the prospect was asleep at the table, he got up as I closed the door.

"Hey Hap" he said as I just nodded at him as he put on his cut.

"She's asleep at the couch." he said as i was heading to the room.

"Why did you let her sleep on the damn couch" I asked as I saw Jess curled up on the couch. Killer was sitting down in front of her as he looked at us.

"He won't let me near her." said the prospect as he pointed at Killer.

"Alright go" I said as I reached down to carry Jess to the room. As I reached for the covers she woke up and sat up.

"You just got in"

"Yeah" I said as she got under the covers.

"You still in pain." I asked as she laid her head on my chest and I grabbed a pillow for her arm.

"A little."

"Go to sleep you'll need your rest."

The Following Day

I awoke as I heard my phone ringing, when I reached over for it I noticed that Hap was not in bed.

"Hey ma" I answered as I noticed the caller id. The minute I put the phone on my ear my mother began talking non stop. Sometimes I was way to grateful for being in Tacoma rather than Charming.

"Jessica when are you coming to Charming?" asked mom as I sat up on the bed.

"Well I have some things going on over here." I said.

"Things, you really think those things are more important than your family." Always using the family card.

"Mom" I said as she kept on complaining. I heard knocking so I walked over to the door hopefully i twas just Sparkles I knew she needed to vent.

"No you don't get away that easily" she said as I opened the door as I noticed it was Sparkles and Linda and Emily. I really was not in the mood to deal with my mother and all of them.

"Mom I'll call you later" I said as Sparkles hugged me.

"Jessica Teller you are hiding something from me." she said as Hap walked in with Killer.

"Mom I'm fine" I said as Hap was about to ask me who I was talking to, he just went straight to the room.

"Jessica I'm your mother I know when you hide shit from me."

"Mom I will call you later." I said and hanged up. I was thinking about turning it off when she called back again, but I decided to put it in silent. I was about to ask what we were going to be up to today when I noticed Hap was getting ready to leave.

"I have to go see you at the club house" said Hap as he kissed me and walked out.

"Alright so I thought I was having breakfast with Sparkles" I said as I sat at the table.

"Yeah change of plans princess" said Linda.

"Well then let me go change" I said as I got up and thankfully Sparkles joined me. "What she doing here?" I asked Sparkles as I looked for something to wear. I did not mind Linda coming but the other one we didnt really work well together.

"I have no idea, I already had a prospect and then Linda tagged along and out of nowhere this bitch just gets in the car. " she said.

"So this means she will be with us all day tomorrow." I said.

"I hate Bully and all this bullshit"

"Calm down will just make her stay miserable." I said as we walked out of the room.

"Sounds like a plan, because I want her out of Tacoma the sooner the better." I still did not know what there problem was between them, maybe I could ask Linda later.

"So how long are you in Tacoma?" I asked Emily as she just stared at me. I wanted her to tell me that she was just here for the rally and was going to head back to wherever she belonged.

"Oh Butcher is transferring to Tacoma." announced Emily as me and Sparkles just looked at her like if she was serious.

"The more the better" said Linda as we left the apartment. I just looked at her and then back at Sparkles as she made a face. I guess we were just beginning to get along all three of us, we did not need another old lady changing things up.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking since we need a little permanent place now that were expecting."

"I need to go to the clubhouse" said Sparkles as Linda turned to see her and just drove back to the clubhouse.

"Stay with Sparkles" said Linda as Sparkles walked into the clubhouse. I was walking past Sam and Lorca when I heard someone call me.

"Shit" I said as I heard Clay call me again as I was just staring at Lorca as he stared back at me. If I was wearing a sweater I could hide my arm but no just my luck.

"Hey" I said as I turned around not fully but just enough to wave. Where the hell was Hap, because I doubt it anyone was going to jump up and say keeping the accident was a club decision.

"What the hell happened?" asked Clay as he grabbed me and turned me around so that he could see my arm.

"Nothing" I said

"This does not look like nothing Jessica." said Clay as he raised my arm.

"Don't you think I know that." I was not getting out of this one.

"Watch it" said Tig as he pointed a finger at me.

"Your mother was right" said Bobby as Chibs looked at my arm.

"It was a small accident, nothing serious." I said as they began to surround me as if something bad had happened.

"A small accident?" said Clay. I was thankful that Jax was not here I could just imagine his outburst.

"It could be a damn scratch we have the right to know" said Piney.

"No you don't, not anymore." I could see that it was the wrong thing to say.

That's where your wrong." Clay said as he pointed a finger at me.

"No I'm not. It's not even a big deal" I said I just should of stayed at the apartment. It wasn't like if they were going to drop it any time soon.

Linda

All my worries over Sparkles left me as I saw Jess was circled with Samcro, I knew keeping the accident from them was going to be a big problem. They could of just said we were involved in a simple car accident and that was it.

"Wait till I tell your mother" said Clay. Just what we need again Gemma, she will probably make a bigger deal over what they were doing.

"That's like ten times worse" said Jess. Yeah I was agreeing to everything Jess was saying, we both seemed to know her mother well. I saw that Jax and Opie had arrived with Kyle, just adding more to the drama.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Jax as he reached Jess.

"Apparently your sister here was in a small accident."

"It was just a car accident and it doesn't concern you guys."

"Why the hell did you not call us."

"I did not have to tell you Jax." said Jess. This was not going well, and Gemma still did not know, or they that we were being followed by the Mayans.

"Why the hell not?" yelled Jax at Jess.

"It's none of your business" said Hap. I knew this was not going to be good since Hap got involved. Jess was way to involved with both of them and by the looks of it they were going to deal with it the only way they know. Jax had to realize that his sister was an Old lady, and Hap that Jess would always have a whole damn charter worried about her.

"Hap just stop, both of you." said Jess as Hap and Jax began to fight. I noticed Jess was trying to intervine as Tig stepped in a grabbed Jess.

"Jessica stop." yelled Tig. Who had his arms around her waist and pulling her back as Hap and Jax were still going at it.

"Jax get off him/ Both of you just stop." yelled Jess as she was still fighting to get out Tig's grasp. I wanted to grab Jess and take her home, she was probably still in pain and here she was trying to stop a fight that she had noting to do with it.

"Enough" yelled Piney as they pulled them off each other. Jess was still fighting Tig but he had a tight hold around her.

"Go home Jess" Hap said as Tig had let her go as she was going to go reach Jax.

"I'm going to go drop her off" I told Sam as he just nodded, I knew he was pissed at how everything had turned out, but did no one know that Charming was coming.

Jess

I awoke and noticed Killer was asleep next to me, I raised myself a little when I noticed Hap was not in bed. I knew he was home because Killer would not be in bed so I decided to go check the living room. Linda had dropped me off after Hap made me come back home. I found him siting down on the couch, I figured he was asleep since his head was back and the TV was off. I was still a little mad at how they all reacted, but I did not expect Jax and Hap to fight that was the last thing I ever wanted and I hoped it was the last. I saw that Midnight was asleep on his lap, she seemed to have chosen him over me even though I was the one to save her. As I was looking at her I noticed Hap was staring at me.

"Hey why didn't you come to bed?" I asked as he just shrugged his shoulders. I sat down next to him as I leaned into him as I grabbed his hand.

"We already worked it out." That only meant one thing, I just can't believe they would still fight some more when they had already kicked the shit out each other over nothing.

"Hap I don't want to see you guys fight again."

"You don't tell me what to do" he said.

"I know but I have to look out for what's mine and that means both of you." I said as he tighten his hold on my hand.

"It won't happen again." he said as I turned around and gave him a quick kiss. "I want you but your a little fragile right now" he said as he laughed and ran his hands under my shirt.

"I'm not fragile"

"Right because this is nothing" he said as he lifted my arm a bit.

"It will heal in a couple of weeks"

"Common let's go see how much you can take." said Hap as he carried me to the room.

(Thanks for reading and Reviewing)


	47. Distant Past

It had been almost a week that I did not wake up next to Hap, so I was totally taking advantage of the fact that he was still in bed with me this morning. I was not looking forward for today since he was going to be with his brothers and I was going to be with Linda and Sparkles.

I don't know if he and Jax worked it out or he just said it to shut me up, but knowing him he would of just said it to shut me up. Mom had not called me at all, I had talked with Donna yesterday and she said that mom knew about the accident but did not want to talk about it.

If she was in my place she would of done the same thing, if Clay would of told her it was a club decision she would of respected it. Well who am I kidding I'm talking about my mother here.

"You awake?" Hap asked as I looked up at him and just shook my head no. "Lazy ass" he said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I just wanted to stay here a couple of minutes more "Killer is enjoying the bed also." he said as I noticed he was sleeping between us.

"He is a great protector lately and well I also think he misses the bed since he slept by the door and refused to move when you were not here."

"They better start sleeping on the damn floor."

"What why they are already used to sleeping on the bed." I said as I tried to get Killer before Hap put him and Midnight on the floor.

"So I could do this with out interruptions." he said as he pinned me under him.

"Hap arm." I said as he moved as I put my arm over his shoulder as his phone began to ring. "Yeah no interruptions" I said as he got up to get his phone.

I stayed in bed until I heard someone knocking, I checked the time since Sparkles was supposed to be here in thirty minutes. Hap was on the phone so I got up and went to open the door.

"Hey Sparkles." I said as she pulled me into a hug, I was happy that she was back but I knew that if she didn't fix things with Bully I would be alone with Linda again and now that Emily doesn't seem to like me.

Well not that I cared, and things were going better with me and Linda but I really preferred Sparkles over all of them.

"Are we alone?" she asked as she sat down at the table, I went to turn on the coffee machine so we could at least be able to have a little moment to ourselves before Linda called us to get to work.

"Just Happy." I said as I went to sit at the table with her. "So let's talk." I said as this was probably the only time we would be able to talk by ourselves.

"Wait what about Happy?"

"Well who cares about Hap right now." I said as Hap passed by the kitchen.

"I heard that." yelled Hap as me and Sparkles began to laugh.

"I love you." I called out as he came out dressed from the room. I guess club business was picking up since lately he has been leaving to go deal with some things.

"Yeah whatever bitch. I'll see you later." he said as he gave me a kiss and walked out. I just hoped he was going to go to the event today.

Alright..." she stopped when we heard banging on the door. Killer ran to the door and began barking I looked at Sparkles and relaxed when I heard a familiar voice.

"Jessica open the damn door." yelled Tig.

"Right idiot, stop fucking banging the door." I heard Bobby call out.

"Hey guys." I opened the door before Tig ended up losing his patience. Tig pushed right passed me as he spotted killer next to me and picked him up right away.

I was glad killer didn't go all protective, I guess he figured out they were family. I was bombarded with hugs and kisses as all the guys as they walked into the apartment.

"Where's Clay and Jax?" I asked as I closed the door. All of Samcro was here, and to me that meant something was going on if Jax and Clay did not show up.

"Dealing with some things." said Bobby as he looked at me and they all went to sit at the couch.

"You have coffee." grumbled Piney as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah." I said as Sparkles helped me get the cups for the guys.

I saw Tig was kissing and hugging Killer, who was loving the attention that Tig was giving him. As I went to hand the guys coffee I was a little worried of Tig and Killer.

"Tig put my dog down and step away from him" I said as Tig just shook his head and went to sit at the couch still carrying Killer as if he was a baby. I looked at the guys who just shrugged and went back to watching TV.

I am thinking they just came to use me for my television and coffee. I left them in the living room as I went to go change.

~Happy~

Lorca had called me that Clay wanted to talk to us at Church, I never really liked just laying down and wasting time but it felt good being in bed with Jess this morning.

The way she looks at me with those fucking blue eyes, as if I am her fucking world just as Gemma had fucking told me she was going to do. It was my fucking responsibility to keep her safe, and if it meant to kill anyone who was a threat to her it was what I was going to do.

I looked at Clay as he sat down with Jax, the plan was still to keep Charming out, we could not risk the progress we were making with all this shit. It was about protecting this charter and that was what Sam was going to do.

"So we are sure this shit isn't about the club?" asked Clay as he looked straight at me, I knew he wasn't convinced but it had to be this way.

"Yeah it was just the weather and a drunk driver. Lorca and Hap took care of the driver." said Sam as Clay just nodded his head.

"What is with this that Jess and the other ladies have prospects with them at all times." asked Jax.

"Just precaution, you never know when shit may go south we don't want to risk it." said Bully.

"That ATF asshole still bothering her."

"No, he probably thought she has Intel on Charming and us." I said. I knew Jax talked with Jess over club shit when she was in Charming, and I tell her whatever she needs to know. I trusted Jess with club shit, probably the only one outside of the clubhouse.

~Jess~

"Morning." I said to Linda. We had just arrived at the clubhouse after we all forced Tig to put Killer down and dragged him out of the apartment.

"You're too happy today." said Linda as she was sitting at the bar with her head down.

"I would never put my head on the bar." I said as I made her raise her head.

"I think I'm getting sick." she said as I sent one of the sweetbutts to get her coffee. I noticed the chapel doors open, I saw that Hap and Jax were talking as they walked passed us and headed outside. Hopefully things were going good with them.

"Morning baby girl." said Clay as he stood in front of me and looked down at me. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Morning." I said as I sat down I wanted to ask what was going on but I knew better.

"Called your mother yet?" he asked as I shook my head no.

"Mom won't talk to me."

"Keep trying, you know how you both are" he said as he kissed my forehead and walked outside. I was about to say something when we heard screaming from the kitchen.

"Common we have no sick days especially days like this." I said to Linda as I grabbed my purse as we headed to the kitchen.

"Ah shit these two are going to kill me." said Linda as we figured it was Sparkles and Emily fighting .

"You deal with Emily, I'll take Sparkles." I suggested as agreed with me.

"Alright enough were going to end all this bullshit right now." said Linda to both of them as they stopped and just stared at her.

"Get out" I said to the sweetbutts. After they left I closed the kitchen door as all the guys were trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is going on here?" Linda asked as she waited on Sparkles to answer.

"This bitch thinks she can waltz in here and judge me when she is far worse than us combined." yelled Sparkles who seemed mad, she had so much anger in her that she could use it her way instead of just hiding it.

"We are supposed to have each others back." stated Linda.

"Your going to tell me your okay with her." said Emily as she pointed at me.

"What is your fucking problem with me." I was getting tired, one she did not know me and she should stay out of my business.

"You're too perfect."

"Have you met her, she is not perfect" Linda said as she pointed at me. What is up with all this pointing at me?

"No one is perfect in this life." I said as I just sat on the counter. "Wait when did this conversation turned to me and my perfection."

"Right we are here to discuss your problems." said Linda getting back on track.

"We all paid our dues, she on the other hand just appears at Hap's side and gets the respect she doesn't deserve."

"Who the fuck are to say if I deserve it or not bitch." I said as I got off the counter and was about to go up to her when Linda stepped between us.

"Oh what are you going to do run to Hap to fix your problem, is that the way you snagged him?" she asked as she tried to move closer to me.

"Hey your a visitor here, show respect." Linda said to Emily.

"Oh Linda stop kissing her ass." she said as she left the kitchen slamming the door on the way out.

"If Butcher transfers here, what the hell are we going to do with her?" Linda asked as I sat back on the counter.

"Kill her." suggested Sparkles.

"I vote yes to that." I said as I raised my hand as Linda just shook her head.

"Put your hand down Jess. Alright let's forget her and deal with our problems." said Linda as I lowered my hand.

"The problem is that our men are whores." said Sparkles as I began to laugh as I remembered she always says that when she is drunk.

"I broke up with a guy once because he cheated on me and now I accept the fact that Hap fucks other women." I said as they all agreed with me as they probably once did the same.

"Alright Sparkles what do you want from Bully? If you want something your going to have to go for it, because if we wait for these assholes we will never have anything." said Linda to Sparkles.

"Exactly." I agreed with Linda.

"I just want him to not take me for granted, I don't want to keep living like this." she said as we wanted to find a way to help her out.

"Make sure he knows what he will be missing." I said. I always went with the saying you never know what you had till it's gone.

"Sparkles you should know that your more than pussy to him, if he has stayed with you all those years."

"I just want him." said Sparkles as she wiped her tears away.

"We all just want our men for ourselves" said Linda.

"We all desire the things that will destroy us in the end."

~Stacy~

We had been here all morning till the Old ladies finally showed up. They treated us like their slaves, I don't even know why I put up with all this shit just to get a few minutes with the guys.

Shit I had left her extra days in the hospital for nothing since I didn't even had a chance with Hap since all he needed well Lorca was another favor. She wasn't changing him, he was the same cold man that fucked his bitches face down.

"Jess just sit there and look pretty." said Linda I rolled my eyes at that comment she was not that injured to be treated like that. She should be working rather than just sitting down and talking. I noticed Tig came up next to her and whispered something. Jess just pushed him as if she was shocked and shook her head. I noticed Hap was looking over here.

"Join me." he said as he dragged her away from the booth. I don't know if they were that close but she should know better. I really doubt a guy like Hap would want her to be hanging out with his brothers.

"Get me something to drink." said one of the Old lady's. She was involved in one of the fights with Sparkles in the morning. She seemed alright, but then again all of them are bitches in disguise and some of them were just bitches all the time. None of them were ever to fond of us even though we were the same, just looking for a place to fit in.

"He will get bored with her." she said as I passed her a beer. I looked where she was looking and she was looking at Hap. He was glaring at Jess and Tig who had his arm around her shoulder as they had gone for a walk.

"She should know better than to be offering herself to his brothers." she said and walked off. I was so liking her.

"Enough bitching go do a beer check." said Sparkles as she passed by me.

When I got back from making sure the guys were taken care of I noticed Jessica was sitting down as Hap was walking her way. They were close enough for me to hear there conversation he sounded bothered that Jessica had spent some time with his brother.

"What the fuck were you doing with Tig?" he asked her.

"He was just looking for some latinas, but since he did not find any he settled for them." said Jess as she turned to look at Tig who was talking to three girls.

"Shouldn't you be doing some shit?" Hap asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well mother hen over here won't let me do shit." she said as Linda flipped her off.

"Deal with it princess" said Linda to her as she walked over to where Sam was.

I noticed that Hap lowered himself to kiss her. I wanted that, well I wanted him shit. If I had the chance I would do anything to be with him or some guy from the club to be called an Old lady and to be given the respect that I deserved.

Out of nowhere my body reacted before I realized why I was on the floor trying to cover, even though I had no idea where they were coming from nor who they were for. Gun shots were heard. I looked to the side and noticed Hap had taken down Jessica with him and was covering her.

Probably if Jess was not next to him he would probably have his gun out and ready to attack rather than trying to protect his Old lady.

After what seemed like along time but was probably a couple of minutes nothing else was heard Hap helped Jessica stand up and grabbed her hand and moved from where we were not even checking if any of us were okay all he seemed to care about was her and his brothers.

I got up and noticed he had left her with the Linda and Sparkles as the guys were checking on someone who was on the floor. I noticed it was on of the prospects. I knew him only by that he always protected Linda, he was one of the new ones Tacoma had gotten.

"Are you in pain?" I asked Jessica as she stood with Linda and Sparkles. I had seen how Hap had covered her body and he had probably put his weight on her arm.

"Were fine." said Linda as I took that as my cue to leave. Just by sleeping with the guys did not guarantee that I had a right to ask or stand with them. I noticed it wasn't just the prospect that was done but also Butcher and the Old lady was being held back. I heard sirens this was not going to be good for the club.

"Just a precaution." said Jax to Clay as they passed by me to get to Jessica.

~Jess~

We had already headed back to the clubhouse, there was no need to go to the hospital since Butcher and the prospect had died at the scene.

We were all going to have to give our statement tomorrow. Linda said that they probably were going to make a big deal out of it and hold us for questioning over everything.

The clubhouse was quiet almost everyone was doing there own thing they had lost two brothers. Some were mourning their pain with sweetbutts or alcohol or both, and some just with silence and probably thinking that this was what they lived for, what they had chosen to risk their lives for. I was sitting down next to Clay and Tig as they were drinking and smoking.

"You should call it a night" said Hap as he came and stood next to me.

"Jess you should stay at the clubhouse." said Tig. I had already chosen to do that and was not going to fight Hap on that so I just nodded and stood up.

My body ached from how hard Hap had slammed me on the ground, but I preferred the pain rather than have a bullet hit me. I kissed clay and Tig as I walked over to the kitchen to check up on Linda, after I agreed with Tig I noticed Hap just walked off.

"I'm calling it a night." I told Linda as she was still in the kitchen. Sparkles had called it a night with Bully.

"Clay will be in the room next to you." said Linda as she gave me a small smile. I just shaked my head, I was not in the mood and by the looks of it Hap wasn't either.

"I don't think Hap will even make it to the room." I said as I left the kitchen, I walked over to Hap who was sitting alone at the bar everyone seemed to be dealing their own way.

As I reached him he got up and walked me over to the room as we walked in Happy grabbed me by the hair as he kissed me. I tried to remove his hand from my hair as he was still kissing me.

"Don't forget who you belong too." he said as he let go of my hair and left the room.

What the hell is his problem I could taste the alcohol but I knew he was pissed about something, I just grabbed a shirt and went to the restroom to get ready for bed.

After the shower and my little breakdown of how it could have been someone I loved I was able to relax. I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me and forgot about my worries.

~Happy~

I had gone back to the bar, I knew if I stayed there with Jess right now some shit was going to go down and we didn't need that right now. I was pissed that she listened to Tig about staying here, if I would of suggested it she would of already been bitching about it.

"Hey." said Sam as he came and sat next to me.

"How bad is it going to get?"

"We deal with it after the funeral tomorrow." he said as I just nodded my head and kept my eye on Tig he should know better than to put his hands on what was mine.

"Your girl and Tig seem close." Sam added he probably noticed that she had spend some time with him.

Yeah." I said as I stood up this shit was going to end and I wasn't going to deal with my brother, she should have known better.

~Jess~

I awoke as I heard the door slam, I realized it was Hap as I turned on my side to go back to sleep. I looked at the time and noticed that I had not been asleep for that long.

I had expected Hap to stay over there longer I knew he had taken Butcher's death hard since he was his sponsor. I did not like Emily but I felt for her, and to just screw things up I remembered that she was expecting. I felt Hap's hand on my ankle I was going to sit up when he tighten his hold on my ankle.

"Hap." I said as tried to move my leg away from him as he held on to it as he moved on top of me.

"Shut up Jess." he said as he got on top of me as he grabbed my hair and pulled it back painfully.

He had me pinned under him. My injured arm was starting to hurt as I was unable to move it. I felt trapped I began to try to at least pushed him to move my arm, but that only made him grab my arms and pinned them above me.

"Hap my arm." I said with tears in my eyes as the pain was becoming unbearable.

"You think Tig would give a fuck if he was hurting you." he said as he let my arm go. I looked at him he was glaring at me and his eyes usually told me that he loved me when his lips were silent but right now all they seem was cold, hard, and demanding.

This wasn't my Happy, maybe with another bitch but not with me. What did Tig have to do with anything?

"Happy just stop." I said as he turned me around, I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold myself up with one arm.

"Why would you want Tig to be the one here huh bitch?" he asked as he slapped my ass as he moved his hands on my waist.

"Happy what the hell is you problem?"

"You really think Tig or any other asshole would want you after what happened to you." he said as I turned around to look at him. Fucking asshole, piece of shit I tried to move but he still had me pinned under him.

"Get the fuck off me." I cried out as I tried to hit him but he pinned my arm. I remembered what Linda had said Clay could be next door, I buried my head into the pillow last thing I needed was Clay involved in my business.

I tried to move away from him as he began thrusting inside of me, I just wanted him off me as I kept trying to move away as he kept moving in and out of me. I knew he was going to leave marks on my arm. I dug my nails in his arm as he tightened his hold he had on my hand on my waist with the same tight grip as he had on my arm as he kept moving on top of me.

"Next time think before you are all over my brothers" he said I just stopped fighting him. My throat felt dry, I realized I was shaking as I felt his heavy breathing on my back as his forehead touched my back. I was still heavy breathing and I was still crying as I felt like an idiot, I felt as if I was relieving memories.

~Happy~

I didn't even feel her nails till I saw her remove them when I let go of her arm. I felt her shaking under me. Fuck. I noticed she was still crying as I turned her around. She didn't look at me, I put my hand on her chin and turned her to me as I saw her eyes they were not that sparkling blue that I saw this morning, I fucked it up. I was about to kiss her when she stopped me.

"Don't please don't." she said as she put her hand on my mouth and pushed me away.

"Jess." I said as I put my hand on her waist she just grabbed my hand and removed it from her waist. I was a fucking asshole, I got up and grabbed my jacket and headed outside. I needed to clear my head.

~Linda~

I heard a door slam and watched as Hap walked out of the clubhouse. I wanted to go check up on Jess, but that girl is stubborn as hell and probably won't say anything if she is having problems with Hap.

I noticed Jax got up from the bar after Hap left the clubhouse slamming the door, he was knocking at the Hap's door but since he didn't get an answer he walked away to the other rooms. I knew Sam had something to do with this, and for a fact Hap had an outburst with Jess. I just hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

(Thanks for reading and Reviewing)


	48. Chapter 48

I felt as if I had not slept at all, I moved onto my back I knew Hap was awake and was watching me I just got up and headed to the restroom. I locked the door as I turned on the sink water. I looked at my eyes they were puffy and red, I hope makeup would at least cover them so I didn't look like I had been crying. I covered up my arm and got in the water, nothing was relaxing about it I got out of the shower.

I heard knocking last night, I realized it was Jax when he called out my name I was glad when he stopped and left. I wrapped the towel around myself and left the restroom. I turned on the light as I got my makeup bag and sat on the bed.

"Jess breakfast is ready." I heard Sparkles say. I so wanted to be at the apartment right now alone with Killer and Midnight.

"I'll be out in a minute" I called out as I finished up my makeup and looked for something to wear, now that I thought of it I needed her help to get dressed. Oh fuck it I'll manage. I was managing well well until I had to button up my jean. Hap got up and helped me, he turned me around so that he could button up my jean.

"I didn't mean anything I said last night" he said as he put his forehead on mine. I just moved away from him and left the room. Right now I did not want to be near him, I knew I was not ready and my emotions was going to get the best of me. One thing I knew was that he never wasted his words.

"Morning" said Linda as I grabbed a coffee. I should have slept since they were probably going to take us in for questioning last thing I needed was to mess something up.

"I feel like shit" I needed coffee and apparently pain pills.

"At least you don't look like it" said Linda.

"I feel so much better" I said as I smiled at her.

"Rough night?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." I said as she handed me a plate. I noticed Clay was sitting at the bar. I headed over there I was not in the mood for breakfast so I out the plate in front of him.

"Morning baby girl" I kissed his cheek as I sat down next to him, I missed the guys from Charming. I grew up with them I always saw them as family and me being with Hap was not going to change that whether he likes it or not.

"Morning" mumbled Jax as he leaned into me and took my coffee. I knew that if I stayed here with the guys they were going to try to convince me to go to Charming till everything cools off here in Tacoma and that was something I did not need. Out of nowhere Jax grabbed my arm and looked at it then back at me.

"I probably got them yesterday when I ducked for cover" I said as Jax just let go of my arm, and looked at Clay.

"We have to talk about you and Tacoma Jess" That is not what I wanted to hear and was glad that Linda interrupted us.

"Jess let's head to the station, before were dragged there like criminals." said Linda. I moved Jax off me as I stood up.

"Well talk later alright" I did not want to hear how Charming was so much safer than Tacoma. Yeah I was not used to being in a drive by but it was nothing new.

When we got to the station we signed and went to sit down till they called us up. I still don't know why they needed more information if none of us had seen anything.

"Hello Miss Teller" said the chief of police. Oh this old dude is checking me out. The way he looked at me was as if he was undressing me with his eyes. I looked at Linda as she was also looking at the guy.

"Hi" I said as I sat down and out my purse on my lap and looked around trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Horny old bastard" said Linda as she sat next to me. "He is not Unser." she said and I understood right away. He was still looking at me as they had called Linda in. Yeah and Unser would so not be checking me out. I was sitting down when Stacy walked into the station. She was told to take a seat where I was sitting, Sparkles nor Linda had come out yet so this only meant it was going to take along time.

"Morning" she said as she sat next to me.

"What are you doing with the club, your a doctor?" I asked her. If I had a chance away from the club I would of taken it. Did I ever had a chance to get away from the club? Hmm probably not with mom dictating everything I did.

"I guess I'm like everyone else looking for a place to fit in."

"I can take you now Teller" said the chief of police. He had been staring at me for the past thirty minutes. I was hoping someone else do the questioning since he gave me the creeps. I got up and followed him, I spotted Linda in one of the rooms as I walked passed it she was not talking to Tacoma Pd last thing I wanted to do was talk to that agent again. I walked into the room as I took a seat he closed the door, I wasn't comfortable in being alone with this man so I was hoping it would be over soon.

"Alright Jessica let's see what we have here." he said as he began telling me the events that had happened yesterday. "Do you by any chance saw something that you forgot to mention?" he asked as he put the papers down.

"No just like I said everything happened so fast"

"Can you clarify where you were when the shooting began?" They were wasting their damn time, all this was already answered yesterday. Probably they wanted to see if I was hiding something, this time I did not know what was going on not that Hap would tell me anything. So I had nothing to hide.

"Like I said yesterday, I was behind the booth the whole time."

"Who was present at the booth at the time of the shooting."

"Linda, Sparkles and Stacy and Happy."

"Where was Mr. Lowman standing at the time of the shooting?" he wasn't even writing anything down. All he did was stare at me and nod his head.

"He was standing in front of me."

" And Your relationship with Lowman?"

"I don't see how my relationship have anything to do with the shooting. I have answered all your questions are we done here?" I was getting tired and today was not the day to do all this shit. It wasn't like if they were going to catch the guys. The club probably already knew who it was.

"Are you sure you have nothing else to add."

"I said all I had to say"

"Alright someone else is here would like to talk with you." he said as he got up and walked out of the room. At least he wasn't going to be in the room with me. I felt like I needed a shower after the way he was looking at me.

Agent Wills

She played the innocent part well, I watched as she was looking around as I was making her wait. Linda Kohl had nothing to say all she did was get offended over everything. Carol denied the photo that looked like a transaction. She claimed it was a friend helping her out. The only problem was that we only saw the Jessica Teller hand her money. There was no transaction. As I look at Teller I wounder what the hell is she doing with the club. Especially being involved with a man like Lowman. I walked in, she did not even look at me till I sat in front of her.

"Good morning" I said as she just let out a sigh. She was different than her mother. I remember Gemma Teller women who thought she was better than anyone. Her life revolves around that club, and she probably drag her daughter into all this. The one thing in common probably was the Intel they had on the club. Women like them involved themselves deep so that they are protected at no cost. I looked at Jessica who was now staring at me you could see that she tried to cover up the fact that she had cried. Maybe she was close to one of the men, she should be used to losing people by now that's all the club does. It destroys lives.

"Jessica Teller I got to ask darling what are you doing with these people?" she just looked at me, she probably got this question every time she was called in for questioning. I know she knows something, if I could just get something to start a case it would be great. It could be something for my career and also be a step ahead of these criminals. Like always there is a reason these women are trusted for a reason, they don't talk about anything. They have secrets that they will take to the grave. "Look Ms. Teller I get it they may seem like family but they won't be able to protect you when you most need it." I said as if I had just put repeat on a record since she did not say anything nor seemed bothered. "Girls like you who seem to need an acceptance, you are lost fascinated by the life. You are young you do not belong with these criminal especially not Lowman." I said I noticed she got a little bothered by me mentioning Lowman, these women get defensive when it comes to their men.

"I was born into this family, I was not looking for acceptance."

"It's your choice, we are here to protect you."

"Who ever said I needed protection." she asked as she sat back on the chair. I grabbed the picture of her

and Carol "Sparkles" and put it in front of her. She looked at it and then back at me, Carol was worried at first the realized something. Jessica just handed it back to me.

"What are you getting Agent Wills?"

"What does that look like" I said as I slid the picture back.

"A friend helping her friend, and none of your concern."

"Your in a prison Jessica, your life wont flourish if you stay with these people. The people that you call family they don't care for you, they may act and pretend but it's all a lie. We will keep in touch Ms. Teller"

Jess

I was finally back at the apartment, I decided to head over here rather than over there at the club. I had to talk to Linda about the picture, how the hell did he get it. I knew what he was implying but did he really think he could pull that off. As I changed the channel I heard someone knocking. I stayed on the couch as the prospect went to open the door.

"Hey" said Jax as he came and sat next to me. I leaned into him as he grabbed the remote. I noticed the prospect had stayed outside while Jax was here. "How was your day?" he asked as he turned off the TV.

"Well I just spent have the day at the station and just came back here."

"Wow what a life Jess, Tig was right." he said as he began to laugh.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him as he got up and went to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" he asked as Midnight ran right passed him followed by Killer.

"No you don't get to say that and then change the conversation"

"The guys were saying that you have changed" he said as he came back to sit on the couch and turned on the tv.

"I have not changed." I said as I leaned back into him. I just decided to drop it and just enjoy this time with Jax.

Gemma

The guys have not called today, I wasn't that shocked that they called to let me know that Jess had been in a car accident. I knew she was hiding something from me but the reason I wanted to know was why. I grabbed my phone and decided it was time to call her even though I had been ignoring her calls, because I was still angry at her so I had to cool off first.

"Jess" I said as she answered the phone.

"Hey ma, I have been trying to reach you"

"I know baby, why did you not let me know about the accident. What were you thinking?" I asked there was no reason for her not to. I'm her mother and I had a right to know.

"Mom not now, how are you" I heard right away that she was crying. What the hell was going on over there.

"Is everything okay over there?" I felt helpless why was my daughter crying even though she was trying to hide it.

"Everything is fine mom, a little hectic but fine." she said. I took a seat at the table. If there was a way to bring Jess back to Charming. I knew it was only a matter a time for her to get back, but right now she needed me. I noticed Clay was on the other line, but right now my daughter needed me. "I just need some time alone. I'll call you tomorrow " she said as she hanged up. I called Clay, I was going to figure this out right now.

Jess

"Wake up" I heard as someone was shaking my arm. I opened my eyes and realized it was Hap as I looked up at him. As I sat up I looked over at the clock it was four in the morning. "You want to talk go ahead." he said as he walked out of the room. I got up and walked out of the room.

"You don't get it Hap, yes I want to talk but you need to talk to me too not just say something and then everything is better."

"You leaving me" he asked as he stood by the door.

"No" That was probably the one thing I was sure about. He opened the door what the hell was he doing like always just leaves. "You see you just hear what you want and then you just walk away."

"I got shit to do." he said as he left and slammed the door. Then why the fuck did you wake me up.

"Everything alright" asked the prospect as he walked in as I just stood there.

"Yeah everything is perfect" I headed back to the room and closed the door. Tomorrow is going to be a long ass day.

The Following Day

I was sitting in front of Clay as I watched Emily, her loud sobs were the only thing I could hear. Now what was in store for her, did she have a back up plan yeah the club would be there for her but where would she stand. It got me thinking what if my mother had not gotten with Clay she would not be the queen that she self appointed herself. I got to give it to her she seemed to choose the guy that was right for her since my mother was used to power, she probably wouldn't survive just being a dead old member's old lady.

"I want you to see someone." said Piney as he put an arm around me as I left Clay and was about to go talk with Jax.

"Who?" I asked as I walked with him.

"We have known her a long time." said Piney as she was walking toward me. Why was she coming to see me I had no idea. She did not look familiar.

"Oh Jessica Teller" she said as she put her hand on my cheek. "I remember when you were just a child running after your brothers at the garage. Your father would be really proud that you became a Winston." Everyone looked our way as she said that.

"Um what" I asked why would she think I married Opie, someone I considered my brother.

"Sorry we missed your wedding, but I hear your expecting." she said as she put her hand on my stomach. I moved back as Piney was trying no to laugh. "You look beautiful" she said as she left.

"What the fuck?" I said as Piney began to laugh I just went to go look for Jax.

"Hey" he said as I wrapped my arm around him as he hugged me. I was about to say something when Jax threw me on the ground as shots rang out.

"You have got to be shitting me" I said as Jax covered me. I felt sharp pain in my arm again. I could take the pain rather than taking a bullet. This was the second time I was thrown on the ground on top of my arm.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Jax as he helped me up.

Happy

"You got to be shitting me" I said as I made my way to check if Jess was alright. All I saw before they started shooting was that Jess was with Jax. I knew she was protected, I knew .

"You alright?" I asked her as she just nodded. I knew she wanted time apart but this was pissing me the fuck off. I grabbed her arm and moved her toward me away from Jax. She came along as I stopped when we were away from everyone.

"Next time I ask you something fucking answer me."

"I'm fine just a little shaken over all of this is the second time Hap." she said without looking at me. "This shit is just going to get worse, we are dealing with it" I said as I just walked her over there to where Linda was. "Go with Linda to the clubhouse" I told her as I walked over to Sam and Bully. I knew she did not want me near her, and as much as it pissed me off I did not blame her.

Jess

I was sitting down at the bar with Linda as Sparkles went to her room. I did not feel safe here so I really wanted to go home. Everyone was dealing with the events in their own ways. This mourning was different we had just come back from a funeral and now some had to be several others to be planned now. You could feel and see the difference from many other occasions this club has had, the only thing not different were the Sweetbutts who were always around offering their comfort to the men.

"I'm heading home, do you want me to take you home?" Linda asked as she got her purse. It had been two horrible days of loss and being here at the clubhouse really seemed to bring all those feelings back.

"Yeah." I just wanted to leave, I was so not planning on staying at the clubhouse. Being around anything involving the club was dangerous right now. Then what Hap told me was that it was just going to get worse. I was not looking forward for that.

"Yeah let me get a prospect and you let Hap know." she said as I saw Clay and Jax walk in with the guys. They all headed to where I was standing this was not good.

"We need to talk" said Clay as Tig turned me around and we went to the kitchen as Samcro entered the kitchen and closed the door.

"So what do we need to talk about?" I asked as I sat on the counter as they all looked at Clay and then at me. Bobby came and stood by me, at least I knew I had someone on my side.

"You really have to ask?" said Jax. I knew what they were talking about but there was nothing we could do Tacoma was going to take care of it.

"It's not our place." added Bobby.

"Exactly" I said as Tig and Clay glared at both of us.

"No one is asking you." He said as he pointed a finger at me.

"We all have agreed that it's not safe for you in Tacoma.

"Right because drive by's nor car accidents happen in Charming. I got off the counter I was not going to put up with any of this. "You know what unless Happy is transferring somewhere else, I'm staying in Tacoma." I walked out of the kitchen and was going to where Linda was waiting for me.

"Everything alright?" she asked as we walked outside. I just shook my head I was not in the mood to talk, I was glad she got the point as we drove to the apartment she didn't say anything. I just hugged her as I left her car as the prospect that was going to stay with me arrived.

"Thanks" I said to the prospect as he closed the door. I just headed to the room I wanted Killer with me but he stayed outside the door as the prospect took a seat at the table. So it was just me and midnight on the bed. I grabbed a pillow for my arm as my head touched the pillow every emotion hit me.

Happy

I was at the bar I had noticed that Jess left with Linda. I called the prospect and they had headed to the apartment. I noticed Piney came and sat next to me.

"You fucked it up yet?" he asked as I looked at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"You wouldn't be drowning yourself here, when you have a girl like Jess. Go deal with it"

Jess

I had finally stopped crying after what seemed like an eternity. I had talked with Donna for awhile and her being hormonal really did not help the crying situation. I was already covered and trying to sleep when I heard the door open. I felt Killer jump on the bed and then Hap closed the door. I looked up he just opened the door so that Killer could get come to bed. I removed the covers as killer was making himself comfortable he stopped and got off as I left the bed. I picked him up and put him back in the bed and ran out the room so that he wouldn't follow. I walked to the living room I sat down on the recliner as Hap was on the couch.

"What the fuck was wrong with you yesterday? Besides the fact that you were an asshole."

"How do you want to deal with this Jess, because I have no fucking clue. Yell at me, hit me. I didn't mean the shit I said yesterday"

"What me slapping you will make you feel forgiven."

"No that will just piss me off."

"Exactly also like you can't just fix shit, by just saying that you didn't mean it"

"What the fuck do you want me to do, because I know I fucked up but I don't know what to do to fix this shit."

"I'm used to people telling me what to do Hap. Just don't tell me to stop being me Hap. I grew up with them, I care and love them nothing will change that. In my eyes it's not wrong, I don't want them your the only one for me."

"Even if I'm an asshole."

Yeah" I said as I shook my head.

"This shit is still not over is it."

"No"

"So you want me to leave."

"No not tonight" I got up from the chair and I went to the room.

"I'm afraid of losing you." he said as I entered the room. I laid back in the bed and got in the covers as he sat on the bed.

"You won't."

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	49. Chapter 49

It had been a week since I had woke up alone with just midnight. For the whole week I avoided the clubhouse, and Hap had avoided the apartment. Linda thinks the time apart is a bad idea. I just know we work our things with distance. Now I'm on my way to the clubhouse since Linda thinks she has found a solution to bring the club back.

When I arrived at the club I saw that Lorca and Kozik were outside by the ring. I was glad Hap wasn't there with them.

"Hap know your driving?" asked Lorca.

"Yes" I said as they just shook his head. It wasn't like if they were not going to tell him. I walked into the clubhouse where Linda said she was going to be.

"Alright I'm here" I said as I closed the door. The first thing that I noticed was that Stacy and another sweetbutt was here with Linda and Sparkles. What the hell were these bitches doing here?

"Okay are you ready and you can't disagree, and everyone is going." she said I think she thought it was really good because she was actually smiling.

"Including whores." said Sparkles as we looked at Stacy and the other one.

"Only if a patched member invites them." she said as I sat on the counter. I was guessing that someone invited these two since they seemed to have stuck around.

"What are we doing?" I was getting impatient. I was not really into this bonding trip she had come up with.

"We are going camping."

"What the fuck no" I said as I got off the counter. What the hell was she thinking people like me don't do camping. Did she want to kill me? I was so not going.

"Jess everyone is going including you, it's something we have to do. A little family time."

"Linda people like me don't do camping, because there is a chance I could die out there." I was so not up for this, who cared about this little family time when it came to my safety.

"It's going to be fun." said Stacy. Sparkles and I just looked at her and then back at Linda. They both had clearly lost their damn mind.

"Alright we leave tonight, and you two have to go pick up some of the last things." said Linda to me and Sparkles. I really had to get out of this.

"Where's Hap?" I asked as I was about to leave the kitchen. I was so getting out of this, and probably Hap would be able to do that.

"In his room" said Sparkles as I just nodded and walked to the room, before Linda stopped me and sent me with Sparkles before I at least tried to get out of this. I walked into the room and sat down on the bed since I heard the shower was on. I found the way he was with cleanliness interesting, I still think he has the cleanest room in the whole damn clubhouse. I didn't realize he was out of the shower till he passed by me. We hadn't been together for the whole week so I caught myself staring at him, admiring how he looked in just a towel as water droplets ran down his body. Then I snapped out of it when I remembered why I was here for.

"Heard your going camping" I said as I tried to stare at his face and not get distracted.

"Yeah and you are too." he said. Maybe he had a plan to kill me. I now know there is no way out of this shit even if I try everything.

"Hap people like us don't camp." I was certainly not made for all this that was for sure.

"Yeah and?" he said as he removed the towel and began running it down his body. Fucking asshole. I should just leave the room before I did something stupid. Jess you are still mad at him get your ass up and leave the room. I was trying of ways to get out of this camping trip but I was very distracted. I should stop myself before I ended up jumping him. Oh two can play that game Hap. He had that look in his eyes, usually the one that could have me on my knees but not today.

"Looks like you could use some help" I said as my eyes traveled down his body as I licked my lips I looked up at him and smiled. Too bad it was turning me on as well.

"What you offering? He said as he looked at me and licked his bottom lip as I got up from the bed.

"Yeah I would, but since I have to go camping I have to get ready." I said as I passed by him.

"Fucking bitch" he said as I reached the door. I was surprised when he didn't me as I opened the door.

"I love you too Hap" I left the room. I stood outside the door for awhile to regain my composure, I hated the fact that I missed him. I walked back to the kitchen and began to accept the fact that there was no way out of this trip.

"All right where are me and Sparkles going?" I asked Linda as I grabbed my purse.

"Oh did Hap not save you?" she said as I just glared at her, as Sparkles just grabbed me and we left the kitchen.

"So who is driving?" asked Sparkles as we left the clubhouse.

"I am" I said as she looked at me. Did she not trust me? "I practiced before I went to the streets and I had no trouble." The prospect had helped me adjust and there was no problems.

"Jess you almost ran me over." said the prospect.

"Your still here right" I said as Sparkles made me giver her my keys.

Linda

I knew it was a good idea to do this trip, we all needed to clear our minds. This trip might bring us all together again, and help out some of us. It was just what we needed especially Jess and Hap.

"You sure about this?" asked Sam as I sat down next to him on the picnic table.

"Positive" I said as the police chief arrived at the clubhouse.

"What is he doing here?" I asked as Sparkles and Jess were arguing with the prospect.

"Where are those two going?" asked Lorca as as Sam ignored my question as I turned my attention back to Jess and Sparkles as they were both stopped by the chief.

"I'm sending them to Mike's" They were probably going to end up buying more things we did not need. "I told you" I told Sam as the chief touched Jess arm and walked over here. I did not like the way he looked at Jess.

"Need anything?" Sam asked as he stood up to meet him.

"Just admiring." he said. I headed inside, thankfully they only invited Stacy and Vicky. Last thing I needed was this trip to be ruined by whores. I went to get some of the things ready to be packed in the van.

Jess

We had spent almost to hours at the store learning about a lot of things that we needed for survival. Now that we were putting the bags in the trunk I think we went a little over board.

"That guy was a little off" I told Sparkles as we got back in the car.

"Yeah that's Mike" she said as we headed to the clubhouse. Sparkles was letting me know that she was planning on taking Bonnie with them, so I decided it would be good to take Killer when I realized I did not know what I was going to with Midnight. We arrived at the clubhouse as I noticed Linda was already putting things in the club van.

"I can't go" I said as I reached Linda who was talking to one of the prospect .

"Why not?" she asked as she stopped what she was doing.

"I have Midnight to worry about."

"Oh right the prospect's mother is taking care of her" she said.

"What how can I trust her with Midnight I don't know her. I can just abandon her." I said looking at the prospect.

"She has a lot of cats" he said as he looked at Linda.

"I feel faint, my chest hurts...

"Jess your going stop making excuses. Jess what the hell is all this?" said Linda as she grabbed the bags as me and Sparkles looked at each other. "We might have gone a little over board with the repellents" said Sparkles.

"Just some things." I said as we walked away from the bags and waked to the clubhouse.

"Some things you bought the damn store." she yelled as she was walking behind us.

"Mike said depending where we are going there could be bears, wolves, snakes."

"So we are not risking being eaten alive." I said.

"Yeah and a repellent is so going to save your asses from a bear." she said as she left us alone and went back outside.

"Why don't we have like a lock down, everyone would be together and none of us will be eaten alive." I said as I looked at Sparkles who seemed to agree to my idea. We went to go eat outside since the clubhouse seemed lonely and very quiet. Linda joined us as we just watched the guys getting ready to leave. I noticed Hap was not here nor was Bully, were they the one dealing with all the problems in Tacoma.

"We are riding with Stacy" said Linda as she broke the silence.

"What" I said I hated the bitch and Linda knew, this trip was just getting worse by the minute.

"There was no way we could take your car, and well the van is packed." she said. She had a point but couldn't she find another ride.

"Hey Hap sent me to pick up Killer and to drop off the cat." said the prospect. I did not trust this lady that was going to keep my Midnight.

"If something happens to her, you better disappear." I said as he just nodded and walked away.

"Don't worry Hap already threaten him with no patch." said Linda. If something did happen to Midnight, it was going to be much worse for him than not getting patched in. I picked up my lunch as Sparkles brought Bonnie outside as Bully and Hap arrived at the clubhouse.

"You guys need this" said Linda as Hap just walked into the clubhouse as he nodded at me.

"What we need is to learn how to deal with our problems" I said as the prospect arrived with Killer.

"We have to ride with that animal" said Linda as Bonnie was attacking everyone. "I like him better." said Linda as she petted Killer.

"You ladies ready to go" said Stacy as she stood by the picnic table.

"I'm going to go look for Sparkles" I said as I got up and walked inside. I skipped looking for Sparkles and headed to the room. I had really enjoyed the time alone at the apartment and it helped me think. What the hell was I still doing here?

Hap

This fucking trip was just going to make shit worse, Jess was probably going to lose her damn mind. I knew her and she was not an outdoor person. This week had been the longest one without each other. Shit when I'm on a run the days don't go that slow without her as this fucking week had gone. As I left the restroom I noticed she was laying on the bed with Killer. That night I stayed over she didn't even come near me, she just grabbed Killer and turned her back on me. I had fucked it up and did not know how to fucking fix it. I leaned into the wall and just looked at her as she ran her hand through Killer's hair. I didn't realize she was crying till she wiped her tears away. It was a fucking mistake the minute I laid eyes on her. Should have just stick to sweet butts, less fucking trouble worrying about someone all the time.

"You alright" I asked as she turned around. I knew what her answer was going to be.

"I'm fine" she said. I know by the way she is fucking acting. She is done she wants to fucking leave. I just walk to the fucking door and slamming it on the way out. Fucking bitch.

Stacy

I went to the car as Linda had sent Sparkles for Jessica. I just hoped that this was going to be a quick ride, was not looking forward to being stuck in a car with all of them and two dogs. I wish I could tell Linda that I was not interested in going, but there was no way I could say no to Linda and still be accepted at the club. Finally came out Jessica and Sparkles from the clubhouse they seemed to be thinking the same thing as me. We did not want to go.

"Goodbye world" said Jessica as she reached us. Linda just shook her head and hit her with her purse.

"We are in these together" Sparkles said. I had seen what they have bought and they went a little over extreme I knew they had never gone camping. It wasn't that bad until Linda said she had not done this since she was a child. To me that meant that we were not prepared to go.

"The only way to survive is to be together" said Sparkles as Linda got on next to me as Sparkles and Jessica got in the back seat. Something was up with Jessica as Sparkles was talking to her, she had been crying. I also had noticed that Happy was pissed about something, they may have been fighting for the week but Hap declined me all week. We just headed over to where we had to be

"You helped me, I will help you" said Sparkles to Jessica as Linda took off her seat belt and turned around.

"Alright how did you deal with Hap the first time, because ignoring him won't help anything" said Linda as Jessica and Sparkles stopped talking. I was trying to listen to the radio instead of their conversation.

"Um we talked about it and everything was alright" she said.

"What did he do" Linda asked as I was looking at the road.

"He fucked a crow eater in Charming" she said. The way she said it she probably didn't hold things against Hap that much.

"Where the fuck were you?" Linda asked she seemed more angry than Jessica.

"In jail" I resisted the urge turn around and look at them. What the hell was she doing in jail for.

"I say everything I need to say and he just goes we will be alright. Then when he says something he fucks it up"

"Well then both of you have to find a new way to figure things out, rather than just ignoring each other."

"It's just I'm used to breaking up with them when they fuck up. I just suck at relationships" said Jessica as we arrived at the place. The guys were already there so we didn't have that much to do, I went to sit down with Vicky so that I could at least fit in and not feel out of place. We arrived at night so tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Lorca

All I heard was Jessica yell as all of them began yelling. I realized Jess was clinging to me as a squirrel was running around camp. They are afraid of a damn squirrel, these women were not going to survive this trip.

"Someone kill it" yelled Sparkles as she stood on top of a chair.

"What is is?" asked Sam as all the guys looked around as Jess was still attached to me.

"It's a damn squirrel." said Bully as he just sat down and everyone followed.

"Jess nails" I said as I put her down.

"Sorry" she said as she stood up and composed herself.

"Jess stop walking like Bambi, nothing is going to eat you" Linda said to Jess as Jess was tiptoeing as she was walking toward the camp.

"Linda we just got attacked." said Jess I just looked at the guys as we all shaked our heads and went to go do our own things.

Jess

"I'm going to sleep hoping tomorrow well be back home." said Sparkles. I got up and followed her I was with her after being attacked by that squirrel I wanted to go home.

"Jess just make sure a squirrel don't bite you on the ass" said Linda as i just stopped and turned around. I could have died and she was making fun of the situation.

"Who says that" I said as I went into my tent I just laid down this was going to be a long night there was no way I would be able to sleep on the floor. I was looking up when Hap entered the tent, maybe having Hap next to me was going to help. I grabbed Killer and turned around. I needed something more than just being an old lady for the club. I felt Hap put an arm around me I leaned into him. It was always a bad idea to have time to myself I always end up over thinking shit too much.

The following day

Stacy

I was awoke next to Lorca as I heard Linda calling me, I got out of the covers as I saw that she was outside of my tent. I didn't say anything as I grabbed my shoes and walked out of the tent. I knew what Linda was up to she was going to go find the thing she was telling us about. I saw Sparkles was already up putting on her shoes.

"Jess" Linda whispered into their tent. I don't know why they invited me for their walk they had planned. Jessica had come out of the tent half asleep with a hoodie and shoes, I wanted to tell Sparkles and her that wearing shorts was a bad idea but I think they were way to asleep to even notice or care. Without a word or complaints from Jessica we followed Linda, I had a feeling this was not a good idea. After thirty minutes Jessica and Sparkles were mumbling about something how this was not a family thing.

"Linda I feel lost" announced Jessica as she stopped walking.

"Jess we are not lost" said Linda. She was not convincing anyone, she probably should have not told us that she had not done this since she was young.

"Alright let's just turn around and walk back" said Sparkles as Jessica was about to do just that.

"We are not lost I know this place." said Linda. We were lost in the woods, and Jessica looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. Hopefully we don't see any squirrel or she would go over the edge. We were lost, I think Linda was just trying to stay calm for the ones that were losing it.

"Does any of our guys know what we were up too." asked Sparkles. No one would probably notice that I was missing but the Old lady's they would notice right away.

"Happy is going to kill me" said Jessica. She probably left without telling Happy, if I were her I wouldn't of left his damn side. She was probably the only one that could spend time with Hap after a night together, not even when he was pissed at her he let me stay. It was a get out like every time we had been together.

"Wait what was that?" asked Sparkles as we heard some leaves rustling. I looked at Jessica as she froze, last thing we needed was for her to try to climb a damn tree.

"What if we get attacked?" asked Jessica she was getting paranoid and well there were no members she could jump on for salvation. She panicked over a small squirrel I can imagine how she would react if we saw something bigger and dangerous now that we were lost.

"Don't tell me princess you didn't bring your repellents." said Linda as she was trying to read her map.

"No Linda I was asleep, I should have brought Killer he would of protected me from anything." said Jessica. "You know I should have known this was going to happen. What did I expect, here I am just waiting to be killed. I can just imagine my mother reacting to the news. What the hell was she doing in the woods? Don't worry mother that was my reaction too." Jessica was rambling away as she kept staring up.

"Ow" yelled Sparkles as she sat up as she tripped. Jessica almost ran past me as she went to help her get up. At least that will help Jessica stop worrying about dieing. I walked over there to check up on Sparkles.

"How bad is it?" asked Linda as she walked over to where we were on the floor with Sparkles.

"It's swollen" I said as I figured out she had just twisted her ankle. We had to find our way back now, I doubt Sparkles would be able to continue. Jessica and Sparkles just stayed sitting down giving up while Linda tried to find our way back. I don't even know why I joined them I should of just stay back at camp.

"Alright I just figured something." announced Linda as we all looked at her.

"We are lost" suggested Sparkles.

"I knew it we are going to die." added Jessica as she leaned back into the tree and closed her eyes. She had finally stopped rambling about everyone's reaction to her death.

"No me and Stacy will go this way and try to find a way out and get the guys to help out with Sparkles." said Linda.

Maybe we should stick together" I said. I so did not think Jess and Sparkles would survive alone.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I agree with her." said Jessica as she stood up and helped Sparkles stand. I just looked at her and then back at Linda. She was probably always going to hate me, but I don't blame her I want what she has.

"Let's head out and hope for the best." said Linda. This is the last time I ever come to the woods. At least Jessica had recovered from her mental breakdown or stopped thinking she was going to die out here. I helped Jessica with Sparkles so Linda would lead the way out if there was a way out of here.

"Are we going in circles or does everything always looks the same." said Jessica as she looked around. We were going in circles for the past thirty minutes as Linda tried to remember a way out.

"You ladies lost?" the guys we bumped into asked. We all just stood there in shock not able to say anything. We couldn't run since Sparkles was injured and well we wouldn't get that far just more lost.

"No just looking around." answered Jess. I was surprised she didn't throw herself at their mercy. They didn't seem dangerous but you never know. So we just turned around and walked the other way.

"You sure" they called out. We didn't answer just kept walking a little faster as we could as we helped out Sparkles.

"Time to admit it ladies we are lost and they are following us." said Jessica.

(Thanks for reading and the reviews.)


	50. A Way Out

We had given up again, as we all just sat down and looked at each other. The guys that were following us stopped since we didn't see them anymore after me and Stacy had picked up Sparkles and tried to run. It was one of many stupid mistakes we made since we ended up dropping Sparkles and I seem to have hurt my arm more.

It was a bigger mistake not to let the guys know we were going somewhere in the morning. Hopefully by this time they will realize that we were lost.

~Happy~

I awoke as I heard Killer barking, I moved on to my back as I realized Jess was probably awake by now since she wasn't in the tent anymore. I ran my hand through my face as I sat up and grabbed my phone and checked the time. It was two in the fucking afternoon why the hell was Killer not with Jess.

"Hey Jess in there?" asked Bully as I exited the fucking tent followed by Killer this was the last fucking time I ever did this shit.

""Nah." I said as I looked around. The Nomads had not joined us yet, where the hell was Jess.

"Fucking phone has no service." yelled Sam as he threw the phone.

"Bully what the fuck is going on?" I asked as I sat down next to him. I knew Jess had gotten herself in some shit and I was not looking forward to it.

"The girls maybe lost in the woods." he said as I just shook my head. Worse fucking idea for them to go into the woods. Who the hell told them to go into the damn woods.

~Jess~

Phones had no service so there was our first plan gone to shit. So there was only one way we could get out of here. We had to find our way out of here on our own before it got dark. I stood up and helped Sparkles stand up as Linda just looked at us.

"What are you doing?" asked as Stacy just stayed sitting down.

"Linda you have a map and you know your way out of here, we are getting our asses out of here. We don't need our men to save us." I said even though I wanted Happy to come save me so bad. Me and Sparkles agreed but someone wanted to disagree with me as Linda stood up.

"I think it's a bad idea." announced Stacy as she was the only one sitting down and looked at me. I was done fighting this we already decided.

"If you want to stay here you can stay." said Linda as she helped me out with Sparkles and we started walking toward a direction Linda thought was the way.

"Whatever." said Stacy as she got up and followed us. I was about to say something to her when Linda just shook her head.

"Alright let's go before we die." said Sparkles. Hopefully we don't get lost. I swear when I get out of here I'm going home.

~Lorca~

Sam and Bully stayed behind just in case the Nomads show up or the ladies. Hap was pissed and was taking it out on the prospects.

They better be lost because if they weren't they were going to catch Hap's wrath. It was getting dark and I did not trust them to be out here alone. I hoped they saw something and start yelling so we would know where the fuck they were.

"Hey there's some guys over there." said one of the prospect to Hap as he ran back to where we were.

"Then go ask asshole." said Hap as he pushed his prospect toward where the guys were.

"What happened?" growled Hap as he was getting impatient.

"Well we offered to help but they began to run like crazy people." said one of the guys. I can imagine the girls just running in different directions.

"We let them go since seemed pretty freaked out. We offered since one of them was injured." said the other one.

"The blond one with the arm." said Hap.

"No the other blond, her ankle was swollen, did not stop them from running." said the guy.

Well it's good that they were not alone, but one of them was injured. That was not good but who the hell was injured Sparkles or Stacy.

"Where did they run to?"

~Linda~

Yeah we did not accomplish anything in an hour. We were so not ready for this trip, we were all going to end up hating each other.

Their seemed to be a problem brewing between Stacy and Jess, Stacy had to control her damn temper because I was about to kill her and believe me no one would end up caring.

"Alright we are lost we are just getting more lost and it's all your fault." said Stacy as Jess just stopped and looked at her. I think just because she was holding Sparkles up she would of already attacked her. She seemed to save her anger for everyone else except for Hap.

"Excuse me." said Jess as she got in front of Stacy this was bound to happen. I just had to break this up not the perfect time for them to go at it.

"You heard me we are just getting more lost." said Stacy as she crossed her arms and glared at Jess. Yeah she is an idiot.

"Hey enough you stay with Sparkles, and you know your place. Let's stop wasting time and keep walking." I said as I went to help Sparkles.

"I'm not moving." said Stacy as they were still staring at each other.

"Look I don't give a shit what you think." said Jess as she walked away.

"Right keep walking, why don't you just leave and go home. It's clearly a given you can't handle a guy like Happy."

"Oh and you can. Bitch he had a chance to make you an Old lady and he chose me. Face reality you will never be one." said Jess as she went to face her again Stacy just looked at her as Jess just shook her head and walked toward us.

"Fucking bitch." said Stacy as she pushed Jess causing her to fall. I went and pushed Stacy down. "Oh no Linda this bitch is mine." said Jess as she got up and hit Stacy. She punched Stacy as she had pulled her hair and ended up on the floor as they slapped each other and Stacy kept pulling Jess's hair. Stacy was having an advantage of her due to her arm.

"Jess your arm." yelled Sparkles. I realized when Jess fell down she probably ended up hurting her arm more. Shit I grabbed Jess as both of them were still trying to kill each other. "Enough." yelled Sparkles as I held Jess back. "Jessica enough get up before you hurt yourself more." said Sparkles as I helped her stand up. This trip was the worst thing we could do. Stacy had a swollen cheek and Jess had a busted lip and swollen cheek also. Wait till Happy sees you Jess. He is going to kill us.

~Jess~

That stupid bitch, she was lucky that my arm was now hurting like hell. I sat by the fucking tree as she was still sitting on the floor glaring at me. Everything was spinning so I just laid back on the tree.

"Jess you alright?" asked Sparkles as she just leaned into me.

"Yeah." I said as Linda sat down on the floor. Out of nowhere we heard leaves rustling we all just looked to the noise hoping it was someone we knew. Well we did know it, it may have not been the same but it was a fucking squirrel.

"Kill it." yelled Linda as we all stood up screaming as it ran up the tree we were leaning into.

"Jess." we heard someone yelling. Wait is someone calling my name. Am I hallucinating? Did that sound like Happy.

Linda

We all had heard someone calling out for Jess. So we all just looked at each other as if we were all hearing the same thing. "Jessica, Linda. Sparkles" they yelled again.

"My salvation Happy." yelled Jess. Yeah so much for we can do it on our own. Jess was calling for Happy.

"Linda, Sparkles." someone else yelled. We all looked at each other and yelled. "We are over here"

"We are saved." said Jess as we saw a prospect.

"Are you alright what happened to your face. Did the guys attack you?" he asked.

"No I'm fine, Sparkles needs help." said Jess as Lorca and Happy appeared.

"What the fuck happened to you?" asked Hap as he reached Jess. Jess just wrapped her hands around

his shoulder and kissed Hap. I think she really thought she was going to die. At least it looked like they

might be able to make it.

~Jess~

I felt safe when I saw the prospect, but when I saw Hap I felt relieved I knew I was going to get out of here.

"What the hell happened?" asked Hap as he broke the kiss and looked at my face. I just leaned into him as he put an arm around me.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I was still having pain in my arm, but all I wanted was to get out of here and go home. "Please tell me you have a way out of here." I said as I looked up at him.

"Yeah we didn't just went into the woods like you all without knowing anything." he said as we walked toward where everyone was standing around.

"So why did you all screamed?" asked Lorca as he smiled at me.

"Yeah it was a squirrel." said Sparkles as Lorca was picking her up.

"We should head out before it gets dark." said Linda as I saw a prospect help Stacy stand up. Hap looked at her and then back at me. I just smiled at him as I followed Linda.

"So you and that bitch got into it." said Hap as he put an arm around me and walked our way out.

"Yeah we just took our anger out of each other." I said as I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah I can see you did that." he said as we reached the campsite. I can't believe we got back that quick since we had a hard time finding our way out.

One thing for sure was I will never trust Linda when she says she knows the way. We were all sitting down together as the guys kept telling the times when they had prospected and all the things that changed during time.

Killer was laying in front of us as I leaned into Hap I looked over at Linda and just smiled at her. This might have been a bad idea but it was something we were going to remember.

"Hap please tell me we are never going to camp again"

"There is no fucking way we are ever doing this shit again."

(Thanks for reading and reviewing.)


	51. Chapter 51

2 Weeks later

So Camping?" said Donna as I grabbed a cup of coffee as she sat down at the table. We had just arrived in Charming and I came straight to Donna's since Hap had club business to deal with Clay. I was dieing to see Donna with her baby bump so my mother was probably going to kill me when she saw me here instead of her house.

"Oh please let's not talk about that again." I said as I took a seat next to her. "Let's talk about the baby, you look beautiful by the way." I said as I rubbed her belly.

"Oh so now that you are here you can go to the ultrasound tomorrow. Then I can take you out to eat since we will be celebrating your birthday today." Mom had planned a dinner for today while the guys had planned a party for tomorrow. I was happy to spend it in Charming, but I was going to miss Sparkles and Linda.

"I wouldn't miss it." I said as I my phone began to ring. I checked and rolled my eyes at Donna. "My mother" I said as I got up and went to the living room.

"Jessica I find out your in Charming and you have not come to the house first." she yelled as I answered not even giving me a chance to explain.

"Mom your acting as if you did not know I was coming to Charming, Hap just dropped me off at Donna's since I wanted to check up on her. We had came with Lorca since he was not missing a Samcro party that was going to be good according to him.

"Well I expect to see you here in thirty minutes, bring Donna with you." she said as she hanged up. I just walked back into the kitchen and sat back down and enjoy the time I had with Donna.

Gemma

I had moved the party for today since the guys were dealing with club business tomorrow, but I made sure Clay knew that if they missed the dinner there was going to be hell to pay.

"So we have everything ready at the clubhouse, where is Jess?" asked Luann as she walked in as I was sitting at the table.

"At Donna's best chance is to go pick them up if we are going to have our day with her." I said as I grabbed my phone and purse. "Shit Hap gave me the money to buy Jess's the gift." I said as I grabbed the envelope he had dropped off.

"What is he getting her.

"All I have to say is he knows her well." I said as we walked to the car.

Jess

I looked over at Donna as we just rolled our eyes at the Gemma and Luann who were fighting on what to wear for the party that had been moved for today. I was still tired from the road by I was really in the mood to party. In Tacoma I could barely drink since the club was always under watch, and in Charming well with Unser I could get away with it. As we entered the diner it was the same, Charming never changed and it seemed it might always be like this. One could be hopeful.

"So you girls ready to party?" asked Luann as she took a seat at the booth.

"Are you already drunk?" I asked as she just smiled and waved the waitress over.

"I'm just happy my baby is here." added mom as she hugged me. Leave for a little while and they act as if they have never seen me. "So your going with Donna to the sonogram tomorrow." mom asked as they had brought our orders. I was shocked these two were close but I was seeing there was something going on between Donna and mom since they don't even speak to each other.

"Yeah hopefully we get to see her." I said.

"Hmm so it's a girl" said mom. When well she drop the attitude with Donna. I was just happy she was having a baby that I could spoil.

"So you Jess kids in your future?" asked Luann. The way my mother looked at her, if she wanted to she would of stabbed her with her fork.

"No none." I said as I began to laugh with her as mom got mad. I knew her opinion of me having a kid with Happy. We were just not ready for that we could barely handle ourselves adding a kid would just complicate things.

Gemma

Jess and Donna were locked up in Hap's room before the party the guys had not arrived yet and Clay had said that there were on their way an hour ago. I wanted everything perfect and no one was going to ruin it.

"Finally" I yelled at Luann who I had sent to pick up the last few things that took her over two hours to get back.

"I just left like thirty minutes ago" said Luann as she walked in. Precious and Colleen were inside already helping out. Both of them working together was perfect since they still did not know if they were going to stay with their man or just leave the life. So they could work out their problems together for now. As we walked back inside the guys finally made it back as the party had just began.

"Where is she?" asked Clay as I handed Hap the gift as he just nodded and walked inside.

"She is getting ready" I said as we walked into the clubhouse. Just a few minutes they got here and the party was already in full swing.

Jess

We were already ready for the party but we were just laying on the bed and talking about stupid shit to avoid mom and her over the top planning. We both sat up when Hap walked in and just walked into the restroom to change. I did not miss the blood on his shirt I really hoped Donna did.

"I'm going to go see Opie" said Donna as she got up and left the room. She would of said some thing. I stood up and walked to the restroom.

"Everything go alright?" I asked as I opened the door as Hap was standing in front of the sink.

"Yeah just some shit went south. You look good." he said as he turned off the water and turned to look at me.

"Don't I always" I said as I smiled at him as he walked over to me and ran his hands up my skirt as my back touched the wall. As I was about to kiss him, Tig began banging on the door to hurry our asses up. I just gave him a quick kiss so that he could get ready.

Valerie

I watched as Jess walked out of the room, she was hot and well she did turn heads all over the clubhouse, but everyone knew she was already claimed. The thing that got me was how in the hell did she end up with Hap. The way Samcro treated her like if she was someone important. I got here when she had apparently gone to Tacoma and I wanted to see how she was. She seemed alright not someone

Only Gemma and Jessica had their respect, they were treated better than anyone shit Jess was treated better than Luann even before she was an old lady. She is probably the only one Tig doesn't check out, my buddy over here Kyle can't seem to take his eye of her. He doesn't seem that close to her as all the guys are. I watched as Hap walked out and went straight to her as she was talking with Chibs and Piney. He whispered something to her as she laughed and kissed him. The fact that he seemed so different when he was with her than with any other bitch amazed me. I so wanted that. I just don't know why I was wasting my time with Kyle who had a pregnant wife. I watched as everyone stopped talking as Clay got on top of the stand for the stripper pole as he was going to say something.

"Alright we all know we are celebrating for Jess today" said Clay as everyone cheered as Jess was still lost looking at Hap. She realized what was going on when she turned around and Hap wrapped his hands around her. Hap didn't seem to mind that all eyes were on them as Clay continued talking about all the things concerning Jess. "I love you baby girl" finished Clay as they all cheered for Jess. There was something I about her that I wanted to know, beside the fact that I wanted to be her.

"We all love you" yelled Tig as all Samcro agreed with him. I look at Kyle as he is busy drowning back shots not making an effort to go say something to Jess.

"So what's your problem with her?" I asked as I handed him a beer. He just shrugged and stood up, and walked back to the rooms as he just grabbed another crow eater. Fucking perfect just the way you going land a place here. How the hell did she do it? I have to find a way to get close to her, there had to be a way. As I realized time passed as I just watched Jess, she had gone from drinking with the guys to hanging out with Luann finally leaving Hap's side. I was now watching as Jess was dancing with Luann as Hap stared at Jess, he seemed not able to take his eyes off her as he sat with Lorca at the bar. I didn't blame him one bit. No one bothered them here in Charming they could not get away with mistaking them for crow eaters especially not Jess. Hap finally stood up and went to stand behind her as she moved her hips against him as he kissed her neck. Jess turned around as Hap led her outside. What I wouldn't give to be her.

Jess

"You know it's weird how you don't feel old on your birthday" I said as I laid back on the picnic table. I was enjoying myself inside, but didn't mind being out here since I was with Hap. "Wait is it twelve yet?" I grabbed Hap's phone as I checked the time. "Wow it's like three in the morning" I said as I handed back the phone. "Wait are you even listening to me" I asked as I put my arms around his shoulders.

"I have been talking to you for the past fucking thirty minutes" he said as his hand moved to my thigh, moving higher up as he began kissing my neck. Has he really have been talking to me all this time. I wanted to go to bed and sleep for a long time but I knew Hap had other plans. His hand was now between my legs.

"Hap someone can see us" I said as I squeezed my legs close trapping his hand which only made him move faster. I tried to move his hand but it felt too good and now I really did not want him to stop.

"It's just you and me" he whispered He did have a way to make me feel like it was just us every damn time he put his hands on me.

"Hap I'm cold and your trying to take off my clothes." I said as I stopped him from taking off my panties.

"Let's go" he said as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him as we walked back to the clubhouse.

Hap

We were already at the door to the room when I was looking for the damn keys till she fucking realized she had them as she handed them to me smiling and saying something about a crow eater freaking her out since she kept staring at her. The things she would say when she was drunk varied from different things so I never payed much attention to them. Unless she was talking was talking about something Gemma never let her do when she was younger which was the case half of the time. I finally opened the fucking door as she rushed in, I grabbed her stopping her as I was going to take her to the bed. She removed her hands and shook her head. Now what?

"I have to pee" she said as she giggled and walked to the restroom as I locked the door. I grabbed the chair and sat down waiting for her to come out. When she came out I noticed she had her hair down as she walked over to the bed. I knew she was tired but she still didn't have a reason to be tired. Not yet.

"Get you ass over here" I said as she had sat on the bed and took her heels off. She came over here and she straddled me on the chair.

"Didn't I have a cup" she said as she looked around as I ran my hands up her shirt feeling her soft skin. I took of her shirt as I began kissing her body, I couldn't get enough of her. Her moans as she rocked against my body making me harder as I just wanted to fuck her. I picked her up and walked over to the bed and I laid her down I then removed my clothes as she moved back to the middle of the bed.

"Any asshole would be lucky to have you." I said as I laid on top of her as I moved my hands through her body.

"Then you must be very lucky Hap since your the only one that has me." she said as she opened her eyes and looked up at me I gave her a kiss as she closed her eyes. Yeah she had other plans I noticed she had passed out. She was totally worth all the trouble.

The following day

I so did not want to wake up, I felt Hap move so I just moved my arms and tighten my hold around him hoping he would get the point right. "Hap stop moving" I said as he removed the covers, not even on my birthday could I sleep late. I felt like if I hadn't slept at all.

"Donna called like thirty minutes ago" he said in between kisses. I just groaned worst headache I have ever had. I had to get up so that I could meet up with Donna for the appointment, but apart from the fact that Hap wouldn't get off me I really doubt I could even walk.

"Hap I can't even move" I said as I tried to reach the phone to call Donna.

"It's not my fault you passed out on me."

"Happy" I said as I hit his chest as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh just perfect" I said I hated drinking like that, especially the mornings after when I didn't remember anything.

"So what the fuck do you want for your birthday."

"Just for you to love me" I said as I kissed him as he grabbed his cut and dropped it on top of me as he grabbed a box from it. I didn't care about how cold the leather felt on my skin as I kept my eyes on the box.

"Alright so fuck diamonds, I already love you any way"

"Wait did you say diamonds." I said as I smiled up at him as he just shook his head no. "Wait what do you mean no. Is it earrings?" I sat up as I put the cut back on the chair as he handed me the box. It was not earrings I thought as I eyed the box. "Oh I love it, I mean I love you" I said as I took it out of the box and put on the bracelet. It was pink which make me love it more.

"Right" he said as he sat down with his back to the headboard. I decided to thank him because it was a perfect gift and he did get major points for it being pink. I moved over to where he was, I kissed him softly as I made my way down his body.

"Fuck I better remember how much you love diamonds." he said as he grabbed my hair as I lowered my mouth on him.

Valerie

I was in the kitchen already cleaning, Gemma walked in as I turned on the coffee machine she didn't say anything as she just sat on a chair and observed her surroundings. She was probably waiting for someone since she did not say anything nor looked like she wanted to talk. When the coffee was ready I prepared her one knowing the way she always took it and handed to her, she thanked me as she accepted it and looked toward the door as Luann entered the clubhouse.

"What time did you leave?" Gemma asked Luann as I put the dishes away. Luann looked as she had a rough night, well the way she had drank with Jess I wouldn't blame her one bit.

"I don't know I have no idea when I left, I still can't figure out how I got home." she replied as Jess walked in to the kitchen as if she had a full night sleep.

"Morning" said Jess as both Gemma and Luann looked at her and then back to each other. "What" said Jess as she began looking at them and then looked at me confused as I looked away and pretended to be busy with the prospect that had joined me in the cleaning.

"Well someone had a good night" said Gemma.

"More like a morning" said Jess as she took out her phone.

"I see he gave you something more." said Luann as she grabbed her wrist.

"You guys knew about it. Shit here I was thanking him for picking it out." she said as she sat down and looked at her bracelet.

"Oh I can just imagine" said Luann as Jess just smiled and shook her head.

"Well he did say make sure it's fucking pink." said Gemma.

"Fair enough" said Jess as her phone began to ring. "Alright Donna is here see you ladies at the house." she said as she kissed Gemma and Luann before they said anything and walked out.

"Maybe with Donna having the kid she might stay in Charming." said Luann. I really did hope she would come back to Charming instead of going back to Tacoma. I fought the urge to agree with her.

"Nope unless Hap moves transfers to Charming, until that happens Jess will be in Tacoma" said Gemma as Luann just shrugged her shoulders. "We should get the stuff ready for the dinner" said Gemma as both of them left the kitchen. I hoped they get me to help out, Gemma usually takes a couple of girls to help out with the dinners. I wouldn't mind helping out on this one.

Jess

I was glad Donna called me I was ready to spend the day with her, mom wasn't going to bother me till later and Hap was going to be busy with club business so we had half the day to ourselves.

"When did you go home?" I asked her as I got in the car.

"Well I barely saw you last night, and you were at the bar drinking as if there was no tomorrow."

"Hmm no wonder Piney just called me his partner."

"Yeah you and him and Tequila." she said as we arrived at the diner. I just laughed no wonder I didn't remember anything and felt like shit, but it was not going to ruin my day. As I got out of the car I felt as I was being watched for some reason as I had felt the same feeling when I was in the kitchen.

"I'm so not in the mood for breakfast" I said as I just grabbed some coffee as Donna ordered.

"So for how long you staying, or are you leaving tomorrow." she asked as the waitress left.

"Well we are leaving tomorrow since Hap and Lorca have to get back, but me and Hap were talking." I stopped when I saw her face.

"Why would you leave you just got here" she said as she looked straight at me. I had been a horrible friend, she was going thru things on her own since the guys had bee

"That's why me and Hap have been talking about him transferring to Charming" I said as she smiled.

"So your coming back." she said as she grabbed my hand.

"Well we have to wait for things to calm down in Tacoma, but we are moving to Charming." I said as I noticed Hale walk into the diner.

"I don't care how long it takes your coming back" said Donna as Hale stopped by our table. We both looked at him and then back at each other. Thinking the same thing what the fuck does he want.

"Good to see you back Jessica" he said.

"Thanks can we help you?" I asked as everyone was now looking at us.

"Just stay out of jail this time" he said as he walked away.

"You know if it wasn't my birthday I would do something to him to just lock me up and watch him get pissed as Unser lets me off the hook.

"Alright let's go before you change your mind" said Donna as I payed and we walked out. It wasn't for my birthday but it was because I wanted to see my family without getting drunk even though the dinner would have some drama it always does.

Gemma

It was time for Jess to get back to the house, and of course neither her nor Donna showed up. I had decided it was just going to be me and Luann working the kitchen with Precious. I did not want to upset anyone with the damn crow eaters nor deal with that over eager one who seemed to be always trying to kiss ass. I had told Luann several times to call the girls I knew she wasn't even listening to me as she was just fighting with Precious. I was about to kick them out of the kitchen when both Jess and Donna walked into the house like nothing.

Jess

"Finally said mom as we entered the house. I rolled my eyes at Luann who just laughed and went to Donna to ask her about the appointment.

"We are her calm down" I said as I put my hands up.

"Don't start" she said as she pointed a knife at me.

"I'm going to go sit down" said Donna as mom and Luann agreed with her. I couldn't wait to tell Hap that Donna was having a girl he had admitted he liked the idea of me spoiling the kid rather than buying Killer and Midnight shit they did not need.

"I'll be there in a bit" I said as I began helping mom. Luann had gone over there with her as they looked at the sonogram.

"Are you not getting dressed?" mom asked as she looked at me.

"Mom I'm already dressed we don't have to be all over the top when the guys just wear whatever they want. I want to be comfortable" I said as I heard the door open.

"You guys are early" said Mom as Clay and Jax walked in, the same damn feeling crept up again something bad happened or was going to happen. The fact that Hap had not called me all day was driving me insane and that was something to do with this damn feeling. "Where are the other guys, because we do expect them here." added mom as I looked at Jax he had something to say.

"What is it Jax?" I said ignoring what mom had to say. I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Hap got busted tonight, some shit went south he took the blame Jess" said Jax as he said that it was like if he had hit me. If It involved Hap it was bad, shit oh shit fuck. I have never prayed but for some reason I began praying it wasn't for murder or something worse knowing him.

"Oh shit" said mom as she turned to me and was about to pull me into a hug. I did not want to hear her everything is going to be fine bullshit, nor her every old lady goes thru it.

"I'm going upstairs" I said as I was having trouble breathing, but I wanted to be alone. Happy got arrested.

(All right I just wanted to let you know that there will be nine more chapters after this one and I will finally be done with this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing Happy Holidays)


	52. Chapter 52

6 Months Later

The house was damn quiet for once no damn dog driving me insane and no cat trying to eat my baby. It only meant one thing Jess was still asleep, because when she awoke those two devils she had following her around at the house caused havoc. I wanted Jess to come back to Charming but not in these conditions. She was barely here, she was quiet and kept to herself she was going to lose herself if she kept like that. We all go thru it and I would take her damn place for her not to be hurt.

"_Jess" I called out as she had closed the door to her room. Really on this day, I had to put the I'm in charge of the Old ladies and treat Jess as my daughter. She needs me right now, she is still not strong or ready to handle this. I walked into the room as she was walking around the room claiming that she wanted to be alone and to think about something. She finally sat down and just started crying._

"_Mom please not now" she said as I just sat next to her and pulled her to me. "I don't want to hear the it happens to all of us." she mumbled between sobs. _

"_Screw that shit" I said as Luann walked in. The guys all stayed downstairs they don't deal with this crap, we are the ones that suffer with this shit. I needed Donna up here, she would probably know what to do. Jess had not stopped crying and began claiming she just wanted to be alone._

"_Shit what the hell is going on?" asked Luann as she stared at us. _

"_Just get me Donna" I told her as I realized she was probably the one that would be able to calm her. Luann didn't ask anything anymore and ran downstairs. Moments later Donna came into the room and went straight to Jess. _

"_Jess it's alright" said Donna as Jess hugged her back but did not stop crying. _

"_Maybe we should get her something." said Luann, both me and Donna looked at each other and then back at Jess. Rest would help her, and after we can talk after she had time to process this._

"_Just give it to her." said Donna making the decision._

"_Alright hold on." said Luann as she left the room in a hurry as Donna and I holding on to Jess. She was a mess, Luann walked in with a water bottle and something else._

"_I don't want it just leave me alone" said Jess as she just stayed with Donna. Donna just grabbed the bottle and the pills and was able to coax Jess into taking them. We helped Donna stand up and get Jess to bed since she passed out._

"_I'm staying with her" said Donna as she got in next to her as we left the room. I sat outside the door as Luann joined me. We had both go thru this, well Luann was going thru this we just needed some time Jess would come around. _

"_Everything is going to be fine. Jess is strong she will pull thru with all this. " said Luann. _

We needed something, for know Ellie had become a good distraction for her for now.

"Morning" said Clay as he walked in and sat down. "Is Jess sleep?" he asked as he looked at the keys. I just nodded.

"Should have figured why he was out" said Clay referring to my baby. I just glared at him, he just bonded with that Midnight since they both hated my baby.

"She got back late" I said as he just nodded after visiting Hap she seems to close up a bit then after a day she seems back to whatever she is right now.

"Did she talk about it?" he asked he already knows the damn answer.

"No maybe I could get something out of Donna" I said since they have been together the whole time during this ordeal. Not that I expected otherwise.

"I"m surprised she hasn't moved over there." he said. I get what he is saying. At first Donna stayed over here, then Jess stared staying over there after sometime they went back to normal.

"Jess wants to move out." I said as Clay just looked at me. I knew he preferred her at the house.

"Has she asked Hap about that? He asked.

"That's what she was going to do yesterday." At first she had made the decision on her own but then I told her to ask Hap about it and it bothered her. Knowing her she was just going to do what she wanted.

"Well she can't move out till he gives her the okay." he said since Hap told her to stay at the house.

Happy

Jess was still adapting to seeing me here. It probably would have hurt her more to see Jax sitting here rather than me. The fact that we didn't have to talk just sit there, she rambled for what seemed like hours on the letters but when she was in front of me she just enjoyed the silence and the small amount of time we had for each other. Four fucking years was nothing to me, doing time for the club never bothered me before but now I had an Old lady to care about it wasn't just me in all this but the club came first.

"_How would Jessica Teller handle that, she is after all she is very young." he said as he had finished questioning me after I refused to answer any of his shit. I didn't say shit, typical asshole bringing her up in this bullshit. I talked to Tig to have my back with Jess he said that I didn't even ask. She had all Samcro looking out for her. _

"_Four years is a long time Mr. Lowman." he added. He thought he could use the fact that Jess was out there alone, but the fucker did not know who Jess was really like. "Well you will find out then, beside she is young and still hasn't found her way yet." he said as he walked out. Fucking asshole. _

She was going to change and will take us some time to adjust when I got out. Seeing her here was a good and bad thing, she made it seem like nothing was going on and that this was nothing. I knew she held back what she was really feeling when she came. At least she stopped getting all tear eyed every time she sat in front of me. The last visit started out going a direction I was not in the mood for, she was going to do whatever she wanted and I couldn't do shit about it yet.

"_I'm looking for an apartment" she said as Tig had left the table to give us time. I would of preferred Tig to stay so that if a fucking fight he was here to protect her. _

"_I prefer you at the house" I said she was safer and a little controlled. I knew her crazy ass would not do that good alone. _

"_I know but it's better for me Hap since me and mom clash a lot." she said as she looked around. She was used to this shit but what was pissing me off was the fact that she decided this in herself rather than asking first._

"_Then do whatever the fuck you want" I said as she looked at me and just nodded. _

"_I'm going to go visit your mom, she called me the other day I have been trying to keep all this covered but she is worse than you figuring out that I'm lying." she said as she smiled at me. I just grabbed her hand as the guard looked away. Memorizing the feel of her touch I fucking missed her and we still had a long fucking time to go. Time was up and the guard was ready._

"_Do what you need to do" I said as she hugged me. I wanted her to adjust if something went out of my control here.  
>"I love you Happy" she said as the fucker cleared his throat. She moved out of my grasp and walked over to the exit. <em>

I had plans for her when I get out of this shit hole. I knew this probably wasn't going to be the last time I would end up locked up but I will at least try for her and for mom to stay out of this shit.

Jess

I awoke I had to get myself together. This happens all the time almost everyone goes thru this I told myself this every morning. I threw the covers off me as I noticed Killer was snuggled with Midnight next to me. I guess I'm not alone, who the fuck am I kidding my companions are a cat and a dog. I had to get out of the house to make sure mom wouldn't see this as a permanent thing. Four years seemed an eternity to me, what the hell were we suppose to survive all this shit. Hap was acting all natural when it came to this. He was not the one thinking that he was going thru a depression stage after all I was the one avoiding the clubhouse like the plague and would end up crying myself to sleep like a crazy person. I had to go out and find myself, yeah I tell myself that every time I wake up too. I had to go visit Luann for more sleeping pills without Donna knowing that sounds harder than it sounds. Talking with other Old ladies does not help. Precious told me that they come out different not used to anything any more. Colleen told me to run now that I had the chance. Linda said I had to take the good with the bad and that everything would be fine. I just don't want to lose sight of who we are. I just miss him all the time, it's not sometimes it's constant.

(Thanks for reading and the reviews. Happy Holidays)


	53. Chapter 53

I was halfway to Ada's house, well most likely to my death since she was going to go visit Hap and he did not know. It had already been a year and I felt much better well not that much but I was improving in my own way. I was living alone for the first time in my life for over six months now and I was liking it so far. I had to get out of the house since mom found a way to start attacking me about my life. She would go on and on over the fact that Donna's life was moving and mine was stuck. What the hell did she expect for me to do. I was perfectly fine with what I was doing.

"Ada" I called out as I entered the house, she was almost done packing. When Happy found out what she had done he would end up killing us both. Sara had suggested it and I went along with it.

"Over at the kitchen" she said. I really did not want to be in the kitchen the other time we were there it did not go well for me especially when she began talking with knives in her hand.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I took a seat at the table as she handed me a coffee as she was cleaning. After spending time with her I figured out why Hap had a problem with mess.

"Yeah let me just go get ready, and don't worry I will take care of everything" she said as she walked out. Whatever you say lady. I just hoped Donna could live without me and take my pets. "Let's go" she said as I cleaned the cup. I grabbed my things and headed outside with her.

"So how are you doing and don't lie to me Jessica" she said as we got to my car.

"Everything is good" I said.

"What about that stalker?" she asked as we got into the car.

"Well I found out she had moved into the same apartments and her name is Valerie." I said she was the over eager crow eater that stared at me every time I would go to the club. I still did not know what her problem was.

"How are you dealing with that."

"I'm still not sure about her, it might be me just being paranoid. Wait why are you throwing my chocolates away." I said as lowered the window. Did she and my mother get on the same page against chocolate.

"So you went form sleeping pills to chocolates she said as she looked at me.

"There better and they were new" I said as I already wanted to get there before the club knew I was not at the apartment.

"So have you decided to buy the car or not?

"Well I was looking at it, and I was planning on asking Hap about it but not this visit" I said as I blamed her for all of this trouble she was going to get me in.

"Wait why are you going to ask my son if you can buy a car." she said as she looked at me. Yeah I was buying it with my money and and I really wanted it but it was the way it had to be.

"Well he just has to approve"

"I know your stronger than this Jessica, do what you want except piking up more strays." she said as she had already accepted every new cat I found when Hap said I couldn't keep them.

"I know but what if he feels I'm changing everything

"He got himself into this mess he can deal with the little changes." she said. Did she know her son and his ways.

"He is going to kill us." I said as we got out of the car. Thanks to her I was craving a cigarette since I had also replaced them with chocolates.

"You let me take care of it" she said as we just walked in. I knew Hap was just going to blame me because I couldn't keep quiet and his mother found out about his situation.

Ada

I was glad Happy had Jess, she was strong even though she had to dig deep to use it. My son was lucky to have her, any other women would have left him. I felt bad I had to get it out of her where my son was but she did well under pressure until I found a way to get it out of her. Jess was nervous as we waited for Happy, she said they usually let her in and Hap would be sitting at the table but not this time. I had to hold her hand down since she kept tapping her fingers on the table and she was driving me crazy. Finally he came out, the minute I saw my son's face I knew he was mad, but he looked tired I just hoped he was fine. My son was strong and he could handle this and would be out in no time just three more years and I could express everything I was holding back.

"I had nothing to do with this." she said as Hap glared at her. If looks could kill, but I was the one responsible in making Jess bring me here. I would make it up to her.

"Sit down Happy." I said as Jess just looked at me. Happy was mad as he sat down and kept looking at Jess. "This is not her fault so if your mad your directing it at the wrong person" I told him as I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. It hurt seeing my son like this but since the beginning I knew my son was not on the right path but I accepted him either way.

"Your not suppose to be here." he said to me and then turned to Jess who looked who was avoiding him. "Why are you here without Tig" he told her.

"Hey I'm your mother Happy and I'm the one here right now. What were you thinking getting yourself in this mess? If you think you can take this out on Jess wait till you get out and I will deal with you" I said as he just looked at me. "Don't you dare glare at me" I told him.

"Ma I did not want to concern you" he said as he seemed to have controlled his emotions.

"Well you not visiting me and just Jess the only one that was going I knew something was wrong. Instead of being mad at her you should be grateful Happy you have a strong women standing by you." I said as he looked at me and to Jess who was looking at the clock. He was not glaring at her anymore as she looked back at us. I knew it was almost time for us to leave and we all stood up as I moved over to say goodbye.

"You better make it up to her she wants a cars. You better let her buy it. I love you Happy take care." I said as I hugged him as Jess moved forward and hugged him. He just looked at me and nodded as Jess helped me walk out as he walked back. I noticed as we left Jess wiped away some tears. I just took her hand she was perfect for my son.

Jess

It was already night when I arrived at the clubhouse mom was still at the office so that was where I was headed when I got stopped by Tig who decided to take out whatever he was going thru with me.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the car. He was taking his responsibility way to much.

"I was with Hap's mom." I said as I moved my arm away from his grasp.

"Jess we have been worried about you." he said. I did not roll my eyes as I wanted to it will probably just make him more mad.

"Tig I can do whatever I want" I said as I walked over to the

"Yeah well let's see what Hap says about this shit" he said as I stopped and looked at him.

"It's not like if he can do shit about it Tig" I said as I walked into the office and slammed the door. I took a seat and sat down as mom just looked at me.

"Everything alright" she asked as she put the paper work down.

"Perfect as can be" I said as I got up and opened the drawer to get my spare candy and went back to sit down.

"What is up with you and candy lately" she said as she got up and took the bag away.

"I'm on a chocolate diet." I said as I took the bag back.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" she said as she looked at me.

"Hey I run every morning" I said as I got up and walked outside. I saw that bitch Valerie hanging out by the picnic table. I'm serious if she keeps looking at me I'm going to end up doing something to her.

"Hey runner Tacoma is showing up later are you staying." mom called out as I stopped.

"No mom I'm heading home." I said as I looked into the office.

"Call me when you get there." she said as I just shook my head my mother always worried over nothing.

"Alright I will" I said before she threaten me with sending Samcro to check everything out.

"Jessica Teller you better call, or I will send someone and they will drag you back here" she yelled. I guess I will was not good enough for her.

Valerie

This was now my chance to strike again, she was weaker now I just knew it. I saw her head to her car. I was already able to get the extra key to her apartment thanks to Tig who had been drunk at the time. I got in my car and followed her to the apartments. It had taken me about a year to finally come up with a good plan that would not back fire. Lucky for me Happy was arrested that left Jessica alone in Charming. Too bad Donna did not get hurt in the accident I had caused a few months back. She took someone from me and now that was what I had in mind until I decided I wanted to end this already as she had ended Aaron. I grabbed my gun as she reached the door, I went up behind her as I aimed it at the back of her neck making sure she felt the gun for her not to do something stupid. An easy shot I know I could end it right now but I wanted her to suffer as I had suffered. I also wanted her to know why I was here then I will kill her. "Get inside" I ordered as she just followed directions and did as I said. Who was the victim now bitch?

Lorca

Yeah now we were on our way back to Charming from visiting Hap. The rest went to the clubhouse as me and Bully with Kozik went to go see Jess. Hap had asked us to check some shit out with a stalker that she had.

"Not bad." said Bully as we looked at the apartments.

"Shit is that the so called old cage." said Kozik as we looked at Jess's car. We all just shaked are heads there was nothing old about that cage.

"Even locked up she has our brother wrapped around her finger." said Bully as we walked upstairs. He was right on that.

Jess

Yeah now that she had me sitting in front of her with her gun aimed at me I realized I was not paranoid. I'm an idiot, I just had to keep this shit to myself it wasn't like if Ada would be able to save me now. Big mistake just telling her.

"Well where do we start Jessica Teller." For some reason she looked familiar now that I payed attention to her.

"Do I know you?"

"Shut up I do the talking here." she yelled at me. Another stupid mistake keeping Killer in the restroom since he was not trusted alone in the apartment. This crazy bitch did not know how to control her anger. "You do not remember me do you? Well who is to blame since all you ever cared about was about the club and Donna and Happy. Look around Jessica Teller where are they." Fucking bitch what right did she think she could talk about Donna.

"You leave Donna out of this" I said as I glared at her.

"Hey I will think about that, well I already wasted my time on her since the accident did not work well." she said.

"Fucking bitch" I said as I got up.

"No Jessica sit down you don't want to get shot yet. We are not finished." She moved closer to me. "You know I hated you since the minute I saw you. All perfect and shit, you have all the guys after you and you are wasting it over a guy that's locked up. I despise you know for what you did to me. You took something from me and I will do the same."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Was she talking about Hap? She was clearly crazy but was she really desperate.

"Aaron wanted you since he laid eyes on you." she said as she took her time. You have to be shitting me. "I found out that he finally got you. You fucking whore you probably enjoyed him didn't you. You are a whore you fucking bitch. He never left me you took him away from me." she had started crying and kept telling me all this shit. "He was taken by you Jessica Teller."

"Jess" I heard someone knocking. I remembered I did not call mom so she sent someone. Thank you mother.

"Don't say anything or I will put a bullet in your pretty little head whore." Please be Tig he has the damn keys. Fuck Hap I fucking miss you right now asshole. Please break down the door if your not Tig. It was now or never this bitch was not going to kill me. I yelled out for help as I pushed the table at her hoping to hurt her as someone was breaking down the door.

(Thanks for Reading and for the reviews)


	54. Chapter 54

I looked at the time you have got to be kidding me little girl. I got up and went to the clubhouse, I was going to teach her a lesson she thinks I won't send the guys and drag her back to the house.

"What's going on?" asked Clay as I sat next to him.

"Jess didn't call even call"

"Why did you even let her move out?" If I could I probably would have her there till Hap got out, but then I thought of it and Jess having her own apartment meant she might want to stay here rather than going back to Tacoma.

"Hap was the one that said Yes."

"You know why Hap is letting her do all this shit"

"Yeah what I'm worried about is he is going to come back to someone that isn't that depended on him now that she has her own things and with the new job from Rosen" I said.

"She has not changed, stay here we will bring Jess. Let's go." said Clay as he called the guys.

"Alright" said the guys as they all headed outside. I just hope Clay is right, but Jess was changing and it was for the good. I grabbed my things and decided to go home, let her decided where she want to stay.

Lorca

We realized something was going on when Jess didn't open the door and we heard someone inside call out for help as we also heard things crashing.

"Was that Jess" asked Kozik as Bully began kicking in the door. Bully kicked in the door Kozik ran in gun drawn

Jess and the bitch were still fighting as Kozik grabbed the gun on the floor as Bully moved forward to get the bitch off Jess. He was going to handle her while I was going to help out Jess.

Jess

"A kick to the head Bully" yelled out Lorca as he picked me up and helped me stand next to them. I have no idea how many hits to the head I took but I was getting very dizzy as I leaned into Lorca.

"Hey she was attacking Jess what did you want me to do." he yelled back as I stared at the bitch that was unconscious on the floor when Tig and Clay barged into the apartment. Oh shit this is not going to go well.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Clay as the other guys came in after them. Jax and Chibs rushed to my side as Jax helped me sit down. As I process this how the fuck did she know about the incident with Aaron. When the hell was this shit going to be laid to rest, it's like every time this shit was buried someone dug it up and shoved it in my face. I had to figure a way to try and cover this shit up again.

"Apparently Jess had a stalker" said Lorca as I just stared at them how did they know. The only person that knew was Ada.

"Yeah Ada told Hap said Bully as he looked down at me. I knew he was going to start going at me as if I was a child. Ever since Hap has been locked up every one took turn in telling me off over my decisions.

"Damn Ada" I said as Chibs began cleaning the cut I had gotten above my eyebrow.

"Where the hell was your gun?" Tig yelled at me as Bully was going to start but took a step back. Tig was the one that taking on a big responsibility with me. I loved the man but he always went a little to far.

"In my purse, can't visit Hap with it" I said as I avoided his stare, if he could hit me he would probably not hesitate. "Is it alright will it leave a scar." I asked as Chibs said no. All the guys turned around to glare at me.

"Really Jess" said Clay as he just glared at me too. I just didn't say anything as Chibs finished with me. We were back to step number one and everyone was going to watch me as a hawk. Wait till Hap finds out.

"So what do we do about crazy over here?" asked Opie as they all turned their attention to Valerie. She did take a hard blow to the head. I really wished she would never wake up but I'm known to have terrible luck.

"Well take care of her." said Tig as Jax was about to oppose with this club doesn't kill women. She could probably had shot me and Jax would still be confused of what to do.

"Your mother is waiting for you at the clubhouse." said Clay as I just nodded. I wanted to stay here and process everything. Lorca was my chance I doubt Hap ever told him why they took care of Aaron but he was my chance of not making a big deal. I stood up and almost went sideways if it wasn't for Clay who caught me before I fell.

"Why can't I just stay here." I said as Clay helped me sit back down and Chibs began explaining I couldn't go to sleep until at least two hours. I had not thought about sleep till Chibs mentioned it.

"Don't even start" said Clay as they helped me stand up and walk to the door as Tig finally let Killer out and he came running toward me. I grabbed Lorca as he helped me get outside as Chibs went back to get his things.

"I'll let Hap know" he said as we reached the end of the steps. I noticed it was just one of the new club's prospects and this was probably my only chance to talk to Lorca alone. The prospect opened the door as Killer got in the van. I sent him for Midnight another one that could not be trusted alone in the apartment, he just nodded and rushed upstairs.

"She can't talk" I said as I leaned into Lorca. He looked at me with confusion.

"What" said Lorca. What happened to the guy that never asked questions. Fuck Happy I needed you right now, he probably would of killed the bitch as she was kicking my ass. If Happy was out I really doubt I would be in Charming right. Oh enough with the damn what if's Jessica. I snapped out of whatever was crossing my mind right now and went back to the problem that was blowing up again.

"Remember when you and Hap took care of some of the Nords and Hap brought me along." I said as he just nodded.

"Yeah I still have questions about that night" he said.

"This has something to do with that, apparently stalker over there was his girl and if shit gets out well we will be looking at something that we won't be able to control without Hap. This is the last thing Hap needs. " I said as he just processed what I was telling him. I was crossing the line but it had to be done.

"I'll take care of it" he said as he closed the door. I really hoped he did and I wanted this to be the end of it.

"Are you alright?" asked the prospect as I looked out the window as he started the van and headed to the clubhouse.

"I'm fine" I said I already saw it moving back to mom's house, I had to put my foot down Hap could complain all he wanted right now until he could do something when he got out. I was going to stand my ground and not give in to whatever they suggested. When I got back Piney was already waiting for me I was surprised mom was not at the clubhouse, who the hell sent all of Samcro to the apartment. Piney walked me to the couch as I just sat back as he tried to keep me from falling asleep with old war stories which were not helping at all. All I wanted was to be in my bed alone as always. Well not entirely alone Killer still slept on the bed while Midnight had stopped and slept wherever, but all I wanted was my other killer who was probably sleeping on a cheap mattress.

"You can sleep, I'll check you in the morning." said Chibs as he walked by with a crow eater. I got up as Lorca and the guys walked in. All the guys headed to church as Lorca walked over to me, I could feel Tig's eyes on me as he stayed by the bar.

"It's done, I'll let Hap know about it" he said as he stood close to me.

"Jess" called out Tig as I as I moved away from Lorca a little to fast. I walked over to him as he walked me to the rooms. I knew what he was going to say any guy that looked my way even if it was a homeless guy. Did he not know that I wasn't as desperate as them. "Jess you have no prison clause." Hap's words came to mind null and fucking void Jessica and if I find out about anything your ass is mine he said. It wasn't like if sleeping with another guy crossed my mind, I really doubt I would enjoy being with someone else rather than Hap. Lately thanks to Luann and her your man is in Jail kit were doing good by me.

"Goodnight Tig" I said as I closed the door and got in the bed. "I'm alone" I whispered to Killer who whimpered as I finally let myself cry. I was surprised that I still had tears after this damn year. I never thought I would need him this much.

The Next Day

I felt someone looking at me as I awoke, I opened one eye I doubt it was Chibs he would of come in until I was awake. I sat up as I noticed it was mom

"Morning" I said as I rubbed my eyes that were puffy and sore.

"That's all morning" she said as she stood up.

"I have shit to do, I don't have time for this." I said as I removed the covers and stood up. I had a light headache probably still had those strong pain killers in my system.

"You start today?" she asked we had not really talked about this, I was going to work for Rosen in the morning and take over the shop in the afternoon. Something that would distract me of what was going on in my life.

"Yeah" I lied I wasn't going to start till next week but I did not want to spend time with my mother.

"Does Happy know about this job." she asked she already knew the damn answer.

"No" I said as I laid back down on the bed. He was going to be pissed but I knew he was not going to let me so I was going to do it anyway.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I already accepted the job, he needs help might not even last long" I said as I got up and got dressed.

"Things don't work like that" she said as I just stared at her.

"Mom I know but I'm tired of having someone dictate the shit I can do." I said as I grabbed my things would pick up Killer and Midnight later.

"Donna's life is moving on, while you are not even living yours" she said.

"You know what mother just stop" I said as I left. I slammed the door and headed outside I had to clear my mind and I knew the perfect place.

I walked into the house to find Donna and Ellie at the table. This was just the perfect place to come vent or just find some peace away from my mother.

"What's wrong?" asked Donna as I sat at the table.

"She is all like your life is not moving Jess" I said as I wiped away my tears, I was not crying because I was sad it was because I was pissed at my mother what did she expect from me.

"Your mother don't know shit Jess. What about the job something new and distracting" she said. I was agreeing with her then I remembered Hap did not know.

"Hap is going to kill me" I said as I turned on the coffee machine, I needed my addiction.

"Oh please you guys never stay angry at each other all you do is glare at each other in one visit, then the other just look at each other as if no one existed." she said as I grabbed a cup.

"You have a point, but she compared our lives and shit."

"You will be fine, if Hap were here right now what would be different, because I've seen you with Ellie she cries and you hand her right back. So your not ready nor want kids. The only difference would be is that you would be getting laid." she said.

"Where would I be without you Donna" I said as I picked up Ellie.

"In a mental institution"

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	55. Chapter 55

It was in the middle of summer and Charming's main street was full with regular folks, me and Donna were planning Ellie's birthday so we had to endure the crowds. Mom had decided to stay with the shop, so we at least had a piece of mind.

"So what is the theme we are going with" I asked Donna who was setting up the stroller while I carried Ellie. I can say that since Hap's incarceration I spend more time with Donna than everyone else. I was not going to go see Hap this weekend and like always he understood saying I had to be here for Ellie.

"I think we are going with Princess that's all they have" she said getting frustrated with the stroller.

"Oh yes we are going with pink" I said to Ellie who just giggled.

"I hate pink" said Donna finally opening the stroller.

"I love it and Ellie will love it too. Right baby" I said as Ellie just smiled.

"You know I wouldn't take you for someone to be into baby shit." I heard someone say behind me. It was Lorca and Koz standing there looking at us.

"Didn't you hear I had a baby" I said joking.

"Hap's been in jail for three years" Lorca said crossing his arms.

"Oh shit I think I messed up the prison clause" I said putting Ellie in the stroller.

"Hap denied your prison clause." Lorca said getting mad that what he gets for not seeing me.

"I didn't get that memo" I said as me and Kozik were trying not to laugh.

"Jess" said Lorca

"Calm down Ellie is Donna's baby." I said laughing.

"Shit Jess here I am thinking how will Hap react to all this." he said

"Have you seen him?" I asked him I know Kozik and Bully go frequently.

"Yeah I'm going this weekend. You?" he asked

"Not this weekend but the next" I said While Donna went into the store since it was getting hot.

"Who do you go with?" he asked.

"Tig takes me" I said not missing Kozik rolling his eyes.

"Well Jess will let you go back to your things." Kozik said breaking up are catching up.

"See you at the club" said Lorca walking back to his bike. I locked the car went into the store before Donna gave up on the whole pink theme.

"Jess" Donna called me from the aisle I had passed looking for her. "Only you could get lost in a small store Jess" said Donna shaking her head.

"I didn't get lost I was just looking for something." I said

"It's like pink wonderland here" said Donna pointing to a whole aisle of pink birthday things.

"I'm in love" I said grabbing everything we would need.

"Only you Jess" said Donna grabbing the things from my hands. "Opie said not to go to crazy" said Donna trying to put somethings back.

"Hey I'm paying" I said "We can go as crazy as we want"

"Jess I cant let you" she said looking at me

"Hey it's for Ellie not for you or Opie"

"You already paid for everything else" she said trying to stand her ground.

"So" I said walking away with the things we chose. "Come on we need to order the cake." I said walking to the cashier.

"Jess we need to make a quick stop at my moms house" said Donna

"Why" I asked making a face

"Dad wants to give me Ellie's present and I don't want to go alone." she said

"Only because I love you" I said

"Lucky me" said Donna said Donna as I got the things we just bought.

Happy

I just couldn't fucking wait to get out of this shit. Fucking glad Jess wasn't coming this weekend, she didn't need to see me in bruises like last time. Being the only son in this shit hole was hard yeah I could defend myself but being jumped by more than two was just fucked up. The little protection I got in here I'm glad to be fucking alive. I just wanted to be with my girl and needed the fucking road badly. Two more fucking months and I was free. Last time Jess came all she talked about was Ellie, I was happy that it became a distraction for her but it opened more shit for our relationship kids. I just didn't want to deal with that for now hoping Ellie would fill that gap for her if she had one. Still don't know if she is going to come back to Tacoma I doubt it.

"Lowman you got a visitor" said the fucker as he opened the cell. Probably one of my brothers. I walked into the room noticing it was Kozik and Lorca.

Jess

We were almost done setting up for the party, the guys were going to be late so Donna was having an I hate you Opie moment so I took over.

"Okay put the tables over there" I told Juice who was stuck helping us. The only thing that bothered me was that he thought talking nonstop made time go faster.

"With the chairs" he asked, I thought he was kidding but when I looked at him he was serious.

"Yes Juice the chairs too." I said holding back the urge to hit him.

"Hey Jess you have everything" called mom from the house.

"Yeah" I answered as I put the things on the table. My phone began to ring I noticed it was Lorca did something go wrong while he was visiting Hap. I sat down as I answered the phone.

"Jess" he said shit he sounded worried this was not good.

"Is everything alright with Hap?" I asked as I tried to calm down and not let my mind go into overdrive of the many things that could happen to Hap.

"Did you know Ada is in the hospital?" he asked as I sat down. Why am I always the last one to know about everything involving her.

"No since when?" I asked. Why didn't Sara call me. That lady was going to be the death of me, she probably told Sara not to call me. I saw mom and Donna leave the house and heading toward me.

"Two days, I'll call you later."

"You have got to be shitting me" I said as I hanged up. How the hell was I going to get put of this place without Donna killing me and no one finding out about Ada.

"What is going on?" asked mom as she looked at me as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Nothing" I said as I walked into the house.

"You are a horrible liar." called out Donna as she was walking behind me.

"Ada is in the hospital" I said as I looked for Sara's number.

"So go" she said without hesitation. I wanted to be here for her and Ellie and also for there for Ada. Dammit people I am just one person.

"I will but..

"Ellie won't remember who was at this party. Her mother will and her father is going to get the couch tonight but you have been there since the first day. So just go deal with your things Jess. " she said.

"Alright I love you for that, but what about the crazy lady over there who will probably tie me to a tree." I said as we both looked outside. I did have a point there since I was never able to do anything without someone knowing.

"Don't worry I can handle your mother" she said as she just walked out. That was what scared me about her. I grabbed my keys and left the house.

Donna

The minute I stepped out of the house, Gemma almost ran inside probably found out that Jess was up to something. I loved Jess but hated the way that she would still let Gemma dictate her life as she did to Jax.

"Where is Jess" she asked as she came and stood in front of me as guest were arriving. I looked at

"She had something to do." I said as I went on my way to do the things that needed to be done, before I ended up killing Juice.

"For her to lea

"I don't know why don't you call her" I said as she grabbed my arm.

"We both know she is not going to answer.

"Then I can't help you."

"Shouldn't she be here, what is more important than Ellie" she

She has been there for me and will always be, as I am for her." I said as I turned my attention to her. She scared a lot of people but someone had to take her down a notch.

"Yeah I can see that" she said as she walked away as she dialed her phone. Jess had always been there even when she did not want to . _  
>"I so can't do this" said Jess she had wanted to stay in the waiting room, but we had made a promise that we will be there for each other no matter what.<br>"Jess your not doing anything" I said as I still had a tight grip on her hand and Opie's. Jess was of course panicking like a crazy person while Opie was looking as if he was going to faint until they heard Ellie cry. _

"_I'm never having children" said Jess as she sat down on one of the chairs. She looked like if she was the one that went thru all the pain. While Opie looked lost, what would I do without these people in my life._

"_Shut up and come meet Ellie" I said as she stood up and Opie handed Ellie to her._

"_Oh she is beautiful" I knew the minuet she saw her my daughter was going to be spoiled by her._

"Finally" I said as I saw Opie leave the house and walk toward me. I noticed that Gemma was talking to Clay about something but they would not find out where Jess was going until she probably comes back later today.

Jess

After hours of looking and getting lost and trying to get directions from Sara. I finally found the damn hospital.

"How does Lorca know?" she asked getting to the point as I entered the room. This may have been getting out of hand lying to everybody about her health till we knew Hap could handle finding out. Since we both knew it wasn't a good idea to announce it by phone, letter or over a table.

"I don't know and don't care, what I care why I didn't find out about this two days ago." I said as I closed the door.

"Well

"Does Happy know yet?" Well that was one I couldn't answer since I had no idea if Lorca told him.

"We are both hiding this from Hap" I said as I sat down next to the bed. This was all getting out of hand and it was becoming too much. He was going to kill us when he got out and he was probably going to blame me when Ada had planned to keep everything from him.

"Jessica you are hiding the fact that you have a job." she said as I just rolled my eyes. Health trumps job every where.

"My job is simple he comes back I quit."

"You have got to be kidding me young lady" I felt as if I was going to be told off by my grandmother, who I was not even close to.

"What"

"You are going to keep that job, when he comes back you make him work his way in. He just don't come back and you drop everything you do." she said as she grabbed my hand.

"It's not going to be that easy" I said. If things didn't go Happy's way he might as well just leave me and then I would be alone. It was my job to make him comfortable not have him feel left out or that I was pushing him out.

"No one said it was just going to be easy, both of you have changed it's not fair for you if you just drop everything after what you accomplished without him."

"It's just a stupid job" I said as she looked at me.

"This job is yours, you do it by yourself your mother has nothing to do with it, she taught you not to depend on anyone when she is the one that can't do anything without dictating your life. Enough of all this, are you missing something important in Charming."

"It was just a birthday party" it hurt a little to say that.

"How is that cute little child of mine she will probably turn out just as you and Donna. It would have been nice if you would have had a child at the same time so that they would grow up together. Ellie is the closest I will have to grandchildren" She had met her and fell in love with her instantly. So me and Donna would bring her by when we visited Ada.

"Ada lets not start that again. Donna wants another baby,with Killer and Midnight you have enough." "I will probably die soon and no grandchildren." she said as she just looked at me. This lady was never going to stop.

"Ada it was a health scare."

"Now it's just a health scare. We will deal with it when he gets out." she said as we turned back to the television.

"Right"

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	56. Welcome Back

As I arrived at the Teller-Morrow house I noticed Gem was outside waiting for me. I turned off the engine as she walked towards me.

"Glad to have you back Hap." she said as she touched my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said as she handed me the key.

"See you around" she said as she walked back inside.

I knew she was worried that I was taking Jess back to Tacoma, but I was actually thinking of transferring to Samcro but that was not official yet.

I headed to her apartment already knowing where it was as I reached the parking lot I saw her car. It had been too fucking long since I could have her in my arms without someone stopping us I made sure that I had her thing that I bought not knowing if I was going to go thru it.

I walked up the stairs as I reached her door I opened it, the apartment looked good, but right now I didn't give a shit about it all I wanted to see was my girl.

As I closed the damn door I heard a growl behind me.

"Hey killer taking good care of our girl." I asked as the dog wagged his tail and ran to me. "Let's go get our girl." I said as I patted his head.

Fuck hopefully I wouldn't give her a damn heart attack now that I thought of it.

~Jess~

I awoke suddenly after I a noise in the living room. I got out of the bed when I noticed my door was open and killer was not in the bed.

There must be something wrong for that to happen, I heard him growl I grabbed my gun this time I was not going to get caught empty handed and be all damsel in distress.

Whoever the hell it was probably could hear my heartbeat as I walked slowly out of the room. I just hoped nothing was wrong with Killer since I didn't hear him anymore. If whoever was here did not hear my heart he will probably here my heavy breathing as I was already going into panic mode as I heard the steps getting closer.

Please don't let me do something stupid. I aimed the gun at the person that appeared in front of me.

"Fucking shit Hap." I said as I put the gun down. Wasn't he getting out in a week, why the hell did no one tell me he was getting out early.

"This was not what I was expecting, my bitch pointing a gun at me" he said as I put the gun on the table as he stared at me. I did not move nor did he.

"What were you expecting?"

"Not a fucking gun in my face." he said as he leaned on the door.

"So what were you expecting this?" I asked as I reached down and grabbed the shirt as I pulled it off and just stood there in front of him.

"You going to come over here?" he rasped as I knew what he wanted.

"No I made the first move now it's your turn." I said as I just stood there in front of him in just panties.

"Your going to pay for this" he said as he walked toward me as I leaned on the couch. I was waiting for this for four damn years. I just wanted him and nothing else. I did not even know how the hell we ended up on the floor, I lifted my legs, wrapping them around his waist as my nails were buried in his back as I bit into his shoulder.

His thrusts were hard and fast his face buried in my neck his breath hot as it hit my skin as my body felt as if I was burning as his orgasm ripped through his body. This was way to fast and perfect at the same time.

Once we catched our breaths he slipped out of me and rolled on his back as he took me with him as I was laying on top of Hap as we were still coming down. "I missed you." I said as I felt his heart pounding on my chest.

"Yeah I did miss this too." he said as he put a hand between my legs. I wouldn't mind going at it again no matter how sore I was going to be in the morning, I was just not interested on doing it on the floor.

"How about we make it to the bed this time." I said as I grabbed his arm as he got up quickly picking me up and his cut. He put me over his shoulder as he walked to the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I just looked at him as he moved on top of me after I laid back on the bed. For some reason I did not feel as if he was here with me.

"I just want you to promise me that we don't have to go thru this again, but I know that it's not possible." I said as I hugged him.

"I'm right here." he said as he kissed me as his hand moved and I shuddered as he slipped two fingers inside me as his thumb rubbing me in small circular motions. Instinctively my hips writhed in rhythm, my body flooding with desire.

"Fuck I missed all of you." he said as I kissed him. As he separated himself as he reached for his cut. I knew what he was doing. He bought me something I smiled as he grabbed a box he just shook his head as he looked at me.

"Jessica marry me?"

"It's pink" I said as I stared in awe at the ring. I so did not know what the hell he was doing. What the fuck.

"Jess." he said as I realized I had not answered him.

"Yes." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. Oh shit, what the hell? This was not what I had in mind or what I saw in our future. Did he really see getting married was a thing for us.

"I love you." he said and everything I was thinking went out the window. I would probably do whatever he wanted and if this was it I was all for it. We could deal with everything else tomorrow.

(Thanks for reading and Reviewing. Four more chapters left, I'm excited this will be my first story I will finish here. I will be doing a sequel )


	57. Always in Control

I awoke as I heard the alarm go off, I swear I had just spend thirty minutes sleeping. I wanted to stay wrapped up around Happy but I really needed time to think about all this.

I got up slowly as I realized Hap did not even notice that alarm go off. I noticed Killer just raised his head but did not walk me to the restroom, midnight had slept on the bed he comes home and they forget about me.

I closed the door and headed to take a shower, it had been a long time since I felt this pain as I walked but I did not regret anything that happened last night. I turned on the cold water to see if it will at least pick me up, fighting the urge to go back to bed.

"Why the fuck you up?" Hap asked as he entered the restroom. We had already talked about the job when Tig opened his mouth, Hap didn't like it but what could he do then.

"I have to go in today, probably just for an hour."

"Since when can't Gem not take the office." I closed my eyes as I turned off the water. Did he really want to deal with this right now.

"I'm not talking about the shop Hap."

"I thought you said this shit was not permanent." he said as I left the shower.

"No you thought that." I said as he grabbed my arm as I wrapped a towel around me.

"What the fuck does that mean Jess." he said as he tighten the hold on my arm.

"It means I'm keeping my job till I don't want to anymore." I said as I walked out of the restroom. Stand your ground Jess.

"Hey so what now you fucking just walk away from me now."

"Hap you can't just expect me to change everything." I said as I moved from his grasp and headed to the room.

"Didn't I fucking tell you that I provide for you." he said as he stood by the door.

"We have changed Hap." I said as I turned to look at him.

"Yeah figure out what you want to do Jessica." he said as he slammed the door on the way out. I began to think why did I hear a drawer from the kitchen was slammed shut, he wouldn't I said to killer as I ran to the kitchen as he followed right behind me

"He took my fucking keys." I said to killer as I looked for m phone. Fucking asshole. I dialed Luann she was probably editing right now so she would not need her car. Did he really think he could just take away my car and that I would just be waiting here for him.

"Hey babe how was the reunion?"

"You knew?" I asked as I got dressed. Why did everyone know he was getting back.

"Of course your mother told me, shouldn't you be in bed or something." she said as I realized why I was calling.

"Oh I would if he wasn't such an asshole." I said as I began getting my things ready.

"What did he do, did he go to the club first?"

"No he took my fucking car keys, that son of a bitch. Who fucking does that?" I yelled into the phone. I needed Donna and have to tell her before everyone found out that I was engaged before my mother knew and called everyone.

"Alright breathe why did you call me, lets go back to the reason why you called me."

"Oh right I need your car." I said as sat down.

"Done, I'll get one of my guys to take it to you in no time."

"Alright thanks Luann."

"Love you babe" she said as she hanged up. I decided to call in, I needed some me time and Rosen could do his own shit right now I was having a mental crisis I needed a personal day. Or maybe just a drink. I grabbed my things as I heard someone knocking, when I saw it was one of Luann's guys I headed outside and toward the car with him.

"Do I have to drop you off?" I asked usually Luann just sent them on errands.

"No babe just drop me off main street, taking a day off to meet some men." he said as I just shook my head and grabbed the keys I loved Mike.

"Alright" I said as I got behind the wheel, I was happy I didn't have to go back to Luann's and could get to Donna's quickly rather than doing a round trip. I dropped him off on main street and headed straight to Donna's. I grabbed my phone as I noticed she was not home. Did she not feel my distress.

"Donna where are you?" I asked as I stood outside of her house.

"Dropping Ellie and then I'm off heading to the club."

"Alright meet you there." I said as I got back in the car as I hanged up and headed to the club.

~A~

When I got to the club Donna was still not here so I headed straight to the office Hap was outside with Tig. I walked into the office and slammed the door close as I went to the desk and took out what I needed all along as mom just stared at me.

"How bad is it that your in here drinking Piney's stash." said mom as I took a seat and looked at her.

"He wants me to quit my job." I said as I took another shot. Mom got up and grabbed the bottle and went back to sit. I rolled my eyes can't anybody let me do anything. First day back and we were already fighting.

"Jess you don't even like your job, shit he wants to go to Tacoma."

"That is not the point, wait he didn't say anything. Oh shit." I said as I began to realize maybe that was the point of me quitting. I didn't mind going back I missed the girls, but what about Ellie and Donna. Now I'm more confused where the hell are you Donna.

"What is going on?" asked Donna as she came into the office and sat down next to me.

"He wants her to quit her job."

"I thought he knew, does he want you to go back to Tacoma." she asked all worried. If she started crying I was going to get more pissed off at Hap, but had to remember she was emotional due to being pregnant."Wait why are you drinking?" she asked as she saw the bottle on the desk.

"Because she is here dealing it like a damn child." said mom as we both looked at her.

"I'm not doing that." I said maybe a little but I was more pissed than anything.

"I have an appointment and you are in no condition to go" said Donna as she got up.

"Alright we meet in an hour at Luann's we will figure out what to do." said mom as Donna agreed and I just looked at them and decided what I was going to do.

"I will see you there." I said I had to go do something first and ran after Donna. I saw that Hap realized that I was actually here.

"Hey we need to talk." I said I wanted to this later but I risked someone else finding out before her and that would be ten time worse.

"Jess everything will be alright why do you have Luann's car." she asked as she pointed at it.

"He took my damn car keys." I said as I was remembering why I was mad in the first place.

"Alright, I know what is going on you all need to figure out how deal with this now that you guys are face to face rather than you turning to alcohol and him glaring at you. You guys don't have a guard dictating what you can and can't do." she said. She had a point.

"I'm engaged." I said as she just froze.

"What?" she said as she smiled and grabbed my hand. "Holy shit Jessica Teller is engaged, I never thought I would never see the day." she said as she pulled me into a hug. She as everyone else knew marriage just wasn't for me.

"Oh how lovely of you."

"So this was before you guys fought right?"

"Yes."

"So then why the hell are you fighting can't you guys make up your mind. Jess all I want for you is to be happy no matter if it is in Charming or Tacoma but I want for it to be your choice."

"I will figure that out just have to let everyone know I'm getting married." I said as I looked over at the office.

"Wait till your mother finds out." said Donna as she got in her car.

"I have to go somewhere." I said as I went to Luann's car as I looked at Hap but just drove away. I needed to think and I knew the perfect place.

~Gemma~

I knew where Jess was headed, there was something she wasn't telling me. I knew how she felt I have been there. They come back and they want to control everything, and change whatever they didn't like.

"Gemma what are you up too?" asked Clay as he stood by the door.

"I have some shit to deal with." I said to Clay as he just looked at me and shook his head. He already knew what I was up to so why even ask.

"Does this involve Jessica and Happy?" he asked as he stood next to me.

"No" I said as he began to laugh. "Just take care of the office I will deal with it."

"Hap's party is tomorrow." said Clay as I grabbed my things.

"Me and Jess will take care of it." I said. Did he really think they were going to be in charge of all that. If I left it to them nothing would be accomplished. I kissed him on the way out I had to go find Jess.

I went to the place where I knew was a big maybe of where she might be. I spotted Luann's car as I drove up the road. I stayed awhile and watched Jess just sit there on John's grave. I probably would of lost Jess if John was here just like Jax.

If you would of stayed on the right path John I said as I got out of the car and walked over to where Jess was.

"Is there a reason why you are here?" I asked as I took of my sunglasses and looked down at her, she was leaning back with her eyes closed.

"He asked me to marry him." she said as I sat down next to her.

"Why the hell did he do that?" I asked as I grabbed her hand. Shit if someone gave me a ring like that I would of said yes, she probably loved the fact that it had a pink diamond.

"How do you do it mom, knowing that nothing is certain" she said. I had been thru many loss but she has too you just learned to move on and accept the life.

"I could give you a million reasons for you to run, but if your happy don't waste your time questioning why." I said as she leaned into me. I knew love was never enough but she was like me she had to go down that road and figure it out on her own.

"You know mom sometimes you are not that bad." she said as she looked at me and smiled.

"You little shit head." I said as I pushed her as we heard Jax laugh as he walked toward us.

"What a lovely family reunion." said Jax as he sat in front of Jess and leaned into her as he grabbed my hand.

"What the hell are you doing here, looking for date?" asked Jess.

"Shut up. Why the hell do have Luann's car, I still don't know why she trusts you with them." he said as Jess punched him.

"He took away my car keys."

"He has been gone to long for him to think car keys will stop you from leaving." said Jax. He did have a point Jess was a mastermind when it came to escaping.

"He asked me to marry him." said Jess as she showed him her hand.

"Shit what did you say?" asked Jax as he saw the ring.

"She is wearing the ring dumb ass." I said as I hit him and stood up.

"Ow ma." he said as he got up and helped Jess stand up.

"Who the hell asks that Jax?" said Jess as she grabbed her purse from the floor.

"So you going to Luann's." I asked she looked calmer now, I did not know if it was

"I will see you lovely ladies later." said Jax as he ran to his bike after his phone rang.

"No cancel the Luann meeting, can you tell her to pick her up her car at the garage. I will call Donna to let her know. I will call you later so don't worry about me I'm perfectly fine." she said as she walked to the car.

Hopefully she was going to go work out things with Hap before one of them fucks it up, this was my chance one of my kids was getting married and I was finally going to get the chance to handle everything involving Jess's wedding. I just need Luann and everything would be set.

"Alright I'll giver her a ride to the garage." I said as I walked to the car. I had some planning to do at least one of them was going to get married. No one was going to forget the event.

~Jess~

As I got in the car, I began to think why do they always find me am I that predictable. I knew where I had to go so I called Donna and told her that I would meet her later as I went to the clubhouse.

We have to deal with this now, rather than just let time pass and for it to be more fucked up than it is.

~A~

When I arrived at the clubhouse Hap was outside with Tig and Chibs. I got out of the car and headed his way, as the guys saw me they headed inside as they left me and Hap alone. He handed me the keys as I just took them and leaned on him.

"It's a good night for a ride." I said as I broke the silence as he wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked to his bike. I wrapped my arms around him as I pressed myself to him as I really missed this.

I hated coming here, it brought back different memories. I got off the bike and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Ma told me you have been helping her out when she got fired." he said as he joined me on the table as he lit a cigarette, so he went to visit her yesterday.

"Yeah well after that asshole fired her, me and Sara tried to fix it but it didn't go that well. Things got a little out of hand." I said as I looked at him. He probably went and dealt with him already.

"Yeah he was trembling when I went." he said as he put his arms around me.

"Don't make fun of me." I said as I hit his arm.

"I'm not now there is two more people in the list I don't trust around you." he said as if I always the first one to start something.

"Your aunt is as crazy as your mother especially with weapons in their hands they can be very convincing." I said I found that out when Ada was trying to get me to say where Hap was.

"So that's why your working to help out ma, instead of letting me know." he said as he stared at me.

"Well at first it was for me, then your mother needed me to help she didn't ask but I figured it out and well we are here now."

"You don't have to work anymore, I prefer you at the shop where you do what the fuck you want rather than some asshole telling you what to do. That's my fucking job." he said as I just smiled at him and shook my head.

"Yeah Hap but you just came back and expected me to just quit you didn't even ask what I wanted."

"I don't have to ask."

"Oh why not that's like not even fair."

"It's just like that Jess." he had the nerve to say.

"Are the road bitches over?" I knew the answer to that, but I wanted to prove a point in how he looked at things the wrong way.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Exactly."

"Yeah well fucking remind me next time I get locked up to let other assholes fuck you."

"That's not the fucking point Hap, I don't want to fuck other people with you in jail that's the last thing I would fucking think of." I yelled at him.

"Then what the fuck are you bitching about?"

"Because your not getting the point here."

"Then what the fuck is the point Jess because I'm sure as hell not getting it. So start fucking explaining yourself." how the hell could he be so fucking calm, me on the other hand had to start yelling but him all calm and shit.

"I want to make my own choices Hap, not just you telling me what to do."

"Alright we will work on that shit." he said it was just another way for him of saying lets drop this and never talk about it again. At least he didn't fucking say we will be alright, I probably would of slapped him.

"Did you already tell Ada we are getting married?" I asked him as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nah thought we should tell her together tomorrow."

"Oh your mother would love that news."

"How did Gemma take it?"

"Yeah when you put the ring on my finger you revived the bridezilla in her." I said. She probably started planning the minute I told her I was getting married.

"Lets just go to Vegas." he suggested that didn't bother me one bit but I knew my mother.

"You want my mother to kill me, she probably has Unser at the Charming border so we don't even leave Charming."

"Let's go home and check out that kit you were using while I was away." he said as we walked to the bike.

"Why would we need that when I have the real thing here."

(Thanks for reading and reviewing.)


	58. Announcement

If it wasn't for my phone ringing, I really doubt Hap would have let me get out of bed so I was glad he didn't hear it and was still asleep. I used the excuse that my phone was in the living room so that I could take a shower before he got out of bed.

I closed my eyes as the water hit me, it felt relaxing I was glad Happy was out it seemed as we could getting back to where we were. I smiled as I began to remember last night events, he knew his way around my body. I loved that man.

We almost went at it outside of the apartment if it wasn't for the nosy neighbor slamming the door and then we remembered where the hell we were. I was surprised we woke up in the bed in the morning after last night events I thought I wasn't going to be able to walk for awhile.

It's like nothing on my body goes untouched when I'm with him, he could go from rough and demanding to as soft and loving as best he could but the control he has when I have no control at all when it come to him. I still felt his hands, mouth on my skin as he left his marks on my body claiming it as his, even when it was not necessary. I turned off the water, we could go down memory lane later.

"Who the hell said you can get up from this bed?" asked Happy as I turned on the light as I entered the room as he smiled at me and got up from the bed and walked toward me.

"You should take a shower, I already called your mother to let her know we are going." I said as I grabbed my makeup bag as he ran his hand under the towel as wrapped an arm on my waist as he buried his face in my neck as he walked with me toward the bed.

I moved away from him and sat down on the bed, I knew he wasn't going to stop but I was going to try to leave this apartment soon. "Happy we have to go, take a damn shower and let me get ready." I said as I was trying to put on my makeup as he kept licking and biting my neck.

"I don't want a fucking shower, I want you." he said as his hand went between my legs as he started rubbing his fingers against me in circles. I leaned back into him for a moment forgetting everything I had to do, but I knew I was going to end up in bed with him again so maybe just make him work for it a little more. I moved his hand as he bit my back as I just smiled and tried not to laugh.

"I have a lot of shit to do today." I said as I got up from the bed I would finish my makeup when he took a shower I needed to get dressed if I wanted to finish getting ready not that clothes would ever stop Happy.

"Is fucking on that list?" he asked as he smacked me hard on my ass bringing back more set of memories from last night. If he kept this up I was the one that wouldn't want to get out of bed.

"Later." I said as I went to the closet. If I gave in to him we were not going to leave this apartment soon. I had already called Ada to let her know so we needed to hit the road soon.

"No now." he said as he picked me up and took me to the bed. I'm never going to accomplish anything today.

~Gemma~

"I thought you said Jess was helping you out what changed?" asked Clay as he came into the office. I threw all my plans into the drawer and closed it.

"Went with Hap to visit his mother. Luann is helping me out till Jess gets back later."

"Something I should know?"

"No." I said not yet till they announced it tonight, if they didn't I was breaking the news I already had the perfect date for them.

~Ada~

Jess had called me in the morning that they were planning to stop by, they usually took two hours to get here, now they had me all worried since it has been four in the afternoon and nothing not even answering their phones.

I heard Jess and Hap arguing about something as they walked into the house. I wanted to hit them both since they seemed alright for all the time I wasted worrying over them. I turned on the stove as they walked into the kitchen.

"What took you guys so long, and you didn't answer your phone had me all worried." I said as Jess moved forward.

"Sorry." said Jess as she gave me a hug.

"Yeah Jess was busy since something just kept coming up." said Happy as Jess hit his arm as she sat down as Hap just on the counter as always.

"So what's the reason for your visit?" I asked as I continued warming up the food.

"Ma can we just come and visit."

"Well it sounded important so get to it."

"Jess has something to say." said Hap as she looked at him and then smiled at me. I looked at them both what was going on they both know how I didn't like to wait for anything.

"Were getting married." said Jess as she was smiling as I went to hug her.

"Finally." I said as I let go of Jess as she started laughing as I went to hug my son.

"Ma it's not a big deal." said Hap as I smacked his arm and just shook my head leave it to my son to say things like that. It was a well known fact that only Jess would be able to handle him and crazy enough to marry him.

"When do I get my grandchildren?" I asked as I smiled at the fact that Jess just tensed up and Hap began to cough. Well I never thought my son was getting married, I did hope for it to happen now all I need to hope for grandchildren.

~Jess~

When we arrived it looked as if it was a regular Friday night, I gave Hap a kiss and went to Donna who looked bored out of her mind with mom and Luann.

"Hello ladies." I said as mom glared at me, I feel bad for not helping out but Luann was here to pick up my side of the work.

"Where the hell have you been, I did this all on my own it's Hap's party." By the look of Luann when she said she did it on her own meant she was exaggerating.

"Mom it turned out good and it's not like if they needed Happy to start the party." I said as I sat down with Donna as we watched Tig fight one of the Nomads.

"When are you letting Clay know?" she asked as Clay walked inside with all the guys.

"Later." I said I had not figured out how I was going to tell him, he was one of the ones that had the right to know first. I was surprised she had not said anything to him, now that has me a little worried.

"We should head inside." said mom, I knew if I didn't say something she was going to announce it tonight.

As we walked in there was shouting and everyone taking shots as Clay had finished talking. I went over to the bar as I spotted Sparkles calling me over.

"Hey." I said to Sparkles who was sitting at the bar with Linda.

"Well if it isn't miss Charming." said Linda as I hugged her. For a person that didn't like me in the first place seemed more bothered that I wasn't going back to Tacoma.

"Hey Hap just got back, I couldn't just run to Tacoma." I said as I sat with them.

"Oh you should have been there along time, got a lot of bitches we have to deal with." she said as Sparkles agreed with her.

"I think Hap wants to head over there for awhile."

"I really hope so." said Sparkles.

"Jess." mom called me over.

"I will try to get back." I said as I walked over to where mom was standing.

"We missed Clay's speech you should announce it now." said mom as I reached her, Bobby overheard and turned to look at us.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he looked at us with curiosity.

"No everything is fine." I said as I went over to Happy who was at the bar.

"We should call it a night" said Happy as he pressed me into the bar. How could this man not be exhausted, all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep, he on the other hand had other plans.

"Oh I know why you want to call it a night." I said as I kissed his neck.  
>"Jess has something to say." announced mom as everyone looked at me and Hap. She had to open her mouth sometimes that lady is too much.<p>

"We are getting married." I said as I tried hard not to glare at my mother and just wait till I could get my hands on her. I had my sight set on my mother as everyone began celebrating and congratulate us, Happy was talking to the Tacoma guys as I went right straight to mom.

"We need to talk now." I said as I grabbed mom as she just followed me without protest.

"Yes we do, a lot of planning we have to get started." she said as we walked into the kitchen, here I was mad at her and she was going on about planning.

"Mom couldn't you wait." I said as Luann closed the door, she probably didn't trust us together.  
>"It was going to come out any how, the sooner the better since we already have a date set up." she said as she walked out leaving me staring at Luann.<p>

"Did she just say that?" I asked Luann who just nodded.

"This is nothing Jess wait till you see what she has come up with." she said as she walked out I just closed my eyes and shook my head. I was going to kill Happy.

I was over hugged and congratulated by the time I reached Happy who was talking with Clay.

"Hey baby girl congratulations, I'm happy for both of you" he said. The way he reacted did not

surprised me at all, he was one of the many who just stopped fighting the fact that I was with Happy and he just accepted it.  
>"Sorry you found out this way." I told Clay as he hugged me, I would have preferred to tell him in private then announce it.<p>

"Hey it's alright your mother couldn't help herself." he said as he let me go.

As Bobby put an arm around me and began rambling about how everything would change and how I should listen to him since he has had his fair share of marriages.

"Bobby." said Precious as she hugged me. "Don't listen to him he is the last person that should talk." she said as she let me go. "Make your own mistakes." she added as she grabbed Bobby and moved away from us. I guess I said as Tig hugged me next and just moved on to Hap.

"You sure." said Tig as he smiled at me as he asked Hap. "Nah I'm playing congrats brother, you should really think about it." he said as he laughed and walked away. He didn't really have any luck with the one he ended up married.

"I'm going to find Donna." I told Hap as I moved away from the bar. I passed by mom who was talking to someones old lady about everything I found the girls on their way outside to the picnic table.

"She is going to be the death of me." I said as I sat down between Luann and Donna.

"Mine was fast, your mother took care of it I just showed up and she placed me where I had to go." added Luann as we looked at mom.

"I should just go to Vegas." I said as Luann shook her head no, yeah that would be ten times worse. My mother would probably divorce me and have me marry Hap again.

"We will help you survive we have all been thru it." said Luann.

"I know but I think this wont be the same, she will go way over board and we all know it." added Donna.

"Donna you are not helping." I said as I leaned on her. Everything was settling down as I was saying goodbye to Donna, as I walked back into the club Piney stopped me and motioned for me to follow him to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked as he closed the door and turned around to face me. I noticed he was the only one that didn't say anything when I announced I was getting married and I doubt that he is here to congratulate me.

"You really want to marry Happy?" he asked as he looked straight at me. At first I was looking at the door but as the words came out of his mouth I turned to look at him.

"Excuse me." I said what was he getting at.

"Look at me and tell me that you really want to marry Happy." he said. So I did hear him the first time but I'm trying to wrap my mind around this question.

"I want to marry Happy." I said as he looked at me and just shook his head, what did he expect for me to say that I didn't. I wouldn't be marrying him.

"Your father wouldn't approve." he said getting angry.

"My father is dead Piney his opinion doesn't matter." I said it was not something we could get or I even cared about at this point in my life.

"If your father was alive none of this would be happening."

"If my father was alive I wouldn't be with Happy, I would probably have a career and be somebody rather than being an Old lady all that died when he died. I'm Happy's old lady and I"m getting married." I left the kitchen and walked over to Hap who was at the bar glaring at the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" Hap asked as he grabbed me around the waist as I leaned into him. Piney walked out of the kitchen and headed outside not making eye contact with anyone.

"Yeah everything is good." I said as gave him a quick peck.

"Your mother is looking for you." he said as I started to panic I knew she was already in planning mode ans I wanted no part in it. It was like if the wedding was for her. I noticed she realized I was at the bar as she was talking to Luann.

"You know I'm rethinking the Vegas trip, or just walking to the room. We didn't create the monster we just added fuel to her fire. Screw walking I'm running to the room."

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	59. Ready to be Yours

When I arrived at the cabin I slammed the door of the car so that he knew I was here as I had promised when he hung up. Crazy old man.

"Teller get your ass in that car and go home." yelled Piney as I reached the door.

"I'm not leaving till you come out here and talk to me rather than ignoring my calls." I said as I banged on the door.

"Go home." he yelled as he threw something at the door as I heard glass shattering.

"Two weeks at the cabin for all this and you can't just go tomorrow." I yelled back. When Opie told me that Piney was not going tomorrow I got up and left the house and came straight over here.

"If you don't leave I'm calling your old man." he said as he refused to open the door.

"Well call him he can come and join me outside." I said as I sat down on the steps as I leaned on the wall.

"I'm not going so just leave Jessica." he yelled back.

"I don't care that you don't approve I need you there." I said as he was the only one that knew that I wanted all my family there and it didn't matter how crazy they made me, without them I wouldn't be here.

~Happy~

As I arrived at the cabin, after Piney yelled on the phone to come pick up my crazy ass old lady who I heard yelling at him in the background. They were still yelling at each other as I walked up to where Jess was sitting on the steps.

"What the fuck is going on here Jess?" I asked as she looked at me surprised. Then that surprised looked turned into pissed as she stood up and walked to the door. What the hell was going on?

"You called Happy on me" she yelled as a glass shattered inside.

"He is the one responsible for you, so get your ass in that car and follow your old man to the club Jessica."

"I'm not moving until you agree to go tomorrow." Piney should have called Gemma and both there asses would be a the clubhouse by now. I just leaned into the wall and let them deal with it.

"Jessica Teller get off my porch and leave, I'm not going." he yelled at her, so this was about the fucking wedding.

I noticed Unser showed up while they kept fighting. I moved away from the wall and was about to grab Jess and drag her ass to the car when she spotted Unser.

"Yes you are." yelled Jess back. "You called Unser" said Jess as Piney finally opened the fucking door. I would end up killing them both for making me come up here and deal with them.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked as Unser walked forward.

"I can't find your mother anywhere, and Donna said you would be up here." he said as Piney and Jess stood together.

"What's wrong?" asked Jess as she moved toward him.

"Luann was detained for assaulting someone on main street." he said as we all looked at Jess. She had to go and she was looking at Piney as he looked at her. I just wanted to get back to the damn clubhouse.

"Well is she getting released right now, are you sure my mother wasn't with her?" she asked as she looked for her phone.

"If your mother was with her she would be sitting next to her." he said as Jess seemed to have agreed.

"Are you going?" she asked Piney.

"You already know my answer." Piney grumbled as he walked back.

"Then I will be there soon." said Jess to Unser as she sat down as Piney slammed the door shut.

"I will try to find your mother then." said Unser as he walked to his car. Where the hell was Donna when you needed her she would also be able to deal with these crazy asses.

"What the hell are you doing Jess?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Just bothering the fuck out of me." yelled Piney. I had to get out of here before I ended up killing my old lady and my brother.

"I have this under control." said Jess as she smiled at me. Maybe if she would explain the fact to Piney why she wanted him there he would end up going.

"Right" I said as I walked over to my bike he could call Gemma if he wanted she was not moving till he accepted that Jess was not moving from there.

~Luann~

Finally I was out at first they didn't find Gemma and she didn't answer her phone so my other choice was Jess who seemed to have other important things to do than bail me out.

"Four hours Jess/" I yelled at her as she was just standing there arguing with Unser.

"I know I'm sorry time went by fast." she said as they gave me my things back. "Who the hell did you hit?" she asked as we walked to her car.

"Oh you don't want to know, a bitch comes up to me and disses all of us in my face and well I did not noticed that Hale was there and I ended up breaking her nose."

"All of us, who the fuck is she?"

"April something she is just a club whore." she answered. "Was" she said as we stopped at the diner.

~A~

We had already gotten a table and we were about to order when Gemma ended up calling us, she probably figured out Jess was going to eat, these past few days she had her in a diet that Jess only seemed to follow when she was around.

"Shit your mother wants us back." I said as she just asked for everything to go and asking for extra food for the guys.

~A~

"I can't eat another salad Luann she is driving me insane, she has called me every morning to remind me to run. I just can't take it anymore" she said as we arrived at the clubhouse.

"Tomorrow will be worth it Jess." I said as we walked into the clubhouse. If she would of taken my advice of last week of trapping Gemma somewhere and I would cover for her to go get married in Vegas when Jess had a mini melt down and was planning on attacking Gemma. She declined after she calmed down, everyone knew even Hap knew that she was doing it for Gemma.

"Jess what are you eating?" asked Gemma as Jess handed the burger to Happy who just shrugged and began eating.

"It's Happy's mom calm down" she said as she sat down next to Happy we all knew it was hers as Gemma left Happy handed the burger to Jess like if it was normal thing for Jess to hide the fact that she was eating real food.

When she was with Hap you could see that she was truly in love with him and I was happy for her she deserved it after all the shit she had to go thru.

"Hey Gemma." said Donna to Jess as she decided to go to the kitchen as Gemma figured it out and followed her.

"Spit it out." said Gemma as she held the trash in front of Jess. You have got to be kidding me, I went into the kitchen before they ended up killing each other.

"No." said Jess as she continued or tried to eat. After Gemma tried taking it away they both fell on the floor and began to laugh. When I saw them together I missed my Lesley, hopefully wherever she was she was happy I knew she wasn't here they only seemed to have room for one Samcro princess.

"Let's go outside Donna" I said as she just joined me leaving Jess and Gemma in the kitchen who were still laughing on the floor.

~Jess~

After I got up from the floor as Clay just stared at us and walked away, I walked over to Happy looked at me as if I had lost my mind as I fixed my hair.

"I had everything under control."

"Right. You cleared things up with Piney?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah he almost killed me, but he is going to be there tomorrow." I said as I smiled at him as he just looked at me and shook his head. "What?"

"Let's go" he said as he grabbed me as we walked outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he just handed me the helmet, I knew he wasn't going to tell me so I just got on behind him. When I realized we were going to the apartment I felt a little better away from my mother for a short time was good.

~A~

"Give me your phone" he said as we reached the door. I just handed him my phone and he turned it off, did he want me to get killed he put it in his cut and then he opened the door.

"Oh did you get me Chinese food. I love you" I said as I entered the living room.

"Yeah common you need to relax, before you get all crazy on me about not eating" he said as if he had not done anything special even if it was just food I thought it was sweet. As I was going to join him on the couch I realized it was a little too quiet.

"Where's Killer?" I asked as I had gotten of the there's food cloud.

"Tig has him"

"What?" I asked a little worried about my baby.

"Just sit your ass down Jess"

"Do you know what you are going to say tomorrow?" I asked as I joined him on the couch.

"Why am I going to say something?" he asked.

"Your vows Hap." I said as I looked at him. I had actually done mine with Donna and already cried over them and Hap was planning on not saying anything.

"Oh yeah" he said as I knew right away and that didn't sound too promising.

"Hap I hope you have something planned rather than just the regular Sons vows" I said as I looked at him.

"Just sit back and relax." he said all calm as he gave me a bag.

"Have I told you I loved you yet." I said as I saw the chocolates.

"Too many fucking times"

"Then I could really marry you now"

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	60. Dreaming with You

**No longer will I have Clipped Wings, I need to fly. **

When I first met Hap I never really thought this was what life had in store for us. As I see myself in the mirror I cant stop this smile as I think about what is about to take place.

Our love was and never will be a fairytale or one someone would be able to understand. It didn't come easy we overcame obstacles and faced challenges but we never let go. I know that every hour, every minute and every second is worth it because we are together.

"Jess are you ready?" asked mom as she walked into the room. I only chose this dress because she liked it, mostly she took advantage that I only wanted to marry Hap and not want the wedding.

"Yeah" I said moving away from the mirror after the wedding pictures I was taking it off.

"Jess you look beautiful" she said as she gave me a hug holding back tears.

"Mom of course I came from you, what do you expect." I said as she let me go. I was not planning on crying.

"Let's go Hap is not known for his patience." said mom as Clay walked into the room.

"Ready baby girl?" Dad asked as he smiled at me.

"Yeah I just need my flower thingy." I said as mom grabbed my flowers.

"Alright I'm going to go sit down." said mom as she left me with Clay in the room.

"You look beautiful baby girl, I am very happy and proud of both of you." said Clay as we walked down the stairs.

"Thanks." I said as I hugged him when we reached the last step. As we walked to the back porch I was full of nerves but I was way to happy to let them take over.

"What did you do to my killer baby girl?" Clay asked as we watched Hap stand next to Lorca in front of everyone.

"Finally." yelled Tig as everyone laughed. I just looked at Hap he was all that mattered to me. As we

reached Hap my heart was beating so hard I could faint later I was going to marry my man.

"Who gives this woman?" asked the officiant.

"I do" said Clay as he gave me a kiss.

"We all do." said the guys from Samcro. I grabbed Hap's hand as Clay went to sit down next to mom and Jax.

"Fucking beautiful" said Hap as he gave me a kiss. I loved this man, I wouldn't give up or change anything in my past because of it we are here.

"Hey you need to stick to the program." yelled Bully. I finally realized that the guy that was marrying us was the one that did mom and Clay's wedding and he had already started the ceremony.

"Jessica your vows" he said as I panicked a bit. I did not want to forget what I was going to say. Alright you can do this without crying, you already practiced it with Donna and you already cried Jess no crying today I told myself as I got ready.

"Happy the only thing that ever made sense to me was you and how I felt about you. That's all I've ever known and that's enough. It's enough for me for the rest of my life.I thought I knew what love was but when I met you that is when I truly discovered what it meant to be loved unconditionally, I promise to never give you nothing but the best, I will be your rock and your support when you feel you can't go on. I'm yours and forever will be. I love you Happy." I felt my eyes water after I finished as Hap squeezed my hand. I knew that mom and Donna were crying and they were not helping me out here on the no crying today.

"Happy your vows" This is when I got a little nervous to what he was going to say, Hap is not really known for his words.

"Jess I can't live without your crazy ass. I will protect you and defend you whether you are right or wrong. I'm proud to call you my old lady, my bitch and now my wife. I promise never to take your love for granted. I love you Jess." I don't even know why I worried they were perfect.

"Forgetting something" Tig had to open his big mouth.

"I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley." Hap added. Yeah were perfect.

"May these vows and this marriage be blessed. May this marriage be a sign of compassion, a seal of happiness here and hereafter. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." ~Gemma~

Everything had gone well, well besides the fact that Jess wanted to kill Tig.

Now Jess was dancing with Clay who was all smiles since he didn't know the cost of this wedding but it was all worth it.

The guys were all enjoying themselves even Piney was a little happy or maybe it was the tequila you never know with that man. Happy didn't seem to take his eyes of Jess, every time Jess would look at him you could see how they felt about each other.

"Hey mom." said Jess as she sat next to me.

"Thank you baby." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"For what?" she asked as she looked at me. My life revolved around her and Jax, and I would do anything to protect them and make sure that they are going on the right path.

"For letting me be apart of all this. I know I might have gone a little over board with the whole wedding."

" Mom everything was perfect, yeah I'm surprised you didn't take my place up there and married Happy instead."

"Only you are that crazy Jess. I'm just trying to see how I will deal with the changes. You know about everything, you moving again your brother and that whore thinking about getting married."

"Mom look the future is gonna be what it is. In the meantime try not to freak out in advance. I love you mom." Jess got up and walked away as I looked at my family. It was all worth it.

~Happy~

I watched Gemma and Jess talking, just going back to the beginning she has changed but the way she looks at me is still the same.

"Take care of her Hap" said Piney as he stood up and slapped my shoulder. I watched as he hugged

Jess, as she walks over to me as she smiles at me she lights up my darkness. I live I die and I kill for her. No one was ever going to hurt her as long as I was alive.

~Jess~

"Common let's get lost for awhile." I said as we walked away from everybody and everything.

As we found a place where we were alone but we could still hear the music as we sat down. I closed my eyes as leaned back into Hap as we listened to the music, the guys seemed to still be celebrating and everybody was having a good time.

I looked over at Hap as he had his head back and eyes closed, he felt me watching him as he turned to look at him he leaned down and gave me a kiss. It felt nice as I held his hand,I just wish we could just stay like this forever.

"_I go to sleep and I'm with him dreaming and when I wake up and there will be no other because I know love when I feel it. There's no use trying to conceal it."_

"Oh I love this song."

"Jess you love everything"

"Not everything, alright but I love you more" I said as I stood up. "Hap come on" I said as as he still held my hand but wouldn't get up. We were alone it wasn't like if everyone was going to see him.

"_I never want to feel my heart breaking and when you see me and I seem to be shaken you'll know it's love cause you've seen it."_

"I don't dance" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"_But when I'm awake I only want to be dreaming of how you love me and how I love you. When you hold me there is no reason I lose my senses with love. Oh I know because I've seen it"_

"Just hold me Hap."

"_I close my eyes and I'm dreaming of you"_

(Well I finally finished this story and all thanks to you. The ones that alerted, favored, and especially the ones that reviewed. I would love to hear what you thought of the story, even from those that never reviewed. Thanks for reading and reviewing. The second part to the story "Rise and Fall" is already up.)


End file.
